Enter Kanto
by Lepori
Summary: Being a Trainer is a challenge. You have to put a lot of effort and love into raising your Pokemon. Most people think it's hard work. But not Zoey. She's ready to face this challenge, and many more to come. Some fluff. Rated T for safety.
1. Our Tale Starts Here

Our Tale Starts Here

"And the winner is George!" said the tv announcer. The television was turned on because it was being viewed by a young girl in her room early in the morning. It was only seven.

"Yeah! Go cuz!" cried Zoey. Her cousin was at the Pokemon Leauge, battling various trainers.

This is our main character of the story. Zoey Ketchum lives in Pallet Town with her mother, since her father is still off becoming the Pokemon master he has always wanted to be. He's pretty close too. Only a few more to catch and raise. She is an only child and is fine with having no other siblings.

Zoey wasn't an expert at Pokemon nor is she as smart as others, but she has always been interested in them. She's just like every average thirteen year old girl. This girl has light brown hair and turquiose-blue eyes. Her physical appearence was not ugly, nor was it beautiful. She had a fair complexion and she was thin, like all the other girls. She didn't look much like her parents, but they didn't mind. They loved her anway.

Ever since she was small, she has always wanted to become an expert Pokemon trainer like her father and a skilled Pokemon coordinator like her mother. However, she decided not to go on her Pokemon journey until she was ready.

Well, she was ready.

Zoey turned off her tv and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hi Blaziken!" she said.

The firey bird-like Pokemon nodded once and continued on with what she was doing, which was helping Zoey's mom with breakfast.

"Morning mom!"

"Good morning sweetie. Wake up ok?"

"Yeah. I was watching George battle on the tv."

"You really want to become as strong as your cousin, don't you?"

"Yup! I want to be as strong as him, an expert trainer like dad, and a skilled coordinator like you mom!"

Mrs. Ketchum laughed. "Well, I strongly believe that you will become all of those things. You have a lot of potential in you Zoey."

"Thanks mom."

Mrs. Ketchum and Zoey began to eat breakfast, along with Blaziken. The three of them ate the wonderful food. After that, Zoey showered and washed up. She put on her summertime clothes, which was a yellow strapped top and jean shorts. After putting on her shoes and putting a Beautifly barrette in her light brown hair, she walked out into the morning sunshine.

"Zoey," said her mom. "Are you going to the Lab?"

"Yes mom. Today is the day I start as a Pokemon trainer!" She was excited.

"Ok, but stop by your grandmother's house. Oh, and give her these berries from our trees."

Zoey recieved the basket from her mom and walked toward her grandmother's house, in a good hyper mood.

"They grow up so fast..."

--

Zoey knocked on the door and her grandmother answered.

"Hello Zoey. How's my favorite granddaughter doing?"

"I'm ok grandma. Here, mom got you some fresh berries from the trees in our backyard."

"Thank you hun. Now I can make some of that pie you like so much."

Zoey smiled and so did the old woman.

"So where are you going this beautiful morning?"

"I'm going to the Pokemon Lab to recieve my first Pokemon!"

"Ah. So you're going to become a trainer, just like your father aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok. Well, before you leave on your journey, don't forget to notify me first."

"I promise grandma."

Zoey kissed her grandma on the cheek and went walking toward the Lab.

"Oh and Zoey?"

"Yeah?" she said at a distance.

"If that son of the professor's bothers you, don't worry about it."

"I won't grandma. I know how to avoid his rivalry words."

"I just think that he has a big crush on you."

"Grandma!"

The elder laughed. "I'm kidding! Now, go on."

So Zoey ran toward the Pokemon Labratory.

--

Zoey walked into the Lab and closed the door gently. She saw the professor checking up on Pokemon data files.

"Hello Professor Gary."

The man turned around.

"Oh, hello Zoey."

Professor Gary is Prof. Oak's grandson who became a Pokemon researcher when he was young. Now he took over his grandpa's job and runs the Lab. Prof. Oak is in a retirement home in Goldenrod City, which is in Jhoto. Zoey had not heard much from him, but when she finishes her journey in Kanto, she's going to Jhoto.

"I assume you're going to start your journey as a trainer huh?"

"Yes professor. I'm so excited!"

Prof. Gary laughed. "I can tell."

There was a knock at the door and a girl entered. She was blonde and had the same colored eyes as Zoey.

"Hi Professor Gary! I came to become a Pokemon trainer today!"

But when she saw Zoey, she stopped and gave her a dirty look.

"Hello Zoey."

"Hello Jessica."

Jessica is a neighbor in Pallet Town, who has never liked Zoey for unknown reasons. The two girls never got along well and both their parents, as well as the Prof. wondered why. Jessica was a loud and gossipy girl. She's the same age as Zoey, but her personality is different. She's conceded and can be a real pain. She was wearing a tube top with a mini skirt. Zoey didn't like girls who dressed like that. It showed too much of their body. Jessica had a good figure, but still...

"Um...any reason why you decided to dress...sassy today Jessica?" asked Prof. Gary. The guy was slightly disgusted. He didn't like girls her age wearing things like that because he thought it was wrong and that they were still too young. That's why he had a son and not a daughter.

"No reason."

Zoey rolled her eyes and turned back to the Prof.

"So, may I get my first Pokemon now?"

"Ok Zoey you can get first choice of--"

"Well, if it isn't Zoey and Jessica."

The two girls looked toward the doorway that led to another room. Leaning on the doorway was the professor's son, Gary Oak Jr, but he doesn't like to be called Gary Jr. He looked a lot like his father when he was young and he was also thirteen years old. He was wearing a blue shirt with grey pants. He didn't really like wearing shorts even though they went up to his knees.

Jessica got sparkles in her eyes. Zoey rolled her own and walked toward a Pokemon book and flipped through the pages.

"Hi Gary," said Jessica. She, like all the other girls in her town, had a big crush on this boy. They thought he was very handsome and a great cool guy. He was, but he can be very competitive. Something that Zoey disliked and therefore, didn't like to be around him.

"Hey Jessica." He saw the way she was dressed. "Any reason why you're dressed like that?"

"No reason," she said as she blushed.

"Yeah...ok..."

He walked over to Zoey and his expression changed to a cocky grin.

"Well well well, I haven't seen you in a while."

Zoey put the book down and turned around. "What do you want Gary?"

"I came downstairs for my first Pokemon. Today is the day I'm gonna start my journey as a trainer."

"What a coincidence. I'm going to become a trainer today too, and so is Jessica."

The blonde ran to Gary. "Yes, that's true! Won't it be great that we all start on the same day? Awesome!"

Prof. Gary sweatdropped. _Man, these kids are strange. Jessica likes Gary, Zoey hates Gary, and I don't even know who he likes..._

"Anyway kids," he said. "How about we get started? Who wants to go first?"

"Oh me!" said Jessica.

"Fine. Here are three Pokeballs. Each of them contains one starter Pokemon. It's either Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. You get to pick."

Jessica took one and threw it on the ground. Out came a Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur!" it said. This one was a female.

"How cute! I want this one!"

"But you haven't even--"

"Squirtle will lose agaisnt a grass type and I don't like Charmander."

"Ok, I guess that's fine then. Alright, who's next?"

"I'll be next dad."

"Ok Gary."

Zoey crossed her arms and groaned. Gary threw the Pokeball on the floor and out came a Squirtle. "Squirtle! Squirt!" This one was a male.

"Yeah! I want this one! It can easily beat Charmander!"

Zoey gave a glare at the boy, who just gave a cocky grin. Ever since these two children found out about Pokemon, they had become rivals and you can see why they didn't get along very well. Before that, they used to be best friends. But times have changed and well, you see the affect.

"Ok, so Gary gets Squirtle," said the Prof. "Well Zoey, I guess you have to get Charmander."

The girl sighed and took the Pokeball. She threw it on the ground and out came a Charmander.

"Charmander!" it cried with a happy expression. This one was a female.

"Man...I guess I get stuck with Charmander, one of the hardest Pokemon to raise..."

The little orange lizard looked sad. Her eyes became full of tears and she wanted to cry.

"Ch...char.."

"Huh? Oh! I didn't mean it Charmander!"

The little Pokemon started to cry.

"How pathetic," said Jessica.

"Leave it to Zoey to get stuck with a sentimental Pokemon," Gary said.

Zoey picked up the little Pokemon from the floor and cuddled her in her arms.

"I didn't mean it Charmander. I like your type. Besides, you'll evolve into a great Charizard at the end!"

"Char?"

"Yup!"

"Zoey, you know how to communicate with Pokemon?" asked the Prof.

"Well, not fully, but I can kinda get what they mean."

"Right," Jessica said sarcastically.

"Yes...well anyway, why don't you three get ready and come back here when you're done? I'll hold on to your Pokemon."

"Ok."

So the three kids left their Pokemon at the Lab and went to their homes to get ready for their journey.

--

Zoey went upstairs into her room and found some clothes. She had to pick the right ones because, after all, she might not get back to her house for quite a while.

She wore a red skirt that was a little above her knees, a blue sleeveless zipper-up shirt, and a white hat. She grabbed her sack that her mom bought for her. This will be used to carry all of her stuff. She put on her shoes and walked downstairs.

"You're leaving already dear?" said her mom.

"Not yet. I have to go back to the Lab and get prepared."

"Ok. Your grandmother and I will be waiting for you here."

"Ok."

Zoey walked up the long flight of stairs outside the Lab and walked through the door. Jessica and Gary were already there.

Jessica had a pink top and black capris, while Gary had a black shirt and purple pants. Zoey walked up to them.

"So why did you decide to wear a skirt, huh?" asked Jessica.

"Because skirts fit me fine and it'll be comfortable to walk in. Why did you wear carpis this time?"

"Well..." Jessica wore capris and not a mini skirt because she had found out that Gary didn't like girls who show their body. He thought it was trashy and Jessica wanted him to like her, so she changed her style of clothes. Gary, however, thought that a skirt looked different on Zoey than it did on Jessica. He found that she looked better in it, than the blonde. But this was probably because Zoey doesn't wear clothes like that often, so this change was nice in Gary's mind.

He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at the girl for a few moments nor did he know that he had been looking at her up and down with a dumbstruck look on his face. This caused the girl to blush and ask him "Um...why are you looking at me like that?"

Gary snapped out of his world and said "No reason. It's just...you don't usually wear things like skirts, so this change in your clothes is..."

"Horrible?" added Jessica.

"No...it's kinda...nice." This time he blushed, which made Zoey blush more.

Prof. Gary came into the room and found his son and his rival blushing at each other and Jessica fuming.

"Ok...I don't want to know what happened, so just don't say anything. Now then, here are your Pokemon."

The Prof. handed each trainer their Pokeball that they started off with.

"You'll also need this."

He gave each of them their own Pokedex, which was the most recent model. Then he gave each of them five Pokeballs and a map of Kanto, as well as a badge case.

"The Pokedex is for collecting data on all of the Pokemon as you already know. The five Pokeballs will be used to capture five more Pokemon, since you can only carry up to six. The map will guide you throughout this region and the badge case is for storing the Gym badges you collect after beating a Gym Leader. Any questions?"

The trainers shook their heads.

"Oh! Here's one more thing."

He put his hand in his Lab coat pocket and took out three small cloth bags. "Here. These are used to carry berries if you find any. These small fruit will help you on your journey. They cure Pokemon and each one has a different effect."

The trio said thanks and walked outside.

--

Zoey walked outside and passed her house, where her mom and grandma were waiting.

"Sweetie," said her mom. "Please be careful on your journey and if you ever get the chance, call home."

"Ok mom. I promise."

"Now Gary, I want you to take it easy on the tough talking. You can get into deep trouble if you mess with the wrong kind of people."

"Don't worry dad. I'll be ok."

Gary started to walk off towards the road. Jessica followed and said "So um...do you want to travel together?"

"No. I want to do this journey all by myself. I don't like people tagging along with me. Besides, this will give me a chance to focus on beating Zoey in a Pokemon battle if I ever get the chance!"

It was amazing. One moment this guy is lovestruck, and the next he's back to his old rival self.

Gary had left already and Jessica wasn't too far behind him. Zoey waved goodbye to her family and the Prof, as well as Blaziken. She would miss them, but if she ever wanted to become a Pokemon master and coordinator, she had to leave on a Pokemon journey. She walked onto the road and towards the forest.

She knows that the road will be long and the challenges will be tough. And she also knows that she would have to face her two rivals, Gary and Jessica, along the way. But she was ready to take those obstacles in order to reach her goal. There were many risks and dangers, but advantages and friends as well. As long as she believed in her Pokemon and loved them, they'll help her out no matter what. Today was the begginning of her story and the start of many chapters.

Today was the day she would enter Kanto.

**Ok, that's the intro to this story. The names I got for the characters were random. Or were they?...lol Anyway, I hope this story goes along well and it'll be as good as my other ones. I'll still be writing chapters to the Naruto fanfic, but I'll also be writing chapters to this story too. Oh and to make it easier for everyone, Zoey is basically the girl Trainer from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. She looks exactly like that, but I just named her Zoey because I was random at the time. O.o And Gary 'Jr' basically looks like the new version of Gary in FireRed and LeafGreen. He's the rival character of your character in the game. That is all. :)**


	2. Getting Along

Getting Along

Zoey had already walked into Route 1 where she had still not found any Pokemon.

"Ok, I have to choose my Pokemon team carefully," she said to herself. "If I catch a Caterpie and raise it to become a Metapod and then a Butterfree, I can have a Bug Pokemon that knows Pyschic attacks!"

Unlike most young children, Zoey did not start off as a Pokemon trainer when she was ten. Her parents wanted to teach her first about Pokemon so she could be better prepared, thus not letting her start her journey until she was thirteen. During those three years, she gained quite a good deal of knowledge about Pokemon, but only the Kanto species. Her parents didn't want to stuff her brain with information on the rest of the Pokemon from the other three regions yet. That might destroy her sense of adventure and wanting to gain knowledge if they went too fast.

"But then again, Butterfree is weak against Fire, Electric, Ice, Rock, and Flying type moves. That's too many weak points..."

Zoey sighed and sat down on a boulder.

She took the single Pokeball from her bag and looked at it.

"This is going to be my partner for life," she said to herself. "Charmander is going to have to help me accomplish my dream..."

She pressed the button on the Pokeball and it enlarged.

"Well, I guess I better get aquainted with her then." She stood up and held the Pokeball in her hand.

"Charmander, I choose you!" said Zoey as she threw the ball in the air.

The ball opened and out came a white stream of light that materialized into Charmander.

"Charmander!" said the Pokemon happily.

Zoey took out her Pokedex to see what it had to say about the little orange lizard.

"_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, it's tail burns intensely. If the flame ever goes out, Charmander's life would end._"

"How horrible!" cried Zoey. She looked at her Charmander and said "I guess I better keep you and your tail away from water huh?"

"Char!" she said.

"Well, since I'm going to be traveling with you, let's get to know each other ok?"

Charmander nodded.

"Hi! I'm Zoey and you're my partner Pokemon. We have a long journey ahead of us full of dangers and obstacles."

Charmander seemed to shudder.

"Uh...well not really dangerous, but just challenging."

"Char..."

"Anyway, you're the first Pokemon I ever got and we're going to be best friends no matter what!"

"Char!" She seemed to be happy again.

"Do you want a nickname?"

"Char char char!" The little Pokemon shook her head.

"Ok ok! Here," Zoey took out her Berry Pouch and gave Charmander a Pecha Berry. The Lizard took it and stared at the fruit.

"You're supposed to eat it silly."

Charmander observed the berry before finally putting it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. Her eyes sparkled.

"Chaaaaar!"

Zoey giggled. "I'm taking you like that Berry, huh?"

Charmander nodded her head. She hopped up onto the boulder Zoey was sitting and sat down next to her master.

"Ok, now to check Jessica's and Gary's Pokemon."

"_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back._"

"_Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, the strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity._"

"Well, they seem to fit their trainer's descriptions..." said Zoey. "Jessica has always been spoiled and well nourished when she was little. And Gary likes to argue and fight with people whenever he can..."

"Char?"

"Oh, Jessica and Gary are my rivals. They're gonna try to beat me to the Pokemon League. I've never liked Jesscia because she's never liked me. And Gary...well, we used to be really good friends, until we were taught about Pokemon. From there, everything just seemed to fall apart between us. Now sometimes I even dislike him. And I know he dislikes me by the way he talks to me and acts around me. That's why we're rivals now. But I wish we weren't...I'd want to be friends instead..."

"Char char char charmander char."

Zoey laughed. "Wow, that's something I would say. Boys really are hard to understand!"

Charmander laughed.

"Charmander, I have a feeling we're going to reach the Pokemon League in no time with you by my side." The girl smiled at her Pokemon.

Charmander hugged her arm.

"Well, how about I let you walk with me until we get to Viridian City?"

"Char!" she nodded.

"Ok then. Let's go Charmander!"

"Charmander!"

--

The two friends starting walking further up the Route when they heard a cry.

"Pidgeeeeoooo!!"

"What was that?!"

Charmander looked around for signs of the sound. She saw what it was and pointed towards it.

"Charmander char!"

Zoey looked in the direction her little friend was pointing, and saw a Pidgeotto. It's foot had a bleeding cut on it.

"That poor creature! Charmander, we have to help it!"

Zoey ran to where the Pokemon was, but it scratched her with its talons.

"Ow!"

"Pidgeeeooo!!"

"Calm down! I'm only trying to help!"

Pidgeotto flapped it's wings and created a Gust that sent Zoey falling down on her back.

Charmander didn't like that the wild Pokemon was attacking her friend, so she decided to attack herself.

"Chaaaaar!" Little embers shot from her mouth at the Pidgeotto. It struck the bird and it's feathers were slightly burned.

"Wait Charmander! It's already hurt!"

"Char?" The lizard turned around to her master. Pidgeotto took that chance to Tackle her.

"Chaaaar!"

Zoey clenched her fists. "Fine Pidgeotto! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Charmander stood up quickly and was ready to battle.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

Charmander charged at the wild Pokemon, and scratched it's wing.

The Pidgeotto used a Gust attack, but this was all part of Zoey plan.

"Now, use Smokescreen!"

Charmander inhaled and then exhaled a lot of black smoke from her mouth. Pidgeotto was busy trying to clear to smoke so it could see, but then Charmander jumped out of the black mist and Zoey said "Now use Fire Spin!"

Charmander shot flames from her mouth in a spiraling motion. It trapped Pidgeotto and the bird fell to the ground.

Zoey took out a Pokeball and threw it.

"Pokeball go!"

The Pokeball hit the unconcious Pokemon and engulfed it in a red stream of light. It closed and wobbled on the ground for a bit.

_Come on...come on...catch it..._

The Pokeball finally stopped and stood there on the ground. Zoey walked towards it and picked it up. She looked at it. All was silent for a moment.

"Char?"

"YES!! I caught a Pokemon! Whoo!!"

Charmander was startled and fell backwards on her behind.

Zoey picked up her Pokemon and twirled her around.

"We did it Charmander! Our first Pokemon team member was caught all thanks to you!"

Charmander blushed. "Char..."

"Don't be so modest," said Zoey as she held Charmander in her arms. "You did great for your first Pokemon battle."

Zoey heard clapping and turned around to see Jessica.

"Bravo Zoey. It seems you captured your first Pokemon."

"Jessica..."

Charmander let out a growl. There was something she didn't like about Jessica.

"What do you want Jessica?"

"Oh nothing. But I did want to show you this."

The blonde tossed her Pokeball into the air and said "Come out, my beautiful Butterfree!"

Out from the light came a large butterfly.

"Frrrreeee!!

Her wings flapped elegantly.

"Y-you already have a Butterfree?! How'd you do that?!" asked Zoey.

"I caught a Caterpie as soon as I entered this forest. Then I trained it and made it evolve to a Metapod and the to this beautiful creature you see before you."

"But Jessica," said Zoey in a softer voice. "You shouldn't speed up your Pokemon's evolution. Give it time to get to know you better. That way, it'll evolve more prepared for it's next evolution stage. You shouldn't force your Pokemon to evolve so quickly just because you want to be strong. Spend some time bonding with it."

"Oh shut up. What do you know?"

"I know a lot more about friendship than you, that's for sure!"

"Then why are you and Gary bitter rivals?"

Stab. That shut Zoey up quickly. She looked at the ground with a slightly sad expression.

Charmander looked at her master and then at the grinning Jessica. The lizard remembered what Zoey had said to her.

_"I've never liked Jesscia because she's never liked me. And Gary...well, we used to be really good friends, until we were taught about Pokemon. From there, everything just seemed to fall apart between us. Now sometimes I even dislike him. And I know he dislikes me by the way he talks to me and acts around me. That's why we're rivals now. But I wish we weren't...I'd want to be friends instead..."_

Charmander didn't realize how this matter hurt Zoey a lot. Back when she had told her, she didn't think she would be really sad. But now Charmander knew the truth.

The lizard jumped out of her master's arms and faced Butterfree a few feet away.

"Char char charmander!"

"Well what's this?" said Jessica. "It looks like your little dinosaur wants to fight." She smiled. "That's alright with me of course. Butterfree will take care of her easily."

"What?"

"Your Charmander wants to battle."

"Is this true Charmander?"

She nodded.

This made Zoey smile.

"Ok then! Let's show Jessica what true friendship really is!"

"Charmander!"

And so, the battle between the two girls began.


	3. First Loss

**Yay! Someone reviewed! I'm so happy!! xD Thank you pokemonlover13!! You get a plate of cookies. -gives you plate- I really didn't think anyone would review or even read this story because it's about my Oc and not the original characters. But I'm glad that someone did review. -smiles- Anyway, here's another chapter. Oh and, here's also the disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. If I did, do you know how rich I'd get?! More rich than I can ever hope to be!**

First Loss

"Charmander, use Ember!"

Charmander shot small flames from her mouth at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Gust to blow that fire away!"

Butterfree flapped her wings quickly and the Embers blew away.

"Now Charmander," said Zoey. "Use Smokescreen!"

Charmander inhaled and then exhaled black smoke.

"Butterfree, use Gust to blow the smoke away!"

"Frrreeeeee!!"

The smoke had cleared once Butterfree finished blowing it away, but Charmander had jumped through the smoke towards the Bug.

"Now use Scratch!"

"Char!"

Butterfree dodged it, making Charmander only scratch her foot.

"Now Butterfree," said Jesscia. "Use String Shot!"

Butterfree shot silky thread from her mouth at Charmander. The little lizard got stuck in it.

"Charmander, no!"

"Now use Stun Spore!"

Zoey gasped. "Oh no!"

Butterfree flapped her wings and from them came glittery spores that landed softly on Charmander. Being already tied up in the silky thread and now being paralyzed, Charmander was a sitting Psyduck.

"Now finish her off with Tackle!"

"Frreeeee!"

Butterfree charged at the defenseless Charmander and slammed right into her. Charmander had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Char..."

"Ah!" cried Zoey. She ran to her Pokemon and picked her up.

"Oh Charmander, I have to get you to a Pokemon Center! And quick!"

Jessica recalled her Butterfree back inside her Pokeball and said "Just like I thought. You're bad as a beginning Trainer, just like your father. He couldn't keep his Pikachu under control for the first few weeks, let alone inside his Pokeball. You can't even keep your Pokemon concious long enough, just like your mother. How can you ever hope to be a Pokemon Master and Coordinator?"

But Zoey had already fled to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, Charmander in her arms.

Jessica stomped her foot on the ground.

"Well fine! Just leave me here talking to myself like a moron!"

--

Zoey saw Viridian City not too far and ran towards it. She got there and immediately looked for a Pokemon Center. She saw the red roofed building in the distance.

"Yes! There it is!"

She ran through the automatic doors and up to the counter.

"Nurse Joy!" shouted Zoey.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"My Charmander is injured and I need you to cure her please!"

The nurse took the Pokemon and held her in her arms.

"Well first of all young lady, you need to keep your Pokemon inside its Pokeball to prevent further damage!"

"I'm sorry..."

Nurse Joy sighed. "Do you have any other Pokemon that need healing?"

"Just one." Zoey took out a Pokeball from her bag. "I have this Pidgeotto that I found in the forest on the way here. I think it's hurt."

"Oh," Joy's voice seemed to become softer. "Let me see it. I'll take care of both your Pokemon."

She noticed the scratch on Zoey's arm.

"And I'm gonna have to cure you too it seems."

--

Joy had cured both Charmander and Pidgeotto. She stepped out of a room and came back to the lobby, where Zoey was sitting paitently.

"Here you go," said Joy as she held out Zoey's two Pokeballs. "They're all better now."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

The rosette smiled.

"No problem. Now let me see that scratch. Ah...I'm just gonna need to wash it and put alchohol on it to take away the bacteria it could be infected with. Then you just need a bandaid and you'll be fine."

Joy walked to the counter and took out the supplies she needed. She washed the area where the cut was and put alcohol on it.

"Ow! It burns!"

"I know I know. Almost done."

Joy took off the wrapping of the bandaid and put it on the scratch. "There. All better."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"You already said it once. I don't need praise again."

Zoey smiled. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course! The phones are free to everyone. They're over there."

"Thanks."

Zoey walked over to a phone booth and dialed her house. It rang for a moment and then the screen turned on, revealing her living room and her mom.

"Zoey! I was wondering when you'd call!"

"Hi mom."

"How has your journey been so far? Have you caught any Pokemon?"

"Well, I only caught a Pidgeotto."

"Oh that's wonderful. Which Pokemon did you start off with?"

"A Charmander. But I had to bring her over here to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City because we saw Jessica along the way and had a battle."

"Great! How did you do?"

"We lost..."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"That's ok. She already has a Butterfree and it's really strong! Charmander just couldn't take her down..."

Her mom looked sympathetic. "Don't worry Zoey. You and Charmander, as well as the rest of your Pokemon that you catch, will become strong. These things take time."

"I know."

"When did you get a cut?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the bandaid? Well I was trying to calm down the Pidgeotto because it was hurt and I wanted to help it. But then it attacked me. I guess it was scared."

"Well, as long as you're alright, that keeps me alive."

"Mom, you worry too much."

"And I should! You're my only child hunny. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. But you'll get white hair faster that way."

"I don't want to be in my thirties and look like I'm seventy-five!"

Zoey laughed. "Calm down mom."

"Well Zoey, I better let you go. Munchlax is eating all the sap from the trees in the Lab yard again."

"Dad's Heracross isn't going to like that..."

"He sure isn't. I love you Zoey and be careful. Remember, if you need to call me, I'm here, at your Grandma's, or at the Lab. Ok?"

"Ok mom. I love you too. Bye!"

"Bye sweetie."

Zoey hung up and walked to the counter.

"Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where there is a place I can get food?"

"You can eat here. We have plently of food in the cafeteria. Chansey, would you show this young lady to the cafeteria please?"

"Chansey!"

Zoey followed the big pink Pokemon to the cafetiria, where she saw other Trainers eating and feeding their Pokemon. Some looked like they were barely beginning trainers. Other's seemed ready for facing the Elite Four, while few were from other regions with different Pokemon Zoey had never seen before.

_Wow..._thought Zoey. _There are so many Pokemon to catch and raise...I don't know if I can catch them all!_

She took some food and decided to go to the lobby. She didn't feel like eating with the other Trainers.

--

After Zoey finished her food, she released her two Pokemon from thier Pokeballs and sat down on a soft bench.

"Charmander!"

"Pidegeoooo!"

"Here Charmander," said Zoey as she gave her friend a little bowl of fruit. Charmander sat down next to her and began eating.

"Hey Pidgeotto," said Zoey. "I'm sorry I startled you back there in the forest."

Pidgeotto cocked her head to one side.

"It's just that you were hurt and I wanted to help you."

Pidgeotto hopped up onto the bench and looked at Zoey. They stared at each other for a while. The bird had a sad expression when she noticed the bandaid.

"It's ok. You didn't know."

Pidgeotto smiled.

"Pidgeo."

Zoey was happy.

"So you don't mind traveling with me?"

The bird shook her head.

"Great! Here, have some food."

Zoey gave Pidgeotto some fruit too. The bird started to eat it.

"Now then, let's check the Pokedex."

"_Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey to its nest over 60 miles away._"

"Impressive. Now, let's see what it has to say about Butterfree."

"_Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokemon can fly about even in rain._"

"So even a water attack won't slow it down...Man...Jessica sure knows how to pick her Pokemon..."

Zoey decided to check the information on Chansey as well.

"_Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. It lays several eggs a day. The eggs are apparently rich in nutrients and extremely delicious._"

"Wow! Gotta make a mental note to catch that Pokemon somewhere later."

Charmander and Pidgeotto had finished eating. Zoey put her Pokedex away and stood up.

"Well girls," she said. "Let's look around the city for a bit."

"Char!"

"Pidgeo!"

Pidgeotto flew up to Zoey and landed on her shoulder. Charmander jumped into her arms.

"Ok then, let's go."

"You're going out?" said Nurse Joy.

"Yes. I need to get going. I'm going to become the world's greatest Pokemon master! And then maybe someday, I'll be able to defeat my father in a battle!"

Joy smiled at the girl's determination.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. If you need a place to stay, come back later if you have to."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

And with that, Zoey left the building.

**I may not have Zoey see all of the Kanto Pokemon. Why? Because I'm lazy. lol If you haven't figured out who Zoey's parents are by now, I'll just tell you. Basically her parents are Ash and May. Why you ask? Well for one thing, out of all the three girls Ash has traveled with, I like May the best. Misty seems conceded, and Dawn gets on my nerves. May seems to be the only one who is a good girl. Sorry if you don't like those two being her parents, but they're not really featured a whole lot in this story anyway, so there are no need for complaints. :)**


	4. Double Trouble

**I bought another FireRed because my first one almost had a complete Pokedex, out of all the Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn Pokemon. And I got bored of just leaving it there and not starting all over. But I didn't want to delete the data because I was proud that I almost completed the Pokedex. So that's why I bought a new one. I also bought it to help me with this story. I named my character Zoey and my rival Gary. I started off with Charmander too and he has a Squirtle. Now only if there was a Jessica in the game...**

Double Trouble

Zoey walked out of the city and headed to the route closest to the Kanto Pokemon League. She knew she couldn't get passed the gaurds who were gaurding the gates to Victory Road, so she just decided to check out the area and see if there were any Pokemon to be captured.

She and Charmander had been walking together. Zoey had returned Pidgeotto into her Pokeball because she wanted her Pokemon's foot to heal faster with some rest.

Charmander enjoyed walking with her master instead of being inside a Pokeball. Zoey liked it too, since she had company with her while traveling Kanto.

"Nido!"

A small blue rabbit-like Pokemon dashed passed the two in a hurry.

"What was that?" said Zoey to herself.

"Come back here!"

"We're not going to let you escape!"

The girl saw two young boys chase after the Pokemon.

"Come on Charmander," Zoey said. "I want to see what's going on."

"Char."

--

The little Pokemon kept running through the forest, her small feet carrying her as quickly as they could. But she tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face. The two boys had caught up to her.

"There you are," said the first.

"You've been a bad Nidoran," the second said.

The Nidoran cowered in fright.

"Nido..."

Zoey had caught up to the two boys. They noticed her coming.

"What's going on here?" asked Zoey.

"None of your buisness!" said the first.

"Go away!" the second said.

Zoey saw the Nidoran shaking out of fright.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Timmy," said the first.

"And I'm Tommy," said the second. "We're twins."

"And just what are you trying to do to that Pokemon?"

"Catch it!" said Timmy.

"For somebody else!" said Tommy.

"Somebody else? Well then they should catch it themselves! And you boys don't know how to catch a Pokemon if it's running away and shaking like that!"

Zoey walked over to the Pokemon who was shaking and had her paws over her eyes. She kneeled down next to it.

"Hey there," said Zoey in a motherly tone. "Are you ok?"

The Pokemon looked up at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The creature stood up on her two hind legs and slowly walked towards Zoey.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

The Pokemon walked up to her and looked at her face.

"N..Nido..."

Zoey picked up the Pokemon and carried her in her arms. The Pokemon calmed down a little.

"There. It's ok. You're safe."

"Hey!" yelled Timmy. "That's our Nidoran! Give her back!"

"Nidoran?"

Zoey flipped open her Pokedex and it said "_Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. While the female Nidoran does not like to fight, even one drop of the poison she secretes from barbs can be fatal._"

"The female Nidoran? So there is a male and a female species?"

"That's right," said a familiar voice.

"Oh great..." said Zoey. "It could only be--"

"Jessica!" said Timmy. "This girl was trying to take away the Nidoran you wanted us to catch for you!"

"Yeah," said Tommy. "And she yelled at us!"

"Now Zoey," said Jessica. "Give these boys their Nidoran back, so I can capture it."

"Why do you want it so badly?" asked Zoey.

"Because Gary already caught the male Nidoran and I want to be the one to catch the female! If I catch the female, then that means that we're destined to go out together!"

"There's no such thing! And what is with you and your obsession over that guy?!"

"He's like the best male trainer!"

"How?!"

"He's knowledgeable about Pokemon, he's smart, handsome, and so many other wonderful things!"

She let out a dreamy sigh.

Zoey sweatdropped.

_Personally, I don't think much of Gary...Just a friend gone wrong..._

"So hand it over!" said Jessica.

"No!" said Zoey. "You have to catch this Nidoran fair in square!"

"Oh it won't be me who will battle it," Jessica said while giving off a sneaky smile. "It will be these two boys. Timmy, Tommy, do your stuff."

"Ok!" said Timmy. "Pidgey, go!"

A small bird came out of the boy's Pokeball.

Zoey set Nidoran down next to Charmander.

She took out her Pokedex and it said "_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. However, if disturbed, it can ferociously strike back._"

"So," said Zoey. "Pidgey is the previous form of Pidgeotto. Ok then."

Zoey took out a Pokeball from her belt and threw it up in the air.

"Pidgeotto, let's go!"

"Pidgeooo!"

The bird soared in the sky and spread her wings out.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!"

The tiny bird flapped his wings to catch up with Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto dodged it and slammed into Pidgey, who then became unconcious, due to his small body.

"Pidgey! No!"

The boy sadly recalled his Pokemon into the Pokeball.

"Don't worry bro," said Tommy. "I'll take it from here. Go, Weedle!"

His Pokeball opened when he threw it and out came a bug-like creature.

"Weedle!"

Zoey checked her Pokedex again.

"_Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. It eats its weight of leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on it's head._"

"Ok, this one's a Bug type," said Zoey. "In that case, Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

Pidgeotto flapped her wings powerfully and sent a gust of wind at Weedle. The poor little creature was knocked unconcious before he had a chance to attack.

"Weedle! Oh no!" Tommy also returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball, a sad expression on his face.

"Oh you two are useless!" said Jessica. "Let me show you how a real Trainer does it! Rattata, I choose you!"

Jessica threw her Pokeball in the air and out came a mouse-like Pokemon.

"Rrrrratata!"

"Wow," said Zoey as she looked up the data for the Pokemon. "I've seen so many Pokemon in just one day!"

"_Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitallity lets it live in any kind of enviornment._"

"It's kinda cute," said Zoey. "But that won't hold me back! Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!"

Pidgeotto flapped her wings close to the ground and sand soared at Rattata.

He shook his small head to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

The little mouse ran swiftly at Pidgeotto, but missed her.

"Now Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!"

"Pidgeoooo!"

The bird flapped her wings quickly, causing a powerful gust of wind, sending Rattata into the air.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto accelerated into the sky and slammed into Rattata, knocking him back down towards the ground. He became unconcious.

"My Rattata!" cried Jessica. "Return!"

Jessica wanted to use her Bulbasaur or Butterfree, but Zoey's Pidgeotto was strong and Jessica had a disadvanage with the Pokemon she currently has.

However, she wasn't going to let Zoey win.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Out came the Pokemon from her Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur!"

Pidgeotto was still going to fight.

"Now, use Gust Pidgeotto!"

The bird flapped her wings again, creating wind everywhere.

"Now use Poison Powder Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

Tiny sparkling spores emerged out of the plant bulb on her back. The spores went into the air, spreading the spores everywhere the wind was. They reached Pidgeotto and poisoned her, making her weaken the longer she stays in battle.

"No! Pidgeotto!"

"Now use Tackle Bulbasaur!"

The Pokemon charged and Pidgeotto, sending a powerful Tackle at her.

"Now use Vine Whip!"

Vines came out of Bulbasaur's bulb and slammed against Pidgeotto.

"Now grab her with the vines and throw her up in the air!"

"What?!"

Bulbasaur did as she was told. She grabbed Pidgeotto and threw her up in the air. Her strength was being drained due to the poison, so she couldn't fly.

"Return Pidgeotto!"

Zoey didn't know what to do. Sure she could use Charmander. She had a type advantage. But Jessica still had Butterfree and that Pokemon could learn Stun Spore.

_What am I going to do? Pidgeotto is out, and I only have one Pokemon left, while Jessica still has two._

"Well," said Jessica. "It looks like you've given up. Hand over that Nidoran now!"

"No!"

"Then get Charmander to fight. Of course, if she wins, then I'll just use Butterfree. Your Charmander will be in bad shape again."

Zoey clenched her fists. She didn't know what to do.

Nidoran saw her rage in the expression of the human's face, but she also saw concern.

Nidoran walked up in front of Zoey.

"Nido!"

"What's this?" said Jessica. "You want to fight me?"

"Nido!" The Pokemon clenched her paw cutely and shook it at Jessica.

"Fine! Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

Zoey was amazed. "Nidoran, you want to fight...with me?"

"Nido!"

"Ok then." She smiled. "Nidoran, dodge it!"

Nidoran sidestepped and dodged the attack.

"Now use Scratch!"

Nidoran racked her claws at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder!"

The same spores came out of the plant bulb and touched Nidoran, but nothing happened.

"What?!" said Jessica. "That's supposed to work!"

"Oh I get it," said Zoey to herself. "Nidoran is a Poison type, so Poison type attacks won't poison her."

The girl smiled.

"Use Tail Whip Nidoran!"

Nidoran charged at her opponent and whipped her with her small tail.

"Now finish her off with Double Kick!"

"Nido!"

Nidoran slammed her first foot at Bulbasaur, and then the second foot, sending Bulbasaur skidding across the ground.

"Return Bulbasaur!"

Jessica scowled.

"Fine, you can keep that pathetic creature! But you'll never be able to beat me! Butterfree, show these losers your power!"

Jessica tossed her Pokeball up in the air, releasing Butterfree.

"Freeee!"

"Wow," said the twins. "These two girls have strong Pokemon!"

"Use Tackle at Nido--"

"Hold it right there."

All four Trainers turned around to find Gary walking towards them.

"Gary!" said Jessica. "I didn't know you'd be here!" She had sparkles in her eyes.

"Jessica," he said. "That's enough. Leave Zoey and her Pokemon alone."

"Why?"

Gary took a Pokeball out from his belt and threw it in the air.

"Squirtle, come on out!"

The Pokeball opened up and out came Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" said the little turtle.

"Because," said Gary. "I want to battle Zoey."

Zoey looked at him.

"You want to battle...me?"

"Yeah, your Charmander against my Squirtle."

**And that's the end of the chapter. Oh and in case you were wondering, Jessica isn't evil. She's just snobbish and self-centered. She actually does care for her Pokemon, but doesn't show it much. She trains her Pokemon to be tough to impress Gary and out smart Zoey. Reviews are most welcomed. :)**


	5. Drenched Fire

Drenched Fire

Zoey looked at Gary for a moment.

"Squirtle against Charmander? Now?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's what I said. Are you deaf or what?"

"But Charmander has a disadvantage over water! You know that!"

Gary smirked. "Exactly. Despite Charmander's disadvantage over Squirtle, I was sure that you and her would battle anyway, but I guess you weren't the trainer I thought you were."

Zoey scowled. "Fine! Charmander, are you ready?"

The little orange lizard looked up at her master.

"Char?"

Zoey looked at her Pokemon.

"Do you want to battle Squirtle?"

Charmander thought for a moment before giving her answer.

"Char!"

The girl smiled. "I knew you'd want to."

Charmander stepped in front of Zoey and motioned Nidoran to step aside. The rabbit-like Pokemon walked over to Zoey and sat down, awaiting the battle scene.

Jessica, Butterfree, and the twins watched from the sidelines.

"Charmander, use Smokescreen!"

"Char!" Black smoke emerged from her mouth.

"Oh no you don't! Squirtle, use Rapid Spin to blow the smoke away!"

"Squirtle!"

Squirlte withdrew into his shell and started to spin on the ground. Because it wasn't like a Gust attack, the smoke cleared away more slowly.

"Now use Scratch Charmander!"

Charmander ran towards Squirtle and raised her claws.

"Squirtle, tackle Charmander with your Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle stopped spinning and charged at Charmander. He then got back into his shell and started spinning towards the lizard. The swirling shell hit Charmander and stung at her hide. She was thrown backwards.

"Come on Charmander! I know you can get up!"

Charmander was not going to give in so easily and she was not going to let her master down.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!" A beam of water shot out of the turtle's mouth and aimed at Charmander.

_I have to think quick! But what could I use?!_ Zoey was stuck until... _I got it!_

"Charmander, use Ember and fire it at the water!"

"Chaaaaaar!"

Small embers shot at the water and created steam.

"Now use Scratch!"

Charmander ran towards Squirtle and raked her claws at his face.

Gary clenched his fists.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!"

Squirtle hid inside his shell.

"Oh no you don't Gary! Charmander, send a Fire Spin at the shell!"

Charmander exhaled a breath of swirling fire at the shell. It trapped the shell in a vortex of flames. The swirling motion lifted Squirtle off the ground.

"Yes!" Zoey was sure that victory would be hers.

Gary was impressed.

"You're good," he said. "But not good enough! Squirtle, use Rapid Spin while in the vortex and shoot water out using Water Gun!"

Because Gary is a 'professional' trainer because his dad was, he knew a few things about getting out of tight spots in situations like these.

Squirtle started to spin around in his shell in the opposite direction and water emerged from all five openings of his shell. They dowsed the tornado of flames in an instant.

"Now finish Charmander off with Water Gun!"

Squritle emerged from his shell and shot a strong blast of water at Charmander, who was then drenched with defeat. The little lizard collasped on the ground, her eyes having a dazed look.

"Chaaar..."

Zoey gasped. "Oh Charmander!"

She ran to her partner and kneeled down next to her. She lifted the Pokemon in her arms and held her close.

"I'm sorry Charmander..."

Jessica ran towards Gary who thanked his Squirtle before recalling him back inside his Pokeball.

"Gary!" she said. "That was amazing!"

"Freeeee!" said Butterfree.

"So this is your Butterfree huh?"

"Yes! Isn't she beautiful?"

"I guess."

He looked where Zoey was at and saw that she had become saddened due to another loss in battle. Nidoran was right next to her, her ears folded downwards.

Gary started to walk off back to where Viridian City was, Jessica close behind after returning Butterfree.

"Hey!" said the twins. "Wait for us!"

"Stay here," said Jessica. "You should train more. Your Pokemon are weak and right now, useless."

The twins had a disappointed look on their face.

Jessica continued walking with Gary back to Viridian City.

"Zoey sure does suck at raising Pokemon huh?" she said. "I can't believe she chose Charmander as her starting Pokemon. I mean, Charmander is the hardest Kanto Starter Pokemon to train!"

"Sometimes it's better to raise those kind of Pokemon from the beginning," Gary said in reply. "The harder the Pokemon is to raise, the better off you'll be in the long-run. Pokemon that take a long time to evolve are usually the stronger ones in most areas of combat. Zoey's just starting off as a trainer right now, so of course she sucks."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Zoey will struggle a bit in the begginning of her journey. But the more Pokemon she captures and the stronger her bond becomes with Charmander, the more formidable she will become as an opponent and rival." He smiled thinking about it.

"I see..."

Gary knew that Zoey was just a rookie. Even when they were little she wasn't really smart when it came to battling. She just loved to be around Pokemon. Most could guess it was because she got her first glimpse of a Pokemon when she was about a year old. But the boy knew that Zoey would become stronger and capture more Pokemon. He had a feeling that someday, she'd be showered in victory.

--

Zoey had been sitting on the ground with Charmander in her arms for a few moments now. The lizard wasn't hurt that badly. She was thankful for that. Even though Squirtle was a Water Pokemon, he still was inexperienced because Gary had not trained him enough yet. The Water Gun attack had only damaged Charmander a little.

The Pokemon was starting to regain conciousness.

"Chaaaar..."

"Charmander?" said Zoey. "Are you ok?"

The lizard opened her big green eyes. "Char..."

Nidoran regained her spirits and smiled. "Nido!"

Charmander smiled back.

Zoey put her Pokemon down and grabbed an empty Pokeball from her belt.

"Nidoran," she said. "Do you want to become part of my team?"

Nidoran wagged her tail. "Nido!"

"Ok then." Zoey threw the Pokeball at Nidoran and she let herself become captured.

The ball only wiggled slightly before finally stopping.

Zoey picked up the Pokeball and smiled. "Yes! Another addition to my Pokemon team!"

"Char!"

The two twins walked up to Zoey and said "We're sorry..."

Zoey stood up. "Don't say sorry to me. You should say sorry to Nidoran."

The girl released her Pokemon from her Pokeball.

"Nido!"

"Nidoran, these two boys have something to say to you."

Nidoran looked at the boys and turned her head to the side a bit.

"We're sorry Nidoran..."

The Pokemon could sense that these two were sincere about what they said.

"Nido," replied the Pokemon. She smiled. That was a sign that she forgave them.

"Why did you guys agree to capture Nidoran for Jessica anyway?" asked Zoey.

"She said that if we captured a female Nidoran for her, she'd catch a strong Pokemon for us," said Tommy.

"Yeah. Pidgey and Weedle are weak..." said Timmy.

Zoey shook her head at the boy's naive nature.

"You don't understand, do you? You're never supposed to catch a Pokemon for another person in that way. And your Pokemon aren't weak. Pidgey and Weedle happen to evolve twice and their final evolutions are strong. Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto, like the one I have. Then it evolves into Pidgeot. And Weedle evolves into Kakuna. Even though Kakuna can't move much, you could still train it, and when it's had enough experience, it will evolve into Beedrill."

The boys looked at the girl.

"How do you know so much about Pokemon?" asked Tommy.

"I know so much because I love Pokemon so much. Pokemon trainers are supposed to love the Pokemon they have and not want to trade them away or release them for a stronger one. Just because a Pokemon is evolved, doesn't really mean it's strong. All Pokemon have their weaknesses, even the Legendaries. If you want stronger Pokemon, train with your Pidgey and Weedle a little bit more. They'll love you more and your bond with them will become stronger. Trust me, you'll get strong one day."

The girl smiled at the twins who returned the smile.

"Thanks Zoey," said Timmy. "I learned a lot."

"Me too," said Tommy.

"You're welcome! Well, I have to get going now."

"Doesn't Charmander need to heal at a Pokemon Center?"

Zoey looked at Charmander who only smiled.

"No, I think she's alright. You two wouldn't happen to know which way Viridian Forest is, would you?"

"You're already inside it."

Zoey sweatdropped.

"I am?"

"Yeah...? You didn't notice?"

"But Gary and Jessica were headed back to Viridian City!"

"We know. But if you want to get to Pewter City, you need to go north. They went south."

"And you knew they were going the wrong way, yet you didn't tell them?"

The boys grinned widely. "Yeah, we always do that to people like them. We don't like people who act all high and mighty, right Timmy?"

"Right Tommy. But we're telling you the truth Zoey 'cause you were nice to us. All you have to do is take that path over there."

Tommy pointed to a dirt path in the forest.

"If you keep going through that path, you'll get to Pewter City. I don't know how long it will take, but if you get there kinda late, I think you should spend the night somewhere like a Pokemon Center."

Zoey nodded and smiled.

"Thanks you two. Well, I'll be seeing you later. I'm going on a journey to become the greatest Pokemon Master of all time!"

"Don't count on it!" said the twins simutaneously. "When we're stronger, we're going to the Pokemon League too!"

"Then I'll be looking forward to a battle!"

The twins agreed and wished Zoey good luck on her journey. She returned Nidoran back inside her Pokeball and allowed Charmander to walk with her.

After walking through the forest for a while, Zoey started to see buildings in the distance. She was almost to the next city.

And almost to the first Gym.

**That's the end of this chapter. Yeah, Zoey lost the first two times she battled. But don't worry, she'll have victories ahead. I always welcome feedback aka reviews. If you have flames, my Floatzel will just put the fire out with a titanic Surf. :D**


	6. Beesie Body

**Now, updating all my stories will be a current problem. I will try to get as many updates this month as possible. But I have two honors classes and an AP class. So you can imagine the homework load for me...I also have Algebra 2 and I suck at math, so I pretty much struggle when doing my homework. But since you are such wonderful and loyal reviewers, I will try to update as quickly as possible. My Pokemon story will probably update faster than my two Naruto stories. Besides, I'm having fun writing this story. :)**

Beesie Body

Zoey was walking out of the forest to Pewter City. She could almost see the exit of the forest.

"Oh I can't wait! Once we get to Pewter City, we can receive our first Gym badge!"

Charmander said nothing and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Charmander?"

The little lizard looked up at her master.

"Char..."

"Don't tell me you're disappointed about another loss."

Charmander nodded.

Zoey kneeled down next to her partner.

"Charmander, I know you're sad about losing your first two trainer battles. I'm pretty bummed out about it myself. But we learn from our mistakes. We can't win them all."

"Charmander char?"

"Of course I'm not angry with you! I'm just a begginner myself." Zoey picked up her Pokemon and hugged her. "We'll make it through this buddy. I'll love you no matter how many times you lose."

Charmander's face lit up.

"Charmander!"

Charmander hugged her trainer back.

"That's the Charmander I know! Now come on. We have to get--"

A string of silk was shot at Zoey and Charmander.

The lizard jumped out of the girl's arms and was prepared to defend her master.

"What was that?! A String Shot?"

Zoey looked around and saw a boy, probably two years younger than her. He was standing next to a Pokemon that was green and looked like a cocoon.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town. And this is Charmander, my best friend. Did your Pokemon attack us?"

"Yeah. Metapod here has a pretty accurate shot."

"Metapod. Wow."

Two more Pokemon appeared. One looked like a caterpillar and the other was a bronze colored cocoon.

"Huh? Are those your Pokemon too?"

"Yeah. This is my Caterpie and my Kakuna."

Zoey took out her Pokedex to get the data on these three Pokemon.

"_Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly._"

"_Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution._"

"_Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon. While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches._"

Zoey put her Pokedex back into her bag and looked at the boy.

"So why did you attack me?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

He sighed. "Just like a rookie trainer...come, follow me."

Zoey followed the boy out of the forest.

"So what's your name? I told you mine, now tell me yours."

"I'm Ben and I collect Bug Pokemon."

"I can tell."

They arrived at a little mound of some sort.

"What's this?" asked Zoey.

"This is Diglett's Cave. It leads all the way to Vermillion City."

"You mean to tell me that Diglett dug this cave?" Zoey was impressed.

"Yeah, but it's not very big. I tried going inside it once, but I got stuck...Heh...Lucklily this trainer helped me out."

"That was nice of them."

"Yeah. He was wearing purple pants and a black shirt. He had like light-brown hair and was traveling with a Squirtle."

"Gary was here?!"

"Oh yeah! That's his name. Yeah, he helped me out and told me about this cave. He also said that I shouldn't anger the Diglett."

_How did Gary get all the way over here?! I saw him go towards Viridian City!_

Zoey was very confused. She wondered how Gary managed to find the right path. She also wondered if Jessica was close behind.

"So is this the only reason why you stopped me and Charmander?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I stopped you because I wanted you to know that Diglett usually appear around here and that you should be careful. They tend to pop up from the ground out of nowhere. I also stopped you because I want you to battle me!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. That Gary guy didn't want to battle me when I asked him. He said he had to continue his journey to become a Pokemon Master or something. He also said that he wanted to be ahead of this girl that travels with a Charmander. He said that this girl had brown hair and vivid aqua eyes."

Ben studied Zoey closer.

"Hmm. I guess you're the girl. You're traveling with a Charmander and you have brown hair and vivid aqua eyes."

"Vivid aqua eyes?"

"Yeah sounds dumb, I know. I asked him why he said that and he just blushed and got angry with me. I guess that was another reason why he didn't want to battle me..."

"He actually thinks my eyes are vivid?"

"I guess...?"

Zoey smiled a bit and a light blush appeared on her face. Charmander looked up at her in confusion.

"Hello? Earth to Zoey?"

Ben snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh right. You wanted to battle?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Let's go Charmander!"

Charmander stood in front of Zoey.

"Alright Caterpie, go!"

Caterpie got in front of his master.

"Use String Shot!"

"Dodge it and use Smokescreen!"

"Chaaaar!"

Smoke engulfed the battle area. Caterpie could not see.

"Now use Ember!"

The little Worm Pokemon only saw smoke and sparks of fire coming towards him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge it, so he got hit instead. And well, Caterpie was not experienced enough, so he became unconcious.

"Yes!" said Zoey happily.

"Caterpie, return!" Ben returned his Pokemon.

"Ok, Metapod, you're up!"

Metapod somehow found his way to the battle area.

"Use Scratch Charmander!"

Charmander charged at Metapod, her claws raised.

"Metapod, Harden!"

Metapod's hide became glossy, a sign that it had hardened.

When Charmander scratched Metapod, it did little damage to him.

"Harden again!"

Metapod did as he was told.

Zoey had to think. _Metapod will just keep hardening himself. Scratch won't do anything. Let's see...Oh I know! If I can attack from a distance, the Harden move won't have much effect because it only reduces physical damage!_

"Charmander, use Ember!"

"Chaaaaar!"

Little embers of fire shot at Metapod and burned his skin. He fainted after that.

"Metapod! Return!"

Ben only had one Pokemon left. Even though he knew he was at a disadvantage, he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Kakuna, let's try to finish this!"

Like Metapod, Kakuna found his way towards the battle field.

"Use Poison Sting!"

Purple darts shot at Charmander.

"Hurry, dodge it!"

Charmander jumped out of the way.

"Use Ember!"

"Chaaaaar!"

The embers hit Kakuna, but he was still concious.

"What?"

Ben smiled. "You see Zoey, Kakuna has trained with me for a while. Weedle was the first Pokemon I ever caught. This Pokemon here has been with me ever since that day. He's my strongest and we've trained together. He's learned how to endure Fire, Rock, and Flying attacks better. Not that he's able to withstand them for long, but he has good endurance, even if he can't move a lot."

Zoey smiled back. "You've trained with your Pokemon to learn how to withstand it's disadvantages better?"

"Yeah. That Gary guy told me you lost badly agaisnt him and this blonde chick. She has a Bulbasaur. He told me that too. I can't believe you lost, even when she had a Bug and a Grass type while you had a Fire and a Flying type!"

Charmander became discouraged.

"Char..."

"Don't say that Ben! Look, I'm still new at this, so don't go rubbing my losses in my face when I already know it! Charmander, use Scratch!"

Charmander did as she was told, but with less enthusiasim.

"Kakuna, Harden!"

Kakuna hardened his shell-like cocoon. The impact of the Scratch attack did very little.

"Now use Poison Sting!"

Kakuna shot the darts once more and they stung at Charmander, who became poisoned after that.

"Not again! I don't have anything to heal Charmander!"

Zoey ran to her friend and lifted her up.

That's when the ground started to shake.

Ben and Zoey looked in the direction where the sound was coming from. It was coming from Diglett's Cave.

Before they knew it, about ten Diglett appeared. Zoey took this time to check her Pokedex.

"_Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. Diglett live underground. Because of their dark habitat, they are repelled by bright sunlight._"

"Gee," said Zoey. "They're small."

Indeed, these Pokemon were small. However, the expression on their faces told the two trainers that they were angry.

"Uh oh," said Ben. "I think they're angry at us."

"Why?"

"Well since we battled right outside their cave, they were probably napping and were disturbed by all the noise."

"Then they're lazy. They shouldn't be sleeping in the daytime."

This only made the Diglett angrier. Zoey took notice.

"Oops..."

The Diglett started to charge at Zoey and Ben.

"Go Nidoran!"

Zoey tossed her Pokeball up in the air and Nidoran appeared.

"Nido!" she said happily.

"Nidoran, try to stop them with Double Kick!"

Nidoran charged at them and sent two powerful kicks at a Diglett, who collided with three other Diglett.

"Wow!" said Ben. "That's a strong Double Kick!"

Zoey smiled. This Nidoran was strong. But then she remembered something.

"Wait, Diglett is a Ground type and Nidoran is a Poison type. Oh no...Nidoran! Get out of the--"

But it was too late. One of the Diglett used Sand Attack, which blinded Nidoran. She was too busy getting the sand out of her eyes to notice that a certain Diglett dug his way underground.

"Jump up Nidoran and use Double Kick!"

Nidoran jumped up as high as she could, even though she couldn't see. She sent two powerful kicks at the remaining Diglett, who collided with each other due to the impact of the attack.

They retreated back into their cave.

"Yes!" said Zoey. However, her happiness was cut short.

The Diglett that dug a hole now shot up from the ground, right where Nidoran was standing.

"Nidoooo!"

She skid across the ground and had a dazed look.

"Nidooo..."

"Oh no!" cried Zoey. "Return Nidoran!"

The girl returned her Pokemon.

_Crud!_ she thought. _I can't get Pidgeotto to fight because she's unconcious. And Charmander's poisoned, so that won't help! What am I going to do?_

Ben stepped up to the remaining Diglett.

"I'll take it from here," he said.

"But--"

"Kakuna, use Harden!"

Kakuna hardened his shell while Diglett charged at him.

"Now use Tackle!"

"Huh?" said Zoey. "Kakuna can learn Tackle?"

Kakuna launched himself into the air and slammed against Diglett who cried in pain. But the Pokemon only responded by throwing dirt in Kakuna's face.

Kakuna was trying to shake off the dirt. Diglett took this time to attack, which he did. His Dig attack sent the Bug Pokemon flying.

"Kakuna! No!" cried Ben.

Then, a remarkable thing happened. Kakuna began to glow and within seconds, he evolved into his final form.

"Bee!" said the new Pokemon.

"Woah..." was all Ben could say.

"Cool!" said Zoey. "A Beedrill!"

"_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off._"

Beedrill hovered in front of Ben. The boy smiled at his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Ok," he said. "I've got this! Beedrill, use Poison Sting at Diglett!"

Beedrill shot purple darts at the ground where Diglett was. Even though it didn't affect him, it was all part of the plan.

"Now use Twin Needle!"

Beedril charged at Diglett and punctured him with the two big needle-like arms.

Diglett was scared, so it ran off back into the cave.

"You did it Beedrill!"

Beedrill hovered happily next to his friend.

Zoey sighed.

"That was a close one..."

She looked at the unconcious Charmander in her arms.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please show me the way to Pewter City? Charmander needs to be healed."

"Sure! Let's hurry."

So Zoey followed the Bug trainer to a city in the distance.

--

After healing Charmander, as well as the rest of her Pokemon, and saying goodbye to Ben and Beedrill, Zoey walked around Pewter City looking for the Gym. She had found it, and someone else as well.

"Well well well," said a snobbish feminine voice.

"Ugh..."

"If it isn't Zoey. Late as usual."

"Be quiet Jessica."

"Thought you'd gotten rid of me huh? Well luckily I'm smart enough to figure out which is the correct way to get to Pewter City. Unlike some people."

Zoey ignored that last statement and said "Is Gary here?"

"Why do you want to know?! Are you keeping record of his journey or something?!"

"Geez...I was just asking..."

"For your information Zoey, Gary already won his first Gym badge and is now heading for Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City. I just won my first badge too."

Jessica held out a shinny badge that looked like a rock.

"Anyway," she said. "I have to get going. I need to heal Bulbasaur and catch up to Gary."

The blonde looked down at Charmander.

"You must be retarted Zoey. Fire Pokemon have a huge disadvantage against Rock types. How do expect to win in this Gym? The Leader has two strong Pokemon, so I doubt you'll beat him."

And with that, Jessica gave a smirk and walked off.

"Man she gets on my nerves!" yelled Zoey.

She looked up at the Gym and sighed. She had to think things through. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Jessica was right. Zoey had Pokemon that would loose against Rock types. Charmander was Fire, Pidgeotto was Flying, and Nidoran was Poison. Even though she could probably use Nidoran because she knows Double Kick, the rabbit-like Pokemon would probably struggle.

"Come on Charmander," said Zoey. "It's getting late. The sun's already setting. We should go to the Pokemon Center and call it a day."

--

After talking to her mom on the phone, Zoey asked Nurse Joy if she could stay for the night. The rosette happily replied with a yes.

Charmander followed her master to a room, where she waited on the bed while Zoey took a shower.

After her shower, she let out Pidgeotto and Nidoran.

"Ok girls," she said. "Time to go to sleep."

Zoey got into her bed and Pidgeotto turned off the light with her beak.

Nidoran rested at the end of the bed, Pidgeotto perched on the wooden frame at the side of the bed, and Charmander slept next to Zoey, who already was fast asleep.

Charmander could sense that her friend was worried. She was also concerned about the fact that Gary and Jessica had already won thier first Gym badge, while Zoey was slightly behind. Charmander felt useless. She didn't win one single trainer battle that she and Zoey faced, while Nidoran and Pidgeotto have. Even though Zoey said that she'd love her no matter what, Charmander felt like she didn't deserve to have her trainer's love. But she wasn't going to give up that easily.

The little lizard was going to make sure Zoey won the fight tommorrow. She had a plan. Hopefully Zoey would understand what her starter Pokemon was going to try and tell her.

**Yeah, I edited the last sentence of this chapter. I guess I didn't finish writing it. But that's what you get for staying up so late and writing this chapter until one in the morning...**


	7. The Boulder Badge

**Wow! I already have so many different chapter ideas for this story! I'm even thinking ahead! -screams- I can't wait to have more free time and write this story! xD But I guess I have to be fair to my Naruto reviewers too...I have to update my other two unfinished stories...Well, I'll update faster for you Pokemon reviewers, but just don't tell the Naruto ones that. **

The Boulder Badge

Bright morning sunlight flowed into the Pokemon Center's guest bedroom. The sunlight washed over the sleeping girl and her Pokemon companions like a soft warm blanket.

Zoey opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room. Charmander, Pidgeotto, and Nidoran were still sleeping. The girl smiled and got up quietly.

_Today's the big day!_ Zoey thought to herself._ Today's the day I'm going to win my first Gym badge! Better take a shower first and eat a good breakfast!_

She got her clothes and toothbrush from her bag. She walked into the bathroom and washed up.

Charmander opened her big green eyes and stretched. The other two Pokemon did the same. They heard the running water of the shower in the bathroomed and assumed their human friend was bathing.

Zoey came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was already dressed in her usual attire.

"Oh, I see you three are awake," she said. "Well, then I guess it's time for breakfast!"

After putting on her socks and shoes, Zoey and her Pokemon went to the Center's cafeteria where they ate a good breakfast. Afterwards, the girl returned her Pokemon into their Pokeballs, except Charmander.

"Ok Charmander," said Zoey as they walked back to the guest bedroom. "Today's the day we're going to win our first Gym badge!"

"Char!" said Charmander.

Zoey gathered her things and put them back into her bag. After grabbing her white hat and placing it on her head, she and Charmander walked towards the lobby of the Pokemon Center and gave thanks to Nurse Joy and Chansey.

--

The big rock-like Gym stood large and firm in front of Zoey and her travel companion.

Zoey released a sigh and then smiled brightly. "Ok, here it goes."

She pushed opened the big doors and entered the Gym. There were big boulders everywhere and there were bright lights too. The girl walked around to see if the Gym leader was here. Her dad knew him, so it should be easy to make connections. However, she had not seen him ever since she was five.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she shouted. Her voice echoed througout the large room.

There was a loud creak and Zoey turned around. A dark man in his late thirties walked towards her. He looked at her as the girl raised an eyebrow.

"So you are?" he asked.

"I'm Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to battle the Gym Leader of this place! I'm going to collect all the Gym Badges and become the Pokemon League Champion!"

The man smiled out of amusement. "How could I forget? You're Zoey, the cute little girl I saw those many years ago. You have the same attitude and ambitions as your father."

"Oh. So then if you know my dad, then that means...you're Brock!"

Brock smiled at her. "Yes, and I would expect that answer out of you. The last time you saw me was when you were five, but I don't think you could remember that far back."

"No, but I do remember that you're the Gym Leader!"

Brock laughed. "You have the same nature as your father, but the features of your mother."

Zoey smiled.

"So I assume you want a battle?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, just let me finish up in the back."

"Huh?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Zoey and Charmander followed the dark man to the back of the Gym, where she was led outside to a beautiful and large garden.

"Wow!" she said in amazement. "For someone who owns a Rock Gym, this place looks absolutely precious!"

"Yes. I'm a Gym Leader most of the time, but I'm also a Breeder."

"Cool!"

"Trainers of Pewter City like to leave thier Pokemon with me."

Brock noticed Zoey's attention span was cut short when she saw the different Pokemon in the garden.

"Wow! You have so many!"

"I know. I also have a few Pokeeggs inside the Gym."

"Can I see them?"

"Not right now."

"Oh."

Zoey wanted to know the reason why she couldn't see the eggs, but she decided it was best if she kept her nose out of Brock's buisness.

Charmander tugged gently on Zoey's skirt.

"What's up Charmander?"

Charmander motioned Zoey to bend down so she could tell her something. The girl kneeled down to talk with her Pokemon.

"Charmander char char mander."

"You have a strategy for our battle?"

"Char!"

Charmander whispered something in her ear. Brock was curious to know what it was.

"Ok, I got it! Hopefully it'll work."

Zoey stood up again when Brock said "So you started off with a Charmander huh?"

"Yeah. This girl named Jessica took Bulbasaur and my rival Gary took Squirtle."

"Gary Jr?"

"Yes."

"How strange," said Brock as he smiled. "You and your dad both had rivals in Kanto, and of the same name. I believe Gary looks a lot like his father?"

"I guess."

There was silence until Zoey bursted out saying "So can we battle now? I want to get my first Gym Badge!"

Brock was startled, but then laughed. "Ok, we'll have that Gym Battle."

--

"I hope you have a good battle strategy Zoey," shouted Brock from the other side of the battle arena. "Fire Pokemon aren't good against Rock types."

"Oh I know that. But I'm confident I'll win!"

Brock smiled before taking a Pokeball out of his belt and said "Alright Geodude, let's go!"

He tossed the Pokeball and out came a Geodude.

"Geodude!" he said.

Zoey flipped open her Pokedex to get the data.

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. It is impossible to distinguish from rocks. It slams against others in contests of hardness._"

The girl looked troubled.

_This is gonna be a little harder than I thought. I don't have any Water, Grass, or Ground Pokemon! But I'll use the strategy Charmander gave me. Hopefully it works..._

"Go Pidgeotto!" said Zoey as she tossed her Pokeball in the air.

"Pidgeooooo!"

Pidgeotto flapped her wings in the air.

"Is that the same Geodude you had when you were younger Brock?"

"No, this is actually the offspring of the Geodude I used to have. My own Geodude is a Golem and my Onix is now a Steelix."

"So then why don't you use those?"

"I use different level Pokemon for different level trainers. You're only beginning so I can't go too hard on you. However, seeing as you chose a Pidgeotto for your first choice of Pokemon in this battle, I don't need to go hard on you."

"Don't count me out just yet! Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!"

The bird flapped her wings creating a mild sand storm in the Gym.

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Geo!"

The boulder Pokemon charged at Pidgeotto at full speed. Well, as fast as his rocky body could anyway.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto dodged it and slammed against Geodude, who flew backwards.

"Hmm," said Brock to himself. "That's one skilled Pidgeotto." Then he commanded his Geodude. "Use Rock Throw!"

Geodude lunged at Pidgeotto and was able to slam against her back. She fell down on the floor.

"Pidgeotto!" cried Zoey. "Are you ok?"

The bird got up and stood on her feet. "Pidgeo."

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Dodge it and use Gust!"

Pidgeotto dodged the attack and flapped her powerful wings. Geodude was levitated by the wind, which gave Pidgeotto a chance to attack.

"Use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto dashed at the airborne Geodude and slammed against him, which caused him to fly backwards.

"Geodude, use Mud Slap!"

Geodude threw mud at Pidgeotto's face (where he got the mud we shall never know).

Pidgeotto landed on a boulder and shook her head to try and get the mud off.

"Now use Rock Throw!"

"Geo!"

The live boulder slammed into Pidgeotto, knocking her unconcious.

"Pidgeotto!" cried Zoey. She returned her Pokemon back inside it's Pokeball.

_How am I gonna defeat Geodude?_ thought Zoey. _I really hope Charmander knows what she was thinking when she told me her plan._

Charmander wasn't feeling too confindent right now. Her plan was failing fast.

"Go Nidoran!"

Out popped Nidoran as she stood on her hind legs.

"Nido!"

"A Nidoran huh?" said Brock. "Interesting."

"Nidoran, use Scratch!"

"Nido!" Nidoran charged at Geodude, with her claws raised.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

"Geodude!"

Geodude charged at Nidoran and was about to hit her, until...

"Now dodge it and use Double Kick!"

Nidoran ran towards a boulder and leaped off of it, accelerating herself at Geodude. Then she slammed her first foot at the Rock Pokemon, and then slammed her other foot against him.

Geodude was knocked down so hard, he fainted.

"Return Geodude!"

"Impressive," said Brock as he gave an amused smile. "That little Nidoran sure knows how to fight. Maybe she might even be able to handle this."

He tossed another Pokeball in the air. "Onix, come on out!"

Out from the light came a giant rock-like snake that bellowed.

Nidoran had a sweatdrop. "Nido..."

Zoey flipped open her Pokedex and it read "_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It squirms through the ground using its long and rugged body. It always eats while burrowing._"

"Oh geez..." said Zoey in a slightly shaky voice. When she thought about first facing the Gym Leaders, she thought that since her dad had beaten all of them and that he gave her some advice, she thought she'd be able to handle it. However, actually facing a Gym Leader was not as easy as she had thought it would be. Sure she could always try again later, but Gary and Jessica already had their first Gym Badge and were on their way to the next Gym.

"Nidoran," said Zoey. "Don't freak out or we'll never be able to do this. Just stay calm."

Nidoran gulped but stood firm on her hind legs, her little paws clenched into fists at her side. She had a determined expression on her face.

"Onix, use Tackle!"

Onix came charging at Nidoran.

"Jump out of the way and use Tail Whip!"

Nidoran leaped out of the way just in time and slammed her little tail against Onix, but it didn't have much of an effect.

"Use Rock Slide!"

"What?!"

Onix smashed his tail against some of the boulders in the arena, causing them to shoot up into the air, and start crashing down back on the floor.

"Nidoran, try to dodge them!"

Nidoran did as best as she could, but got hit by one of the boulders. She skid on the floor. Another boulder was coming towards her.

"Use Double Kick on the rock!"

Nidoran charged at the rock and slammed her foot against it, causing the boulder to smash into little pebbles.

"Onix, Tackle!"

"Nidoran, Double Kick!"

Onix charged at Nidoran and hit her.

"Nidoooo!!"

"No!"

But before Nidoran hit the ground, she used what little strength she had left and used a final Double Kick on Onix. She slammed her feet onto his head, causing him to fall down as well.

Of course, being the little creature she was, Nidoran fainted.

"Return..." said Zoey.

Charmander was hysterically worried. She was the last Pokemon Zoey had left. But Charmander gathered up her courage and stepped forth.

"Char!" she cried.

"Charmander?"

"Well," said Brock. "You've made it this far and that's good considering the types of Pokemon you have. Onix is my last Pokemon, but can your Charmander defeat him? Or will she pass out?"

Taunting trainers always worked in the Gym. It gave them a boost of determination and gave them some sense into thinking up a strategy.

"Charmander, let's show this guy what we're made of!"

"Char!"

"Onix, use Tackle!"

"Charmander, dodge and use Fire Spin!"

Onix charged at Charmander who dodged it immediately. Then she shot spiraling fire from her mouth.

"Chaaaaaar!"

It hit Onix's whole body as he tried to slither away.

"Use Smokescreen!"

Charmander released a cloud of smoke in the arena. But this was sort of bad. Neither Pokemon could see. Well, Charmander could, but she was still cautious. This was a Gym Leader they were facing.

"Onix, use Rock Slide!"

Onix once again slammed his tail into the boulders, sending them flying through the air and coming crashing down.

"Quickly Charmander!" panicked Zoey. "Dodge them!"

Charmander was able to dodge them, but she bumped against something bigger.

"Now Onix, use Bind!"

"Crap!"

Zoey cursed herself for saying that, but her temper and impatience got the better of her sometimes.

The smoke cleared and what Zoey saw troubled her. Charmander was binded by Onix's body, like a snake choking a mouse. You could tell Charmander was struggling to get out.

"Use Fire Spin!"

Charmander released a spiral of flames, despite the pain she was in. The fire was blasted in Onix's face, causing him to somewhat loosen his hold on her.

"Oh no you don't," said Brock. "Onix, grab Charmander and fling her against a boulder!"

"What?!"

Onix grabbed Charmander with his tail and flung her against a boulder. She fell to the ground.

"No..." said Zoey. "I...I'm...already gonna...loose--"

But Charmander did not stay down. Slowly, she got up from the ground.

"Ch...Ch...Char..."

She stood up and was full of scratches.

"Charmander..." said Zoey to herself.

Charmander was not going to loose this battle. She was going to make up for the losses she did in previous trainer battles.

She was going to win.

Brock was impressed with Charmander's determination, but that didn't soften him up.

"Now Onix, finish her off with Tackle!"

Onix bellowed and charged at the little lizard.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Zoey knew that wouldn't have much of an effect, but what else could she do?

Onix was about to slam into Charmander, when her claws started glowing.

"Charmander!" she cried and raked her claws against Onix.

His head was scratched and he was trembling in pain.

"Woah..." said Zoey. "That wasn't Scratch..."

"That was Metal Claw!" said Brock in surprise.

"Metal Claw?"

Zoey remembered what her dad had said about Steel type attacks. They're good to use against Rock Pokemon, because that's one of their weaknesses.

A smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Charmander, finish off this battle with one more Metal Claw!"

"Char!" she cried happily. The lizard ran towards Onix, her right claws shining. She racked Onix straight down across his face.

He fell backwards and became unconcious.

"Onix, return."

Brock walked up to Zoey and held out the palm of his hand. On it, was the Boulder Badge.

Zoey couldn't believe it. She just stared at the shining object.

The older man smiled.

"Take it. You've earned it."

Zoey carefully grabbed the badge and looked at it. Then she burst out saying "Yes! I got the Boulder Badge!"

"Charmander!" cried the little lizard. She smiled.

Zoey ran to her companion and gave her a big hug. "Oh Charmander, we did it!"

"Char mander char!"

"I'm impressed!" said Brock as he and Zoey stood outside the Gym. He had healed her Pokemon inside the Gym. "You beat me on your very first try and with type disadvantages too. You're just like your father. Always turning a bad situation against it."

"Thanks! But I couldn't have done it with just one Pokemon alone. All three of them contributed."

"That's what being a Pokemon trainer is about. You have to learn how to work with your Pokemon in order to succeed."

Zoey nodded.

"Well, I better be on my way."

"Try stopping by the museum. They have interesting stuff there."

"Ok Brock. Well, it was nice getting to see you again."

"Same here. Good luck on your journey!"

Zoey waved as she and Charmander walked towards the museum.

--

"Wow," said Zoey as she held Charmander in her arms. They were at the Pewter Museum viewing ancient Pokemon fossils.

"I wish I could of seen one of these Pokemon."

"Char?"

"No, they're prehistoric. But dad says that he saw all four of these."

Charmander thought the bones of the biggest one looked intimidating.

Zoey felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hm?"

"Hello their young miss," said a man. He had a little girl, about eight, standing next to him.

"Hi?"

"I would like to know how much you would be willing to sell that Charmander for."

"Excuse me?" said Zoey in a slightly annoyed tone. "I don't sell any of my Pokemon."

"I'm sorry. It's just that my daughter would like her own cute Pokemon and she saw you carrying around that Charmander. I would like to know how much--"

"Forget it mister," said Zoey. She took a closer look at them and said "You two must be one of those rich families right?"

"Yes."

"Then get yourself your own Pokemon!"

"Daddy!" cried the little girl. "I want that Charmander."

"Look," said Zoey. "Why don't you tell your daddy to get you another Pokemon."

"No! I want yours! Charmanders are rare!"

Zoey scowled. "Forget it you spoiled brat!"

The little girl kicked Zoey on the shin, causing her to drop Charmander. "Ow!"

Charmander fell and started to run out of the museum, away from the little child who was trying to catch her.

"Hey!" shouted Zoey. "Come back here!"

"Come to me Charmander!" cried the little girl.

Charmander only ran faster.

"Hey!" said Zoey as she was trying to catch up.

The little girl dived at Charmander and caught her. The little lizard tried to wriggle free.

"You're mine!" she said with a smile.

Charmander for one, was angry.

"Char!" Charmander scratched the little girl on the arm. Not hard of course, but hard enough to make her let go.

"Ow!" The little girl began to cry.

"Charmander!" said Zoey with relief. Charmander jumped into her arms.

"Hey you!"

Zoey turned around and saw the man, with Officer Jenny.

"Oh my little darling!" said the man as he craddled his daughter.

"Serves you right!" said Zoey as she stuck out her tounge. "That'll teach you to try and take my Pokemon away."

She looked at Officer Jenny and said "So, are you going to tell this little girl anything?"

"No," said Officer Jenny.

"Are you at least going to do something?"

"Yeah."

Officer Jenny walked up to Zoey and looked at her.

"You're under arrest."

**Woah! Zoey under arrest? How could that happen? xD And just after she got her first badge too. If you want to know what happens to her next, you're gonna have to wait until my next update. I didn't re-read all of this over because I didn't have that much time to write it. So if there are spelling errors, keep in mind that I'll fix them later. Oh and, sorry if the conversation with Brock wasn't long enough. But this chapter sure was!**


	8. Team Rocket Twins

Team Rocket Twins

Zoey was speechless. "A...Arrest?"

"That's what I said."

Officer Jenny started walking towards Zoey, who backed away from her.

"How can I be arrested? What have I done?"

"Your Charmander was mean to me! So daddy called Officer Jenny to teach you a lesson you big mean girl."

"Hey wait a minute!" said Zoey. "Why should I be under arrest if _you're_ the one who was trying to take away _my_ Charmander?!"

Officer Jenny looked at the girl's father. "What is really going on here Mr.Rockwell?"

The man sighed. "My daughter Cindy wanted a cute and rare Pokemon. So when she saw Charmander at the museum with the girl, she wanted it."

Jenny sighed in reply.

Zoey walked up to the man and said "How could you even think about letting your daughter take away my Pokemon? I don't care if you're the richest person in the world! You can't have Charmander! She belongs to me and nobody else!"

The girl looked at Cindy. "And you, you spoiled brat! You shouldn't expect people to give you what you want. The world doesn't work like that."

Cindy looked like she wanted to cry. "All...All I wanted was a Pokemon..."

Zoey calmed down and sighed.

"How old are you Cindy?"

"Eight."

"Look, if you want...I can...well, catch a Pokemon for you..." She mumbled the last part hoping the girl wouldn't hear her.

"Would you really do that for me?" said Cindy excitedly.

"Yeah, but you have to take care of it!"

"Ok! Then I want a Clefairy!"

"A Clefairy? Where am I supposed to get one of those?"

"At Mt.Moon," said Jenny. "There have been a lot of Celfairy there over the past few years. But not many people get to actually catch one."

"So where's Mt.Moon?"

"It's east from Pewter City. I can take you there if you want."

"Ok."

Zoey turned to Cindy and said "I'll go catch you a Clefairy, but you have to promise not to be mean to it."

"Ok!"

Jenny got in her patrol bike and Zoey returned Charmander into her Pokeball. The lizard wouldn't be able to fit in the passenger cart.

"Ok, off we go!" said the officer.

--

Officer Jenny and Zoey were on their way towards Mt.Moon when Zoey asked "Who were those people?"

"You mean Cindy and her father?"

"Yeah."

"They're part of the richest family in Pewter City. They have it all, except Pokemon. I guess that's why Cindy is so spoiled. She doesn't have a sibling to play with. That's why she wants a Pokemon."

"Even though I don't like the idea, why can't her father just buy one then?"

"He tried buying one from Brock, but he declined and told him that Pokemon are not supposed to be bought. They are supposed to be captured in the wild and you have to work with them to get them to love you."

"Obviously Cindy doesn't realize that."

"What about you?"

Zoey was confused. "What about me? I don't really get what you're saying."

"What I mean is do you love your Pokemon?"

"Of course! That's why I wouldn't allow Cindy to take Charmander! She's my best friend and my Pokemon companion. We're going to beat the Kanto Pokemon Leauge challenge and together we are going to become the greatest team of all time!"

Jenny smiled. "I'm guessing you're the Pokemon Protege's daughter right?"

"Who?"

"Ketchum's daughter."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know who you were talking about. Why do you call him that?"

"Because he is one of the greatest Pokemon trainers in the history of the Pokemon world. It's nice to know that his daughter has the same dream and ambitions as him."

Zoey looked at Jenny, and then looked back at the road. She saw a moutain in the distance. "Is that Mt.Moon?"

"Yes."

--

"Man, it's dark in here!" said Zoey as her voice echoed. "Woah, an echo."

She smiled and said loudly "Echo!" The word echoed throughout the cave. Zoey giggled.

"Ok," said Jenny. "Let's find that Clefairy."

She handed Zoey a flashlight. The girl turned it on. "Um, do I have to use my own Pokeball?"

"I brought one just in case you asked that question." She gave Zoey a spare Pokeball.

The two walked throughout the cave, searching for Clefairy. But they didn't find one.

"I can't find any Clefairy..."

"I'm sure something will come up."

"Well I hope it's soon because I'm wasting my--"

Zoey felt something bump into her leg. She looked down and saw something pink. She shined the light at it and gasped.

"A Clefairy!"

She took out her Pokedex and it read "_Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. It flies using the wings on its back to collect moonlight. They are said to have something in relation with the moon. Its adorable appearence makes it popular as a pet, however, it is difficult to find._"

The Clefairy looked scared. She started to tremble.

"Oh, what's wrong?" said Zoey as she knelt down next to her. She picked up the pink Pokemon and held her in her arms.

Officer Jenny heard a noise in the distance. "What's that noise?"

"It sounds like a machine of some kind."

Zoey started walking towards the sound, Clefairy in her arms.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To check out where the noise is coming from!"

The girl started to run through the cave, Officer Jenny not too far behind.

--

After catching up with Zoey, the blue haired woman told her to continue walking. They started to see some light at the end of the cave's tunnel. When they got there, they were shocked at what they saw.

A big machine that looked like a large flying aircraft was on the ground. Bright lights were around the inside of the cave. And they saw Clefairy and something that looked like shiny stones, being transported into the vessel.

The two females and the Clefairy hid behind a large boulder. Zoey looked at the vessel and Officer Jenny gasped silently.

It had a big red R on it.

"That's...That's a Team Rocket machine!" said Jenny. "They're stealing Moon Stones and Clefairy!"

"Team Rocket? Moonstones?"

"They're rare stones that are found mostly in Mt.Moon. They help certain Pokemon evolve. And Team Rocket is a notorious organization of crooks who mistreat Pokemon and use them for their dirty work!"

"How dare they! I'm gonna do something about this!"

"No Zoey. I'm gonna go and get some help while you stay here and keep watch. Don't do anything rash!"

And with that, Officer Jenny hurried out of the cave, undiscovered.

"You're worried about your family and friends, huh Clefairy?"

Clefairy nodded. "Clefairy..."

Zoey didn't like to sit around and do nothing, so she creeped closer to the Rocket's machine. She saw two teens, about the age of eighteen, managing the controls. There was a guy and a girl, each with purple hair. The guy had short hair, while the girl had two very long pigtails.

"Jackie," said the guy. "Isn't this great that we found this place undiscovered?"

"Yeah," said the girl with a smile. "We're in luck Jack! With all these Moonstones and Clefairys, the boss will be proud of us! I think we're doing even better than mom and dad ever did!"

"Don't count your luck!" said a cat like Pokemon. She was able to talk and was quite good at it. "Just because everything is going well, doesn't nessecarily mean we'll succeed. You always have to have a backup plan in case you're ever caught."

"What's that?" said Zoey. She checked her Pokedex.

"_Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. It has a nocturnal nature. If it spots something shinny, its eyes glitter brightly._"

"Oh Meowth!" said Jackie. "You're always being so negative!"

"Why can't you be on our side for once?" asked Jack.

"I am on your side! I just don't want this plan to go wrong!"

Jackie sighed and Jack shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's finish loading these things onto the ship."

Zoey wasn't going to let them get away with it and Officer Jenny was taking too long.

"Hold it right there!"

The twins and Meowth turned around to find Zoey and the Clefairy, standing a few feet away.

"Who are you?" said Jackie.

"I'm Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to stop you! You can't steal the Clefairy from this place!"

"Ketchum? Now where have I heard that name before...?" said Jack.

Jackie gasped. "It's that kid mom and dad told us about!"

"Who?"

"The original twerp's daughter you moron!" said Meowth.

"Oh."

They were struck with realization just then.

"Great!" said Jackie. "This probably means we're gonna have a twerp to deal with almost every single day, just like mom and dad!" She stomped her foot.

"Not if we take care of her!" said Jack. "Koffing, go!"

"Ekans, take care of her!" said Jackie.

"Koffing!" said a floating purple Pokemon.

"Ekanssssss!" hissed a large snake.

Zoey took out her Pokedex and it read "_Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep this Pokemon afloat. Not only do the gases smell, they are also explosive._"

"_Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. It snakes through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind._"

"Ok," said Zoey. "I'll fight Poison with Poison! Nidoran, I chose you!"

Zoey tossed her Pokeball and out came Nidoran.

"Nido!"

"Koffing, use Tackle!"

"Koffing!"

The purple creature made it's way towards Nidoran.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

"Nido!"

Nidoran slammed her foot into Koffing who flew backwards.

"Use Smokescreen Koffing!"

Koffing inhaled, then exhaled. Black smoke darted out of the holes on his body.

"Now Ekans, use Wrap!"

Ekans slithered toward the unsuspecting Nidoran, who couldn't see. She wrapped her body around the little rabbit and started to squeeze her.

"Ni...Nidoooo..." The creature was struggling to get free.

"I have to think fast," said Zoey. "Pidgeotto, go!"

Pidgeotto appeared from her Pokeball. "Pigeoooo!"

"Use Gust!"

Pidgeotto flapped her large wings to blow the smoke away.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto darted at Koffing and slammed into him.

"Oh no you don't!" said Meowth. She charged toward Pidgeotto and scratched her hard, right on her face.

"Pidgeooooo!" she cried. The scratches stung.

"Pigeotto!" cried Zoey.

"Koffing, use Tackle on Pidgeotto!"

"Koffing!"

Koffing charged at Pidgeotto and slammed into her. She was sent flying and fell on the ground. "Return Pidgeotto!"

Zoey took out her last Pokeball and said "Charmander, I chose you!"

Out of the light came Charmander.

"Charmander!"

"A Charmander?" said Jackie.

"At least it's not a Pikachu..." said Jack.

"Use Fire Spin on Koffing!"

"Chaaaaaar!"

A firey vortex surrounded Koffing, burning him. He fell and fainted.

"Ack! Return Koffing!"

Ekans was the only one left.

"Charmander use Metal Claw!"

Charmander started running towards Ekans and her claw began glowing. "Char!"

She scratched the serpent across the face.

"Ekansssssss!" she hissed. The pain hurt real bad.

Nidoran saw this opportunity and bit the snake.

The little rabbit was free from her grasp.

"You're going to pay for that!" said Jackie. "Ekans, use Acid!"

Ekans shot hot acid out of her mouth. Charmander dodged it in time, but Nidoran didn't.

"Nidooo!" Even though she was a Poison type, it still burned.

"Nidoran no!" Zoey returned her Nidoran to prevent further damage.

"We've almost beat her!" said Jackie happily.

"Zubat, use Super Sonic!"

A Zubat flew into the battle area and started screeching. Ultrasonic waves hit Ekans and Meowth, confusing them. They had swirls in their eyes.

"Now's my chance! Charmander, use Fire Spin!"

"Chaaaaar!"

Fire engulfed the two Pokemon, knocking Ekans unconcious.

"Return Ekans!"

Zoey turned around and saw that the Zubat had flown back to his master and landed on her shoulder.

"Officer Jenny!" said Zoey.

"Oh no!" said Meowth as she regained her senses. "The cops!"

Clefairy had an angry expression on her face. She stepped up in front of Zoey, facing the villians. She started to wiggle a finger and it glowed.

"Huh? Clefairy, what are you doing?"

When the pink Pokemon stopped, she began to look staticy. "Clefairy!"

She used Metronome and used Thunderbolt!

It struck Team Rocket.

"N-N-N-ot this!" said Jack.

"We ARE going to end up like mom and dad!" cried Jackie.

"Both of you are morons!" yelled Meowth.

The machine with the controls exploded, causing the other machine to do so too. A large explosion erupted.

"No no no!!" cried Jackie as they were launched into the air. "This was not supposed to happen!"

"I don't want to have the same luck as dad and mom!" said Jack.

"Why my father teamed me up with you guys I'll never know!" said Meowth as she pouted.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

And they disappeared into the sky.

"Wow Clefairy," said Zoey. "That was some attack!"

Clefairy smiled.

"Good job Zoey," said Officer Jenny. "I didn't even need backup."

"You mean, you were there the whole time?!"

"I wanted to see if you could of handled a situation like this and I was right!"

Zoey looked at Zubat and said "Thanks for the save Zubat."

He smiled.

Zoey took this chance to get some data on him. "_Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Disliking sunlight, it sleeps deep in forests and caves until sundown. Because it has no eyes, it uses ultrasonic waves to check it's surroundings._"

The girl put her Pokedex away. "So can we leave now?"

"Yes."

--

"Finally you're back!" said Cindy.

"You better be thankful that Zoey risked her life to get you a Pokemon," said Jenny in a serious tone.

"Huh? I got her a Pokemon?"

"The Clefairy."

"Oh."

Zoey looked at the Clefairy standing next to her. She looked down at it with a sad expression. She wanted to keep it.

"Come to me Clefairy!" said Cindy happily.

Clefairy looked at her and walked towards Charmander. She stood next to her and shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Oh goodness..." said Jenny.

"Clefairy," said Zoey. "You don't want to go with Cindy?"

"Clefairy." She shook her head.

"B-but..." said Cindy. "You told me you were gonna get a Pokemon for me!" She started crying.

"Clefairy!"

Everyone except Cindy turned around to Jenny's patrol bike. Out from the passenger seat came another Clefairy. The other Clefairy ran towards her and hugged her. They were sisters.

The younger one walked over to Cindy and tugged at her dress. The girl stopped crying and looked down. "A Clefairy!"

She picked it up and hugged it.

"Well," said Zoey. "I guess you can keep that one." She smiled.

"Oh thank you Zoey!"

The older Clefairy tugged on Zoey's skirt. "Clefairy!"

"Hm?"

"Clefairy fairy!"

"You want to come with me?"

She nodded.

"Cool!" said Zoey. She took a spare Pokeball from her belt and said "Pokeball, go!"

The Clefairy let herself become captured. After the ball stopped wiggling, Zoey picked it up and said "Alright, I caught a Clefairy!"

"Charmander!"

Zoey put the Pokeball on her belt.

Cindy walked up to her and said "Here." It was a pink ribbon.

"What's this for?"

"For catching me a Pokemon. You can put it on Charmander!"

Cindy put down Clefairy and tied the ribbon around Charmander's neck. A bow was made at the back of Charmander's neck. "There, she looks cuter now!"

Charmander smiled. "Char!"

" Thanks! But I have to go now," said Zoey.

"Awww, so soon?" whinned Cindy.

"Yeah. I can't stay here forever. I'm on a journey to become the greatest Pokemon master of all time!"

Officer Jenny laughed. "Come on Zoey. I'll take you up to Mt.Moon so you don't have to walk all the way over there."

"Zoey," said Mr.Rockwell. "Thank you so much for making my daughter happy."

"It was nothing! Just make sure she takes care of that Clefairy!"

"I will."

"And you," said Zoey to Cindy. "You have to promise me too."

"I promise! Pinky promise!"

Cindy held out her pinky and so did Zoey.

Zoey and Charmander got into the passenger's seat of the patrol bike after healing at a Pokemon Center. Jenny got on and started driving towards Mt.Moon once again. Charmander was pleased with her new ribbon and so was Zoey. It made the little lizard cuter. She hugged her Pokemon with affection.

_Zoey is going to be a fine trainer someday_, thought Jenny. _Just like her father._

And they both headed towards Mt.Moon and closer towards Zoey's next Gym Badge.

**Wow, that took forever to write! Yes, you now got a first impression of the new Rockets. Can you guess who their parents are? Lol Oh and yes, the Clefairy were freed and the Moonstones were returned. I was just too lazy to write it. -sweatdrop- I hope it doesn't seem like Zoey gets freebies because the Pokemon come to her and not the other way around. Don't worry, she'll actually catch some later. The next chapter she will be in Cerulean City and will meet a new Trainer, who she might end up crushing on. Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next. -sly smile- Reviews would really make my day. :3**


	9. Joey

**Sorry I took so long in updating, but school has kept me busy. I had a history project due, a lot of reading for my english class, and the like. The semester's almost over, so there will be less updating for me on all of my stories. I even put two of my Naruto ones on hiatus and I already started writing my seventh story. So that one will start to get updated too. I'm also slightly depressed right now because the semester's almost over and I still have an F in Algebra 2...And I need to get at least a C to earn my credits and not go to intersession to make up that class. Ugh...school is so stressful...**

Joey

Zoey panted as she climbed up the dirt road with Charmander.

"Man, this mountain sure makes you hike!"

"Charmander!"

The little orange lizard continued walking when she tripped over something.

"Charmander, are you ok?!"

Charmander got up and rubbed her head. She looked back to where she tripped and saw something sticking out of the ground. She walked over it and began to dig with her claws.

"Hmm? What are you doing?"

Zoey bent down to see what her Pokemon was digging up.

Charmander widened her eyes. "Char!"

She struggled to pull something out of the ground. It was a stone plate of some kind, with a spiral-like imprint in it. Charmander carried the object to Zoey.

"What's this?" She studied it carefully. "This looks weird. I have no idea what it is."

"Char."

"A fossil?"

Charmander nodded.

"Hmm. I wonder what this was doing here? Usually fossils are suppossed to be deep underground."

That's when Zoey heard a sound that seemed like a mortorcyle.

"Zoey!"

Zoey turned around and saw Officer Jenny.

"Hey!" said Zoey. "Officer Jenny, what are you doing here?"

Jenny stopped the bike and said "I came to give you this."

The woman handed Zoey an orange oblong object.

"What's this?" asked the girl.

"It's amber."

"Um...why do I need it?"

Jenny smiled. "Well, while I was on my way back to the station, I passed by the museum when a scientist came up to me. He asked if I could take the amber to regenerate whatever is in it. I asked him where and he said I had to take it to Cinnabar Island, but I can't go that far. And it takes a while to get there from here. I also can't leave Pewter City now that I know Team Rocket is on the loose again."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, since you are on your Pokemon journey and you are trying to get all of the Gym Badges, you need to go to Cinnabar Island and I was thinking maybe you could take it. The amber has prehistoric Pokemon DNA, but I'm not sure which Pokemon it is."

"And Cinnabar Island has a place where the Pokemon can be regenerated?"

"Yes. So, will you do this task for me?"

Zoey smiled. "Of course!"

"Thanks!"

Jenny smiled back in return and noticed the rock in Charmander's hands.

"What's that?"

"You mean the thing that Charmander has? I think it's a fossil. She tripped over it while we were walking."

"The Cinnabar Lab can restore fossils too. Maybe you should take it there and see what you find."

"So I'm gonna have to carry both the amber and the fossil?"

"Yes."

Zoey groaned.

Jenny laughed. "It's worth it though. You 'll be able to see prehistoric Pokemon. And I bet that the scientists will even let you keep them."

"Really?!"

The woman nodded.

"All right then! I'll do it!"

"That's the answer I was hoping for! Now Zoey, would you like a ride to Cerulean City?"

"Yes! Charmander and I are tired from walking so far."

"Char!"

--

About fifteen minutes had passed when Zoey and Officer Jenny got to the city. They stopped in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Well, here's your stop."

"Thanks Jenny!"

"Don't mention it! Now, you take good care of those fossils. Understand?"

"Yes. But what I don't get, is why you are entrusting to me these things."

"It's because I know you can do it and I know that the amber and fossil are safe in your hands."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Well, I better get going. If you need anything, just ask the Jenny here in Cerulean. The police force is very tight here, so not much criminal activity goes on."

"Roger!"

Jenny got on her bike and started the motor.

"Zoey, I wish you the best of luck on your journey. By very careful and stay cautious of Team Rocket!"

"I will. And tell Cindy that when I get back, I expect a full grown Clefable!"

Jenny smiled. "Ok, I'll tell her."

And with that, Jenny left.

"Well Charmander," said Zoey. "We're finally here in Cerulean City. It's time for our next badge!"

"Char..."

"Oh. Sorry. You probably want to rest. Well, that's ok. I'm not in a hurry. I actually wanted to get Clefairy introduced to the other Pokemon."

"Char!" The lizard smiled.

"Ok," said Zoey as she took out her Pokeballs. "Come on out!"

All three Pokemon emerged.

"Pidgeooo!"

"Nido!"

"Clefairy!"

They all smiled at their master. "Ok guys, I want you to get aquainted. Pigeotto and Nidoran, this is Clefairy, our new member of our team. She'll be traveling with us, so I want you girls to get along."

The bird and rabbit smiled happily at Clefairy. "Clefairy!"

"Now who wants some fruit?"

The Pokemon all replied in unison.

--

After eating a quick snack, Zoey returned her Nidoran and Pidgeotto. She was about to return Clefairy, when the pink Pokemon snatched Zoey's hat off her head. This Clefairy was the mischevious type and she loved to play.

"Hey! Clefairy, give that back!"

Clefairy only smiled. "Fairy!" The Pokemon started to flee.

"Come on Charmander!" said Zoey. "Let's follow her! I need my hat back! It keeps the sun out of my eyes and it's the only hat that matches this outfit!"

Zoey and Charmander began to run through Cerulean City, chasing Clefairy. People were staring, but Zoey didn't care. She was gonna get her hat back.

"Clefairy! Give me back my hat!"

Clefairy only smiled and started to run faster. She started towards the cape, until she bumped into another Pokemon. She fell down flat on her face.

Zoey saw her fall, but she was running so fast that she bumped into the Pokemon's owner.

"Ow!"

Charmander only sweatdropped.

Zoey rubbed her head and said "That hurt! Oh..."

The other trainer sat up.

"Ow. My head..."

Zoey got up and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Honestly." She helped the trainer up. "It's just that my Clefairy was being naughty and she took my hat--"

"It's ok."

Zoey looked at the person and realized it was a boy her age. His outfit had all the same colors her's had. He had blue pants, with a black shirt and a red vest. He also had a cap to match. His hair was the same color as Zoey's, a light brown, and his eyes were the same shade of blue as hers as well.

He looked at her and blushed. He had never seen such a pretty face before. And she had never seen such a cute boy before.

"Um, no it's my fault. Sorry."

Zoey blushed and said "No, I should be the one who's sorry."

The Pokemon that Clefairy had bumped into was a Squirtle, who had retreated inside his shell. He popped his head out, and then the rest of his body. He walked over to his trainer.

"Squirtle!"

"Oh, there you are Squirtle. Are you ok?"

The turtle nodded.

"I'm really sorry," said Zoey again.

"It's ok. I'm sure you didn't mean it."

Zoey looked over to Clefairy who had gotten up and started to cry. Her face hurt. Zoey felt sympathetic and picked her up.

"Well that's what you get for being a bad Pokemon Clefairy!"

Clefairy sniffed and cried more. Zoey felt bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But if you do bad things, something bad will happen to you in the end. What goes around, comes around." Clefairy continued crying. "Oh, let me see."

Zoey looked at Clefairy's face and kissed her forehead. Clefairy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Clefairy..." She hugged her trainer.

"Oh, I forgive you."

"Wow," said the boy. "You're really good with Pokemon!"

"Um, thanks..." said Zoey shyly.

"My name is Joey. I'm from Pallet Town."

"Really? My name is Zoey and I'm from Pallet Town too. When did you get a starting Pokemon?"

"A few days ago."

"Then you started just before I did."

Joey picked up Zoey's hat while she put her Clefairy down next to Charmander.

"Here's your hat," said Joey shyly.

Zoey blushed and said "Thank you." She put it back on her head.

"So your starting Pokemon is a Charmander?"

"Yes. You see, she was the only option I had." Zoey told her story how she had to pick Charmander. But she didn't mind. She loved the little orange lizard.

"So you have two rivals?" asked Joey.

"Yes. Jessica is a pain and she's always trying to put me down. She's so ruthless that, it kinda scares me. And Gary, well, he's just a jerk."

"Have you battled any of them yet?"

"Yeah. I battled Jessica twice and Gary once. My Pokemon had lost all three battles..."

Charmander looked sad. Joey bent down next to the lizard and stroked her head. Charmander cooed and her tail swayed, as if she was wagging it like a dog.

"She's a cute Charmander," said Joey. "Especially since she has that pink bow on."

"Thanks. She's my strongest Pokemon I have. She helped me defeat the Pewter Gym."

Joey stood up. "You took on Brock with a Fire Pokemon?"

"Yes. I didn't have any other type of Pokemon. All I had at that time was my Pidgeotto, Nidoran, and my Charmander."

Joey smiled. "Wow, I'm impressed!"

Zoey blushed again. "Thanks."

"I'd love to hear more about your adventure," said the boy. "Want to take a walk?" His face became slightly pink.

"Um..." said Zoey as another pink blush appeared on her face. "Ok..."

--

Both Joey and Zoey had been walking around Cerulean, talking about their lives and what they plan to do as furture Pokemon trainers. Zoey had talked about her parents and her history in Pallet Town.

"Wow, your mom and dad are cool!" said Joey. "A professional Pokemon Coordinator and Pokemon Master!"

"Thanks. That's what everyone says, but I don't plan to get their same kind of attention."

"Well, you seem to get it from what you've told me. Your mother is May from Petalburg City in the Hoenn region and your dad is Ash, who's from the same town we're from. They've accomplished a lot from what I've heard."

"Yeah, that's the problem..." Zoey suddenly felt sad. She sat down next to a water fountain. Joey sat down next to her, as well as Charmander, Clefairy, and Squirtle.

"What's wrong?"

"It just..." began Zoey. "It's just that my parents have accomplished so much and have gone so far, that everyone who knows them expects me to turn out just like them. I mean, I want to become a Pokemon Master like my dad and a Pokemon Coordinator like my mom, but knowing so many people expect a lot from me, is putting pressure on my being. And now that I think about it, I don't know if I can go that far...I mean, I lost my first three rival battles for goodness sake!"

Zoey put her head in her hands and sighed. Joey looked sympathetic.

"But," he said. "You beat the Rock Gym with Pokemon who were all vulnerable to the opponents attacks. And yet you were able to succeed. Now tell me that's not amzing Zoey."

Zoey looked at Joey and smiled faintly. "I guess it's pretty cool..."

Joey smiled. "That's the spirit. Just don't get too overconfident. That's what my mom told me before I left on my journey."

"Joey?"

"Yes?"

"You warm up to people quickly huh?"

He blushed. "That's what I've been told..."

Zoey only smiled back sweetly. "So what Pokemon do you have Joey?"

"Well, there's my Squirtle and my Pidgeotto too. I also have a Nidoran, Mankey, and an Oddish."

"Which kind of Nidoran?"

"The male one."

"Just like Gary..."

"Gary has that one too?"

"Yup. And I have the female."

There was a pause.

"So..." said Zoey. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well," began Joey. "I still need to beat the Gym here and now that I've trained my Oddish a little, I'm pretty sure we can beat the Leader." He paused and then said "Zoey, I think you should get an Oddish too. Even though your Pokemon are strong considering their vulnerablities, this Gym is tougher than the first one and you need a well balanced team."

"I do?"

"Yes. Your team is pretty good right now and it would be even better if you had a Grass type. You have a Fire, Poison, Flying, and Normal type. Nidoran can probably substitute for a Water type, since she can learn Water moves when she evolves into Nidorina."

"Like what?"

"Well, Nidorina can learn Water Pulse. But that's about it. And when she evolves into a Nidoqueen, she can learn so many more like Flamethrower, Earthquake, Surf, Aerial Ace, and the like. Nidoqueen is a good Pokemon to have."

"Wow, you know so much!"

Joey blushed again. "I learned a little before I set off on my journey."

"I learned a little when I was smaller, but I kinda forgot. Heh..."

Joey smiled. "You're fun to talk to."

The girl blushed. "R..really?"

"Yeah," said Joey as a red streak appeared across his face. "Well, I um...have to get going now. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"O...ok."

The two stood up and shook hands. "I wish you the best of luck Zoey."

"Same here Joey."

"And if we ever meet each other in the Indigo Plateau..."

"...be ready for a battle!"

They both had a confident expression on their face.

Charmander walked over to Squirtle and hugged him as a sign of good luck, while the little turtle blushed at contact. Zoey giggled.

"Aww...isn't that sweet? Charmander is friends with Squirtle already."

Joey laughed.

"Hey," said Zoey before they parted ways. "Don't you think it's strange that our names rhyme? You know, Zoey and Joey?"

"Yes. That is strange."

"And we have so much alike."

Both of them blushed and said nothing for a few minutes.

"Well," said Zoey. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Same here," replied Joey.

--

After saying goodbye to Joey and his Squirtle, Zoey returned Clefairy back into her Pokeball and walked with Charmander towards the cape.

"Charmander!"

"He was nice, wasn't he?"

"Charmander char char." Charmander smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" said Zoey as she blushed. "I do not like him Charmander! I barely met him half an hour ago!"

"Char char mander char."

"Oh don't say such silly things! I mean, yeah, he was cute..." She smiled at nothing. "…very cute…"

Charmander began to laugh which made Zoey flush.

"Cut it out Charmander!"

The two began to walk around the city, searching for a way to Cerulean Cape. Zoey had met a new friend along her journey. He seemed very nice and he was also very wise for his age. Zoey didn't know why, but she had always noticed herself blushing whenever they made eye contact. She had got this feeling that she had never felt before, and didn't know how to describe it. It made her nervous around him. And she could tell he was nervous around her too.

Did she...Nah, she couldn't have. But then what was it? Charmander knew what it was. She knew her trainer had experienced her first crush. But of course, the lizard ceased with the teasing. Zoey's face still hadn't cooled down.

"Joey huh?" said a voice. The figure stood against a tree in the city, his back leaning against it, arms crossed across his chest. His amber eyes narrowed as he watched Zoey and Charmander walk towards the cape.

What they, and Joey, had not noticed, was Gary, eavesdropping on them the last five minutes of the conversation. His blood boiled when he had seen Joey with Zoey and he felt a sting of jealousy.

He was going to find out who exactly was this Joey guy.

**Ooooooh!! I sense drama comming later! xD Yeah, Gary was watching them for a short while. Hmm, is he actually jealous or not? And why exactly? You'll find out in the future. But for now, this is the end of Chapter 9. Oh and Joey is basically the male character from FireRed and LeafGreen. I had to put him in here. And I named him Joey because it rymes with Zoey. Now why did I do that? Hmm. :3 Please review.**


	10. Oddness

**Yeah, I've been kinda busy lately. I thought that since I'm on vacation now, I'd be able to update this story more often, but it turns out that I still need to finish my two older Naruto stories. I also need to continue writing my new Naruto one. Agh! Even on the internet my schedule is so crammped! Dx And to make it worse, my evil friend made me become a Bleach fan, so now I'm watching the episodes on the internet and I'm not even finished...That jerk...So yeah. Hopefully all of this will calm down by December. I really want to only write this story because it's so fun to write and every time I'm in the car and I'm looking out the window, I see mountains and they remind me of adventure which remind me of Pokemon which remind me of this story and then I get the urge to write another chapter!! I need some water...**

Oddness

Zoey and Charmander walked on the bridge to go to the Cape. She needed a Grass Pokemon if she ever hoped to defeat the Gym Leader. She was sure there were some Pokemon of that type near the cape...

"Joey had said that I could find Grass Pokemon around here somewhere..."

"Charmander." The lizard tapped Zoey on her leg to get her attention.

"What is it Charmander?"

The lizard pointed in the direction where the figure was walking. Zoey turned around and saw Gary.

_Oh great..._

"Well, you've made it this far," he said. He had that annoying smirk Zoey hated.

"What do you want this time Gary?"

"A battle."

"Another one? Why?"

"Why? Zoey, being a Pokemon trainer is not about just befriending Pokemon. You have to expect battles whenever you go on a journey. That's the only way they'll gain experience properly."

"I know that! I was just testing you..."

"Right. Well anyway, I'll go easy on you. Just one Pokemon this time. You can pick first."

"Oh ok. Let's see...how about..." Zoey looked at her belt. "Ah ha! Ok! Let's go Nidoran!"

Her female Nidoran popped out of her Pokeball. "Nido!"

Gary threw his and said "Come out Nidoran!"

A purple Nidoran appeared. This was the male version. "Nido!"

"Yes," said Zoey. "More data for my Pokedex!"

"_Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. The purple Nidoran is the male species. He scans his surroundings by raising his ears out of the grass. His toxic horn is for protection._"

Zoey put away her Pokedex and said to her own Nidoran "Ok, this is the only opponent you're gonna fight. So be ready. I don't know how strong his Nidoran is."

The Nidoran nodded.

Gary started first. "Nidoran, Tackle!"

Nidoran charged at the blue one, but then Zoey said "Nidoran, dodge it and then use Scratch!"

Her Nidoran dodged it and scrapped her claws across Nidoran's face. The scratch was stronger than before. The male Nidoran shook his head to try to brush off the pain. It stung.

"Come on Nidoran!" said Gary. "You can walk it off! Use Poison Sting!"

His Nidoran shot multiple purple needles at Zoey's Pokemon. Nidoran got hit, but hardly took any damage.

"Use Double Kick Nidoran!"

"You too Nidoran!"

Both rabbits charged at each other, ready to kick with force. They collided, each hitting the other's face with their foot. They skid backwards towards their Trainers.

They shook off the pain and waited for the commands.

"Now," said Zoey. "Use Scratch again!"

Nidoran charged at the male and scratched him again, but then Gary said "Now use Horn Attack!"

His Nidoran plunged his horn into the female Nidoran's stomach causing her to give a cry. She was sent backwards and landed on the ground. That Horn Attack really hurt her.

"Nido..."

"Oh no! Nidoran, are you ok?!"

Nidoran's stomach hurt a lot. The male Nidoran's horn was sharp and well developed, despite his small body. Nidoran tried to get up, but fell down back to the ground.

"Well," said Gary. "It looks like I--" but he stopped because Nidoran was glowing.

Both Zoey and Gary gasped. Charmander was speechless and the male Nidoran stared in awe.

Nidoran got a little bit bigger and her appearence changed. She was a lighter shade of blue, almost aqua.

"Nido!" she cried.

"Wow!" said Zoey excitedly. "My Pokemon evolved!" She took out her Pokedex to get the information on her new Pokemon.

"_Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon. When she senses danger, she raises all the barbs on her body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's._"

"Alright!" said Zoey. "If I remember correctly, Joey said that Nidorina can learn Water Pulse. So...Nidorina, use Water Pulse!"

"Nido!"

Water formed in the ground underneath Nidorina. The water charged at Nidoran and soaked him all the way down to the marrow. It was a very powerful shot.

Nidoran had swirls in his eyes. "Nidoran, return!" Gary didn't know how to take this loss.

"Yes! I finally beat you Gary!"

"You only won because your Nidoran evolved! Oh whatever. I don't have time for this. I gotta get me a Cascade Badge. I'll see you around."

And with that, he left.

"Oh," said Zoey as she kneeled down to hug Nidorina. "One of my Pokemon has finally evolved! I'm so happy! That was an awesome Water Pulse Nidorina."

Nidorina smiled. "Nido."

Charmander looked at her Trainer's happiness and Nidorina's beaming face. The little lizard had fought tougher battles, and yet, she still had not evolved.

Zoey returned Nidorina back into her Pokeball. Charmander changed her expression so as to not worry Zoey.

"Well, come on Charmander. It's time to find us a Grass Pokemon!"

--

"Catch it Clefairy!"

"Fairy!"

The pink Pokemon chased the Bellsprout around the tree. The Bellsprout whipped Clefairy with one of his vine-like legs.

"Sprout!"

Zoey caught up to Clefairy and said "Use Double Slap!"

Clefairy was about to attack, when another Pokemon came and used a Stun Spore on Bellsprout.

"Now use Tackle!"

"Frrreeee!"

A Butterfree slammed into Bellsprout, knocking him unconcious. "Good job Butterfree. Hmm? Oh, hello Zoey."

"Not you again!"

Jessica stood before Zoey and Clefairy. "So you were trying to catch this Bellsprout eh? For the next Gym? Sorry, but this one's mine." Jessica threw a Pokeball at Bellsprout and captured him.

"Jessica!" said Zoey. "You already have Bulbasaur! You don't need another Grass Pokemon!"

"I do if I want to fill up my Pokedex--a Clefairy!"

Jessica kneeled down next to Zoey's Clefairy. "How did you ever manage to catch one Zoey?"

"I befriended her."

"You mean you didn't even bother battling?"

"No."

"How lame."

Jessica put her new Pokemon in her belt. "Well, I want a Clefairy considering that they're rare, but I don't wanna go back to Mt.Moon. I'll just get one later. Well Zoey, it was nice talking to you, but I've gotta run. I need to go to the Gym."

"Gary just went there to get his next Bad--"

"Gary's at the Gym?! Oh then I better hurry!"

Jessica ran off as fast as she could, leaving Butterfree behind, with a sweatdrop on her head. "Come on Butterfree! Hurry up!" Butterfree lazily flew over to her trainer.

"Ugh...She's obsessive complusive...Well, I guess I better get going and find another Grass Pokemon...Jessica is such a jerk..."

Clefairy nodded in agreement. The pink Pokemon's ears twicthed. She heard tiny footsteps from the grass. Clefairy walked over to the grass and saw an Oddish.

"Oddish odd!" she said happily as she munched on a berry.

Clefairy tugged at Zoey's skirt and made her follow. When Clefairy got to the grass, she pointed in the direction of the Oddish.

"An Oddish!" said Zoey quietly. "What luck!" She took out her Pokedex and it said "_Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks at night._"

"Ok Clefairy," said Zoey. "Get ready to attack."

"Clefairy."

"Go! Use Double Slap!"

Clefairy jumped out of the grass and charged towards the Oddish. She began slapping it, the poor little Oddish confused on what was happening.

"Oddish odd?!"

"Now use Metronome!"

Clefairy began to wiggle her little finger and she used Mud Slap, causing the Oddish to go blind. Zoey tossed a Pokeball that captured the Oddish. It wobbled for a while, then stopped.

"Yes! I caught a Grass Pokemon! Good job Clefairy!"

"Clefairy!" She had a smile on her face. Zoey picked her up and hugged her, Clefairy returning the embrace. Her fur was very soft as Zoey pet the pink creature.

Charmander was sad once again.

"Well," said Zoey. "Now we can go to the Gym." But she stopped there because then she noticed a house at the end of the cape. "Hmm? What's over there?"

--

Zoey knocked on the door and a voice said "Come in!"

She walked inside, but saw nobody. All she saw were different machines, a computer, and a Rattata.

"There's nobody here..."

"I'm down here."

Zoey looked at the Rattata. "Hi!"

Zoey screamed and fell backwards. Clefairy jumped and Charmander was startled. "Y-y-you t-talked!"

"Well of course I talked. I'm not a Pokemon. I'm a human. I just got mixed up in another one of my experiments. My name's Bill. And yours?"

"I'm Zoey."

"Nice to meet you Zoey! Now, could you do me a favor?"

"Um, ok."

"See those two machines over there? I want you to put me in the left one please. Thanks gorgeous."

Zoey picked up the Rattata and carried him to the machine on the left.

"Now press that button after you have put me inside."

Zoey put the Rattata in the machine and pressed a red button that closed the door. The machine turned on and started to make noises. After about a few seconds, the door from the other machine opened up and out stepped a man.

"Thanks a lot!" he said.

"You're welcome."

"So what made you want to come to my little house Zoey?"

"I was just curious."

"I see. Well, curiosity just means we want more knowledge, but it can also get us into trouble. Remember that ok?"

"Ok. You said your name was Bill right?"

"Yes."

"Are you the Pokemaniac everyone is always talking about?"

Bill laughed. "That's me. I simply adore Pokemon. I see you have a Clefairy and a Charmander."

"Yes. I also have a Pidgeotto, Nidorina, and a newly caught Oddish."

"That sounds like a well balanced team."

"Bill, you know a lot about Pokemon right?"

"Yes."

"Then can you tell me what Pokemon are these?"

Zoey took out the two fossils Officer Jenny had given her. She explained the whole story to Bill.

"Well," he said. "There have been some known extinct Pokemon from the Kanto region. But I'm not quite sure which Pokemon those fossils belong to. You're gonna have to take them to the lab on Cinnabar Island."

"How can I get there?"

"By ship. Or if you have a big enough Pokemon, you could Surf there. You can also have a giant flying Pokemon take you there."

"I think I'd rather go by ship. I've never traveled on a Pokemon before."

"Well, then I have just the thing for you."

Bill looked in his desk and rumaged through his files. "Darn, I can't find it..."

"What's wrong?"

"I was gonna give you my S.S. Anne ticket since I don't even use it. But I can't find it. Sorry Zoey..."

"That's ok. I'll get to Cinnabar Island one way or another."

"Where are you headed now?"

"Well, first to the Pokemon Center, then to the Gym. I'm gonna get my next Badge!"

"Ah, so you're a rookie? Wait, you're name is Zoey right?"

"Yes."

"Then you're the Pokemon Progidy's daughter!"

"I really wish people would stop saying that..."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Just a personal reason. No biggie."

Bill chuckled. "Well ok. If you say so. I suggest you get going. As far as I can tell, your Pokemon look bored just sitting on the floor."

Charmander was fiddling with her bow and Clefairy was poking the curl on her head. Zoey giggled. "Ok."

She returned Clefairy and stood up. "Well, it was nice talking to you Bill."

"Same here. Good luck on your journey."

"Thanks."

After saying goodbye to Bill, Zoey and Charmander walked away, back to Cerulean City. That was where they would obtain their next Gym badge.

Zoey was excited, and she could tell her Pokemon were excited too, even though they were in their Pokeballs. Charmander seemed excited on the outside, but honestly, she was a little doubtful about herself on the inside.

**And that's the end of this chapter! Man it was long! I'm kinda tired. Heheheh...Poor Charmander. I wonder why she's sad all the time? Reviews are always loved. :3**


	11. A Battle of Personal Vendetta

**Finally! Zoey gets her next badge! And meets Misty! Watch what happens in this chapter. No I don't hate Misty! I just don't like her and Dawn very much. :3 Oh and sorry about the late update. I wrote an extra chapie to my Naruto story and I just couldn't help myself! xD Have you ever gotten that feeling when you're really into one of your fanfics and you just have to write another chapter even though you promised yourself, and maybe your reviewers, that you would write another chapter to your other story first? Well, I have had that feeling a lot of times before. xD So sorry if I updated late. I wanted to write another chapter to my Naruto fanfic. And because I was lazy...Heheh. **

A Battle of Personal Vendetta

Zoey and Charmander walked to the Cerulean Gym.

"Charmander char?"

"Huh? What do you mean I should train first?"

"Charmander char mander char."

"I know I haven't had much practice with Oddish--"

Charmander placed her forhands on her hips and looked at Zoey with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. I haven't had _any_ practice with Oddish. But I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Charmander char mander mander char."

"Look, I know the Leader's Pokemon are gonna be tough, but I'm confident we'll win!"

The orange lizard sighed. "Char..."

The two finally got back to the city.

"I better talk to Oddish first and get aquanited," Zoey said. She took out Oddish's Pokeball and tossed it in the air. The little plant appeared.

"Oddish?"

"Hello," said Zoey as she knelt down. "I'm Zoey Ketchum and I'm your new trainer!"

"Odd..."

"And sorry about before. But we'll be great friends! Here, why don't you meet your other comrades?"

Zoey tossed her other Pokeballs and out came her compainions who each gave their own cry.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Oddish. She is our new teamate!"

"Nido," said Nidorina. She walked over to Oddish and smiled. Oddish cowered.

"Pidgeo!"

"Fairy!"

"Char!"

Oddish trembled more, even though the Pokemon were only introducing themselves. Oddish began to cry.

"Oh..." said Zoey with a sympathetic look. "It's ok." She grabbed Oddish and held her in an embrace. The little Pokemon had tears on the edges of her eyes.

"Odd..."

"I know we captured you by surprise...And I'm sorry."

Zoey hugged her and Oddish calmed down.

"Oddish."

"Do you feel better?"

Oddish nodded.

"Well, now we can head to the Gym! Oddish, I have a favor to ask."

"Odd?"

"Will you help me on my Pokemon journey to accomplish the dream of becoming the Kanto League champion?"

Oddish's eye's sparkled. "Oddish!"

"Ok! Then it's settled! Well, let's get that badge everyone!"

Her Pokemon cheered.

---------

Zoey and Charmander walked into the Cerulean Gym. Charmander was in her Trainer's arms.

"Wow, it's nice in here," Zoey said. The girl looked at the reception desk. "I wonder why this place is so nicely furnished unlike other Gyms?"

"That's because this Gym is also used for water shows."

Zoey turned around and saw the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty.

"Hi!" said the woman with a warm smile. "I'm the Leader of this Gym. And you are?"

"I'm Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to claim my next badge!"

Misty froze on the spot. "Ketchum? Then you're..."

Zoey sighed. She hated when people asked who her parents were. "Yes, I'm May and Ash Ketchum's daughter. But please don't keep--"

"Well, do you want to battle?" Misty's tone of voice changed.

"Um...yes?"

"Follow me then."

Misty started to walk into a room and Charmander looked at Zoey with a puzzled look.

"Charmander mander?"

"I don't know what just happened either..."

-------------------

The battle area was really big. It was like a stadium and an aquarium combined. The battle ground was a large tank filled with water and floating platforms.

Misty had walked up the stairs to one side of the arena. Zoey walked to the other. Charmander was a little uneasy.

"You can go inside your Pokeball if you'd like."

Charmander shook her head and just held on to Zoey's leg.

"Well, shall we start?" asked Misty.

"Ok."

"Each trainer uses two Pokemon."

"Only two? I thought that the challenger can use any amount of Pokemon he or she wishes!"

"Fine. You can use as many as you want, but that won't help you. Staryu, come on out!"

A bronze colored star Pokemon with a red jewel at it's center appeared. "Hehya!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex.

"_Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight._"

"Go, Clefairy!"

Zoey tossed her Pokeball and Clefairy appeared with a dramatic entrance. She came out twirling.

"Clefairy!" The pink Pokemon landed on a platform.

"Staryu, use Water Gun!"

A jet of water shot from Staryu.

"Dodge it Clefairy and use Double Slap!"

Clefairy managed to dodge the water just in time. She hopped from platform to platform and began to slap Staryu this way and that.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!"

"Hehya!"

Staryu began to spin and it's pointy ends hit Clefairy. "Fairy!"

"Clefairy!" cried Zoey. "Use Metronome!"

Clefairy managed to wiggle her finger. She breathed in, and then out. From her mouth shot a freezing blast of ice. The Pokemon had used Ice Beam.

"Dodge it Staryu!"

The star leaped away from Clefairy. Her beam of ice had frozen the entire tank.

"Good," said Zoey quietly to herself. "Now that the water is frozen, Clefairy has more places to stand."

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin--"

"Clefairy dodge it!"

"on the water!"

"Huh?!"

Staryu began spinning rapidly and crashed into the water. The icy surface now had tiny glaciers.

Zoey scowled. "Darn!"

"Ha," said Misty. "Now you can't have your Pokemon stand anywhere she likes!"

"That's not gonna stop me!"

"Staryu, use Bubble Beam!"

Staryu shot a ray of bubbles at Clefairy who was blinded. Then Misty said "Now use Rapid Spin!"

"Hehya!"

Staryu began spinning again and attacked Clefairy. This time the attack hurt more. "Farieee!"

"No!"

Zoey had to think, and fast. Staryu was beating down on Clefairy, causing the little glacier to crack.

"Use Mega Punch on the core!"

"What?!" said Misty.

Clefairy's eye twinkled evily and her paw started to glow. She slammed her fist into Staryu's red jewel. It cracked and a piece of it came off.

"Oh Staryu!" cried Misty. She returned it to prevent further damage. She glared at Zoey who was hugging her Clefairy.

"Now you've done it! Go, Golduck!"

"Golduck?"

Misty tossed her Pokeball in the air and out came a large blue duck, that didn't really even look like one...

"Golduck!"

The Pokedex came out again.

"_Golduck, the Duck Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Psyduck. The flippers of its well-developed limbs give it shocking speed. It is the best swimmer among Pokemon._"

"Oh crud..." said Zoey. "Clefairy, return!" The Pokemon went back inside it's Pokeball. "Go Oddish!"

Oddish appeared. "Oddish odd!"

"Golduck, use Fury Swipes!"

"Gol!"

Golduck swam at Oddish at an amazing speed. His claws were raised and he slashed the little plant across the face.

"Odd odd odd!" cried the creature. Her face burned.

"Oddish!" Zoey cried. She needed to win this. "Uh...use Razor Leaf!"

"Odd..." Oddish tried to shake off the pain and used Razor Leaf. Golduck dodged it.

"Use Water Gun!"

"Golduck!" A jet of water shot from his beak at Oddish. She landed on a platform nearest Zoey.

"Oh no...Um...use Poison Powder!"

Oddish shook really quickly and the spores spread everywhere. Golduck couldn't dodge this one. Unless...

"Golduck, dive under the water!"

Golduck dived down to avoid the spores.

"Darn it!"

Golduck came back up from beneath Oddish and scratched her again.

"Ooooddd!"

"No! Oddish! Return!"

Oddish was returned back inside.

"Great...now what...ah! Pidgeotto! I choose you!"

"Pidgeo!"

"Golduck, use Water Gun!"

From the water, Golduck shot a Water Gun.

"Dodge it Pidgeotto and use Gust!"

The bird dodged it and began flapping her wings violently. The water had many ripples in it. Golduck came out ready to attack, but then he fell on one of his knees. "Gol..."

"What's wrong?" said Misty with concern. That's when she noticed the spores in the water. And some of them had gotten on Golduck while he was coming out!

"No!" cried Misty.

"Yes!" said Zoey. "Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!"

"Pidgeooo!" Pidgeotto dived and striked Golduck on the chest.

"Now use Whirlwind!"

Pidgeotto flapped her wings harder and Golduck was lifted into the air. "Now finish him off with as many Quick Attacks as possible!"

"Pidgeoooo!"

Pidegotto darted toward the blue duck at an incredible speed. She slammed into him countless times. Finally, she stopped, and Golduck had given in. He fell in the water, swirls in his eyes.

"Oh Golduck..." said Misty. "Return..."

"Yay!" cried Zoey. "That was awesome Pidegotto!"

The bird flew to her master and landed on her shoulder. "Pidgeo!" Zoey scracthed the bird on the head lovingly, who cooed.

Misty sighed saddly. "Here...your Gym badge."

Zoey returned Pidgeotto and grabbed Charmander. She held her in her arms and hopped on the platforms towards Misty, who held out a hand holding the Cascade badge.

"Thanks!" said Zoey. "That was a great battle!"

"I guess. If you don't mind...I have some...things to do..."

Misty got off the platform and walked down the stairs. Zoey watched her leave and close the door.

"I wonder what's wrong?"

"Char..."

---------------

It was already night and Zoey was staying at the Pokemon Center. She had taken a shower and put her other Pokemon to sleep. She treated Oddish with some sweets for giving it her all. Oddish began to cry because she thought she sucked at the battle today, but Zoey held her and merely said that this is why Pokemon spend time with their trainers: to create a bond between humans and Pokemon so that way they can grow together.

Oddish cried even more and she was thankful for Zoey's compassionate nature. Zoey kissed the little Pokemon on the head and put her in the room to sleep. The girl then went to the phone to call her mom.

"Hi mom!"

"Oh hello Zoey! I see you're getting ready for bed."

"Yup. Guess what? I won my second Gym badge!"

"That's womderful!"

"And I caught an Oddish!"

"Oh how cute!"

"But..."

"What's wrong?"

"The Leader wasn't really friendly..."

"Who was it?"

"Misty."

There was a pause and Zoey could tell her mother wanted to say something, just by the look on her face.

"Well...there's a little story behind that I'm afraid..."

"What is it?"

"You see, a few months before your father proposed to me, Misty hadn't come in contact with us due to her Gym Leader duties. But when she did, she was informed on a lot. She talked to Brock first since your father was with me when I was in the Jhoto region participating in contests. Misty and he talked and talked. Finally, when Brock came to the part where you're father and I were a couple, Misty's heart just...shattered. She had called Brock because she knew we would be returning to Kanto the next week. She was going to tell your father her true feelings for him, but when Brock told her the whole story...she just couldn't take it.

Then when she found out we were engaged, she became even more depressed. At that time, she had found somebody, but she still felt that loneliness in her heart. She came to our wedding, but left early. And then when she was informed that you were born nine months later, she only visited once and never came back. So I think the reason why she was 'mean' to you was because she doesn't like me much..."

"What about dad?"

"She doesn't have any grudges against him."

"So does she have her own family?"

"Her husband left her when their child was born. Other than that, I don't know much about her personal life..."

"Oh...how sad...Mom, isn't there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not. I have tried talking to Misty myself, but it wasn't successful...She just ended up yelling at me 'Why did he chose you!?' or 'What do you have that I don't May?!' It made me cry because she didn't want my help...Honey...I'm sorry she was mean to you."

"That's ok mom. Does dad know?"

"Yes. And he tried to talk to her, but she only told him to leave. Brock has tried as well, but he failed. Even Professor Gary tried."

"You mean all four of you tried and still nothing?"

"Exactly."

Zoey looked down at the ground.

"Honey?"

The girl looked back up at her mom.

"Don't let it bother you too much. I'm positive Misty will cheer up. You'll see. We all have hope that she will."

"Ok mom."

"Well, you should get some sleep sweetie. Thanks for calling me. I love you Zoey. Good night!"

Zoey smiled. "Night mom." And she hung up.

----------------

As Zoey lay in her bed and while her Pokemon were fast asleep, she contemplated on what her mom said. She wondered why Misty would take out her sadness and anger against Zoey in a Pokemon battle. That woman's Staryu almost drowned Clefairy, and her Golduck nearly totalled Oddish. Lucky for Zoey that her Pidgeotto was so strong. Otherwise she might have had to train real hard to beat that duck. The young girl wanted to help Misty, but she didn't know how.

Zoey closed her eyes and finally started to sleep.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Wheew! That took me almost an hour to write! Dx Yeah, I gave Misty this 'tragic' background because I felt it suits her. No don't worry. She's not evil. She'll come to her senses later on in the story. Reviews would be nice. :3**


	12. Tunneling Down

**Sorry about the late update. This chapter was actually supposed to be posted on Sunday, but I had to help my mom decorate for Christmas. Anyway, I made a site for this fanfic. :) It's the homepage link on my profile. Please go to it and give me some feedback. I'd really appreciate it. I also tried to draw the female Charmander from this story. You know, starting off with basic circles and ovals for the body really helps. :D Yeah, I feel kinda dumb for not using that tactic these past two years...-sweatdrop- I just need to draw the bow on her and color the picture, but I lost my colored pencils...T-T Anyway, that's enough from me. Time to start the new chapter!**

Tunneling Down

Light drifted into the room. Zoey opened her eyes slowly and sat up in bed. She yawned and stretched. Charmander and the other Pokemon were still asleep. So the girl decided to get ready and bring them some breakfast.

Zoey put on her outfit and took out the brush from her bag. She went to the mirror and began brushing her hair, humming at the same time. When she was done, she put it away and placed her hat on her head. She giggled and said "I'm so pretty." She wasn't vain, but for some reason, she just felt like saying it.

Charmander woke up and yawned. She saw Zoey at the mirror. "Char?"

"Oh! You're up Charmander."

Her other Pokemon woke up too. They yawned and stretched.

"Well, it looks like all of you are up! How about some breakfast?"

Her Pokemon replied with a happy cry.

----------------

After eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, Zoey packed her things and returned her Pokemon except Charmander. She thanked Nurse Joy and Chansey. They smiled warmly and wished her good luck on her journey.

Zoey unzipped her blue vest and made sure she had her two badges. They were there. She was wearing a black sleevless shirt underneath.

"Ok," she said as she zipped it back up again. "Let's go Charmander!"

"Char!"

As Zoey and Charmander walked out of the Pokemon Center, somebody said "Well, I see you've finally woken up."

It was Gary and he was leaning against the building in a cool fashion. His arms were folded across his chest and a Spearow was on his shoulder.

"What do you want Gary?"

"I heard about your little fight with Misty."

"How did you find out?"

"Jessica told me."

"She was spying on me!?"

"I guess. I don't really know or care."

"She's such a stalker...And why are you here? Are you stalking me too?"

Gary blushed. "No! I'm not! I just happened to be resting here last night! Why would I go into the wild and sleep out there when I'm closer to a city with housing?!"

Zoey laughed. "Calm down! I was just kidding!" She continued to chuckle. Gary glared.

"While you're laughing Giggles, I should tell you that the road is blocked to get to Saffron City."

Zoey stopped laughing. "What?"

"I tried to go there early this morning, but it was blocked. So I'm just gonna go the really long way with my bike."

"Your bike?"

"Yeah. There's a bicyle store here and I bought one with the money my dad gave me. They're really expensive though...I doubt you'll be able to afford one." Gary gave an annoying smile.

"Hey! I'm not poor! Besides, I'd rather walk."

"Yeah sure. Anyway, I wanted to give you this."

Gary handed her a device Zoey had never seen before.

"What's this?"

"It's called the Fame Checker."

"I've never heard of it before."

"That's why I'm gonna explain it to you. The Fame Checker allows you to be updated on famous people in the Kanto region. And it's been modified, so now you can see the latest news here in this region on the Pokemon world. You can also contact other trainers. It's like a portable phone and televison."

"And how long does it work?"

"You have to charge it every night. Pokemon Centers have chargers for it."

"Then why are there still phone booths?"

"Not everyone can afford Fame Checkers Zoey. The world isn't made out of money."

"Mom never had one of these before...And she never told me about it..." Zoey looked at it. Then she looked at Gary and said "Gary, did you buy this...for me?"

The boy blushed. "Well...I didn't just buy one for you ya know! I bought one for myself too. And besides...we're rival Pokemon trainers and we need to be informed on the latest news. I didn't buy it for you out of the kindness in my heart Zoey."

Zoey looked at him still, and this only made the redness in his face grow. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I just can't believe you would...buy something for me after all these years we've been rivals..."

"It's only been two years Zoey. We're not sixty seven you know."

"Still..." She blushed and said "Thanks..."

Gary continued blushing. "D-Don't mention it. And I mean it! If you ever tell anyone, you'll regret it!"

Zoey only smiled. "I promise I won't tell." She put the Fame Checker in her bag. "Well, I have to get going." She began walking towards the Gym.

"You're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not. I need to talk to Misty first. Then I'll continue on to Saffron. I'll see you around Gary."

Zoey walked away, Charmander right next to her. Gary thought it was strange that she'd be the one to leave in a cool fashion. That was usally his routine...

--------------------

The girl walked into the Gym and saw nobody at the reception desk. There was a bell there, and she rang it. Misty came out from the aquarium where she held the Pokemon.

"Oh...It's you...Why are you back?"

"I wanted to talk to you. May I call you Misty?"

"Yes. But I don't see what you want to talk to me about."

"It's about our battle yesterday. I'm sorry I hurt your Staryu...Is it ok?"

"It needs more rest, but it'll be fine. You shouldn't appologize for that though. You won the battle fair and square. I was a little rough on you I guess. I shouldn't have used Golduck...Only trainers from other regions are supposed to fight him, but not beginning trainers like yourself."

"That's ok. I know why you did it." There was silence. "It has to do with my family."

Misty looked at Zoey. "Who told you that?"

"My mom, May Ketchum."

That name stung Misty, especially since May's last name was Ketchum.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it Zoey..."

"I knew you'd say that, so I won't bug you about it anymore. But...if you change your mind...you can talk to my mom and she'll contact me. Misty, I want to help you, but if you don't open up, then it's impossible."

Zoey started to walk away. Before she left out the door, she said "Goodbye Leader Misty," and walked away.

Misty watched her leave. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. She didn't know what to do. So she did nothing but continue tending to her aquatic Pokemon.

------------------

About two hours had passed and Zoey and Charmander were walking towards Saffron. That's when they noticed a small building. She walked inside and saw a gaurd there.

"Sorry little lady," he said. "But you can't get past here."

"Why not?"

"There has been a blackout in the city and nothing is working at all. So I suggest you leave."

"But I need to get to Vermillion!"

"Then find another way."

Zoey frowned and walked out of the building.

"Charmander char?"

"I don't know...I never heard about the blackout..."

"Charmander mander char char."

"No I'm not going back all the way to Cerulean! I'm already over here!"

Zoey sat down on a boulder and sighed. She remembered that she hadn't got the data on Gary's Spearow yet. So she took out her Pokedex.

"_Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using it's beak, it searches in grass for prey._" Zoey put her Pokedex away after that.

"Oh Charmander," she said as she sighed. "What are we gonna do? How will we reach Vermillion if the road to Saffron is blocked?"

"Char..." The little lizard put her hand on Zoey's leg comfortingly.

"Why are you down big girl?"

Zoey and Charmander turned around to see a little girl with pink hair and pigtails.

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing."

"But you have a sad face. Something is wrong."

"It's just that I can't pass through Saffron to get to Vermillion. That's where the next Gym is..."

The little girl giggled. "So many people don't know about the passage way that I found."

"Passage way?"

"Yup!" The little girl held out her hand and said "Hi! My name is Kiki-chan and this my Jigglypuff!"

A round pink ball came out from behind the girl. "Jiggly!"

"Oh how cute!" said Zoey. She took out her Pokedex.

"_Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon. When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy._"

She shook the little girl's hand and smiled.

"So you need to get to Vermillion right?" said Kiki.

"Yes. Can you show me the way?"

"Ok! Just follow me!"

-------------------

They walked for a few minutes and found their way towards some trees a little ways before the gate building. It was a small entrance hidden by bushes. Kiki parted them away with her hands. There was a wooden door on the ground.

"It's underground," she said. "Is that ok?"

"Of course. I don't mind as long as I get to where I'm going."

"Ok! Then let's go!"

Kiki lifted the door with the rope handle and it revealed stairs leading downwards. Zoey walked down with Charmander and Kiki did the same with Jigglypuff.

Charmander's tail was bright and a great source for light.

"You should be proud of your tail Charmander," Zoey said with a smile.

"Char!" said the lizard happily.

The four walked on for about half an hour. They reached the other side of the tunnel. Kiki walked up first and opened the door. "Ok! We're out! Yay!"

"Jiggly!"

Jigglypuff walked out of the tunnel. Zoey followed along with Charmander.

The trainer squinted and held out her hand over her forehead to sheild her eyes from the bright sunlight. On the horizon she saw a port city, Vermillion.

She gasped. "Oh thank you so much! I can now get my next badge!"

"You're welcome!" said Kiki with a smile. "I like to help people! Earlier I helped this blonde girl out. But she was very mean to me and rude. So Jigglypuff attacked her using Double Slap. She ran away screaming. Serves her right."

"I know her...She's Jessica and she's a pain...I don't like her..."

"Me either. And then there was this boy on a really cool shiny bike! When he got off he was bummed out that he couldn't continue on. I helped him just a few minutes after you came by! He had like light brown hair and amber eyes. He was really cute too."

Kiki giggled. "And he had a Squirtle with him! It was cute too. That's what Jigglypuff thought."

Jigglypuff blushed shyly and turned around.

"That's Gary. I don't like him much either."

"Why not? He was nice to me."

"Let's just say things have gone wrong between us in the past."

"Oh! So he's your ex-boyfriend then huh? Yeah, previous couples usually don't get along well with eachother after they break up. Especially teenagers."

Zoey blushed. "He was not my boyfriend! He used to be my best friend, but then when we found out about Pokemon, we became rivals! And how old are you anyway?!"

Kiki laughed. "Your face is so red! And I'm seven years old."

"Well...I don't know who taught you about young love, but you shouldn't make assumptions about people and their lives so quickly unless you have seen what they're like."

"I do. Jessica is a brat and Gary is a nice cute guy! I don't know why you don't like him. And what's your name anyway?"

"Zoey Ketchum. And don't say anything because I already know that my parents--"

"I never heard your name before. But it's nice to meet you Zoey Ketchum! Can I just call you Zoey or Zoey-san? Saying your whole name is too long."

Zoey smiled. "Ok. And your name is Kiki right?"

"Kiki-chan. I liked to be called that instead of my usual name."

"Ok. Well, it was nice knowing you Kiki-chan."

"Hey! Do you have a Fame Checker Zoey-san?"

"Um, yes."

"Can I have your number?"

"This thing has a number?"

"Yeah silly! Here, let me see it."

Zoey gave Kiki her Fame Checker. She turned it on and found the number. She put the number in her own device.

"Aww, I wish this thing had number buttons instead of just a control pad and two small round buttons. Having to put in numbers takes forever. Whoever created this should update it."

Kiki put in her own number and gave it to Zoey.

"Here ya go! My number is in there too. And for some reason you also have your mom, the Pokemon Professor, and Gary already in there."

"I do?" said Zoey with some surprise in her voice. Kiki was right though. The numbers for those people were already in there.

"Gary must of put them in there."

"Why? Did he buy it for you?"

Zoey remembered what her rival said. So she responded by saying "No. I bought it myself. But he must of got it while I was feeding my Pokemon and probably put in the numbers."

Kiki placed her hands on her hips and said "Uh huh. Sure."

Zoey looked nervous.

"Anyway, you should get going now Zoey-san. I've been told that Pokemon trainers are always in a hurry to finish their Gym challenge. But tell me when you finished so I can come visit you at your house!"

"But you don't even know where I live..."

"Oh...Well just tell me when you're done ok?"

"Ok. It's a deal."

"Yay! Well, good luck on your journey Zoey-san. And I promise I won't bug you every hour. I'll only call you once in a while to see how you're doing."

"Ok. That's fine."

Zoey shook Kiki's hand and said goodbye to Jigglypuff. Then she and Charmander started to walk off towards Vermillion. The girl was happy she met Kiki. She found someone who was resourceful and fun to be around.

She had made a new friend.

**I finished! Yay! Woah. This chapter was supposed to be up by the afternoon! But I kept getting distracted by other webistes. -sweatdrop- Sorry about that. Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that this story is going by the game and not by the anime because I haven't seen the Kanto series in years, so I completely forgot everything. And I also don't know how each of the Pokemon's cries are like, so if I mess up, then that's life. Remember to check out this story's site. It's the homepage link on my profile. **

**As a quick note here, if any of you has seen Bleach before, Kiki is kinda like Yachiru. She's the little girl with the short pink hair who travels around with Zaraki Kenpachi, the squad captian of...I forgot which squad. But anyway, that's who she resembles.**

**Oh and, Team Rocket will come back into the story soon. :3**


	13. It's a Tough Life

**I have two FireReds. One has the completed Kanto Pokedex in it. That is the one I'm NEVER gonna delete. It took me forever to get all of those Pokemon!!! Dx And I had almost all of the 380 or so Pokies. I just needed Jirachi, Celebi, Mew, Ho-oh, Deoxys, and Milotic...I can never get a darn Milotic...T-T Anyway, the other FireRed is the one I use to restart my game over and over when I'm bored. So I started over. It's took me FOUR hours to catch a female Nidoran. Dx It usually didn't take me very long before...Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

It's a Tough Life

Zoey ran towards Vermillion, Charmander chasing after her.

"Char!"

"Come on Charmander! I know you're faster than that!"

The little lizard sighed and ran faster to try and catch up with her Trainer. She was glad that they were almost there...

Zoey stopped and gazed at the city. It was a port and there was a beach.

"Oh the sea!" she said in awe. "I love the sea. And beaches! Come on Charmander."

Charmander was glad that Zoey had stopped. The lizard panted while she had her paws on her knees. "Charmander char char mander!" she said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry buddy. I just wanted to get here quickly..."

"Char..." She sighed. "Charmander char mander char?"

"Huh? Oh! That's right! We came here to beat the next Gym! Well, let's go!"

Charmander sat down on her bottom. She was tired from running. Zoey put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She then picked up Charmander and carried her in her arms. "Fine. We'll rest for a while. We could browse the beach side shops a little. Then we'll have a little snack. After that, it's off to the Gym!"

Charmander nodded and smiled.

--------------------

Zoey and Charmander went window shopping. They also went inside the stores and looked at all the things they had for sale. There were many pretty necklaces and bracelets made out of coral and pretty little stones.

And then Zoey saw this beautiful necklace that made her shout in awe.

"Ah! It's so pretty!"

She went up to the necklace. It was in a glass case. It was like a pendant. A pretty black opal was in the center and surrounding it were six tiny pearls. Behind it was a piece of white coral that looked like a sea flower. And behind that one was a bigger piece of pink coral in the same shape. The string was a brown suede lace. It was beautiful and Zoey wanted it.

"Excuse me Miss," she said to the lady in the shop. "How much is that necklace?"

"You mean the coral one? Hmm...It's about two hundered dollars."

"That's expensive!"

"Well, coral isn't easy to get. Neither are those gems. That's why it's so expensive."

"Oh...I'll never be able to afford that..." said Zoey to herself quietly. "Well, thank you for your help Miss."

"Anytime."

Zoey and Charmander walked out of the shop. The little lizard's stomach growled. She blushed. "Char..."

"Oh you're hungry Charmander! I haven't fed you! Let's get something to eat."

The two walked to a stand that was selling sandwiches. There were tuna, ham, and balony. Zoey wanted them all. But she ordered a tuna sandwich and Charmander got a ham sandwhich. They also ordered juice. Then the two sat down on a bench at the beach and began to eat their food.

"Yum!" said Zoey. "This is so good! I haven't had food for a few hours."

"Charmander char!" The lizard was extremely happy because she was eating.

After they had finished their food, they threw away their trash and sat back down on the bench.

"Well, we have to wait until our food goes down. You can't battle on a full stomach or else you'll hurl."

Charmander nodded. She closed her eyes and took a short nap. Zoey smiled.

_You must be tired buddy. You've done well as my partner._

A man with fishing gear and a suit to match walked past. He noticed Zoey just sitting there, fiddling with her skirt. He walked up to her. "Hey there kid!"

"Huh? Oh. Hello."

"You look kinda bored."

"I'm just waiting for Charmander to wake up from her nap."

"Well, you know what I like to do while waiting? Fish."

"But you can't fish at every location..."

"Here you can! Why don't you try it?"

"I don't have a rod..."

"I have an extra." He took out a rod from his sack. It was simple, yet strong. "You can have it." He gave it to Zoey.

"Really? You're gonna give me a rod? But I'm a complete stranger."

"So am I. But that doesn't stop me from trying to spread the joy of fishing! Well kid, I gotta get going or else there won't be any fish left for me to catch. See ya around!"

And the man walked away.

"Who the heck was that guy?"

Charmander opened her eyes slowly and yawned. "Charmander."

"Huh? Oh, you're ready for the Gym?"

Charmander jumped off the bench and punched the air. "Charmander!"

Zoey smiled and stood up. "Okay! Let's go!"

--------------

As the two were walking towards the Gym, they saw a little boy with a blue cap come out. He was holding an Abra in his arms. It had scratches and burns on it.

"It's ok buddy..." he said. "I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. You did your best..."

Zoey looked concerned and walked up to him. "Hello."

"Huh? Oh. Hey there."

"What happened to your Pokemon?"

"He was beaten by Lt. Surge..."

"Lt. Surge?"

"Yeah. He's the Gym Leader of Vermillion. And he's strong. His Pokemon are of the Electric type and they're really fast. Especially his Raichu..."

"And all of his Pokemon did this to your Abra?"

"No. My Abra was able to beat his two other Pokemon. But when he sent out Raichu, I was fried. My Rattata, Oddish, and Nidoran were beaten too. I wouldn't dare use my Spearow. He'd be the one in the worst condition...And I need to go and heal my Pokemon, so bye."

The little boy ran off to the Pokemon Center, the Abra in his arms.

Zoey took out her Pokedex and got Abra's information.

"_Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this Pokemon immediately teleports to safety._"

"A Psychic Pokemon? Then it should be harder to hit...But if that kid's Abra got toasted...Oh..."

Zoey put away her Pokedex. She took a deep breath and let it out. Then she said "Ok, let's go."

--------------------

The Gym was a little dark, even though there were bright lights around it. It was empty. There was a box in the back of the Gym, like the ones at baseball stadiums where the announcers speak.

"Hello?" Zoey said. It echoed.

"Who's there?"

A blonde man in an army suit walked towards Zoey. "Ah, another challenger."

"Are you Lt. Surge?"

"Yes I am. I'm the Leader of this Gym. Are you here for a fight?"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

He walked towards the far side of the arena. "I hope you know what's comming to ya little girl."

He took out a small Pokeball. He pressed the center button and it enlarged. "Go, Voltorb!"

A Pokemon that looked almost like a Pokeball came out. "Voltorb!" it said in a somewhat machine-like voice.

"Go, Oddish!"

Oddish came out of her Pokeball. "Oddish odd!"

"Alright Oddish. It's your turn to shine!"

Oddish smiled. She put on her battle ready face and looked at Voltorb. Zoey took out her Pokedex.

"_Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon. This creature was first sighted at a company that manufactures Pokeballs. The link between that sighting and the fact that Voltorb looks very similar to a Pokeball remains a mystery. It is said to Screech or Self Destruct._"

Zoey kept the Pokedex on hand.

"Voltorb, use Rollout!"

The ball started to spin rapidly. It charged towards Oddish.

"Use Poison Powder!"

Oddish shook the leaves on her head. Out from them came tiny purple spores that floated in the air. They landed softly on the ground. Voltorb got some on it. He slammed into Oddish who was thrown back.

"Odd!"

Voltorb then stopped. It's eyes were tightly shut and it looked as if it were in pain. "Vol...torb..."

"You can walk that off Voltorb! Use Thunderbolt!"

Voltorb started to glow yellow and a bolt of electricity raced at Oddish.

"Break that bolt with Razor Leaf!"

Oddish twirled herself and many razor sharp leaves spun towards the bolt. It cut it in mid air. The rest of the leaves slashed at Voltorb.

"Use Self Destruct!"

"What?!"

Voltorb began to glow. "Voltooooooooooorb!!!!"

"Return Oddish!"

Oddish was returned just in time. Voltorb exploded. When the dust cleared, it's eyes were swirls.

"Return," said Lt. Surge. "Go Magnemite!"

A silver metal ball with two magnets on each side came out. It had three screws. One was on it's head, the other two were at it's side towards the bottom. It also had one eye. "Magnemite!" it said robotically.

"Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina popped out. "Nido!"

"_Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. The units at it's sides are extremely powerful magnets. These Pokemon generate enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from more than 300 hundered feet._"

"Magnemite, use Thunderbolt!"

Magnemite shot a bolt of lightning at Nidorina. Zoey had to think fast. "If Nidorina is one of the Pokemon that can learn a variety of moves...then she could also probably...Nidorina! Use Dig!"

Nidorina looked at her and the bolt hit her. She was shocked but shook it off. Then she looked back at Zoey with a puzzled look. "Nido?"

"Can you use the move Dig? You know, as in dig underground?" Zoey made a digging movement with her arms. Nidorina smiled and nodded. "Nidorina!"

"Magnemite, use Sonic Boom!"

The steel creature shot another blast of energy.

"Nidorina use Dig!"

Nidorina dug rapidly into the dirt floor. She disappeared in a hole. Magnemite didn't know where she could be.

"Now attack!"

Nidorina shot out from the ground like a bullet and struck Magnemite on it's underside.

"Finish it with Double Kick!"

Nidorina slammed her first foot into Magnemite, and then the next. It fainted with a swirl in it's eye.

"Return Magnemite!"

Lt. Surge looked at Zoey. "You're strong kid. The last time someone was this strong were these three trainers I battled earlier today. A blonde who had an Ivysaur, a kid with amber eyes who had a Wartortle, and another kid with a red hat who had a Wartortle as well. Those three beat me, even the two Wartortles. And they're Water types too. Let's see if you can beat their record with your punny and unevolved Charmander."

"Just my Charmander?"

"No. You can use any Pokemon you'd like. Heck, you can use all the ones you have on hand! Go! Raichu!"

Lt. Surge tossed out his final Pokemon. It was a Raichu and he looked proud. "Raaaai."

"_Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. Its electirc charges can reach even 100,000 volts. Careless contact can cause even an Indian elephant to faint._"

"Nidorina, you ready for this?" Zoey asked her Pokemon. Nidorina nodded.

"Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

Raichu charged at Nidorina. He was so fast that she didn't even have time to react. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Raaai...chuuuuuu!!!!" The Pokemon glowed a bright and intense yellow and out from him shot a powerful bolt of lightning that fried Nidorina. She fainted.

"Oh no! Return Nidorina!" Zoey took out another Pokeball. "Go Clefairy!"

"Clefairy!"

"Raichu, use Iron Tail!"

Raichu's tail glowed silver. "Raichu!" He slammed his tail into Clefairy.

"Use Double Slap!"

Clefairy got up and charged towards Raichu. But he was too fast. He dodged it. "Uh...Use Mega Punch!"

Clefairy's fist glowed and she slammed her fist into Raichu's stomach. "Cleafiry!"

Raichu gasped but then Lt. Surge said "Now use Thunderbolt again!"

Raichu shocked Clefairy. And since it was closer contact, more damage was delt. The pink Pokemon fainted. "Clefairy..."

"No! Return! Go Oddish!"

Oddish was still damaged from the previous fight, but still wanted to continue. "Odd!"

"Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

The mouse dashed towards Oddish and slammed into her. She didn't stand a chance. "Ooooooddd!"

"No, not you too! Return Oddish!"

Zoey didn't know what to do. "Crud! I only have Pidgeotto and Charmander left...Please...forgive me Pidgeotto...I choose you!"

Pidgeotto came out of her Pokeball. "Pidegooo!"

"Ha!" said Lt. Surge. "You led your bird Pokemon into a death trap! Raichu, Volt Tackle!"

"Rai rai rai rai rai rai!!!" He dashed even faster and he glowed yellow. He jumped up and slammed at Pidgeotto who was thrown to the floor. She was burned.

"Pidgeotto," said Zoey softly. "Can you get up?"

Pidgeotto struggled. But she got to her feet. "Ok. Use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto spread her wings and darted towards Raichu. He took the hit, but only to shock Pidgeotto in retun. She too, fainted.

Zoey wanted to cry. "Return..."

"You only have your Charmander left kid," said the Leader.

"Alright Charmander, it's now...or never!"

Charmander stood in her position.

"Use Fire Spin!"

"Chaaaaaar!" Intense flames flowed out of the lizard's mouth in a spiral. Raichu used another Quick Attack and charged through the flames. He slammed into Charmander.

"Charmander, use Metal Claw!"

The lizard's claws shined silver and she slashed at Raichu's face. It didn't do much damage because Steel type attacks weren't good against an Electric Pokemon.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

Raichu shocked Charmander with power. Charmander had burns on her skin. "Ch...Char..."

"Charmander! You can do it! Use Smokescreen!"

Charmander was going to exhale, but then Raichu dashed at her when Lt. Surge said "Finish her off with Volt Tackle!"

Raichu slammed into Charmander who was thrown back and hit the wall. She was unconcious.

"No! Charmander!" Zoey ran to her Pokemon. She picked her up and held her in her arms. "Charmander..."

"You loose kid," said Lt. Surge. "Come back when you're ready. I don't have time to battle Trainers whose Pokemon are weak."

"My Pokemon are not weak!" Zoey was on the verge of tears.

"Tell you what kid, come back when you're stronger and you'll only face my Raichu. It seemes my Voltorb is no match for your Oddish and my Magnemite is clearly weaker than your Nidorina. Raichu will be your only competiton."

The girl was about to leave until Lt. Surge said "It's a tough life being a Trainer isn't it? You shouldn't become one until you're ready and completely sure you won't fail your Pokemon or yourself. Think about that young lady. Now if you have no further buisness here, get out of my Gym."

Zoey didn't have to be told twice. She ran out of the Gym and strait to the Pokemon Center.

------------------------

"You too huh?" said Nurse Joy. "You're not the first Trainer to come here today with burned Pokemon."

"Please...heal my Pokemon."

"Don't worry. They'll be fine."

Nurse Joy took Zoey's Pokeballs. She had returned Charmander. Chansey gave the girl something to snack on. Zoey looked miserable sitting down in the lobby with the other Trainers. They too seemed sad.

"How can this be?" she said. "It was simple beating Brock and Misty...But this Lt. Surge guy...He's tough. And...those three trainers he was talking about...I think they were Jessica, Gary, and Joey. But then that means their starting Pokemon have already evolved! Mine hasn't!"

Zoey put her head in her hands and sighed. She tried not to cry. "What am I doing wrong?"

Nurse Joy came with a tray that had the Pokeballs. "Here you go."

Zoey looked up at her and then took her Pokemon back. "Thank you Nurse Joy..."

"Don't be sad. In all my years I have worked here, many Trainers come to this Center constantly to revive their fainted Pokemon. Lt. Surge is tough, but he's not even the worst of the Gym Leaders. From here on in it's gonna get tougher, but if you stick to your dream and have a lot of determination, you can do it."

Zoey smiled and said "Thank you Nurse Joy." And with that, she left the Pokemon Center.

-----------------

The girl released her Pokemon and said "Guys, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for you to get hurt that badly back there, especially you Pidgeotto...Can you ever forgive me?"

Her Pokemon looked at her.

"I...I will understand if you don't forgive me. If I were my Pokemon, I wouldn't forgive me..."

Pidgeotto flew to Zoey and just hovered there right in front of her. She stared at her Trainer. Then she flew to her shoulder and landed. She rubbed against her cheek. "Pidgeo."

"You forgive me?"

The bird nodded.

Her other Pokemon walked up to her and hugged her. Well, just her legs because they weren't that tall.

"Oh thank you guys! I promise, next time will be different!" She bent down to hug her companions who responded back with more hugs.

"But...how will we get stronger?"

"Clefairy!" The pink Pokemon had seen Zoey's fishing rod sticking out of her bag. She took it. "Fairy fair!"

"Fishing? Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll fish for a Pokemon for you guys to battle!"

Zoey returned her Pokemon except for Charmander. Then she and the lizard ran off to go catch a fish.

-------------------

It had been an hour and still nothing...

"I think I need bait."

Charmander looked at her in a "No really?" kind of way.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't know."

The lizard sweatdropped and sighed. She got up and went to the trash. She took out a half-eaten fish and put it on Zoey's hook.

"Charmander that fish smells nasty!"

"Charmander char char mander char!" And that translation basically meant "It's the only bait around here!"

"Ok fine," said the girl. She cast the line out into the ocean and waited. For ten minutes...

"I'm bored--Hey! I think I caught something!"

Zoey realed in her line, but the catch seemed heavier than she thought. "It's a big one! Charmander, come on! Get ready! If we're lucky we can probably catch it!"

The girl pulled and realed. "Come on you stupid piece of--"

And when she pulled with all her might, a giant sea Pokemon appeared.

"Gyaraaaaaoooo!"

It was a Gyarados.

"Ahhhh!!!"

Zoey and Charmander screamed. The sea serpent seemed angry.

"It's a G-Gyarados! Charmander can't fight that!"

Gyarados shot a Hydro Pump at the two. They screamed again, but the water never reached them. When Zoey looked at the scene, a shell was using Rapid Spin on the jet of water to stop it.

"Now Wartortle, use Bubblebeam to blind Gyarados!"

"War!" The turtle Pokemon came out of his shell. He shot a beam of bubbles at the larger Pokemon's eyes. It was blinded and couldn't see.

"Now use Bite!"

Wartortle jumped at the Gyarados and bit him in the stomach. He roared.

"Finish him off with Rapid Spin!"

"Wartortle!" The Pokemon retreated inside his shell and started spinning. He aimed for Gyarados' face, right between the eyes. The giant Pokemon roared again and returned back into the sea.

Zoey had been trembling the entire time with Charmander in her arms. She had never seen a Gyarados so close up before.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

The other Trainer helped up Zoey and that's when she realized that he was Joey.

"Joey?"

"Hey there."

The girl blushed. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to beat the Gym. It was tough, but my Pokemon stuck to it and won."

"Lucky..."

"Why?"

"I went to the Gym, but I didn't win..."

"Oh..."

There was silence.

"I see your Squirtle has evolved."

"Yup. And um...Charmander looks great too."

"It's ok. I know what you really wanted to say...Anyway, thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I have to get going."

Zoey started to walk away until Joey said "Hey Zoey?"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of the S.S. Anne?"

"You mean that ship that sunk years ago?"

"Yeah they made a new one with the same name."

"Oh. I didn't know...Well, why do you ask?"

Joey blushed. "Well um...there's a party on that ship every year. Whenever the S.S. Anne arrives at a port, they hold parties for Pokemon lovers and Trainers. There's one today and it already started. I have an extra ticket...and I was wondering if...um...you wanted to come?"

Zoey's blush returned and was a deeper shade of red. "You...you want me to come with you?"

"I understand if you don't want to..."

"No, I would love to go. I've never been on a cruise ship before."

"Great!" said Joey with excitment in his voice. "Uh I mean...Ok." The blush widened.

Zoey smiled and giggled. This only made the boy blush more.

"So...I guess we better get going then."

"Yeah."

The two walked towards the ship that they saw in the distance. Many people were boarding it.

From a bush nearby, three pairs of eyes watched the two Trainers walk towards the ship.

"There's that twerpette again."

"And it looks like she's with a twerp this time."

"That Charmander and Wartorle will be ours..."

"Right. Let's get on that ship."

"You two morons better not mess this up! The last mission failed because of you two idiotic humans!"

"You weren't much help you lazy cat, so don't complain!"

The three shady figures got out of the bushes and made their way towards the ship in secrecy.

**I finished!!! Yay! xD This chapter was long. D: My stupid computer kept on saying "The page cannont be displayed" when I would save this chapie. It was so frustrating! Dx Anyway, I hope I at least got close to the roar of a Gyarados. And I also don't remember if the S.S. Anne really sunk in the anime. I don't even remember if it was called the S.S. Anne...All I remember is seeing Ash, Brock, and Misty drowing in a ship that was sinking underwater. So yeah. Excuse me if I'm wrong! Dx Oh and thank you minipower for your help with this chapter. :)**


	14. SS Anne

**Um yeah. Forgive me for the late update. But now that I have returned to school, the real world for me is busier, so updates won't come as quickly. And I also have this little thing called a _life_. I'm pretty sure you have one too. ;3 Oh and I have decided to rate this story T because this story, unlike the current Pokemon anime, IS gonna have danger for the protagonist and some other stuff that cannot be rated for young kids, like the language and violence between adorable make-believe creatures. No I won't put any nasty or sexual stuff in here. Come on people, it's supposed to be a story for all ages! Dx Anyway, it's time for my daily ramble! xD Hmm...well, I went to the mall a few days ago to buy my mom a gift for her birthday and to buy me some more manga volumes of Naruto and Bleach at the Borders book store. :D So before spending my money like crazy on manga, I went to buy my mom's gift first. I got her this pretty little necklace at a store called Claire's. Well, it's actually a store for teen girls, but whatever. :P Anyway, I saw this adorable Turtwig plushie there! xD I think if you press it, it makes noise. 83 And I saw one of Sudowoodo too. Now I want a giant soft Snorlax plushie to put in my room so I can sleep on his belly. xD**

S.S. Anne

Zoey and Charmander were amazed at the different kinds of people they saw boarding the ship. They were also amazed at the size of the S.S. Anne.

"Wow," said Zoey. "This ship is awesome!"

"I thought you might say that," said Joey with a smile. He gave the tickets to the man waiting outside the door of the ship.

"Thank you for boarding the S.S. Anne," he said. "Please enjoy yourselves, and your Pokemon too!"

Joey smiled at the man as did Zoey. The two young trainers walked inside the grand ship.

--------------

"It's so pretty in here!" said Zoey in a loud voice. The walls were a pinkish read color with a few pillars that gave the inside a luxorious look. The carpet was maroon with an elegant design. There were tables everywhere and a big buffet one in the back. There was also a balcony-like second floor with fancy couches. A giant chandelier was at the center in the ceiling.

There were all sorts of people of all races and status in the ship. And they all had Pokemon, some of which Zoey had never seen before.

"Oh wow. There are so many people here and so many new Pokemon!"

"I know. I can't wait to finish my Kanto journey and go on to Jhoto. What about you Zoey?"

"I can't wait either!"

"Char!"

Joey looked around for somewhere to sit. A waiter walked up to him. "Excuse me young lad, but I see that you need a place to sit. May I show you and your girlfriend to a table?"

"That would be great. But she's not my girlfriend, just a friend."

"As you say."

The waiter showed the two to a table and they sat down.

"Please," said the man. "Eat as much as you like at the buffet table. There is plenty of food to go around."

"Thanks!" said Joey.

After the man left, Zoey said "Hmm...he looks oddly familiar..."

"Char..." said Charmander in the same tone as her Trainer.

"Well Zoey, why don't we let our Pokemon out? There are plenty of tables here for all of them."

"Ok."

Both trainers tossed their Pokeballs up in the air. Out came their Pokemon.

"I just realized something Joey."

"What?"

"I need to get information on your Pokemon for my Pokedex, because I see you have some new ones!"

Besides getting info on Wartortle and the angry Gyarados, Zoey needed to get information on Mankey, and Joey's new Pikachu.

The girl took out her Pokedex.

"_Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokemon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with immensely hot flames. The Hyper Beam it shoots from it's mouth incinerates all targets._"

"_Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. It's large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age. The scratches on it's shell are symbols of this Pokemon's toughness in battle. It is also popular as a pet._"

"_Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Light and agile on it's feet and ferocious in temperment, it is not wise to irritate this Pokemon. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy._"

"And now, for Pikachu."

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It stores electricity in the electric sacks on its cheeks. When it releases stored-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to that of a lightning bolt._"

Zoey put away her Pokedex. "Wow, your Pikachu sounds strong. And he's cute too!"

"Actually Zoey, my Pikachu is a girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"That's ok."

"Pika!"

Zoey's stomach growled. "Heh. I guess it's time to eat." She turned to her Pokemon. "Are you guys hungry?"

Her Pokemon's stomach's growled in reply. She only laughed.

-----------------------------

After getting their food, which were about two dozen plates, Zoey sat down with her Pokemon as they muched on the food. Joey sat down next to the girl at ate. Clefairy loved the sweets the most and Charmander liked the spicy food. Once Clefairy tried to grab the whole chocolate cake, but Zoey scolded her and that was that.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" said Zoey. "I want desert now!"

"But you just ate two large pieces of chocolate cake, five cinnamonrolls, and twelve cookies..." said Joey.

"Oh...I guess I should cut back on the sweets then huh?"

"Yeah, you should," said Joey with a laugh in his voice.

Zoey noticed an open space in the center of the room after the waiter had finished taking the dirty dishes.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that space for?"

"Hmm? Oh that's for Pokemon battles. Not only do Trainers come here to have fun, but there are also daily battles. Anyone can ask for a battle."

"That sounds like fun. My Pokemon and I need a work out. Wadda you say girls? Ready for some action?"

Her Pokemon cried happily.

"Ok!" Zoey returned her Pokemon except Charmander.

"Um Zoey?"

"Yes?"

"You should rest first before getting all excited. Let your food digest as well as your Pokemon's. Or else you might feel natious especially since we're on a boat."

The innercom came on. "Welcome all guests and Trainers! Thank you for attending the S.S. Anne, the world famous cruise ship! We are now departing and we hope you enjoy the ride!"

"Departing?!" cried Zoey. "Joey! I didn't know that this ship would be leaving Vermillion! I need to get my next badge!"

Zoey ran out of the room and to the deck outside. Charmander called after her, but she didn't listen. "Char char!" So the little lizard ran after her Trainer, while Joey sighed and did the same.

----------------------

It was too late. The boat was already about two miles from the port of Vermillion. The girl sighed. "Oh well...I guess I can take a boat back to Kanto..."

"We finally caught up to you!" said Joey. He and Charmander were out of breath. "You run fast!"

"Well this skirt gives me a lot of leg room. I actually enjoy wearing it!" Zoey felt strange. "Oh...my stomach hurts..."

"I told you not to get all excited..."

Zoey wanted to hurl. Charmander sweatdropped as her Trainer dashed towards the side of the ship and hurled chunks off the port vow...

"Oh great..." said Joey. "Good thing I got that mouthwash at the shop in Vermillion and some breath mints..."

---------------------

After half-carrying a quesy Zoey, Joey and Charmander set her down at the table to rest. He gave her some mouth wash and she gurgled it. She didn't care if people were looking. She wanted the horrible taste of digested food out of her mouth...

She spit the mouthwash in a dirty cup and took five of Joey's breath mints. They were sour and tasted like oranges.

"Gosh Zoey...you're breath doesn't smell that bad..."

"Still...I don't like the taste of vomit on my tounge...I can't believe I got seasick..."

Joey sat down next to her and said "Rest a few minutes before doing anything. I'll go get you some water. Come on Wartortle." He had this Pokemon outside of his Pokeball the whole time.

"Tortle!"

Charmander hopped onto a chair that was next to Zoey. She rubbed her Trainer's back.

"Thanks Charmander."

The lizard smiled warmly. "Char!"

Zoey heard some girly laughing coming towards her. She and Charmander turned around to see Jessica with a bunch of snobby looking girls. They must of been wealthy by the way they were dressed.

"I can't believe you live in the same town as Gary!" said an auburn haired girl.

"I'm just lucky," replied Jessica.

"Really lucky!" said a blonde. "So do you talk to him a lot?"

"He avoids talking to people, but I have a feeling he likes me deep down inside. That is why I am waiting for the day when he asks me out!" Jessica blushed.

"Geez, I wish somebody as cute as him would ask me out..." said a raven haired girl.

Jessica looked around to see if Gary was in the room, but she only saw random people, and of course, Zoey.

"Well well well!" said Jessica. "Look what the Meowth dragged in!" She and the other three girls walked up to Zoey.

"Who is this Jessica?" asked one of the girls.

"My rival, Zoey."

"In what exactly?" said Zoey.

"In Pokemon training! And you're also my rival for Gary!"

Zoey stood up. "What are you talking about?!"

"You try to steal him away from me!"

"I do not! I could care less if he was your boyfriend!"

"You mean that?"

"Well yeah! I don't have time for this teen love mush! I'm on a journey with my Pokemon to be the greatest trainer ever!"

Jessica smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way Ketchum. Now, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Scarlette, Nadia, and Violet." Scarlette was the auburn, Nadia was the blonde, and Violet was the raven.

"Your _friends_? Let me guess. You barely met them today..."

"So?! I have a lot more than you! And us four also have something in common."

"And I'm pretty sure I know what it is--"

"We all love Gary!" the four girls cried in a fangirlish tone. Zoey and Charmander sweatdropped.

"I seriously don't see what's the big deal about him...He's just some guy."

Jessica and the other three gasped. "He is not just some guy! He is famous--"

"Only because his dad is the original Gary...Jessica, you and your club of rabid Gary fangirls don't know a _thing_ about him."

"Oh and like, you do?" said Nadia.

"Actually yes. I was his best friend before."

"Ha! I don't believe it!" said Scarlette. "A girl like you be Gary's friend? He is one of the best trainers ever! Why would he ever be friends with yout? Your little Charmander hasn't even evolved yet. Jessica's Ivysaur is very strong as is Gary's Wartortle from what we've heard. But look at that reptile thing. It's still so small and pathetic. I'm pretty sure the rest of your Pokemon are too."

"Hey! Charmander is not pathetic! You have no right to talk about her like that!"

"Hmm...this is getting to be quite interesting," said Violet. "How about you battle us Zoey?"

"Fine!"

Zoey and the girls left, just a few moments before Joey got back.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

---------------------------

Everybody was crowded around the center of the room. That was where the battle would be. Joey pushed through the crowd of people.

"Excuse me. Comming through." He saw Zoey in the center and the four girls. "Oh Zoey...what have you got yourself into this time..."

"Ok," said Violet. "The rules are simple. We only have one Pokemon each, which means you can only use one per battle. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Very well," said Nadia. "I'll go first." She took out a Pokeball from her purse. "Jigglypuff, I choose you!"

"Jiggly!"

"Go, Clefairy!"

The pink Pokemon made a dramatic entrance with a somersault. "Fairy!"

"Jigglypuff, use Rollout!"

"Dodge it and use Mega Punch!"

Jigglypuff rolled around on the ground at an intense velocity in Clefairy's direction. But she dodged it by jumping up in the air. Her fist glowed and she dived back down to the floor, hitting Jigglypuff right on the head just in time. The pink Pokemon fainted.

"Oh no!" cried Nadia. "Return!"

Clefairy bowed as the crowd of people clapped and cheered. Zoey smiled and returned her Pokemon.

"My turn," said Violet. "Ralts, go!"

Out came a Pokemon Zoey had never seen before. "Raaalts!"

"Huh? What the heck is that? It looks like a mushroom."

"No use taking out your Pokedex. The Kanto one isn't modified for Hoenn Pokemon."

"So it's a Hoenn Pokemon? Cool. Then...Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

"Pidgeooooo!"

"Ralts, use Psybeam!"

The Pokemon shot a rainbow beam from her head at Pidgeotto, but she easily dodged it.

"Use Quick Attack!"

The bird slammed hard against Ralts, who fainted instantly. After all, Pyschic types didn't have good physical defenses.

Violet scowled. "Return Ralts."

"Ok, this one won't be easy Zoey!" said Scarlette. "It's my turn! And I choose...Corsola!"

Scarlette tossed her pink Pokeball into the air and out came a walking clump of coral.

"Corsola!"

"I bet I can't get info on this Pokemon either..." said Zoey. "But judging from the way it looks and it's name...I'm guessing it's a Rock or Water type." She returned Pidgeotto. "In that case...Oddish, it's your turn to shine!"

"Odd oddish!"

"Corsola, use Bubblebeam!"

The pink Pokemon shot a ray of bubbles at Oddish.

"Cut that beam with Razor Leaf!"

Oddish twirled around and the leaves collided with the bubbles, making the beam disappear.

"Use Tackle Corsola!"

Corsola slammed into Oddish who felt much pain due to her opponent's hard body.

"Odd!"

"Oddish, use Poison Powder!"

Oddish shook violently and toxic spores spread over the battle field. They scattered on Corsola, who suddenly became fatigued.

"Cor..."

"Use Recover Corsola!"

"What?!"

Corsola glowed and her health was restored. "Cor!"

"Damn!"

Oddish didn't like that her opponent could heal herself. This was bad...

"Now use Tackle again!"

Corsola slammed into Oddish.

"Ooooddd!"

"Hang in there Oddish!"

"You're Pokemon are so weak," said Scarlette. "How can you ever hope to beat Jessica or the Pokemon League? They are way tougher than you. You're Oddish is so meek and pathetic."

Oddish didn't like that other people were putting her Trainer down. So, she got back up on her feet and had an angry face.

"Aww, it's angry. How cute. Corsola, use Bubblebeam!"

"Now Oddish, use Razor Leaf!"

"Ooooodddd!!!!"

The Grass Pokemon jumped up high in the air and twirled around even faster than before. The leaves scattered everywhere and it was hard for Corsola to see.

"Now use Poison Powder with Razor Leaf!"

"Huh?!"

Oddish spun around again, this time adding poison spores to the leaves. When they reached Corsola, she was so much in pain that she couldn't Recover herself. So she fainted.

"Ah! No! Return Corsola!"

The three rich girls were defeated.

"Way to go Oddish!"

Something happened just then. Oddish began to glow.

"She's evolving!"

From green leaves to red ones, the plant Pokemon turned into Gloom.

"Gloom gloom!"

Her Trainer's Pokedex (as well as some other people's) were taken out.

"_Gloom, the Weed Pokemon. A horribily noxious honey drools from it's mouth. One whiff of the honey can result in memory loss. However, some fans tend to enjoy the stench._"

Apparently, there were not too many Gloom fans among the crowd. They were holding their noses. Zoey tried not to.

"Uh...wow Oddish! You've changed! Awesome!"

"Gloom!" said the Pokemon happily. She held her hands up as if wanting Zoey to hug her.

"Um...ok..."

Her Trainer bent down to hug the Pokemon. And yet, Gloom did not smell at all when Zoey got close to her. The Pokemon liked it that her Trainer didn't mind the stench and that she didn't cover her nose. So that's why Gloom didn't allow the smell to get on her master.

"Ugh!" said Nadia. "That thing smells horrible!"

"Way to go Zoey," said Jessica while holding her nose. "Only you could have such a foul smelling Pokemon in your team..."

"Hey, don't talk that way about Gloom!"

The Grass Pokemon looked sad. Zoey returned her to avoid further insults.

"Hmph." said a voice that Zoey knew all too well. "Bunch of mediocre rookies."

The four girls turned and gave a fangirlish squeal because Gary was in the crowd watching. It sure didn't bother them that he called them mediocre...

"Gary!" said Jessica. "You're here!"

"Yeah, I thought I'd stop by and tour this ship a little. I didn't know that there would be a battle today. Are these three girls your friends?"

"Yes! They're Scarlette, Nadia, and Violet! They are very pleased to meet you!"

"I can tell by the way they're blushing and giggling..."

Zoey shook her head and said aloud "How pathetic..."

"What was that?" said Jessica. Her mood suddenly changed. "You shouldn't be talking! You're own starter hasn't evolved yet!"

"She's still strong!"

"Oh yeah?! Then let's prove it!"

Zoey and Jessica got into the center of the room.

"Go Butterfree!"

"Let's do this Charmander!"

"Frrreeeee!"

"Char!"

"Butterfree use Gust!"

"Smokescreen!"

The smoke was blown away.

"Now use Stun Spore!"

"Use Fire Spin to burn the spores!"

The two attackes crashed which caused some smoke.

"Now use Metal Claw Charmander!"

The lizard jumped through the smoke at Butterfree and slashed her across the face. Charmander was getting faster at attacking.

"Freee!!!" The scratches stung.

"Now finish her off with Ember!"

"Chaaaar!"

Small embers collided with Butterfree, who slowly fell down to the ground...

"Free..."

"No! Butterfree's first loss! Return!" Jessica hugged her Pokeball. Butterfree had never lost before. "Alright Zoey. You wanna play rough? Fine. Go, Ivysaur! Show this loser your power!"

Ivysaur came out of her Pokeball. She looked confident. "Ivysaur!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex again.

"_Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. There is a plant bulb on this Pokemon's back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower._"

"Now Ivysaur, use Vine Whip to grab Charmander!"

Ivysaurs vines came shooting out of her back. Charmander tried to dodge, but Ivysaur caught her leg and slammed her against the floor.

"Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Ivysaur!"

Leaves shot out from the leafy part of the Pokemon's back. They swirled towards Charmander who got cut with them.

"Now use Tackle!"

Ivysaur ran towards Charmander just as she was about to get up. The lizard landed on the floor hard.

"Charmander!" cried Zoey.

Joey had been watching the battle ever since Zoey fought Scarlette since the crowd kept getting in his way. Gary had been there from when she was fighting Nadia. Both boys were watching the girls battle. They also had their Wartortles out of their Pokeballs. A lot of people had their Pokemon out.

"See? You can't beat me Zoey," said Jessica. "Not even when you have a type advantage! Your Pokemon are so weak! Especially Charmander! It hasn't even evolved yet! I don't blame Clefairy because she needs a Moonstone. But come on! Your starter is a disgrace!"

Charmander slowly got up, but then sat down. She was depressed because she knew Jessica was right, no matter how much Zoey and her own self denied it.

"Don't listen to her Charmander!"

"Ch...char..."

Suddenly, thick metal tentacles grabbed the Pokemon that were outside their Pokeballs. That included Gary and Joey's Wartortle and Jessica's Ivysaur.

"Hey!" said Gary. "What is going on here?!"

"Prepare for trouble!" said a female voice.

"And make it double," said a male voice.

"Oh no!" said Zoey. "Not you two again!"

Out appeared Jack and Jackie who were in disguise as staff of the ship. They unvieled themselves and wore the Team Rocket outfit, just like their parents.

"Alright," said Meowth. "Cut the lame ryhme and let's get these Pokemon outta here."

She pressed a button on the remote control in her hand. The tentacles put the Pokemon in a large net made of special material. Other Rocket members came out, using their Pokemon to stop people from escaping, even the Captain of the ship.

"Alright!" said Jackie. "You people hand over the rest of your Pokemon and nobody gets hurt!"

"And don't even think about trying to battle us!" said Jack. He took another remote control from his pocket. "If you do, this ship will self-destruct and you'll all die."

There was panic in the room.

"That's the way to show 'em bro!" said Jackie.

"Heh. I love being evil."

"Quit yapping you two! Get these Pokemon outta here!"

"Hold it!" cried Zoey. "You think you'll get away with this?!"

"Yeah!" said Meowth. "We have all the Pokemon we need to give to the boss. We were gonna steal your Charmander, but after watching that battle against a Grass Pokemon, it's useless!"

"Stop it! Why must everyone put Charmander down?"

"You're the one who causes all of this for your lizard. You don't train her well enough to become a good fighter! You suck at being a Trainer! Much worse than your father and mother! Don't think we don't know who you are little girl. We know perfectly well. We just thought you'd be stronger, but I guess we were wrong! Ha! Shows how much talent you have twerpette!"

"Be quiet!"

Charmander stood up. She walked in front of Zoey and glared at the cackling Team Rocket. She was tired of being thought of as weak. She was tired of not being able to evolve quickly like her teammates. And she was tired of everyone putting Zoey down. This was the last straw.

"Charmander char!"

"Aww, look Jack," said Jackie. "This little thing thinks it can take us on!"

"Yeah right!"

The other members of Team Rocket laughed too. Charmander was furious.

"Chaaaaaaarrrr!!!"

The orange lizard started to glow brightly and she dashed to the net, cutting it open so the Pokemon could come out. Jack dropped the control by accident and he couldn't find it among the crowd of people. The creature was so much faster than before that it looked like a blur to everyone.

"Ivysaur, you're ok!" cried Jessica as she embraced her Pokemon.

"Wartortle!" said Joey as his Pokemon leaped on him. The rest of the Trainers were also glad to have their Pokemon back.

When Charmander landed back on the ground, the light faded from her body. And when she stood up from kneeling, her skin was red and she looked completely different. She removed the pink bow from her neck and tied it around the end of her tail that was closest to her body.

Then she faced Team Rocket.

"Charmeleon!"

"Ch...charmander?" said Zoey slowly. Her new liazard merely turned her head to look at Zoey and smiled. Then she looked back at Team Rocket.

The girl took out her Pokedex, not even taking her eyes away from Charmeleon.

"_Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. Without pity, it's sharp claws destroys foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame at the end of it's tail turns a blue whitish color._"

"Woah," said Joey. "Zoey's Charmander...finally evolved!"

Even Gary and Jessica couldn't believe their eyes. Charmeleon could feel the way people were looking at her and she felt proud to have evolved. She took a fighting stance at Team Rocket that irritated Meowth because the lizard moved her claws in the motion that basically said "Come get some".

"Jack, Jackie! Send out your Pokemon and fight!"

"Hey, you're not the boss--"

"Now!"

The two Rockets groaned and sent out their Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!"

"Go Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

"Ekansssss!"

Zoey suddenly felt confident. "Ready Charmeleon?"

The Pokemon nodded once.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!"

"Koffing, use Sludge!"

The two Pokemon attacked in unison.

"Use Fire Spin!"

Charmeleon shot a stream of flames from her mouth. But it wasn't Fire Spin. Nonetheless, it stopped both Poison attacks, burning the two Pokemon.

"That was Flamethrower!" said Gary. "It's amazing how Charmeleon already knows it!"

"Ah! Our Pokemon!" said the Rocket siblings. They returned their Pokemon. The other Rockets sent out their Pokemon, which were just Rattata and Zubats.

Charmeleon gave a menacing glare that seemed to paralyze the opponents, both human and Pokemon, with fear. The Rattata cowered in fear, even the Zubats who couldn't even see.

"CHAAAAAR."

"That's Scary Face!" said Joey. "Woah, this new Pokemon of Zoey's is so cool!"

The Pokemon willfully returned to their Pokeballs when their Trainers knew they wouldn't fight. That was when Gary told his Wartortle to attack. "Wartortle, use Rapid Spin on all the Rockets!"

"War!"

Other Trainers soon started to release their Pokemon to ward off the villians. It seemed to work because they were retreating off the ship.

"Where are you going you cowards?!" shouted Meowth. "Get back here!"

Charmeleon jumped onto the second floor's railing and gave another Scary Face that paralyzed Jack, Jackie, and Meowth.

"M-Mewoth," said Jackie. "Th-this Pokemon doesn't look too happy."

"H-her growling is scaring me!" cried Jack.

Charmeleon opened her mouth, and shot intense flames at the trio who somehow ended up in an explosion and flew off from the ship.

"We were SO close!" said Jackie. "It's not fair!"

"You morons messed up AGAIN!" scolded Meowth.

"Ha!" said Jack. "I found the remote control to blow up the stupid ship!" He pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Why doesn't this piece of crap work!?"

"Here let me see it!" demanded Jackie. The trio continued to fiddle with the device while soaring in the air.

------------------------

Everyone cheered for Zoey and her Charmeleon.

"Zoey!" said Joey as he walked up to her. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks! But it was really Charmeleon's courage that helped!"

"Char!"

Gary walked up to them. "Well Zoey, I see Charmander finally evolved. I can't say I miss the cute little thing, but I'm looking foward to battling your Pokemon again."

"Gee...thanks!"

"Have they all evovled?"

"Clefairy is the only one left to evolve."

Gary and Zoey soon started a conversation that made Joey feel left out.

"I think I should come back later..."

Even though he felt a little sad, the boy knew Zoey wanted to be on better terms with Gary. So he left them alone and went to another part of the room with Wartortle.

The Captain walked up to Zoey and said "Young lady, thank you so much for helping us ward off those goons!"

"Oh it was no problem at all sir!"

"Well, if you ever need anything, anything at all, feel free to ask any of the staff what you wish and they shall give it to you!"

"Why, thank you Captain, sir!"

He gave a warm smile and walked out of the room, back to the control room where he steered the ship.

"Zoey," said Gary. "You're Pokemon are incredible. They seem to evolve at just the right time! You must have some secret to raising them."

"Well...not really. I just raise them normally. But thanks for the compliment Gary."

He blushed. "It was nothing. You deserve one after all that criticism."

Zoey blushed too. However, Jessica was not going to allow her rival and big crush become closer together.

"Zoey!" she said as she stormed towards her. "How dare you take all the action!"

"What are you blabbing about now?!"

"Why do you always have to be the hero?!"

"It just happens Jessica! It's not like I wished for this to happen!"

"Ugh! You're just like your parents! Taking all the glory away from others and getting freebies!"

"What in the world are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about how you have it easy unlike the rest of us!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Why do you think you won so easily at the Pewter and Cerulean Gym? It's because the Gym Leader's are your father's long time friends and they went easy on you because you are his daughter!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! Haven't you noticed how all of a sudden the Vermillion Gym Leader seemed tougher than the previous two?"

"Well...yeah actually...but..."

"It's because he doesn't give freebies to anybody! He treats all challengers the same! You see what I'm saying? Your journey is handicapped just because you're the daughter of one of the most famous Trainers! You're not even that talented!"

"Be quiet already Jessica!"

"You don't even catch half of the Pokemon you have! You befriended them all!"

"I had to battle Oddish to get her!"

"But she was weak! That's why she was able to be captured! See? You suck at being a trainer!"

A hand slapped Jessica across the face. Zoey didn't care if it hurt her. She wouldn't stand for this anymore.

Jessica was enraged. "You little bitch!" She slapped Zoey too. Then Zoey slapped her again, then Jessica, and finally Zoey punched her in the face and the blonde fell down. Neither Gary nor Joey had seen this side of the girls before.

The blonde got up even though her jaw hurt. She lunged at Zoey and tackled her down. Pretty soon, they started a cat fight.

"Yeah!" cried some of the guys. "Chick fight!"

Jessica and Zoey were slapping eachother, scratching, even punching eachother while on the ground. Pulling hair was another factor and pinching.

"Hey!" said Gary. "Stop it you two!"

"Cut it out!" Joey said.

The two boys broke up the girls, Gary holding Jessica and Joey holding Zoey, who was still trying to attack her female rival. Both their hair and clothes were messed up. Charmeleon had a somewhat confused face.

"Don't you dare hit me again Zoey!"

"Why not?! You deserve to have some sense knocked into you, you stupid blonde bitch!"

"Shut your mouth! At least I capture all of my Pokemon the right way unlike you!"

Both girls were struggling to get free from the boys.

"I capture them right! It's not my fault they want to come to me!"

"They only do that because they have nothing better to do! Pokemon can sense things way better than humans, and they sensed that you were a failure from the start!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know why your parents waited three years instead of letting you start your journey at ten? It's because they were afraid their only child would fail at being a Trainer!"

"No they didn't!"

"Yes they did! And you know what's worse? Your dad wasn't even there to see you off! That's how much he cares about his worthless daughter's life!"

"My dad loves me!"

"Then why is he never home?"

This made Zoey become silent. Why wasn't he home? His journey finished a long time ago.

Jessica finally got out of Gary's grasp. Charmeleon picked up Zoey's hat and held it.

"That's what I thought! You have no answer because you don't know where your father is! For all we know, he could be with another woman right now."

"No! He would never do that to mom!"

"He might. You don't know. I think your mom is stupid to allow her husband to go wherever he pleases and trust him just like that."

"Why Jessica? Why do you dislike me so much?!"

"It's because you're trying to steal Gary away from me!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Gary was very confused.

"You start your journey the same day me and him did! You're trying to get his attention and steal him from me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Even if you were, he along with many other boys would never like you! You're Pokemon are weak, you only obtain them by friendship and not getting any capturing experience at all, and your starter took forever to evovle! And unlike Gary, Joey, and myself, you couldn't beat Lt.Surge on your first try! You have no talent Zoey. You're weak and naive. You have no idea what it's like to be a Trainer. You should just go home and leave the battling and raising to people who actually know what they're doing, you worthless pathetic slut!"

"Shut up!" Zoey was in tears. "I'm nothing like that!"

"Yes you are or you wouldn't be crying! If you shed tears, then that only proves that all of this is true! You're contradicting yourself!"

Zoey slapped her again, and this time, Jessica punched the girl hard in the cheek. She fell down to the floor. Zoey felt something warm in her mouth and it tasted sort of metalic. She knew it was blood.

She could here some of the girls laughing and people whispering.

"See Zoey? Everyone knows that what I say is true about you. How can you _ever_ become acceptable to the Pokemon world if you get handicaps all the time? Just give up. You'd still have a friend if you didn't fight with Gary those few years ago. But you let your pride and competitive spirit get the better of you. I guess winning and being the best is much more important to you than friends."

Zoey got up and walked away, then she started to walk faster, and finally run. She ran deeper into the ship and found a custodian's broom closet. She hid in there, with Charmeleon by her side. She wanted to get away from the people. She didn't want them to see her crying and bloody face.

The girl sobbed and cried. Her face hurt. And she made a fool of herself in front of Joey and Gary.

Both boys called out her name, but she wouldn't answer.

"Zoey!" cried Gary.

"Come back!" cried Joey.

The amber eyed teen turned to Jessica.

"What did you do?!"

"Gary, why are you so angry?" The blonde fixed her hair and clothes.

"Why did you tell Zoey all of that crap!?"

"Because it's all true! And you know it too Gary!"

"It is not true! You don't know _anything_ about Zoey Ketchum! I am the only one who does! She was my best friend until we turned ten years old. I know practially everything about her! You don't! So don't EVER talk about her in that way. She can be very sensitive if you push her hard enough! If anything ever happens to her because of your jealously, I'll _never_ talk to you again."

Jessica had never seen Gary so angry. Neither had any of his fangirls. Not even Joey.

-------------------

"Ah! I found out why this piece of crap doesn't work!" said Jack. "It has an off and on switch!" He pulled the switch up that activated it.

"Then press the button!" said Jackie.

Jack pressed the button. But Team Rocket was too far away in the sky to hear anything.

"We won't be able to hear it Jack..."

"Either way, we're still gonna blast off like always..." Meowth said.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Their voices died as they got further into the air and all anybody could ever see was a sparkle in the sky.

--------------------

An explosion blew on the side of the ship. It rocked the S.S. Anne and there was panic.

"The ship is sinking!" said one of the sailors. "Everyone, to the life boats!"

The crowd of panciked people rushed towards the large door. Gary and Joey were trying to look for Zoey, but the staff ushered them out. Everyone got into boats and the Captain said "Quickly now!" More explosions went off.

The boats landed on the water with many people on each one.

Gary, Joey, and Jessica were on the same boat as the Captain.

"Is Zoey on one of the boats!?" panicked Joey.

"I don't know!" said Gary. Both called out her name, but no reply.

They were a few miles away from the ship. It was starting to sink, bottom first, into the ocean.

Gary looked out at the ship and hoped Zoey was on one of the rafts instead of inside. So did Joey.

Jessica felt bad that she hurt Zoey. The poor girl could be dying right now.

"If she dies," said Gary with his back towards Jessica. "I'll never forgive you."

The girl had a guilty face and hugged her knees. Tears started to drip from her eyes.

"Please..." said Gary to himself quietly. "Zoey...don't die...You have to live..."

-----------------------

Charmeleon heard the sound of rushing water from outside the door. But her master was still crying and sobbing to pay attention.

"Char! Charmeleon!" She shook her Trainer's shoulder.

Zoey rubbed her eyes and said sadly "What?"

They saw water come in through under the door. Zoey immediately stood up and opened it. Water was everywhere and it went up to her knees.

"The ship is sinking!" She remembered what the Pokedex said about Charmander's tail. "Return Charmeleon!" The lizard was returned as Zoey looked for a way out.

But there was so much water and she had no knowledge of the passages of the boat, that she was lost. She traveled deeper into the ship to look for a way out. She saw a hole, but it was underwater.

She took a deep breath, and dived.

-----------------

It was hard to swim around especially since there was a current and Zoey couldn't see that well. She was beginning to loose the hold on her breath.

_Oh no...I need to breathe! Where's the surface!?_

She swam through the hole, only to find billions of Magikarp rushing towards her. She was surprised that she opened her mouth, and sea water rushed inside. She was loosing conciousness.

_Oh no...I'm gonna die! My Pokemon, what will become of them? I can't see...I can't...breathe..._

Her eyes slowly started to close and she saw a shadow above her in the water. It started to dive down towards her. _It's gonna eat me..._was Zoey's last thought.

Then everything turned black.

**That took forever! Dx Yeah, I wrote this all in one day. D: It's really long since I can't update as fast anymore, so I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter. Hmm...what will happen to Zoey? Who knows? She might live, or she might die. The fate of her life, rests in your reviews. :3**


	15. Marina

**I'm pretty sure I have somewhat of arachnophobia: the fear of spiders. I can't stand to see those ugly creatures! Eww! Dx But Spinarak is cute. 83 I think I'm slightly hemophobic too. That's the fear of blood. I tend to get lightheaded when I see blood, even if it's my own. I can't stand to see blood. So then….I guess I'm gonna have a problem being a veterinarian…..**

Marina

The sound of crashing waves could be heard. Wingulls were soaring overhead, releasing their cry. It was morning.

Zoey opened her eyes slowly. "Huh? Wh...what happened?"

She looked around and noticed she was in a khaki colored tent. She had a different outfit on, like pajamas. It was also warm in the tent. The girl sat up and wondered where she was.

A beautiful woman with blue hair came in. She had a Wigglytuff and a Pokemon that looked like a Misdreveus, but bigger and differently shaped.

"Ah! I see you're awake!" The woman smiled.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"My name is Marina. And you're in my tent! You're also Zoey right? It said so in your Pokedex before it died out..."

"Huh?! My Pokedex!?"

"I'm sure you'll want to know everything. But first you need to get dressed. Good thing they finished drying."

Marina took Zoey's clothes from a bag that she had in a tent. She handed them to her and then her socks and shoes. Zoey took them and was gonna say something, when Marina said "Dress now, talk later." She gave a warm smile, got out of the tent, and zippered it up.

Zoey began dressing and at the same time wondering just what exactly happened to her.

-----------------------

It only took about a few minutes to get dressed and put on her shoes. So after Zoey was done, she stepped out of the tent and noticed that she was on a small island. There was a campfire feet away from the tent, a clothesline, and a small folding table along with folding chairs and food on it.

"Um..." began Zoey. "You don't live here right?"

"Of course not!" said Marina as she laughed. "I'm just camping out here!"

Zoey saw a Wigglytuff preparing food, a blue alligator bathing in the water, and that ghost Pokemon floating next to Marina.

"Can I ask you a question? What are those two Pokemon you have? You know, the blue one and the ghost one."

"Oh. Well, the blue one is named Feraligatr. He's been my buddy since the longest time. And this is Miss. She used to be a Misdrevous, but she evolved into a Mismagius."

"I've never heard of those Pokemon before...I've only been on my Pokemon journey for a few days..."

"Oh! So you're a beginner! Well, then tell me all about your adventure so far over some lunch!"

Marina invited Zoey to sit down with her and her three Pokemon. They soon started to eat.

"I almost forgot!" said Marina. "Your Pokemon might be hungry too. Here, let them out of their Pokeballs." She handed Zoey a brown suede pouch. "I put them in here because all of your things were wet."

Zoey took out the Pokeballs and released her Pokemon. She was so happy to see them that she hugged them lovingly and began to cry. "I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

Charmeleon patted her on the back. "Char char," as if saying 'There there'. The lizard also gave her trainer the hat she had been holding onto.

"Thanks Charmeleon."

Charmeleon smiled.

Marina gave Zoey's Pokemon some food. They ate it happily. And while they did, the two girls talked.

"You were out cold for a whole day. What happened? Start from the very beginning though. I like stories."

"Ok." Zoey explained to the woman her whole story, starting from the day she met Charmander. Marina was very interested in the story as well as her Pokemon.

"Ah! So that's why I found you unconscious in the water! The SS Anne sank...Again!"

"That evil Team Rocket caused all this trouble…"

Marina suddenly became serious. "Team Rocket? You mean that organization of crooks that steal Pokemon?"

"Yes."

"We had a run in with them back when Jimmy and I were still Trainers. Oh and also our friend Vincent. Well, his name was Jackson before, but I have no idea on why he keeps changing it. Anyway, we can't stand Team Rocket. They tried to steal the legendary Pokemon Raikou. Luckily though, they didn't."

"Sounds like you had trouble with them too."

"Sure did. Listen to me Zoey, be cautious of Team Rocket. From what you have told me, I know that those three who keep following you may seem like a bunch of clowns, but there are stronger Rocket members who won't hesitate to attack you. Be alert all the time."

"Ok. I'll be careful. Thanks for saving me by the way. Did your Feraligatr help?"

"No. That Lapras over there did." Marina pointed in the direction towards the sea. A Lapras was in 'conversation' with Marina's Feraligatr.

Zoey walked over to the Pokemon and said, "So, you saved me?"

Lapras nodded it's head and gave a sweet cry.

"Thank you so much! I would of died if it weren't for you." Zoey smiled warmly. "So," said the girl as she turned to Marina. "Is this Pokemon yours too?"

"Nope. She's just a wild Lapras. I found her here on this island. Speaking of which, we need to get you back to the Kanto mainland! Didn't you say you needed to get your third Pokemon badge?"

"I did! Oh my gosh! I'll fall behind the other Trainers!"

"Well, then we better get a move on! But first, I need to pack all of my things."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks!"

Zoey helped Marina put all the camping things away. It took almost an hour to finish, but they managed. After that, they went to the shore to go back to Vermillion.

"Um…" started Zoey. "How are we supposed to get to Vermillion if there isn't a boat?"

"We use the Pokemon!" said Marina happily. "I'll ride my Feraligatr and you can ride the Lapras. That is, if she lets you. What do you say Lapras? Will you let this Trainer ride you?"

Lapras gave a happy cry. The Transport Pokemon allowed Zoey to get on her back while Marina returned Wigglytuff and Mismagius before getting on Feraligatr. "Ok, let's go!"

-----------------

It had been a while since the two were out at sea. So Zoey decided it was a good time to start a conversation.

"So Marina, you never really told me about yourself."

"Why would you want to know about me?"

"Because you helped me! I want to at least get to know you a bit more if that's ok."

"Alright. I'll be glad to tell you about myself! Where should I start?"

"Wherever you want."

"Ok. Well, as you know, my name is Marina. And that's probably all you know! Haha! I'm visiting Kanto right now because there are Pokemon Contests here. So…I guess I would consider myself as an adult trainer, but I'm more of a coordinator."

"You are?"

"Yes. I've been to Hoenn, Sinnoh, and my home region, Jhoto."

"You live in Jhoto? That's my next stop after I beat the Kanto Pokemon League."

"Oh yes! You should go to Jhoto. I'm actually gonna head back home to my family."

"So then you're married?"

"Yup! Been married happily for about…oh…I guess a few years now. From what you have told me, I'm about the same age as your mom. I live happily in New Bark Town with my 7 children—"

"Seven!?"

Marina laughed. "Yeah! Seven!"

"Why so many?"

"Well, let's just say I couldn't keep my husband off me." Marina blushed and giggled at the same time. Zoey just blushed.

"Who's your husband?"

"His name's Jimmy. He's really cute and I absolutely love him. He's also a great Pokemon trainer and he has all the badges from all four regions! He even participated in the Battle Frontier and won of course. We've been friends ever since we were little. Then as we got older, we started to fall in love. After that we became an item, and then when we were about twenty, he proposed to me. You could just imagine how happy I was. So after we got married, we decided to have children. I wanted a lot of them because I love kids. Jimmy didn't mind. Our oldest is your age. He's thirteen like you. Our youngest is two years old."

"And how do you take care of them if you're always on the move?"

"Well, Jimmy doesn't really travel anymore. I mean, he's been everywhere. Now he stays home teaching our little ones about Pokemon. But he loves it. I can tell because of the way he acts around them. It makes me happy."

"It seems you have had a good life."

"Yup. My starting Pokemon was a Totodile. But you probably haven't heard of them since you live in the Kanto region. You're starting Pokemon was a Charmander right?"

"Yes. She's my best friend and strongest Pokemon in my team."

"That's wonderful."

"So is there anything else you'd like to talk about Marina?"

"Well, when I was little, I loved FabuLance!" Marina shrieked like a fan girl.

"Uh….Fabu…who?"

"FabuLance! You know, one of the Kanto Elite Four! He has Dragon Pokemon!"

"Oh! Lance! Yeah, I've heard of him. But, why do you call him FabuLance?"

"Because he rocks and he's _so_ handsome! But, he's not as awesome as my Jimmy."

"So let me guess, you got over Lance when you married Jimmy?"

"Oh no Zoey! I never got over Lance. Even today I wish I could meet him. But Jimmy is my one true love and I shall always love him."

"Feraligator!" said the blue Pokemon. Marina looked in the direction Feraligatr was pointing and she saw the Vermillion port. "Oh! We're almost there!"

Zoey was excited. "Yes!"

-----------------

After getting off Feraligatr, Marina returned her Pokemon and helped Zoey off Lapras. The woman released her Mismagius and Zoey released her Charmeleon.

"Well, I guess this is where you get off," Marina said. "I hope you have good luck on your Kanto journey. And when you finish here, stop by Jhoto! I'd love for you to visit me and my family."

"Ok! Thanks! Hey, can I call you sometime?"

"Of course! Oh wait, your Fame Checker is broken isn't it?"

"Oh…Yeah…" Zoey sadly took out the Fame Checker. She turned it on. And to her surprise, it actually worked, like if nothing had even happened to it.

"Wh..what? It works! That's a surprise! The rest of my stuff have been drenched!"

"You have a Fame Checker that still works? You must of bought it with a water repellent case."

"Huh?"

"It's a plastic case that is inside the Fame Checker. Even if the outside gets wet, the inside, where all the devices are, won't get damaged. Good choice Zoey!"

"But…I didn't buy it with that. Gary bought it for—" But she stopped because she wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Gary? Do you mean Professor Gary or his son?"

"Um…"

"It's ok. I think I know. It's Gary Jr right? I can tell by your face. He bought it for you didn't he?"

"H-how did you—"

"I just know these kind of things. Hmm. But if he bought such an expensive device like the Fame Checker for you, he must be a really good friend, or just has a big crush on you."

Zoey blushed. "Well…I…"

Marina giggled. "Ooooh! Zoey! It looks like you have won somebody's heart already!"

"B-but I don't even know if he—"

"That's ok! This always happens to young people, especially if you've been friends for a long time. You'll understand later. Well, I guess I'd better give you my number." Marina put in her number in Zoey's Fame Checker. "There! Now you're all set!"

"Thanks Marina. For everything."

"No problem! But, you might want to thank that Lapras. She's really the one who saved you. Oh and those two fossils you had in your bag are still in there. I checked them and they seem to be in good condition…Wait…do fossils even have good conditions? Hmm."

Zoey laughed. "Ok."

After saying goodbye to Marina, the blue-haired trainer and her Mismagius went on their way.

"Hey Marina!" called Zoey.

"Yes?" she called back.

"When I get to the Pokemon League and battle Lance, I'll call you so you can meet him!"

Marina screamed like a fan girl. "Would you really?!"

"Yup!"

"Oh thank you so much Zoey! Then you better hurry up on your journey and go get those badges!"

"Ok!"

Finally, Marina continued on her way, exploring the rest of the Kanto region.

Zoey turned to the Lapras and said, "Thank you so much for saving me back there. I would of died and my Pokemon would have been goners if it weren't for you."

Lapras gave a happy cry.

"Well, I better be on my way. Bye Lapras."

"Char!"

Lapras looked sad and gave a cry.

"Huh?" Zoey saw the Pokemon's sad face.

"U..uoh?"

"Aww. I'm sure we'll meet again Lapras. Don't cry."

Zoey patted the Pokemon on her head. "Here, you can have this. I found it on the beach of that island." The girl put a starfish on Lapras's shell. It was orange and it stuck to her like glue. "There. Now you can remember me by that starfish. It's not much, but it's the best I can do."

Lapras still looked a little sad as Zoey waved goodbye, and headed to the Pokemon Center.

The Transport Pokemon gave one more little cry and started to head back out into the open sea.

She hoped she would see the kind female child again someday. And maybe…just maybe…she might be a part of the team….

-------------

Zoey called the Professor because her mom wouldn't pick up the phone. The screen turned on and Prof. Gary answered.

"Hello…?" he sounded sad, but when he saw Zoey, his face lit up. "Zoey! You're alive!"

"Hi Professor! Why the long face?"

"I thought….I thought you died!"

"What? I'd never let myself die so easily! I have a Pokemon League to win!"

"Oh thank goodness you're alive! Your mother has been crying ever since Gary told us about what happened at the S.S. Anne."

"Gary….called you?"

"Yeah. Zoey, you should of seen his face. He looked so sad. I could tell he wanted to cry. You could see it in his expression. But like the stubborn kid he is, he didn't cry. Oh I can't wait to tell him you're alive!"

"No Professor. Please don't tell Gary."

"But why?"

"I want to surprise him." Zoey smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out I'm alive."

"Are you sure that won't be mean?"

"Of course not! Do you know how many times he has made me worry when we were little? Why, I remember one time when we were playing in the park, I thought he nearly drowned in the lake, only to find out that he was trying to scare me! And THEN he—"

"Professor," said one of Gary's assistants. "Mrs. Ketchum is here again."

"Oh this is perfect timing! Send her in!"

Zoey saw the assistant walk away and saw her mom appear beside the Professor.

"Gary, I am so sorry that I'm disturbing you again but—" She stopped because she saw Zoey on the other line. Her face was relieved, but tears came flowing from her eyes.

May pushed Prof. Gary off the chair and sat down immediately. "Zoey! Oh my little darling! You're alive!"

"Mom! It's so good to see you!"

"Zoey! When I heard what happened to you, I almost died myself! I couldn't bare the fact that you weren't on this world anymore! Oh my poor baby!"

"Mom I'm fine. It was just an unpredicted accident—"

"Accident?! That Team Rocket almost killed you! I want you to come home right now!"

"But mom! Please listen!" Zoey explained everything to her mother.

"You were saved?"

"Yes. By a Lapras and that woman I told you about, Marina."

"Oh Zoey…I'm so glad you're safe, but…I think you should come home."

"But why? Mom, I know being a Pokemon Trainer is dangerous, but I want to do this…Please."

Prof. Gary managed to get up from the floor. "May, I think you should just let Zoey do this. I mean, every Trainer has to face dangers. It's the only way they'll learn to deal with living in a world with Pokemon. You were in danger a lot when traveling with Ash."

"I know but…."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise, I'll come home safe when my Kanto journey is finished."

Charmeleon got up on the chair Zoey was sitting on and waved. "Charmeleon!"

"Zoey!" said Prof. Gary. "Your Charmander evolved! That's wonderful!"

"I know! She's a lot stronger than she was before. And faster too!"

"That's great! I guess you'll have more of an easy time defeating the Gym Leaders."

"Oh! That reminds me! I need to get my third badge!" But then Zoey remembered something else. "Um….Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I need a new Pokedex….The one I had got drenched."

"Of course. I understand. Hold on a sec."

Prof. Gary got up and went to one of his file cabinets. May was still sitting down on the chair on the other side of the line. She looked at her lap and had a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"Mom."

May looked up at the screen to see her daughter's concerned face.

"I'll be ok."

"I know you will honey. I just….I just don't want to loose you….You're the only child I have. Please….be careful."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on dying. My Pokemon will be here to protect me, just like I would protect them. Isn't that right Charmeleon?"

The red lizard nodded and looked at the screen. "Charmeleon char char!"

"You'll take care of my Zoey, Charmeleon?"

Charmeleon nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much." May had happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

Prof. Gary returned and gave May a tissue and showed Zoey her new Pokedex. "Ok, I managed to recollect the data your old Pokedex had."

"How did you do that?"

"When your Pokedex collects data, it is sent to my laboratory. Each trainer I register a Pokedex to, their names are recorded on that big computer over there."

Prof. Gary pointed to an extremely large computer in the background. "That is where all the starting Trainers from the Kanto region have their data stored. Only I know the password to get into it's hardrive, as do the Pokemon Police and the Centers. Oh, and the Pokemon League. But don't worry. Nobody else can access that information. So, here you go. I'll put it in this slot and it should come out through the other end."

The professor put the Pokedex in a slot of his side of the phone and seconds later, it came out on Zoey's side. "Wow! Thanks Professor Gary!"

"No problem! Now, go get that badge Zoey! You'll never catch up to Gary if you stay here chatting with us!"

Zoey nodded and then looked at her mom who smiled and said, "I love you sweetie."

"I know. I love you too. And don't worry, I'll be ok."

May smiled again as her tears began to dry. "Go get 'em honey."

"Thanks mom."

After turning off the phone, Nurse Joy came and said "All right. I checked out all your Pokemon and they are fine. Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Of course."

"Ok."

Zoey took her Pokemon and put the Pokeballs on her belt. "Ok Charmeleon, let's go get that badge!"

"Hold on!" Nurse Joy said. She was carrying a bag that looked like Zoey's. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard what you told your mother about the accident. So I wanted to help and I got you a brand new bag. It has medicine for your Pokemon, berries, and a first aid kit for yourself."

The girl took the bag and looked inside. There was also a brush, cream, a new map of the region, and some money. "Wow. Are you sure you want to give all of this to me?"

"Yes. Not only do I help the Trainer's Pokemon, I also help them! So don't worry about it."

"Thank you so much!"

Zoey unzipped her vest to see if her two badges were still there. And they were. She smiled and zipped up her vest again. Then she put her Pokedex and Fame Checker inside her bag.

After thanking the kind Nurse Joy, Zoey and Charmeleon walked out of the Center and back to the Gym.

----------------

The girl opened the door and proudly walked towards the battle arena.

"Hey Lt. Surge! I'm back for that battle!" Her voice echoed throughout the Gym.

She heard footsteps and saw the Leader with his Raichu. "Well, you've returned. Ready for some discipline kid?"

"I'm ready to battle if that's what you're implying."

"Good. Remember, I'll only use my Raichu against you, but that means only your Charmander can fight."

"She evolved into a Charmeleon."

"Well, then this should be fun! Alright Raichu, you ready?"

"Raai!"

"Charmeleon?"

"Char!"

Silence. And then it broke, when Lt. Surge said "Use Quick Attack!" Raichu dashed at Charmeleon.

"Scary Face!"

Charmeleon glared at Raichu, who stopped dead in his tracks and cowered.

"R-Raiii…"

"What's wrong Raichu? Come on! Beat that reptile!"

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!"

The stream of fire shot out so fast of the Pokemon's mouth, that not even Lt. Surge could believe it. The blast of flames burned Raichu to a crisp. They were really hot.

"Now finish him off with Slash!"

Zoey learned that her Charmeleon no longer knew Metal Claw, which was somewhat disappointing, but learned Slash instead. This was ok though. Slash was stronger than Metal Claw anyway.

Charmeleon raked her claws against Raichu's body, who was injured badly and fainted.

"Rai…chu…"

"Yes!" shouted Zoey as she jumped up in the air. "We did it!"

"Charmeleon!"

Lt. Surge walked up to the girl and held out his hand. In the palm of it, was the Thunder Badge. "You did good Zoey. And you got a lot stronger than I thought you would. My Raichu didn't even touch your Pokemon this time."

Zoey took the badge and said "Thanks."

"Keep striving towards your goal kid. The road to becoming the Champion is long and hard. Many challenges await you that might be even more intimidating than the Gyms. It's just like a battlefield in a war. Be careful and cautious. Stay alert, and trust in your Pokemon. That way, you'll win every battle you face. Understood soldier?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Now get outta here so you can go get those other badges."

Zoey smiled and ran out of the Gym, Charmeleon right behind her.

Lt. Surge just smirked. Raichu got up slowly to his feet, and walked up to his master.

"That kid. She's just like her father."

Raichu smiled and nodded in agreement.

**That's the end of the chapter people. I know, it took me a week to write this. But I honestly don't have a lot of time on my hands like I used to before. I know I keep saying this over and over, but I want to make sure you guys understand.**

**Marina is the female character you play as in Pokemon Crystal and Jimmy is the male character you play as in Crystal, Silver, and Gold. They also came out in a Pokemon special called The Legend of Raikou or something like that. I have seen it in the Japanese version, and only one third of it on TV. It's really cool. I like Jimmy. He's cute. X333**

**Oh and besides school, I'm also getting into new animes/mangas. So yeah, that kinda keeps me away from writing. –sweatdrop- I'm STILL not done watching the Bleach anime or reading the manga, I'm not finished reading the Full Metal Alchemist manga, AND my friend got me into Fruits Basket now, so yeah. Darn you anime & manga! Why do you have to be so interesting and awesome?! Dx You can just IMAGINE how much time I wish I had to read those mangas and watch the anime…T-T **

**The bright side is though, I have three A's and a B in school:D Whoot! An A in English, Computers, and AP World History, while having a B in Chemistry! Yes! XD**

**By the way, this chapter was supposed to be in the beginning of the week, but my friend is SOOO evil because she is the one who got me into Fruits Basket and NOW I can't STOP reading the manga because it's soooo addicting!!! So yeah. For five whole days I was reading that manga…Heh…**

**So sorry about this big long message, but I somehow felt I needed to give you guys an explanation as to why I didn't update when I should have. **

**And Happy Year of the Rat!!! 8DDD Yay! Go Yuki-kun!!! xDDD (He is one of the main characters in Fruits Basket born in the year, _and_ as a rat/mouse).**


	16. Tainted Lavender

**Once one of my classmates asked my P.E. teacher if he actually wanted to be a teacher. He said no, and said that he wanted to be a fireman. But he was on a waiting list, and nothing was happening, so he decided to get another job instead. He needed food on the table, and waiting around wouldn't do that. So he ended up being a P.E. teacher. But I feel kind bad because I never thought that there were waiting lists for certain jobs…Now I feel bad for my teacher…**

Tainted Lavender

Zoey and Charmeleon decided to take a walk in the route next to Vermillion City.

"Wow," said Zoey. "Three badges already. We're really making some real progress here Charmeleon."

Her lizard Pokemon smiled.

"To think, just five more badges."

As the two began walking up to the route sign, they noticed a guy standing next to it. There were also sawhorses, newly placed in the road.

"Um, excuse me mister," Zoey said as she walked up towards the man. "Why is there a blockade in the road?"

"Well little miss," he said. "See, there's this giant sleeping Pokemon that's up farther on the bridge. It goes all the way to Lavender Town. Unfortunately, nobody has been able to wake it up. And the Pokemon Police Force doesn't want us to remove it ourselves because it might give the creature a rude awakening."

"Do you know what Pokemon it is?"

"No."

"Man…" said Zoey sadly. "Now how am I gonna get to Lavender Town…?"

"I can take you there."

Charmeleon turned around and so did her master. Standing behind them was a guy in blue jeans, a black shirt, and a blue jacket with a navy beanie.

"Really? What's your name?"

"Travis, at your service. And may I say, I've never seen such a pretty girl before."

"Oh not you again," said the man. "Travis, how many times do I have to tell you not to try and hit on female travelers?"

"Calm down Uncle. I'm only gonna show this girl how to get to the next town yonder."

"That's what you always say…"

"They get there safely don't they?"

"From what I have heard…"

"Um," Zoey said somewhat timidly. "Can one of you gentlemen just please tell me how to get to Lavender?"

"I'll take you there," said Travis. "Don't worry about a thing angel face."

The boy's uncle sighed. "Please excuse my nephew young miss. My name is Alfred, or Al for short. My older brother runs the power plant near Lavender. I'm usually just patrolling this bridge route from Vermillion to Lavender."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Zoey Ketchum, and this is my partner, Charmeleon."

"Char!"

"Ah, so you're a Pokemon Trainer?" asked Travis.

"Yup. I plan to collect all the badges and be the Kanto Pokemon League Champion!"

"Then you're gonna need to get to Lavender quick. I'll take you there."

"But how? The only route there is blocked…"

"That's what you think. But my Pokemon know a thing or two about the routes around here." He took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Go Dugtrio!"

That same digging Pokemon species Zoey had seen earlier in her journey came out.

"Trio trio!"

"Wow! A Dugtrio! Did you get one at Diglett's Cave?"

"No. I actually got him when he was a Diglett. I trained him and he evolved. Wanna see my other Pokemon?"

"Ok!"

Travis gave a prideful smile. "Go Voltorb and Magnemite!"

"Voltorb!"

"Maaagnemiiite!"

"Cool! Where did you get those?"

"At my dad's Power Plant. There are a lot of wild Electric Pokemon there. Anyway, you wanted to get to Lavender right?"

"Yes."

"Dugtrio knows a shortcut to there. It leads a little outside Cerulean. Wanna go?"

"If it gets me to Lavender in the best possible condition, I'll go."

"Alright then! Dugtrio, show us the way."

Dugtrio burrowed his way into the ground and began making a trail of dirt.

"We'll just follow Dugtrio's trail. He'll lead us to the shortcut."

"Ok."

"See ya Uncle Al!" Travis called back.

"Just don't do anything to that girl."

His nephew only raised his hand.

"Ok Zoey," he said. "So, while we're following this trail, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm from Pallet Town, and I absolutely love Pokemon of all shapes and sizes. That's about it from me. There's not really much else to say."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause a pretty girl like you seems like she would have many guys after her."

Zoey blushed. "No, I don't think so…"

Travis smiled. "Really? So no guys that you know like you?"

"Not that I know of…"

Charmeleon didn't understand the concept of human relationships well, so she decided to stay out of it. However, if this guy tried to make a move that she didn't approve of, Charmeleon was gonna get defensive.

"Well now," said Travis. "Then you don't mind if I try to give you a little kiss right?"

Charmeleon's eyes narrowed.

"Huh?" The girl's blush grew deeper.

Travis put his arm around her waist. "Now, since we're by ourselves, tell me the kinds of things you like."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make such close physical contact. I'm not used to this kind of stuff."

"Why?"

"I've never been in a relationship before."

Travis let go of her waist. "Sorry about that. Just forget anything happened."

Zoey looked at him. "You know, you're a strange guy Travis. I would of thought that if I told you I've never been in a relationship before, you'd take full advantage of me."

"What? You'd think I'd stoop so low as to take advantage of an innocent girl?" He put his hands in his pockets. "I'm not like most teenage boys. Zoey, you really can't judge a person by first impression. You need to get to know them well. That's kinda hurt…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound rude…"

Travis chuckled. "It's ok Zoey. Most girls think that of me. I guess that's why I've been slapped across the face a couple of times." He laughed.

"You don't say…"

The boy smiled. "You're really something. You know that right?"

Dugtrio popped out of the ground. "Trio!"

Travis looked in the direction his Pokemon was facing. He could see Cerulean in the distance.

"Yup! There's Cerulean. Zoey, now that we reached our checkpoint, all we have to do is follow that route over there." He pointed to a rocky road in the distance.

"Where does that lead to?"

"Saffron is impassable for some odd reason, so Trainers usually take this route to Rock Tunnel."

"Rock Tunnel?"

"It's a cave near the Power Plant. It also leads to Lavender Town. But unless you have a great deal of knowledge about it, traveling through it can get confusing."

"A cave huh? Well, that sounds like fun!"

Travis looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah! Charmeleon can provide light for us with her flaming tail. Right buddy?"

Charmeleon nodded.

"Ok then!" said Travis. "Let's get going!"

--------------------------

The three of them, along with Dugtrio, had walked all the way to the cave called Rock Tunnel. Next to it, was a big Pokemon Center.

"I didn't think there was a Pokemon Center here," Zoey said.

"Of course there is," replied Travis. "You see, because many Trainers now take this route to get to Lavender, they get tired and need some rest. This Center is the perfect place to heal."

"But how does Nurse Joy get all the supplies she needs if it's all the way out here?"

"She gets them from Cerulean."

"Oh."

Travis looked around and smiled. He pointed in a direction and said "Zoey, see those two big lightning rods pointing out from behind that hill?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah, I see them. What about it?"

"That's the Power Plant."

"Can we go there?"

"Not now…Something's been wrong with it, and my dad won't tell me about it…I think it's a Pokemon that's causing all the problems though."

Zoey seemed interested. "What kind?"

"I'll tell you when we get in the cave."

"Alright." Zoey turned to her Pokemon. "Charmeleon, do your stuff."

Charmeleon walked in first, her tail luminating the darkness.

"So," said Travis. "You wanted to know about the Pokemon right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He got a thought in his head. "You know Zoey, it gets pretty scary in here. Maybe we should hold hands." He smiled.

She looked at him. "Wow, your uncle had a point…"

"Aw come on! I'm not gonna do anything to you."

"Fine…"

She held his hand and Travis smiled. "Now wasn't that easy?"

"Yes…But I should warn you, make a wrong move, and Charmeleon won't be too happy."

"A move like what?"

"If you try to touch me in any way, or even try to kiss me, Charmeleon will make sure your actions don't go unpunished. That's the kind of Pokemon she is. Protective of her Trainer."

"Charmeleon," replied the lizard.

"Oh alright…fine…I won't do anything to offend you or your Pokemon…"

"Now was that so hard?"

Travis smiled. "You really _are_ something Firecracker."

"Firecracker?"

"If I can't even give you a small peck on the lips, at least let me give you a nickname."

"But why Firecracker?"

"Heh. I'd tell you, but I'm afraid your Charmeleon would bite me."

"On second thought, keep it to yourself…"

Travis chuckled. "So, you wanted to hear about the Pokemon right?"

"Yeah! I would love to!"

"Well, you've heard of the Legendary Bird Pokemon right?"

"Yes. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos."

"Correct. Now, while Moltres usually lives near volcanoes, Articuno in the freezing regions, where do you think Zapdos will live?"

Zoey thought about it. But she didn't really know how to answer.

"I…I don't know…Maybe somewhere in the mountains?"

"You're bright Zoey. Very smart."

"So Travis…you think that Zapdos….lives near here?!"

"Yeah! I think that's why the Power Plant isn't working properly."

"Oh poor Lavender Town! Their electricity is probably all haywire!"

"Actually, we don't get our electricity from the Power Plant. Saffron does."

"Really? But Lavender is so close to the plant…"

"I know. That's what I don't understand. But it's true. Did you know that it also helps run the train from here to Jhoto?"

"There's a train that leads to Jhoto?!"

"Zoey, you don't get out much do you…?"

"Well nobody ever tells me these things!"

Travis sighed. "Well, there is a train that travels all the way to Goldenrod, one of the cities in Jhoto. Then it stops here in Kanto, but at Saffron. That's how Trainers and people get from region to region. And to get to the other three regions, there are boats."

"Exactly how many regions are there?"

Travis sweatdropped. "Zoey…you're a Trainer, yet you don't know our world's regions?"

The girl blushed. "Well, you don't expect me to know everything do you?!"

"No…but you should at least know that much. I'm not even a Trainer and yet I seem to know more about Pokemon than you!"

"So if you're not a Trainer, then what are you?"

Travis gave a sly smile. "A rocker Firecracker."

"A rocker?"

"Yeah! You don't think we can have Pokemon too or what?"

"It's just that you don't look much like one…"

"We don't all have to wear black and dye our hair you know…"

"Oops. I guess I offended you again huh…?"

"It's ok Zoey. I'm used to it by now." There was a pause. "But you know…you can make up for it with a ki—"

Charmeleon growled.

"Eh…forget I ever said anything." The boy saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "Yeah! There's the exit! Come on!" He pulled Zoey with him towards the end of the tunnel.

---------------------------

Travis and Zoey came out of the cave, followed by Charmeleon. It was nice to see light again. Down below, was Lavender Town.

"Well, there's my hometown," said Travis.

"It looks so quiet."

"It is. But not during the night. It's a nice place to live, and many people all over Kanto come here."

"Why?"

"It's the only place in Kanto with a cemetery."

Charmeleon looked at Zoey, who looked back.

"A…cemetery…?"

"Yeah. It's called Pokemon Tower. Those Pokemon who passed away are buried here. Their owners come and pay their respects. And not just tamed Pokemon. Wild ones are sometimes buried there too."

Zoey felt sad. "Oh…I didn't think that Pokemon can die…I knew that they could faint…but…"

The girl seemed depressed. Charmeleon looked sad too. Travis looked sympathetic.

"Oh…come on Zoey…Don't be all sad…Now come on. Don't start crying…"

"But…" said Zoey as she tried to hold back her tears. "…just thinking about those Trainers who loved their Pokemon…and how much it hurt them now that they're gone…It makes me dread…that if anything were ever to happen to my Pokemon…I'd…I'd…" A tear fell from her eye. She sobbed and tried not to cry.

Charmeleon placed her paw on Zoey's hand. "Char…"

Travis embraced Zoey, who then began to cry.

"What about those young wild Pokemon…whose mothers are gone…"

"Mr. Fuji takes care of them."

"Who's…who's he?"

"He's this really kind old man. He takes care of abandoned and orphaned Pokemon." He stroked her hair.

"But…how does he manage to…"

"I don't know, but he does. A lot of people respect him. And there are daily donations too. Maybe…if you want…we can go visit him."

"Ok…"

Zoey rubbed her eyes and looked at Travis. "Thank you."

"No problem Firecracker."

The sky was painted orange and pink. It was sunset.

"Hey," said Travis. "We better get down there to Lavender. You must be hungry. And tired."

"Oh…well…I can just go to the Pokemon Center and—"

"Are you kidding? You're gonna stay with me! My mom makes really good food and my brother isn't much of a bother. And my dad would love to meet you!"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. He's my age. We're…twins I guess…"

"So you look alike?"

"No. See, I have dark brown hair. He has red brown hair. But we both have the same blue eyes."

"Oh."

"Well, come on then! I'm pretty sure your Charmeleon would like something to eat. Wouldn't you girl?"

For the first time, Charmeleon smiled at Travis. "Char! Charmeleon!"

"Ok! Let's go!"

----------------------

By the time Zoey and Travis got down to Lavender, the sun had already set. The sky was starting to get rid of it's orange glow, and was now tainted navy blue.

Zoey noticed the Pokemon Tower, a little beyond some buildings.

"It's scary to be there at night. There are Ghost Pokemon living at the top of the tower," Travis said when he noticed her curiosity.

The girl gazed all the way at the top. She stared at it, and thought she saw a pair of red glowing eyes. Her own eyes froze.

"Zoey?"

She stood there frozen. Travis tugged on her shirt.

"Hey Zoey. Snap out of it. Come on inside. My folks are excited to see you."

"Oh…yes…of…course…"

_That was really creepy_, thought Zoey as she walked into Travis's door. _Those pair of red eyes…what…what did they belong to?_

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Travis.

"Oh honey!" said his mom. "You're here! And you brought home another girlfriend!"

"Mom!" Travis blushed.

"Oops. Sorry sweetie." The woman walked up to Zoey. "Hello there dear. My name is Marie. And this is my Pikachu, Sparkle."

Marie was very pretty and she had cinnamon hair with green eyes. A Pikachu sat on her shoulder. She had a pink bow on her head, like Charmeleon had on her tail.

"Pika pi!"

The woman smiled. "I'm sure you know a lot about my son."

"Yeah. He's really something…"

Marie laughed. "Oh you're a funny one! I'm sure you'd wanna meet his brother." The woman walked towards the stairs and said "Davis! Get down here!" But no answer. Then she turned to Travis.

"Son…please take Zoey to meet your brother. He's always in his room trying to invent something…or thinking about girls…"

"Oh alright," said Travis. "Come on Firecracker—"

"You gave this girl a nickname too? First it was Angelcake, then Princess, and now Firecracker…"

"Mom…just drop it please…Come on Zoey."

Zoey looked at Marie who only smiled warmly and ushered her upstairs, along with Charmeleon.

---------------------------------

"Hey bro!" yelled Travis as he opened up the door to his brother's room.

Davis was sitting on the floor, building something. Well, it was actually more like trying to put something together.

"What Travis?"

"I met a new friend when I went to go visit Uncle Al."

Davis stood up and looked at Zoey. His appearance was just like Travis, except his hair was red brown. And his clothes were exactly like Travis's except they were red. They were twins indeed.

"Woah," said Davis. "Dude, who's the hot chick?"

Zoey blushed and Charmeleon crossed her arms, making sure the two boys didn't try anything funny.

"Um…" began Zoey. "My name is Zoey Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. And this is my partner, Charmeleon."

Charmeleon nodded.

"Oh, so you're a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Yup."

"The last two girls Travis brought home were Coordinators. And they didn't end up staying long. They were real girly girls and didn't like our Pokemon. Well, only mom's Pikachu, but not the others. They called our Pokemon ugly and said that they don't like those kinds because they're not cute enough."

"So we kicked them out," said Travis.

"I don't think that's very nice…" Zoey said.

"Well we didn't actually kick them…"

"I didn't mean that. I meant that it wasn't nice of them to say your Pokemon were ugly."

"Our Pokemon mostly consist of Electric types," said Davis. "We tend to like them a lot better than other types. What about you? What kind of Pokemon do you like?"

"Hmm…Well, I like no particular type actually. To be honest, I love all Pokemon, no matter what type or what species they are."

"But some of them are scary to girls. Like Ghost types."

"Well…that may be true…and I'll admit that they do scare me somewhat, but I think that all Pokemon are good and kindhearted deep down."

"You're a real sweetheart. Hey, that should be my nickname for you!"

"No way dude," said Travis to his brother. "Her name's Firecracker."

"Why?"

Travis whispered something in Davis's ear. He smiled.

"Oh ok."

"What?" Zoey said out of curiosity. "Why is that my nickname?"

Travis sighed somewhat happily. "I guess there's no use in hiding it. The reason your nickname is Firecracker is because—"

"You have a killer body," said Davis as he sat down on his bed and gazed at Zoey.

The young Trainer blushed so much, it looked like her face was painted with a red streak across her face.

"Um…I…"

Charmeleon growled. "Char…"

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" shouted Marie from downstairs. "And bring Zoey with you!"

"Ok Firecracker," said Travis. "It's time to taste my mom's homemade cooking!"

------------------------------

As Zoey walked down the stairs to the dinning room, a man came in through the door. He had brown hair and looked like an older version of Travis and Davis.

"Hi Marie," he said as he walked through the door. "How was your day?"

"Just fine dear."

Travis and Davis came downstairs. "Hey dad!"

"Hey! How are my two boys?"

"We're fine," said Travis

"Look who he brought home," Davis said nodding in the direction where Zoey stood.

"Hello," she said kindly.

"Why hello there young miss," said the man. "My name's Edward, the father of these two boys. And your name?"

"I'm Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Ah, so you're the Pokemon Prodigy's daughter?"

"Um…yes…?"

"Well it's so nice to meet you! Please, sit down! I would love to hear about your adventure!"

Marie smiled. Her husband and boys loved to hear about other people's adventures.

Zoey told about her adventures so far as she ate the warm dinner that Marie had made. Everyone was impressed.

"You almost died while riding the S.S. Anne?!" said Marie with some panic in her voice.

"Yes. But luckily a Lapras saved me, and that woman I told you about, Marina, took care of me while I was unconscious."

"How scary," said Edward. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I called my mom as soon as I got back to shore. I also called Professor Gary. My family is close to his. So I talk to him a lot. They both know that I'm alive and well."

"What about your two rivals?" asked Travis.

"Well…they don't know yet…And I don't plan to tell them about it. I want to run into them and see the shocked expressions on their face."

Travis only smiled as did his brother.

"Did you boys tell her about Pokemon Tower?" asked Edward.

"No," said Davis. "I was going to, but then mom called us downstairs for dinner."

"Well, you should tell her since she's here."

"Alright," said Travis. "Zoey, remember how I said that Pokemon Tower is where they burry deceased Pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Well, they say that there have been some…sightings of eyes atop the tower. There's supposedly a secret room all the way at the top. Nobody knows what's up there, but people think ghosts inhabit it."

"Really? That would explain those creepy glowing eyes…"

"You saw them?"

"Before I came into your house, I looked at Pokemon Tower and saw these red glowing eyes. I was so freaked out…"

"Yeah. It was most likely a ghost."

"What kind?"

"Dunno," said Davis. "It could be a human ghost, or a Pokemon ghost. Both kind of ghosts inhabit Lavender Town. You just tend to see more Pokemon spirits than human ones."

"Oh…well, I would love to see that tower."

"We can go tomorrow if you want," said Travis. "Dad, can I take her?"

"Yes. Of course son."

"Hey! No fair! I wanna take Zoey!" complained Davis.

"Boys," said Marie. "You can both take her. But I think it's almost time for bed. Zoey dear, you can stay the night if you'd like."

"I don't want to be a burden…I'll just go to a Pokemon Center."

"No, it's quite alright! We love having company. You can stay in the guest bedroom."

"Oh thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!"

--------------------------

Zoey was laying down in the bed, Charmeleon by her side along with her other Pokemon. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering where Gary and Joey were.

"I wonder how they're doing…" she said to herself. "I hope they're alright…Wait, why am I worrying about them? I mean, I can understand Joey, but why Gary?"

Clefairy was cuddled up next to Zoey. Her fur was very soft and warm. Zoey scratched her Pokemon on her head lovingly. Clefairy cooed in her sleep.

"Fairy…"

There was a low commotion outside. Zoey sat up and listened harder. She went to the window when the noise became more noticeable.

"What's that noise?"

Zoey looked out and saw some shady characters sneaking their way into the Pokemon Tower.

"Huh?"

She thought it looked suspicious, so she put on her regular clothes. Charmeleon and the others woke up.

"Char?"

"Sssh. I think saw somebody sneaking into the tower."

There was a crash and some yelling.

"Get back here thief!"

The rest of the household woke up.

"Zoey!" said Travis and Davis as they barged into her room. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have your clothes on? Shouldn't you be in pajamas?"

"I heard a noise…and…um…wanted to check it out…"

"But it's so late into the night…"

"I know, but I have to. I feel…strange…like something is wrong."

"Well ok. But we're going with you."

Both boys ran out of the room and ran back, their day clothes on their bodies.

"Let's go."

---------------------------------

Zoey and the two boys walked towards Pokemon Tower, when they ran into an old man.

"Mr. Fuji!" said Travis and Davis.

"Why hello there boys…" He seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"Somebody took my Pokeflute…and ran off…I don't know who they were, but they were in black outfits and had a red R on it. One of my assistants saw him."

"Team Rocket!" Zoey said in anger. "Where did they go?!"

"I suspect to Pokemon Tower. By the way, what is your name young lass? I don't remember seeing your face around here."

"Oh. Well my name is Zoey Ketchum. I'm a Pokemon Trainer, aiming to be the Kanto Pokemon League Champion!"

"That's quite a goal there Zoey. Please, come back to my home. I wanna show you something. You boys can come too."

The three kids walked towards Mr. Fuji's house. It was a small and cozy house, but was very big inside when you examined it thoroughly.

There were many Pokemon and some assistants inside as well. They were trying to fix the hole in the wall.

"Wow. There are so many Pokemon here Mr. Fuji," said Zoey.

"Yes. I take care of orphaned and abandoned Pokemon. Occasionally, Trainers come here and adopt them. Bless their souls."

The old man walked towards a group of Pokemon and sat down on the floor. They gathered around him and rested themselves near him.

"These are the orphaned Pokemon who's parents are no longer with us."

"Oh…how sad…"

"Zoey, may I see your Pokemon?"

"Um…ok."

Zoey released all of her Pokemon and Mr. Fuji smiled. "Just by looking at them, I can tell they're very happy being with you. All girls?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I just do. Please, sit down."

Zoey, Travis, and Davis sat down on the floor next to Mr. Fuji.

"Zoey, do you know about Pokemon Tower?"

"Yes. Travis and Davis were telling me about it."

"Do you know about the Ghost Brothers?"

"No…I don't…"

"Well, they were Pokemon who watched over the Tower, and tried their best to be friendly to visitors. But in the end, they scared the guests unintentionally. So they were never seen again. Now they don't protect the Pokemon spirits in the Tower. Cubone's mother was killed there."

"It's mother?"

Mr. Fuji picked up a Pokemon that was sitting next to him. It looked somewhat like a little brown dinosaur with a skull on it's head. It carried a bone in it's hand.

"Cu…cu…cubone…"

"This is the Cubone who's mother was killed. He's been so sad ever since."

"What happened?"

"She was a Marowak who was killed by Team Rocket."

Cubone had tears in his eyes.

"Oh…" said Zoey with sympathy. "Come here." She embraced the little Pokemon and held him in her arms. Cubone looked up at her and blushed innocently. He cuddled in her arms.

Mr. Fuji smiled. "Well Zoey, it looks like Cubone seems to calm down when he's with you."

"He's really cute. I feel so bad that his mother died…"

"Clefairy…" replied her pink Pokemon.

"Is that a Clefairy?"

"Yes Mr. Fuji. I caught her in Mt. Moon. She's really strong in spite of being Normal type. A little mischievous, but loyal and friendly all the way. She's also very hyper and playful. " Zoey giggled while Clefairy played with the curl on her head.

"We could use a Pokemon like her to lighten up this somewhat saddened home," said Mr. Fuji who smiled at Clefairy. She smiled back.

"Well," said Zoey as she gently put down Cubone. "I'm gonna go to Pokemon Tower to see what this whole business is about. I won't let Team Rocket get away with this!"

She returned all her Pokemon and ran out the door. "I'll get back that flute too Mr. Fuji!"

"Should we go after her?" asked Travis.

"Yeah. I mean, it's really late and we haven't even told our parents where we are," Davis said.

"No," said Mr. Fuji. "I think this is something Zoey can handle on her own. She's the Pokemon Prodigy's daughter. I'm sure she can handle it."

The old man looked up at the ceiling as if he were reminiscing. He smiled.

"So young…yet so brave."

Cubone watched Zoey out the window in admiration.

---------------------------------

Zoey and Charmeleon ran to the tower to find that it's door was blasted open. They walked inside. It was very dark, but luckily Charmeleon's fiery tail illuminated the place.

"Wow," said Zoey in a whisper. "It's so big in here." She saw steps leading to the second floor. She climbed them, Charmeleon right behind her.

The second floor was the beginning of many tombstones with names of deceased Pokemon. There were some treats and flowers next to the graves.

"This place is kinda creepy…but…I have to respect the dead."

Charmeleon didn't like it in here much either, but she had to be brave in case she saw a Rocket.

Both of them heard noise and it seemed like it was coming from the upper floors.

"Let's go Charmeleon!"

------------------------------

"This stupid piece of crap doesn't even work," said a man in a Rocket outfit. "I thought it was supposed to bring back the dead!"

"It's a flute you moron," said another man. "We're not supposed to use it here. I don't know why you ran all the way to this stupid tower…It's so big that it'll take us forever to get downstairs again!"

Zoey ran up to the floor where the two Rocket members were. There was actually light in this room. She saw them, and her rage became known.

"Stop right there!"

Both men turned around. "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know that! I'm gonna take you out right here, right now!"

The first man smiled. "My, what a fiery personality. I like girls like you."

"Well I hate guys like you. Team Rocket are a bunch of lowlifes! And how dare you barge into Pokemon Tower, disturbing the deceased!"

"Who cares about these dumb dead animals," said the first Rocket. "They died because they were weak. Only strong Pokemon are worth living in this world."

Zoey was even angrier. "You're just a big jerk! How can you talk about Pokemon like that?! All of them deserve to live, no matter how strong they are!"

"This girl is getting on my freakin nerves," said the first Rocket. "I'm gonna teach her a lesson." He took out a Pokeball. "Go, Graveler!"

A bulky rough rock Pokemon came out. It had four arms.

"Graveler…"

Zoey took out her Pokedex.

"_Graveler, the Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude. It tumbles down slopes, heedless of any body parts chipping off. It eats a ton of rocks daily._"

"A Rock type huh? Then I know exactly who to chose! Go, Nidorina!"

"Nido!"

"Graveler, use Rollout!"

Graveler began to spin rapidly in place. He rolled all the way towards Nidorina, who dodged it by herself.

"Nidorina, use Double Kick!"

Nidorina charged at Graveler and kicked him hard, then again. The Rock Pokemon flew against the wall.

"Damn!" said the Rocket. The second one just watched and sighed.

"What a moron…"

"Nidorina, use Water Pulse!"

Nidorina stood on the ground while water began to materialize above her. The water blasted Graveler who was drenched and fainted.

"Return!" The first Rocket was angry. "You little brat!"

"Nidorina, good job!"

The blue Pokemon smiled as Zoey returned her to her Pokeball.

"Let's get out of here," said the second Rocket.

"No," said the first. "This kid has gotten on my last nerves…"

"When did she even get on your first nerve?"

"Shut up! I think it'd be a good idea to take this girl hostage."

"And what would we _ever_ gain from that? The boss won't have anything to do with her…"

"I know. But I'm pretty sure she'll satisfy our needs…if you know what I mean." He smiled evilly.

The second wasn't as giddy. "You sick bastard…"

Zoey was offended. Charmeleon even more. She opened her mouth and shot a Flamethrower at the Rocket, who barely dodged it.

"Woah! What do you think you're doing kid?! Your Charmeleon could of killed me!"

"Your point?"

"That's it! Come here!"

He ran at her and tackled her down. Charmeleon leapt at him, but the other Rocket caught her by the tail.

"You won't get involved lizard, and neither will I." He threw Charmeleon against the wall, who hit her head hard and blacked out.

"Charmeleon!" cried Zoey.

"Heh, you're out of luck girly," said the first Rocket. "I know just exactly what to do with you. Hmm. It's a good thing you have a well developed body."

Zoey had a look of fear in her eyes. Then, before the Rocket had the chance to do anything, the room went black.

"Huh? What the hell is going on?"

"The lights turned off idiot. What else?"

The Rocket got up. "Then turn them back on—" but he stopped because the room got very cold.

"Why is it so cold in here?" said the second. The next sound he heard, was the first Rocket's scream. "What's wrong?!"

"Gh-gh-gh-"

Three floating figures were hovering overhead. They each had glowing red eyes and cackled.

"GHOSTS!!!"

The Rocket tried to run, but broken tombstones started to fly around the room, and the doors closed shut. The ghosts continued to cackle.

"Ahhh!!! Get us out of here man!!!" he yelled to his partner.

"You're such a sissy! Can't you get one of your Pokemon to get us out?!"

"My Graveler fainted! He can't use Self-Destruct!"

"Oh fine! Go Golem!" Another Rock Pokemon came out.

"Gooolem."

Zoey took this chance to get it's information.

"_Golem, the Megaton Pokemon. The final evolution of Geodude. It tumbles down mountains, leaving grooves from peak to base. People are advised to stay clear of these grooves._"

"Use Brick Break to smash open the door!"

Golem pounded the door which turned to rubble. Both Rockets ran out of the room when the Pokemon was returned.

"We're not done yet kid," said the second Rocket.

"Yeah!" said the first. "And don't forget. I'm gonna get what I want from you…"

Then they both left.

The three ghosts hovered towards Zoey, who had put away her Pokedex and looked at the figures in horror. They got closer and closer, their eyes still glowing red.

Zoey was really frightened. Charmeleon was unconscious and the poor girl was too afraid to reach for the Pokeballs on her belt. Tears were forming in her eyes as the figures got closer and closer and their laughter louder.

She closed her eyes and screamed.

**Woah. That chapter took a little longer than I expected. I think my chapters are gonna get lengthier…but you guys don't mind though…right? **

**Oh, I named the two brothers Travis and Davis because their names have "vis" at the end of them. Lol XD**

**And if you can guess where I got their father's name from, I'll give you a cookie. :3**


	17. Ghastly Fun

**Congrats minipower! You got it right! I got Travis' father's name from Fullmetal Alchemist. :D Yeah...I totally love Edward. He rox my sox!!! XDDD So here's your cookie! -gives you a giant cookie-**

Ghastly Fun

Zoey screamed and held her head by putting her hands over her head, clutching the white hat she was wearing.

She waited for a while, and nothing happened. She stopped screaming, and slowly opened her eyes. There were still a few tears on her face, but most of them had dried. She rested her hands on her lap and looked at the room.

It was different.

The walls were a light purple, with columns on the corners. From the top of them, hung burgundy curtains, horizontally connecting with the other columns. The floor was a rug and looked like a colorful puzzle. There was a giant ball and some blocks, along with plushies and other toys. In a corner was a fan palm and next to it was a large window, but the curtains that hung from it, blocked the view from outside.

Zoey stood up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

She saw Charmeleon lying unconscious on a bed of blankets, a pillow under her head.

"Charmeleon!" Zoey said as she ran to her companion. The girl felt for the Pokemon's heartbeat. She was still alive.

That's when Zoey felt the room get very cold.

"It's…s-s-so cold in here…"

Something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a purple ghost like creature. She was caught off guard and screamed, which woke Charmeleon.

At once, the lizard was ready to defend her master. "Charmeleon!"

The purple ghost ran to a giant plushie and hid inside it. After a few seconds, it slowly raised it's head and came out. Two more purple ghosts followed it. They were all different in appearance, but were still all the same in some way.

"These…" said Zoey. "These are Pokemon."

The three ghosts floated towards Zoey. One was small and had gas around it, the other had no legs, but claws arms, and the last was a little chubby, with feet and paws. It's red eyes looked intimidating, and it's smile was bone chilling.

"Ghastly!"

"Hauuuunter."

"Gengar!"

Zoey was suddenly no longer afraid. "So you three are the ghosts everyone in Lavender has told me about!" Then she gasped. "You're the Three Ghost Brothers!"

All three smiled and nodded.

"Wow! I've never seen a Ghost Pokemon before! Well, just that weird one called Mismagius, but that's a Sinnoh Pokemon."

She smiled at the creatures. Then she noticed her bag lying next to the blankets. She got it and took out her Pokedex. She got the information on all three creatures.

"_Ghastly, the Gas Pokemon. A Pokemon born from poisonous gases. It defeats even the largest of foes by enveloping them in gas."_

"_Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. The evolved form of Ghastly. It licks with its gaseous tongue to steal the victim's life force. It lurks in darkness for prey."_

"_Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. It is the final evolution of Ghastly. Lurking in the shadowy corners of rooms, it awaits chances to steal its prey's life force."_

Zoey put her Pokedex away. She looked at the three who only smiled at her.

"You three sure fit the definition of a ghost from what the Pokedex says. You're……not going to hurt me……right?"

The ghosts shook their heads.

"Well, thanks for saving me you guys. But…if I may ask….where am I?"

Ghastlyglided up to her. "Ghastly gas ghast!"

"Your…room?"

Haunter nodded.

"Well, it looks very…kiddish."

Gengar smiled. He grabbed a ball and pushed it towards Zoey. "Gengar!"

"You want me to play with you?"

All three brothers nodded their heads excitedly.

"I'm sorry," said Zoey with a sad smile. "But…I need to be somewhere right now…I'm really glad and thankful that you saved me though…"

The three Pokemon had saddened expressions on their faces, even Gengar who stopped smiling.

Zoey felt sympathetic.

"Well…I guess I could play for a little while…"

Ghastly flew towards her and circled around her head happily.

"But, may my Pokemon play with you guys too?"

Gengar nodded, as did Haunter. Zoey smiled and released her Pokemon, who were a little confused as to where they were.

"Clefairy?" said the pink Pokemon. She looked around and saw a trampoline. Her eyes sparkled and she ran towards it, bouncing merrily.

Pidgeotto played with a ribbon, doing graceful aerial movents. Nidorina and Gloom tried to put a puzzle together.

And Charmeleon stood with Zoey, playing with the Ghost Brothers.

They tossed around the giant ball and tried to catch it. The Pokemon went through the ball like it was air and laughed. They were happy.

-------------------------

A while had passed and Zoey was getting tired. She was sweating.

"Man," she said as she lay on a giant Snorlax plushie. "I'm tired." She yawned.

Gengar tugged on her shirt and wanted to play. He insisted by poking the ball at her.

"Gengar…buddy…I'm really tired…I…" She fell asleep. The three brothers looked kinda sad, but they knew their human friend had went through a lot tonight.

Suddenly, they got an idea.

"Ghastly gas!"

"Haunter hauuuun."

"Gengar! Gen!"

They all concentrated and used their Psychic powers to enter Zoey's subconscious…

She was dreaming about Lavender Town, but it looked slightly old. She wasn't in normal clothes either. She had white shoes with a simple white and sleeveless summer dress that went a little bit passed her knees.

"Huh? Where am I?"

She looked around. "Hmm. I guess I must be dreaming. I don't remember Lavender looking like this before."

She walked around, and noticed Pokemon Tower. There was a family walking to the tower, a small coffin in their arms. Zoey followed them inside and noticed that the small coffin was large enough to fit a Pokemon.

The family talked to the receptionist and she showed them upstairs to a vacant floor. Zoey followed once more.

But when she got there, she noticed the family was scared, and they were staring at something. Above the grave they had put their Pokemon in, were three floating ghosts and they laughed. To the family, it sounded maniacal, but to Zoey, it sounded natural. That's when she noticed the ghosts were Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar.

The family screamed and ran downstairs. They obviously didn't like ghosts. The receptionist only smiled sadly as the Three Ghost Brothers turned around and sadly floated through the wall.

"Those poor things," she said. "Nobody seems to understand them."

The woman went back downstairs to the desk, and read a book. But after a while, she fell asleep. Zoey had been following her around after looking at some of the tombstones.

She noticed the book the woman was reading, a picked it up. She sat down on a couch and began to read it. The cover was a royal purple with the title The Three Ghost Brothers and the Pokemon Tower.

Zoey smiled as she opened up the book and began to read.

"This should be interesting."

_A long time ago, when the Kanto region barely began to form, there was a small village, in which the people called Lavender. And as the years passed, the village grew into a town as it became more modernized. It was a quiet little town, but friendly nonetheless._

_Many people have found that the Pokemon living nearby always seemed to die, but peacefully and calmly, without suffering. When the townsfolk noticed this, they built the Pokemon Tower, a cemetery for deceased and beloved Pokemon. At first it was for the wild ones, but pretty soon, Trainers and other Pokemon owners began to burry their Pokemon here._

_Soon, many Pokemon spirits began to appear in this quaint little town, but along with them, were human spirits as well. They say that these human spirits used to be some of the Pokemon's Trainers or owners. They didn't want to leave their beloved partners here, so when the time came, they returned to Lavender and died here._

_However, not all the Trainers and owners died by their own free will. Some years later, a brutal group of people with black outfits came by once in a while to snoop around Pokemon Tower, for any signs of wild or abandoned Pokemon. Because they knew, that not all Trainers were kind. Some left their Pokemon to die here in the tower, which gave these criminals the perfect chance to steal them away._

_But…something odd had occurred. Three purple Pokemon had begun to show up near the tower and they were known as the Ghost Brothers. These Pokemon were identified as Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar. They saw all the sad people wishing a good afterlife to their companions, and despite the fact that they were Ghost Pokemon who loved to haunt, these three couldn't help but want to ensure the safety of the deceased creatures. _

_They scared away the criminals with their psychic abilities and protected all the Pokemon they could. When a person came to bury their deceased Pokemon, the Brothers would appear and smile at the visitors. But they screamed and ran away because of the Ghost's appearance. Soon, they became feared and people were afraid to come to the tower. The poor brothers became saddened and broken hearted, that they never appeared anymore._

_This was bad because the criminals with black outfits began to return and steal away the Pokemon. People were in panic and enraged as to why the Pokemon were not being protected anymore. Those who worked at the Tower merely said "The Ghost Brothers were rejected and feared. They no longer have any will to protect the Pokemon when the owners don't want them near." This made people think about what they had done, but many of them did nothing to bring the ghosts back._

_Years had passed, and the brothers did not return. Soon, a young boy came to the tower and wandered around on the higher floors, when he saw a special room on the highest floor. Well, he actually went through a cranny first before he got into a room. He had never seen this part of the tower that he had entered. It was like a playroom._

_That was when he saw the Three Ghost Brothers. At first he was scared because they came floating to him, somewhat angrily. But, he soon calmed down, and smiled at them._

"_Hey there! Wanna play? This room looks really fun!"_

_The ghosts were astounded. They had never had a person who didn't run away from them. The Pokemon smiled and decided to play with the boy. For a while, they were very happy. The boy would come often to the tower to visit his ghostly friends. But then, one day, his mother found out, and was astonished to find out why he loved going to Pokemon Tower. She forbid him to go because she was scared that the ghosts might do something horrible to him. _

"_I'm sorry," he said to them one day. "But mommy doesn't want me to visit you anymore…" He had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry…I'll always remember you guys."_

_After he had left, the Ghost Brothers clung to the hope that someday he would return. But days turned into months, months turned into years. Nothing. They were very depressed._

_So, after much thought, the brothers knew that their friend would never return to them. Day after day they watched children down below from their room at the top of the tower, hoping that one of them might come and save them from their melancholic prison. But none came._

_And so, as time passed, the brothers continued to watch the town below, the children in an eternal naïve bliss._

Then, the story had ended. Zoey closed the book and placed it back on the desk.

"Those poor Pokemon…" she said. "People were afraid of them, just because they looked scary and were ghosts…"

Then, the dream ended as Zoey felt herself doze off in her subconscious, and awaken in the real world.

She sat up from the giant Snorlax plushie and stretched. She yawned and looked around. Her Pokemon were asleep, and she returned them back inside their Pokeballs.

Zoey saw Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar watching her. "You poor creatures…" she said. "I wish I could do something for you three…"

Gengar smiled. He tugged on the girl's shirt and pointed to the window. Haunter nodded and Ghastly circled the Trainer happily.

"Huh? To the window?"

She got up and looked outside. All she saw, was the night sky dabbed with stars and a big luminous moon.

Gengar opened the window and Haunter pointed outside. Ghastly's eyes glowed and Zoey began to lift up.

"W-woah!" She had never been levitated before. "You…you want me to fly with you? In the night?"

All three Pokemon levitated themselves and all gave a cry of happiness.

"Gengar!"

"Hauuuunter!"

"Ghastly!"

Zoey smiled. "Ok! Let's go! This might be fun!"

The young Trainer and the three Ghost Pokemon flew through the night sky. She was having so much fun.

That's when she saw a familiar girl down below. "Hmm? Who's that?"

She looked closer, and noticed it was Jessica.

"She's barely here?" That's when she got an idea.

"Hey guys? Can I ask a favor?"

They nodded and Zoey told them the plan. All three Pokemon smiled deviously. They were gonna have some fun.

------------------------------

"Oh…" said Jessica. "I feel so bad…the S.S. Anne sunk…with Zoey still inside…she wasn't in any of the lifeboats…"

The blonde sighed. "Gary hates me now…he'll never go out with me…"

"_Jeeeesicaaaa._"

The young girl was scared. She looked around to see who said her name.

"H…hello?"

"Jeeeeesicaaaaa."

She looked behind her because she felt the area around her get extremely cold. That's when she saw three ghastly figures with glowing red eyes.

"Ghaaaaastly."

"Hauuuuunter."

"Gengaaaaar."

Jessica had the chills. "Gh…gh…gho…"

A finger tapped her shoulder. She turned around timidly and her eyes widened.

It was Zoey and she looked ghostly pale.

"Z…Zoey?"

"Jeeeesica," she said with a ghostly moan. "You…you killed me…Now…I can never participate in the Pokemon League…"

"N…no. It was an accident…I didn't mean to…I just wanted you out of the way for a while…Not forever!"

"You…Because of you, I'm dead."

"No!"

"But hey…look at the bright side. Now you'll have Gary all to yourself along with fame as a Pokemon Trainer. You'll be able to live your life, while I watch sadly in the afterlife, wishing I were as happy as you. I will stay here, in eternal sadness and longing for a life…Me…Zoey Ketchum…the melancholic spirit who was never given the chance to make something of herself…"

Jessica screamed. "NO! I didn't kill you!!!"

Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar loomed closer to her. They smiled and Jessica's face became pale. That's when she noticed that Haunter was suddenly not there.

"Huh? Wh-where's the third one?"

A cold, creepy tongue licked her from the back. Jessica got goose bumps all over her body. She screamed again and ran away, shrieking like a banshee.

"Hmm," said Zoey. "Jessica wouldn't make a bad ghost."

She smiled at the Ghost Brothers, who were laughing. "Oh, this night was so fun! I never thought Ghost Pokemon could have so much excitement in a few hours!"

Suddenly, she was floating up again, into the sky, with the three Pokemon. They headed back to the tower, gliding into the room.

They gently released Zoey on the Snorlax plushie.

"Man…" she said. "I'm tired."

She barely noticed that Charmeleon was still asleep. The girl smiled.

"I think I'll…" she yawed. "…dose off too…" Her eyes closed as she lay on the giant bed sized plush.

Ghastly smiled as did his brothers. They put a blanket on Charmeleon, and another one on Zoey. They too, had been somewhat tired, because they never had this much fun in years.

Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar leaned against the plushie and went to sleep as well.

--------------------------

Zoey woke up and saw that she was still in the room. The curtain wasn't draped over the window, but tied to the sides. Light flowed into the room, making the morning look beautiful.

The girl stretched and looked around. Charmeleon was already up, folding her blanket. The trainer looked and saw that the Ghost Brothers were still asleep.

"Come on Charmeleon," she said. "I think it's time for us to leave. Travis and the rest might be worried."

As they were leaving, she had a feeling that somebody was behind her.

She looked and saw the Brothers floating before her.

"Sorry guys," she said. "But…I need to go…I have a journey that needs to be accomplished…"

They had sad faces once again.

"Oh, I'll come visit. Don't worry about that!"

They still looked sad, and the girl's expression had turned into a sympathetic look. She went up to the ghosts and hugged them.

"Wow," she said. "You guys are so light!"

She smiled once more, and they, in return, smiled too. But this time, it wasn't devious or mischievous, but sincere and happy.

Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar lifted her up and transported her down, all the way to the ground floor. She passed through the walls and found herself outside. She and Charmeleon gazed up at the top of the tower, where the three ghosts lived.

"Zoey!"

The Trainer turned around to find Travis and Davis running towards her.

"Where have you been?" said Travis with worry.

"I was up at the Pokemon Tower," she said while pointing to the top.

"All night?" asked Davis. "I thought you were fighting those crooks."

"Yeah I was. But they fled. I also met some new friends!"

"Who are they?"

"The Ghost Brothers!"

The twins looked at her, then at each other, and finally back at her.

"Are you sure Zoey?" asked Travis. "Because that's only a folktale you know."

"No it's not. I actually met them. We played in their room full of toys, they gave me a memory about their past, and we soared the night sky! And haunted a person too. I think that was my favorite part. It was really fun! Isn't that right Charmeleon?"

"Char!"

"Well..." said Davis. "I guess whatever you want to believe is fine...but I still don't think--"

"She's not lying." It was Mr. Fuji who had said that. He walked up to the three. "The Ghost Brothers are very real."

"You believe me, right Mr. Fuji?"

"Yes child. I believe you one hundered percent." He smiled. "After all, there really are Ghost type Pokemon you know, as well as human ghosts. So it's not hard to believe." Cubone appeared from behind the old man's leg. The little creature was shy.

"Oh! Mr. Fuji, I got your flute back!"

Zoey took out the flute and gave it to the old man.

"Ah, my Pokeflute. I'm very grateful you got it back. But I just realized that I don't need it anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know...I just don't. Therefore, I want you to have it."

Zoey smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!"

Clefairy popped out of her Pokeball. "Clefairy!"

"Your Clefairy's really cute," said Travis. "Just like you."

Zoey blushed as did her pink Pokemon.

Mr. Fuji had an idea. "Zoey, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course."

"I see how much joy Clefairy brings, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind leaving her here with me for a while. The Pokemon who have been orphaned and abandoned could sure use a hyper and fun loving Pokemon like Clefairy around."

Zoey's expression changed. "But...she hasn't evolved yet...and I was hoping to train her some more..."

"Don't worry about that. I'll train her for you while you're gone."

"Well..." She looked at Clefairy, who looked back at her Trainer. "I dunno..."

Mr. Fuji smiled. "How about this...In exchange for your Clefairy, you can train Cubone here. Don't worry. I won't keep your Clefairy. You can come back anytime you want to and pick it up. But you can keep Cubone if you'd like. He needs to be around growing Pokemon."

Clefairy thought about it, as did Zoey. She really didn't want to leave her there, and vice versa. But having a new Pokemon on the team sounded wonderful. Zoey sighed and kneeled down to Clefairy.

"It's up to you Clefairy. I'm gonna let you decide."

Clefairy stood quiet and looked at her Trainer. That's when she noticed Cubone slowly walking up to them, his shyness holding him back a little. The pink Pokemon smiled and said "Clefairy fair!" She nodded and walked over to Mr. Fuji.

"It looks like she made up her mind."

Zoey stood up and looked at Clefairy, who's expression told her "Don't worry. I'll come back to you. And I'll be strong!" The girl smiled somewhat sadly and said "Ok. Clefairy will stay."

Mr. Fuji was very happy. "Thank you child."

Zoey picked up Cubone, who was still a little timid. "And you get to be on my team now! I'm gonna start training you right away!" She held him in a warm embrace, which made Cubone very happy. "We'll be the best of friends. You'll see." The Pokemon's eyes sparkled with joy. He nuzzled against her and she smiled. Zoey took out her Pokedex to get the info on Cubone.

"_Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. Because it never removes its skull helmet, nobody knows this Pokemon's true face.Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries._"

"Wow...even the Pokedex knows about it's mother..." said Zoey. "So what attacks does he know?"

Mr. Fuji put a hand to his chin in a thinking gesture. He was holding Clefairy in his other arm. "Hmm...If I recall...Cubone knows quite a few good attacks. He knows Bone Club, Dig, Fake Tears, and Headbutt."

"Well it sounds like good move set to me. I think we can train this little guy to become a big strong Marowak! Right Charmeleon?"

Charmeleon nodded and smiled. Cubone gave a happy cry. "Cubone!"

Travis smiled. "Come on Zoey. I think you'd probably wanna say goodbye to my folks."

Zoey walked with Travis and Davis back to their home. Mr. Fuji smiled at them as they got closer. Then he looked back at the Pokemon Tower and glanced at the top. He smiled.

"Too bad I'm older now. I would of liked to revisit my old friends. But now they made a new friend, and that makes me just as happy."

------------------------

After introducing the rest of her party to Cubone, Zoey said goodbye to Travis' family, Mr. Fuji, and her beloved Clefairy. Marie was a little sad that the girl was leaving, but Edward had told her that young Trainers need to accomplish their goal. Travis and Davis didn't want Zoey to leave either, but she had too, and they knew it. So they each gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused Charmeleon to growl angrily and Zoey to blush. The girl now had a new Pokemon with her, and this time it was a male. She never had a guy Pokemon before, but she was glad she did now. After all, she didn't want every single Pokemon she got to be a girl. If she did, she felt like she would be a sexist for some odd reason...

Zoey walked along Route 8 with Charmeleon by her side, and Cubone on her shoulder. The little Pokemon was happy to be traveling. He hadn't left Lavender ever since his mother died. But he was willing to move on and get stronger, so he can help Zoey on her quest and take down Team Rocket with her. He turned his head to Lavender and the Pokemon Tower stood high. He looked up at the top most floor of it and saw three purple figures.

They smiled and waved. Cubone did too. He tugged on Zoey's hat, who looked at him as he pointed his claw in the direction of the tower. She turned around and saw Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar looking at her, their smiles still sketched on their faces. She waved bye at them and they did the same. The girl continued walking along the route as the Three Ghost Brothers watched her.

Another ghost came to the window and the brothers let her see. It was another Pokemon spirit who saw a young Cubone riding on a girl's shoulders. The Pokemon smiled as she put her paw against the window frame. She watched her little Cubone happily enjoying himself on a journey with a human, something this mother had known for a long time.

Marowak smiled and wished Zoey a safe journey throughout Kanto.

**Please bear with me here people. I don't know if something similar like this happened to Ash because...I haven't seen Pokemon in a long time!!! I only play the games!!! DDDX And no, I'm not gonna buy the videos or go on Youtube and watch them...Also, I don't know if Mr. Fuji ever came out in the anime...Like I said, I haven't watched Pokemon in a long time. So just be nice to me please. :3**

**The book part I made up. It's not real. Neither are the Ghost Brothers...I think. Hopefully you guys didn't get confused. Remember, they were showing Zoey their history through her dreams. Instead of them guiding her through time in her subconcious, they simply let her read a book about it while she was asleep. I actually kinda got confused myself...Ooops. -sweatdrop- Oh whatever.**

**Reviews would be nice. I'm trying to get fifty by the next chapter. :D**


	18. Downright Dirty

**I took a Pokemon personality test for the new DS game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Darkness/Time on the website. And I got Chimchar! 8DDD Yay! I love Chimchar! It's such a cute little monkey!! -squee- X333**

Downright Dirty

Zoey, Charmeleon, and Cubone walked along the route going towards Saffron from Lavender. It was still a little far from them, and Zoey wished that she had a bike.

"Man...walking is starting to get me tired...I wish I had enough money to buy a bike..."

"Charmeleon..."

"Cubone!"

The young Trainer moped about having to walk a long way, when she heard something in the sky. She turned around and looked towards the direction in which Lavender was. Behind the mountains, she saw a giant yellow bird fly away into the clouds. They became grey and thunder could be heard overhead.

"Woah! What was that?!"

She took out her Pokedex to see what she had seen.

"_Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. Zapdos is one of the three legendary bird Pokemon and it has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds and gains power if striken by lightning bolts._" Zoey put her Pokedex away.

"Wow...I actually got to see one of the Legendary Pokemon...I guess that's the one Travis talked about."

"Char."

"Cubone."

The girl was in awe. She had never seen one of the Legendary Pokemon before.

Lightning could be seen and the thunder got louder. Zoey frowned.

"Oh man...It's gonna rain!" She looked at her Pokemon. "Sorry guys...but I have to return you into your Pokeballs...You are both vulnerable to water..."

Both Pokemon were displeased. They wanted to stay outside longer, but Zoey knew best. So she returned the two Pokemon and put their Pokeballs back on her belt. She began to run towards Saffron to try an beat the rain.

--

She was getting closer, when she noticed another one of the gate buildings leading to Saffron. There were people standing outside the door way. She could see a gaurd in the distance trying to block the people.

"Sorry, but you can't get into Saffron!" shouted the gaurd.

"Why not?!" asked one trainer.

"We need to get to that city!" said another.

"The power outage is still not fixed! What would be the point of going to Saffron?"

"Shelter!" they all cried.

Zoey pushed through the crowd of people, all wet and dripping water. She huffed as she tried to catch her breath. "This road is blocked too?!" She turned towards the gaurd. "Hey! Why can't we pass through here?!"

"I just said: there is still a blackout in Saffron! What would be the point of trying to go to a city when the electricity doesn't work?!"

Zoey clenched her fists. "You guys suck! Hurry up and fix the problem!"

"It's not that easy little girl!"

"Then I'll just find another way to get in!"

She ran outside in the rain and looked around for an opening into Saffron. But she found none. "Man...I need to get to that city!" That's when she saw a trail hidden behind some trees.

"Hey! I found a trail!" But she should of stood quiet, because right when she said that, all the Trainers waiting to cross into Saffron came running. "Oh no!"

Zoey ran into the trail, but the others caught up with her. She was being pushed an shoved as they all tried to get through. "Ugh! Why is everybody such in a hurry!?" But she found the answer to her own question. The gaurd who had been standing at the gate released his Pokemon, a Voltorb and an Onix.

"Voltorb! Use Rollout on those people! Onix, use Slam!"

Both Pokemon charged towards the crowd, who began screaming. Zoey was trying to get away, but she was shoved to the side, and slid down a cliff, hitting branches. She rolled on her side and mud got all over her as she slid down. Zoey slid across the ground and hurt herself against a tree trunk.

She knocked out.

--

Zoey opened her eyes slowly as she began to regain conciousness. "Ow...my head..." She sat up. It was still raining, and it was actually pouring now. She was cold and her body ached. "Man...what happened back there?" She tried to get up, but she was weak. She was barely able to stand.

The girl climbed up the small cliff, holding on to the branches that stuck out. She managed to see over the cliff. All the people were gone, but there was wreakage: the trees were broken, there were indents in the ground, and burnt plants tossed to the side.

"What did that gaurd do?" She began to feel herself slip. "Ah!" She skid down the cliff again, but was more careful. "Darn..." She sighed. "Well, it looks like I can't get back on that trail. I'll just have to find another way to Celadon."

Zoey got up slowly and continued walking through the forest. She was cold, hungry, dirty, and tired. But she was glad nothing happened to her, or her Pokemon. It was smart to return them before walking along this route. Still, she wondered what happened to those people who were trying to hurry along the route...and why that gaurd released his Pokemon to hurt the Trainers.

As she walked for a while, she felt the ground beneath her get soft. "Hmm?" She stomped her foot gently on the ground. "I think there's a hole here." She stomped really hard on the ground, but that was stupid because she fell right down the hole. "Ahhh!! Falling again?!"

She landed on her behind, which hurt a lot at this point. "Ow ow ow..." When she stopped rubbing her sore spot, she looked around and noticed that in front of her was a crawl space, just big enough for her to fit.

"Is this a tunnel?" she wondered. "Hey, what if it's like that underground passage Kiki made? I wonder if she made this one too. Well, I'll never know until I explore it."

Zoey got on her knees and crawled in the small space, which smelled like moist soil. She could see tiny pebbles within it's walls, despite it being dark.

"It's so hard to see," she said. "But I can't even reach my belt to get Charmeleon out. And I wouldn't want to risk her getting hit by water." Zoey felt her way through the crawl space, touching the ground in front of her before proceeding. She was glad that she was alone on this journey and not accompanied by anybody else, like how her father had his friends join him. She was also glad that she wasn't traveling with a boy and was even more glad that there wasn't one behind her either. After all, she had a skirt on and didn't want somebody to see under her skirt. She blushed at the thought.

"Man...my white hat is gonna get dirty...and this one's my favorite!"

She groaned, but then stopped because she saw water dripping down. "That must be the exit." She continued through the crawl space and got up after she exited the hole. She looked up and saw the climb back towards the surface wasn't that far. "Ok, I can do this." She placed her foot on a boulder and dug her hands into the thick mud. She climbed up the hole like a Treeko. "I wonder if Pokemon climb like this."

Zoey finally reached the top of the hole. She had to push some fallen leaves and branches out of the way first. When she got on the ground, she brushed herself off, even though she just got more mud on her, and looked into the distance. "Is that..." She wasn't sure if it was Celadon or Saffron, so she looked behind her to see another city, which she knew wasn't Lavender since that city had the Pokemon Tower and not the one she was looking at. "I'm guessing back there is Saffron. So the one in front of me must be..." She gasped out of happiness. "Celadon!"

The girl ran all the way down the route towards Celadon City.

--

It was still raining. But Zoey didn't care. She was already at Celadon. Even in the rain, the city had it's bright lights and pretty greenery, even though she couldn't really see it.

"I need to find the Pokemon Center." Bam. It was right there in front of her. "I'm so non-observant..."

She began to walk towards the door, when another girl coming out of the center saw her.

"Zoey?"

"Jessica?"

Both girls couldn't believe their eyes. Mostly Jessica since she thought Zoey was dead and saw her 'ghost' at Lavender.

"Zoey, I thought you were...were..."

"Dead?"

"Yeah!"

"No! I'm not dead! A sinking ship won't stop me! I have a league to win!"

Jessica looked dumbfounded. "B-But I could of sworn I saw your ghost at Laven--"

"Oh that!" said Zoey as she laughed. "I totally fooled you back there! You see, I had ghost Pokemon help me look gastly and then I purposely scared you!"

"Well that wasn't very nice!"

"That's what you get for embarrassing me in front of everybody on the ship, including Gary and Joey!"

"So you're still after my Gary?!" yelled Jessica.

"I could care less if you two were together! I don't have time for that romantic stuff!"

"So you don't want him then?"

"No I don't!"

"Oh ok," said the blonde. Then she looked at her again. "Ah, I get it now. You're interested in that other boy, Joey was it?"

Zoey blushed and stuttered when she spoke. "N-No I'm not..."

"Your face is red. Well, I don't care. It's better for me! Now I know you won't be after Gary! I guess I should say thank you, but I don't think so." She looked at her rival and laughed. "What happened to _you_? You look like a Ground Pokemon!"

"Hey, I had a rough time coming over here! And I forgot to bring an umbrella!"

"Typical. Always like you to never prepare correctly." Jessica put on a raincoat and took out her umbrella from the stand near the door. "Well, I gotta go rent a room at the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, but it's only for people with money."

"And how did you get that?"

"I saw Scarlette here earlier and she treated me to the hotel. She said I could choose whichever room I want." She sighed. "I'm a beautiful fancy girl trapped in a mediocre-status girl's body."

"Oh be quiet..."

"Hey, I'm ashamed to be in the same social class as you..."

"Just leave me alone."

"Good. I don't feel like talking to you anyway. I don't like to waste my time, especially since I need to start training for the Cherry Blossom Festival tommorrow."

"A festival?"

"Yeah. It's held every spring here in Celadon. The Gym Leader Erika hosts it. You see, it's a festival for everyone, but female Trainers come to battle their Pokemon. It's like a mini tournament. Of course, only _pretty_ girls are allowed in, like myself and Scarlette." She looked Zoey up and down. "_You_ on the other hand look like a Tauros covered in mud and twigs."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I came here to sign up for it, since I beat the Gym Leader and got my next badge. I got bored, so I decided to join the festival. It'd be a miracle if you got in." She stepped outside and opened her umbrella. "Well, gotta run and groom my wonderful Pokemon. I have a reputation to keep, unlike yourself. See ya Tauros!" And Jessica walked away.

Zoey stomped her foot. "She's so annoying! And I do NOT look like a Tauros!!" She yelled the last part out. She crossed her arms, and was surprised to get a reply.

"Well you're standing stupidly in the rain like one!"

The young Trainer yelled out of frustration, but then sighed sadly. "Jessica already has another badge...And I'm pretty sure Gary and Joey are ahead too...Why am I always behind...?" She walked into the Pokemon Center with low spirits.

--

Inside, Zoey saw a small line of girls standing in front of a desk near the lobby. Nurse Joy was at the counter healing the Pokemon who were inside their Pokeballs. Zoey walked up to her and asked "Excuse me...but um...is that line over there for the festival?"

"Why yes," said Joy smiling without even looking up and concentrating on her work. "But you better hurry because there aren't that many spots open."

Zoey walked over to the desk, unaware that she was still dirty and smelled like damp soil. She waited her turn in line and when she finally got her chance, she said "I would like to sign up for the festival please."

The woman looked at her. She was young, about May's age. She had red hair in wavy curls, with crimson nails. She had glasses on and was chewing gum. Her shirt was low cut and she was twirling a pen with her fingers. She was really pretty, but something about her told Zoey this wasn't going to go so well, especially since the girl was all foresty.

"Hmm." said the lady as she looked Zoey up and down. "_You_ wanna join the festival?"

"Yes please. I have some pretty strong Pokemon!"

"Who are you? Give me your profile."

"I'm Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town! I'm on my journey to become the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer ever! I love being around Pokemon, and that's basically all I love to do."

There were whispers among the girls waiting in line.

"So..." began the lady. "You're the Pokemon Prodigy's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I see." She folded her hands and rested her elbows on the desk. "Well, I hate to tell you this kid, but you can't join."

"Why not?!"

"We don't need snobby famous people in this festival like yourself."

"But I'm not famous!"

"Then how come so many people know who you are?"

"I don't know...maybe it's because...my dad is famous...?"

"Exactly." She popped a bubble with the gum. "We don't need girls like you here. Go battle somewhere else."

"But--!"

"Look, don't get me irritated. You don't qualify."

"And how would you know?!"

The lady sighed. She was getting irritated. Zoey noticed a red tattoo on her arm that said 'Ruby' in fancy cursive writing.

"How many Pokemon have you caught?"

"Well...I have a Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Nidorina, Gloom, and a Cubone. I used to have a Clefairy, but I left her at Lavender to be taken care of by Mr. Fuji."

"Are all your Pokemon girls?"

"Cubone is the only one who isn't. He's a guy."

"How many badges do you have?"

"Three."

"Yup. You don't meet the qualifications."

"Huh?!"

Ruby was now really angry because you could see a slight vein on her head. "Must I continue to explain?! One, you have a boy Pokemon in your party. Only females are allowed. Two, you only have three badges when four are required. And three, you need to be pretty. Far as I can tell, you look pretty messed up." She smiled. "You have twigs in your hair, you're covered in mud, your clothes are dirty, and you smell like wet dirt. And even if you did clean yourself up, you still wouldn't be as pretty as the girls in here."

"And how would you know that?!"

"Ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No..."

Ruby looked at the girls behind Zoey. "Have any of you had boyfriends before?" They all raised their hands. Then the woman looked back at Zoey.

"Has anyone ever had a crush on you?"

"No..." Zoey obviously couldn't sense that Joey did, but she was oblivious to things like this, so she couldn't use him as evidence.

Then Ruby turned to the girls. "Have you girls known somebody who has crushed on you?" They all nodded their heads.

"Well," said the woman. "You see my point Zoey. You're not qualified as a Tranier in this festival and you're not qualified in the love field either. So take a hike and continue on your journey." She shooed her away with her hand.

Zoey was teary eyed and clenched her fists. As she walked passed the girls, they covered their noses because they didn't like the smell of damp soil and it was also because they were making fun of her.

"Go be ugly somewhere else," one girl said.

"Have fun playing in the mud like a Swinub," said another.

"She kinda reminds me of a Tauros when she's dirty and smelly like that," another girl stated.

Zoey tried not to cry and sat down at the bench. She waited for the girls to leave, and Ruby to get out.

--

After about an hour of waiting, Ruby and the remaining girls left to the hotel. But before that, Ruby left the list with Nurse Joy, just in case any remaining girls wanted to join.

"Make sure they're pretty," Ruby said. Zoey could hear her say this, and it was like if the woman was mocking her.

Ruby walked out the automatic doors, to the hotel.

It was now quiet in the Pokemon Center, and kinda late. Zoey decided to call her mom, so she went to the phone booths and dialed her house. The screen turned on.

"Hello Zoey!" said May's cheerful voice. "Oh my...what happened to you?"

"I had trouble coming to Celadon," she said.

"Well, at least you got there alive."

Zoey stood quiet and looked at her mom. May took notice. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom...do you think I'm a good Pokemon Trainer?"

"Well of course! You've come this far in a shorter amount of time than your father did. Not by much, but it's progress."

"Do you think it's wrong to have your team full of female Pokemon and then have one male?"

"No. I think you should have both genders."

Zoey didn't want to ask the last question, but she wanted an answer. "Mom..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think...I'm pretty?"

"Well of course you are! Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Because I was gonna sign up for the Cherry Blossom Festival tommorrow."

"Oh, I've been there! It's real nice. But unfortunately I can't go this year...Oh well."

"Yeah...neither can I..."

"Why not? It's for girls your age."

"But not my kind..."

"What do you mean?"

"The lady Ruby who was signing girls up, said that I failed all the requirements. First, I don't have four badges. Second, one of my Pokemon is a male. And third..." She got teary eyed. "I'm not pretty and it's only for beautiful girls..." She tried not to cry.

"Oh Zoey...that's not true..."

"Yes it is! Look at me! I'm all dirty and I smell like wet soil! My hair's a mess and my clothes have smudges! I'm look like a hobo! But not to the other girls. No, I look like a Tauros!" She was crying now. "They said I should go play in the mud like a Swinub, they covered their noses when I passed by them, and one girl said to go be ugly somewhere else!" She broke down crying harder.

"Zoey..."

"And it's all true! I don't care if I get dirty when I play with my Pokemon! And I obviously look like one because of how I am now! And I am ugly!" She sobbed. "Once I looked in the mirror, I thought I was beautiful...But my vanity caused me to see otherwise when I looked again! That's what I get for trying to make myself feel better! I'm ugly and there's nothing anybody can do about it! Nobody has had a crush on me! I've never even had a boyfriend! What does that tell you!?"

Zoey cried and sobbed. She put her face in her hands, even though her face was getting muddier. "I'm not like most girls," she sobbed.

May felt so sad to see her daughter cry because of a stupid reason like that. She knew that this part of her daughter's life was hard because she was starting to grow up. Starting to open her eyes to the real world and to new things. One of them was appearances, and the other was love.

"You're right," said May. "You're not like other girls Zoey."

This didn't make her feel any better.

"So what if you have a boy Pokemon in your team? So what if you're short one badge? So what if you're not the prettiest girl in the world? You're still one of the better ones for being different than those."

Zoey looked up at her mom.

"You have a boy Pokemon because you don't care about their genders. That shows how much you love them. You don't complain to the whole world that you're behind Jessica or Gary. You know you're gonna get that badge. And you don't care if you're the most beautiful girl in the world! You don't dress provocative, you don't try to catch boy's attention, and you don't like wearing makeup."

Zoey sniffed and looked down.

"Honey, you're one of the better girls. You're sincere, kind, and decent. Don't let what other people think of you bother your soul. When people say things like that, it's because they're jealous of you. That's why. That means people want to be you, wish they were in your shoes. Zoey, look at me please."

The girl raised her head to look at her mom.

"You are you and nobody can tell you otherwise."

Zoey wiped away her tears and gave a small smile.

"And so what if you don't have a boyfriend? You should wait until you're older. And I'm pretty sure somebody has a crush on you."

"You...you do?"

"Yes. You see, a few days ago, when I assumed you were deceased, this woman came up to me and told me she was sorry about the situtation. Apparently, her son is also on a journey and he met you. I believe his name was...what was his name...It started with a J...George? No...that's with a G...Jack? No...Jimmy? No...it didn't sound like that...Johnny? Nah, that's not it..."

"It's Joey mom."

"Ah, so you do know him! Anyway, his mom came to me and said that when he called her to see how she was doing and vice versa, he looked really sad. He told her about the second sunken S.S. Anne and how he didn't see you on one of the lifeboats, so he assumed the worst had happened to you. His mom told me that he looked very depressed and that he was sad he lost a friend like you."

"He did?"

"Yes. He said you were the kindest person he ever met and the kindest person to her Pokemon. He could see how much you loved them and how much they loved you back." May smiled. "And when his mom asked him if you were cute or pretty, he blushed and turned away. Now, what do you think that tells you Zoey?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Oh you'll see later in your life. Anyway, I thought it was strange you had rhyming names: Zoey and Joey. It's kinda suspicious if you ask me."

"Mom..." Now it was Zoey's turn to blush. May only laughed.

"See honey? Some people don't care how you look. They care about who you are. Joey certainly cares more about your personality than your looks. And I think he's a very sweet boy for thinking so."

"Thanks mom. I feel a lot better."

May smiled. "I'm glad honey. Well, it's way past your bed time young lady. Go bathe, have something to eat, and go to bed. You have a badge to win soon."

"Ok." Zoey smiled. Her spirits were lifted. "Thanks a whole lot mom. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd never be without me Zoey."

The girl nodded. "I love you mom. Good night."

"I love you too sweetie. Good night and have sweet dreams."

Zoey turned off the phone and began walking towards the counter. She spoke to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy."

"Yes? How may I help you this evening?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here for the night."

"Of course! Stay as long as you need to! Most of my customers have gone to the hotel. I'm kinda sad to not have them here..."

"Don't worry. I won't leave that easily. I don't have enough money to rent a room at the hotel, and I like staying here anyway. Pokemon Centers are my homes away from home." She smiled and Joy returned the expression.

"Why I feel a lot better about this establishment now! Thank you so much for feeling that way."

"You're welcome."

"I heard you talking to your mom about the incident earlier."

"Oh..."

"And I think she's right. About everything. Don't be like those snobs. Be yourself. Zoey Ketchum. I've heard a lot about you and your family. You helped save the Clefairy from Team Rocket at Mt. Moon and you also helped save the passengers aboard the S.S. Anne. I'd like to see those stuck up glamour girls do that!"

Zoey's spirits were lifted again. "Thanks."

"See? It's not on the outside what counts. It's what's on the inside that makes a person. Now then, why don't you take a bath and have a little snack before you go to sleep?"

"Ok. Thank you."

--

Zoey soaked in the bathtub for about an hour and she was now very clean. She put her clothes in the washer and then in the dryer. She also ironed them. Then she put them in the room she would sleep in and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

She just got a peice of chocolate cake with a glass of milk. She finished quickly because she was tired and her body ached a little. Nurse Joy gave her an injection to make sure she wouldn't get sick.

"Oh," began the rosette. "One more thing before you go to bed."

"What's that?"

Nurse Joy motioned for the girl to come over to the counter.

"Put your name here."

Zoey looked at the paper. It was the Cherry Blossom Festival sign up sheet!

"Huh? You want me to join?"

"Yup. There's just one space left and I want you to enter."

"But Ruby said--"

"Oh ignore her. She was lying to you about the requirements. First of all, your Pokemon can be of any gender or of no gender at all. Second, you need to have three badges and not four. Third, it's not for pretty girls like she claims. It's for any girl who wants to join."

"Then why did she lie to me?"

"I'm not sure...Maybe it's because her daughter is entering in the tournament too and she knew that you'd beat her and win. I think her child's name is Scarlette..."

"I know that girl!"

"Well, then you should have fun! Go on, sign."

Zoey took the pen and wrote in her name. She was the last contestant out of a hundred. Joy took the list and placed it in a file, which she would take to her room later.

"Now get a good night's sleep, because tommorrow the festival starts."

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!"

"It's nothing! Just win one for the Pokemon Center! And even if you don't get the trophy, try your best!"

"I will!"

Zoey ran to her room and closed the door. She was excited for tomorrow. And she was also happy that she will be able to use Cubone in a battle. _Tommorrow is gonna be a fun day! _Zoey thought.

She couldn't wait to tell Charmeleon.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It's kinda long, I know. I actually had trouble giving this chapter a title. Anyway, I don't know if there's an actual Cherry Blossom Festival in Pokemon, but I know there has to be one in real life. And when I think of sakuras I think of pink, so that's why I made the tournament for females only. I like sakuras. They're really pretty. :3**

**Oh and this chapter came out late bcause my school life has been hectic since it's the last week of school and I had to work my butt off this whole month...I was also kinda lazy and occupied playing video games. Heh. -sweatdrop-**

**Reviews would make my day. (:**


	19. Cherry Blossom Festival

**Wow...this chapter is long...I was actually gonna break the ending of this one and put it in the next chapter, but I decided not to.**

Cherry Blossom Festival

Zoey woke up bright and early the next day. She was excited for the festival.

"Oh...I get so giddy just thinking about it!"

The girl released her Pokemon for breakfast. "Good morning guys!"

Her Pokemon gave a cry in return.

"Today is a big day!"

"Charmeleon char?"

"No, not the Gym battle."

The lizard was confused. The only time Zoey mentioned the big day sentence was when they were going to fight in the next Gym.

"Today is the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival!"

Her Pokemon just blinked. They had no idea what that was.

"Oh...well, it's a mini tournament for girl Trainers. It'll be fun! And then we can go to the Gym! It'll be good practice for our battle with the Leader."

Charmeleon got the idea and thought it was a good tactic. "Char!"

"Well, let's get you all some breakfast, and then off to the festival!"

"Oh, you're up Zoey!" said Nurse Joy as she came in. "And I see you're already dressed."

"Yup! I'm so excited! I can't wait to go and battle!"

Joy smiled. "Well that's good to hear! I got breakfast ready for you and your Pokemon, just in case you got up early."

"Thank you!"

Zoey and her Pokemon ate a hearty breakfast. She returned her Pokemon except Charmeleon, and thanked Nurse Joy for her hospitality. Then the girl went outside into the warm morning sunshine.

"It's so beautiful today! And to think yesterday it was all rainy."

"Char."

Zoey saw in the distance a crowd of people. "That must be where the festival starts! Come on Charmeleon!"

The human and her Pokemon ran towards the crowd.

--

Zoey looked around and saw the same group of girls from last night, including Jessica. The blonde saw her and walked over.

"Zoey?"

"Hey Jessica."

"Are you here to watch?"

"No."

"Take pictures?"

"No."

"Get pointers? Pokedex info?"

The girl sighed. "No...I'm here to enter!"

"Are you serious? They let you?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you must of gotten in late because you're not even wearing a kimono."

Zoey noticed that Jessica was wearing the traditional kimono, like the other girls who were competing.

"Oh...well, I didn't get one..."

"Sucks for you."

The girls began to walk towards a small arena surrounded by sakura trees.

"Well," said Jessica as she smiled. "It looks like it's time for the festival to start! Better not be late." The blonde began walking towards the other girls and Zoey followed.

She felt weird being the only one without a kimono. But she never got one, and Zoey guessed that Ruby had given all the girls these dresses at the hotel.

She saw Ruby in a kimono as well and she had a microphone in her hand. There was another woman standing next to her. She wore a green one, and her hair was short and dark. Zoey thought she was very pretty, but she didn't even know her name. So she just decided to identify her as Kimono Lady.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," said Ruby. "To the annual Cherry Blossom Festival! As you know, the first day always starts off with the mini tournament, and the remaning two days are celebration. So I hope you enjoy the show, and I hope the beautiful young ladies competing will give it their all!"

The redhead looked around for Nurse Joy, who came up at the last second. She had the sign up sheet and a small basket that held each of the Trainer's names.

"Thank you Joy," said Ruby as she took the sheet. She began calling out the names as the girls walked up to the battle area and faced the crowd.

When she came to the ninety-eigth number, her daughter's name came up.

"Scarlette!"

The girl walked proudly up to her mother.

"Jessica!"

The blonde came next and looked full of pride too.

"And last but not least...Zoey Ketchum?!"

The girl walked timidly up to the other girls. She was definately the odd one out in appearance. Some of them giggled. Ruby clenched the paper in her fist. But then she calmed down and took the basket from Nurse Joy.

"Alright," she said. "These young ladies will battle each other randomly as I pick out two names from this basket. The first is...Scarlette, my own daughter, and Zoey..."

The two girls walked up to either side of the area and faced each other. The green kimono woman watched with interest.

"So, it's you again. Zoey right?"

"Yes. I didn't think I'd see you here. And I didn't know that lady is your mother."

"We look a lot alike don't we?"

"I guess."

Nurse Joy stood on the side lines. She was the referee. "Ready...begin!"

Scarlette took out a Pokeball from her sleeve. "Go, Jigglypuff!" Out came the pink ballon.

"Jiggly!"

"Go Cubone!" Zoey tossed the Pokeball up in the air and out came Cubone.

"Cubone!"

Ruby looked shocked. "I thought I told that girl to have no male Pokemon!"

The other girls overheard.

"Huh? That's a male Pokemon?"

"That's not fair!"

"How come we don't get to use a male Pokemon?!"

"What makes her so special?"

"Jigglypuff, use Rollout!"

The pink little ball curled up and began spinning foward in place. Then she rolled at a high velocity towards Cubone. He got hit.

"Yes!"

"Cubone! Are you ok?"

The little Pokemon began to cry. "Cuuuuuboooone!!" Tears geysered out of his eyes.

Jigglypuff looked sympathetic. "Jiggly..."

Zoey knew what was going on, and she thought Cubone was briliant.

"Cubone, now use Bone Club!"

The little creature got up on his feet and charged at Jigglypuff. He began wacking her with the bone in his hand, holding it with both paws. He smacked her on the head many times.

"Cu bone cu bone!"

"Jiggly!!"

"Jigglypuff!" said Scarlette. "Use Pound!"

Jigglypuff punched Cubone in the face and he fell down. He got up slowly and rubbed his skull.

"You can do it Cubone! Use Headbutt!"

Cubone charged at Jigglypuff, who dodged elegantly, almost like dancing. Scarlette smiled.

"Now use Rollout again!"

Jigglypuff rolled towards Cubone, but then Zoey said "Use Dig!"

Cubone dug a hole in the ground. Jigglypuff however, went down inside and rolled Cubone out through another end. But this other end hadn't been dug yet, so Cubone got extra damage.

"Cubone!"

"Oh no!" said Zoey as she looked at her Pokemon soaring in the air, the bone falling from his paw. Jigglypuff looked proud and so did Ruby.

"Now," said Scarlette. "Finish it off with Rollout again by leaping up!"

Jigglypuff did exactly that. Zoey was sure that Cubone was gonna get hit, but then she saw the bone above Jigglypuff. The crowd gasped as the bone striked Jigglypuff on the head, making her loose momentum on the Rollout.

"Hurry Cubone! Use Headbutt!"

Cubone faced foward at Jigglypuff and slammed his head on her. She took a pretty hard hit and crashed onto the ground.

"Jiggly..." She had swirls in her eyes.

"Oh no!" said Scarlette. "My poor Jigglypuff! Return!"

Cubone recovered his bone as it fell down back to him. He landed softly on the ground.

"This match goes to Cubone!" said Nurse Joy. The crowd cheered.

"Yes!" said Zoey. "You did it Cubone!"

She ran up to hug him and he let her by holding out his arms. He liked being held. The girl thought this was very cute and cuddled him in her arms. Cubone blushed and smiled.

"Cu bone bone!" He was very happy.

"You did a good job little buddy! Take a rest." She returned him back inside the Pokeball.

Kimono Lady smiled, but Ruby fumed.

"Go, Corsola!" said Scarlette. Out came that same Pokemon Zoey had trouble with.

"Gloom, let's go!"

"Corsola!"

"Gloom gloom!"

"Corsola, use Bubblebeam!"

"Destroy it with Razor Leaf Gloom!"

The coral Pokemon shot a stream of bubbles at Gloom, who spun around releasing sharp leaves that cut through the bubbles. They reached Corsola and it stung her.

"Recover!"

Corsola glowed and was restore. "Cor!"

"Alright..." said Zoey. "What should I do..."

Gloom just stood there looking at Corsola. Both had determined expressions on their faces.

"Gloom, use Bullet Seed!"

Gloom lowered her head and from the bulbs shot out multiple seeds. They struck Corsola.

"Recover!"

"Let's try a combo Gloom!"

"Gloom?"

"Use Sweet Scent!"

"How can a Pokemon that smells so horrid have an attack like Sweet Scent?" asked Scarlette. "That's like trying to put you in a kimono!"

Zoey clenched her fists and glared at Scarlette, who only smiled. Kimono Lady didn't like that statement.

Gloom released the sweet smell and Corsola became attracted to it. The crowd thought it smelled good too.

"Cor..." She began walking towards Gloom.

"No! Wait Corsola!"

Zoey smiled. "Now use Razor Leaf with Poison Powder!"

Gloom spun around again and used the same tactic she had when at the S.S. Anne. Corsola got caught again. But this time, Zoey didn't hold back.

"Finish her with Bullet Seed!"

"Gloooom!" The plant Pokemon shot the seeds harder this time, striking Corsola in the face.

The pink Pokemon stumbled, and then fainted.

"This battle goes to Zoey!" said Nurse Joy happily. The crowd cheered again.

Zoey looked overjoyed. "You did it Gloom!"

"Gloom!" she said as Zoey bent down to hug her. "You deserve a rest." The Pokemon was returned.

Scarlette returned Corsola. "Oh...how dare you Zoey Ketchum!"

"Hey, it was a fair match!"

"No it wasn't! You're not allowed to have male Pokemon here!" She turned to Ruby. "Mom! Do something!"

"Zoey Ketchum!" said Ruby. "You are disqualified for having a male Pokemon in your party! I told you that yesterday!"

"But that's not fair!"

"No, it's not."

Everyone looked at the Kimono Lady. She walked over to Ruby. "There is nothing in the rules saying that the Pokemon has to be a female. And you and your daughter are banned from this festival for today. Please step down and watch in the crowds."

Ruby growled and gave her the microphone. Scarlette stomped her foot and walked with her mother back to the crowd.

"Sorry about that," said Kimono Lady into the device. "We shall now continue. Good job Zoey on passing this round by the way." She took out two more names. "Next is Jessica and Jenny."

Jessica walked to the place Zoey was standing and Jenny to the other. Zoey rejoined with the kimono girls and watched.

"Go, Rattata!" said Jenny.

"Weepinbell, I choose you!"

Rattata came out of her Pokeball and so did Weepinbell. Now that Jessica knew any gender Pokemon was allowed, she let Weepinbell fight.

Zoey took out her Pokedex. "_Weepinbell, the Flycacther Pokemon. Weepinbell has a large hook on its rear end. At night, the Pokemon hooks onto a tree branch and goes to sleep. If it moves around in it's sleep, it may find itself on the ground in the morning._" She put the Pokedex away and watched the battle.

"Weepinbell, use Stun Spore!"

The Pokemon blew yellow spores from his mouth at Rattata. She got hit.

"Now use Cut!"

Weeepinbell hopped over to Rattata and sliced her. The little mouse fell down and fainted.

"Weepinbell wins this match!"

Jessica placed her hands on her hips and smiled. The other girl looked frustrated.

"Go Poliwag!"

Out came a tiny blue Pokemon. "Polie!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex again. "_Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. It is possible to see this Pokemon's spiral innards right through it's skin. However, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it._" The device was put away again.

"Return," said Jessica. She took out another Pokeball. "Go Poliwhirl!"

Out came another blue Pokemon that looked a lot like Poliwag. "Polie whurl!"

"Another one?" Zoey said as she took out her Pokedex again. "Man, maybe I should just keep this thing in my hand."

"_Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon. Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of enemy clutches in battle._"

Jessica attacked first. "Use Mega Punch!"

"Counter it with Double Slap!"

Poliwhirl charged at her younger version and lugged a huge punch at Poliwag. She didn't even have time to attack.

"Now use Water Pulse!"

Poliwhirl shot a stream of water from her mouth, encircled by thin water rings. Poliwag got hit again.

"Finish her with another Mega Punch!"

The Pokemon charged at Poliwag, who was sent flying after impact.

"Return Poliwag!"

"The winner is Jessica!"

The blonde smiled again, but more proudly. "Man, this is a piece of cake. Good job Poliwhirl." The Pokemon was returned.

Kimono Lady took out more names.

--

The battles were interesting to watch, and Zoey saw a few Pokemon she hadn't seen before, but they weren't from this region so she couldn't get their data.

Charmeleon gained a lot more experience as did Cubone. Pidgeotto too and even though Nidorina wasn't the fastest out there, she sure knew how to kick butt. Gloom was still afraid to fight because people didn't like how she smelled, but she gave it her all and only came close to fainting once.

There were breaks in between. During that time, the girls who survived the other rounds got their Pokemon healed and something to eat. By this time, it was high time in the afternoon. Zoey couldn't believe how fast the tournament was ending. Time sure flies when your having fun.

Finally, it was the last battle.

"Ok," said Kimono Lady. "It's time for the last battle of the day. The two victors are Jessica and Zoey. They shall be fighting in this final round."

Zoey was nervous. But she saw Nurse Joy who was beaming at her. Then she felt confident again.

"Ready to lose Ketchum?" asked Jessica. Her tone of voice annoyed Zoey.

"No. I think I can win this one."

"Well see about that."

"Ready..." said Nurse Joy. "Begin!"

"Go, Weepinbell!"

"Pidgeotto, let's do this!"

"Weepinbell!"

"Pidgeoooo!"

"Use Stun Spore!"

"Blow it away with Gust!"

The bird Pokemon flapped her wings rapidly, causing the spores to fly high into the sky. They vanished.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Weepinbell shot leaves from his arms.

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!"

"Pidgeooooooo!"

She flapped her wings violently and they scrambled the leaves. Weepinbell started to lift off the ground.

"Now finish him off with Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto slammed into the other Pokemon, who was thrown to the ground. He fainted.

"Return Weepinbell!" Jessica took out another Pokeball. "Go Poliwhirl!"

"Good job Pidgeotto." She was returned. "Go Nidorina!"

"Poliwhirl use Mega Punch!"

"Water Pulse!"

Nidorina began to materialize water above herself as Poliwhirl charged at her. The tadpole struck her in the face and Nidorina skid backwards. The water shot at Poliwhirl who sidestepped, but then cringed. The blast hit her.

"What's wrong Poliwhirl?!"

The Pokemon was poisoned. "Poli...whurl..."

"Poison Point!" Zoey cried in surprise. "If a Pokemon strikes Nidorina too hard, it ends up getting poisoned. How convenient!"

"Nido!"

"Double Kick!"

Nidorina charged at Poliwhirl and slammed her feet into her face. She was thrown back.

"Come on Poliwhirl! Use Bubblebeam!"

The Pokemon struggled to her feet and was about to use it when Zoey said "Dig a hole Nidorina!"

The blue Pokemon dug rapidly into the ground. Poliwhirl was ready if she attacked. But the Tadpole Pokemon was weakened by the poison. She was barely standing.

"Now Nidorina!"

The rabbit-like Pokemon jumped out of the ground from behind Poliwhirl and slammed into her back. The Pokemon fell and fainted.

"Return!" said Jessica. _Zoey is getting good..._

"You did it Nidorina!"

"Nido!" She was returned.

"Go Raticate!"

"Raticate?"

A brown rat came out of the Pokeball. He growled. "Rrrrahcate!"

The Pokedex was taken out "_Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon. Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew the walls of houses._"

"Ok...what Pokemon to use..." said Zoey. "Go Gloom!"

"Gloom gloom!"

"Raticate use Quick Attack!" The rat charged at Gloom, who slammed into her. Gloom squealed.

"Use Bullet Seed!"

Gloom shot multiple seeds from the bulbs on her head. Raticate dodged them with a sidestep, but this was an opening.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Gloom twirled around and the leaves came rushing at the opponent. Raticate tried to dodge them with Quick Attacks. And it was working until...

"Sweet Scent!"

"No!"

Gloom released the sweet smell, which was colored pink by the way, and Raticate became delighted. He walked over to Gloom when Zoey said "Poison Powder!"

Purple spores scattered in the air, falling all over the battle area and on Raticate. Even if he wouldn't of gotten hit, he still would of stepped on the spores sometime around.

The big rodent cringed. "Rrr...rat..."

"Now finish him off with Razor Leaf!" Gloom spun around once more. She succeeded in knocking out Raticate.

"Return..." said Jessica. She only had Butterfree and Ivysaur left. _Better weaken her Pokemon...So I'll start with Butterfree..._

"Go, Butterfree!"

"Return Gloom! Go Cubone!"

"Freeeee!"

"Cubone!"

"Use Stun Spore!"

"Dig!"

Butterfree flapped her wings and spores spread in the air, but Cubone dug a hole to prevent paralysis. Butterfree swerved around the hole, waiting for Cubone to come out.

"What can I do?" said Zoey to herself quietly. "Butterfree is a Bug-Flying Pokemon...Even though Boneclub could attack her, Cubone would have to jump up...but then again...all his other attacks would have to be used after he jumps...that's the only way he'll attack her...Oh...but I believe in Cubone! I know he can do it!"

"Butterfree!" began Jessica. "Use Gust inside the hole!"

"Freeeee!"

The butterfly flapped her wings violently and the Gust attack went inside the hole, causing Cubone to forcefully pop out of the ground. He landed on his behind.

"Now use Tackle!"

Butterfree dived down and accelerated at Cubone, tucking in her wings. She was about to make contact, when Zoey said...

"Boneclub!"

Cubone stood up quickly and swung his bone like a bat. It smacked Butterfree right in the face and she fell on the floor.

"Now use Headbutt!" Cubone charged at Butterfree, his head lowered. The opponent was trying to get up.

"Stringshot!"

From where she lay, Butterfree shot silk out of her mouth and it wrapped around Cubone's torso, causing him to fall down. His arms were immobilized.

"Now use Tackle again!" The bug Pokemon got into the air again and darted at Cubone, slamming into him.

"Cuuuubooone!" he cried. Zoey clenched her fists.

Buttefree flapped her wings elegantly. Cubone struggled to stand, but he was only able to sit on his bottom. He had tears in his eyes.

"Cuuu...b...boooone..."

"Don't fall for it Butterfree!" Jessica shouted. But Butterfree, being a female Pokemon and therefore having some motherly nature, became sympathetic.

"Freeee..." She fluttered over to Cubone.

"Butterfree! Damn it! I told you not to go over there!"

"Now, Headbutt!"

Cubone pushed himself up with his legs and slammed his hard skull right into Buttefree's belly, causing her to lose her breath for a moment. The impact hurt, and she fainted.

Jessica growled. "Return!"

Zoey smiled as Cubone walked up to her, still tied with silk. She giggled as she unwove him. "You did it Cubone! You're a lot stronger than I thought! Good job!"

He smiled. "Cubone!" He was returned.

Jessica scowled. "How in the world did you get to be so good?!"

"You could say I resolved. I believe in my Pokemon more now, and I also believe in myself too. I think that's why I'm getting better at this whole battling thing."

"Well, let's see how you do against this!" She tossed her last Pokeball in the air. "Ivysaur, show your stuff!"

"Ivysaur!"

"You ready Charmeleon?"

"Char!" The red lizard stepped into the battle area, and tightened the bow on her tail.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" Hundreds of leaves shot out under the palm leaves on her back.

"Charmeleon, charge into the leaves!"

"Huh?!"

"Block them as much as you can!"

Charmeleon did as she was told. She ran strait through the leaves, even though some of them cut her. Zoey knew Ivysaur was Jessica's strongest Pokemon, and even a Fire type would have a slight struggle. So she decided to try something different.

"That's suicide!" Jessica yelled. "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Saur!" Slender vines shot out of her back.

"Now Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon released an intense stream of flames that burned the vines and traveled all the way towards Ivysaur. She was in terrible pain. "Ivysaaaaaaur!!"

"Oh no!" cried Jessica.

"Now use Slash!" Charmeleon raised her claws.

"Poison Powder!" Ivysaur released purple spores in a blast-like motion. And since Charmeleon was in close range, it affected her more.

"Ch...char..." She stopped and fell on one knee. Jessica smirked. "Now use Tackle!"

Ivysaur charged at Charmeleon and crashed into her, sending the Pokemon skidding across the floor.

"Now Bullet Seed!" Ivysaur shot multiple seeds at Charmeleon. Every single one struck her.

"Ch...chaaar..."

"One more Tackle!" Ivysaur charged again.

"I've got to think fast!" panicked Zoey. "Um...oh! Scary Face!"

Charmeleon looked at Ivysaur and gave a terrifying glare. "Chaaaaar."

Ivysaur stopped dead in her tracks. "S...sa..saur..."

"Now Flamethrower!" Charmeleon shot another stream of flames that burned the plant Pokemon's skin.

"Finish her off with Slash!" The Lizard Pokemon got up and charged at her opponent. With the last bit of energy, she raked her claws strait across Ivysaur's face, making it sting her hide. She let out a cry, and then fainted.

Jessica was speechless. "No...I...Ivysaur lost?!"

Joy smiled brightly. "And the winner of this tournament is Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The crowd cheered.

Zoey bent down and sprayed some medicine on Charmeleon. She was able to stand up again. "You did it Charmeleon!" She gave her a big hug. The lizard patted her Trainer on the back and smiled. "Char!"

"We finally beat Jessica!"

This was big news to Charmeleon. Her eyes sparkled. She had finally won a rival battle and she could tell her Trainer was overjoyed. Charmeleon didn't fail this time. She had gotten stronger, and this battle proved it.

Kimono Lady put the microphone close to her mouth. "Congratulations Zoey! You won the Cherry Blossom Tournament! Please, come up here to recieve your prize."

Zoey and Charmeleon walked up to the pedestal. The woman smiled and Joy came over.

"Let me take your Pokemon and heal them for you Zoey. I have a small machine right here."

"Alright, thanks!" She handed the rosette her four Pokeballs. Charmeleon was already healed, so she didn't need to be returned.

The pretty kimono woman gave Zoey two stones and placed them in her hands. "What's this?"

"That's a Moon Stone and a Leaf Stone. They're evolution stones and they're rare. The Moon Stone is very hard to find. You can buy Leaf Stones at the Celadon Department Store, but why waste money?"

Zoey gasped. "What Pokemon can evolve from these?!"

"Lots of them!" smiled the woman. "You'll just have to find out which ones."

Nurse Joy returned. "Here you go Zoey!" Then she took out a camera. "I need to take a picture of you and your Pokemon."

"Oh. Ok!" Zoey released her Pokemon. They gathered together, Pidegotto sitting on her master's shoulder, and Cubone in her arms. The other three were standing.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" The picture was taken. Zoey returned her Pokemon once more. Then Kimono Lady gave a silver trophy to Zoey. It was very pretty. The bottom was made of polished wood, and the silver part were vines, growing upwards. And at the top were pink colored cherry blossoms.

"Thank you so much!" Zoey turned to Nurse Joy. "Here you go!"

"Huh? What's this for?"

"I told you I'd win for the Pokemon Center. So take the trophy! You can put it on the reception counter."

Joy was...well, overjoyed. "Oh Zoey! Thank you so much!" She took the trophy. "I'll make sure to put it in a place where everybody can see it!"

Kimono Lady turned to the crowd. "The battle tournament is now over! The remaining days of the festival are yours to enjoy!" The crowd cheered, then began to seperate and have fun.

The woman turned to Zoey. "You are a Pokemon Trainer, yes?"

"Yup!"

"And I'm pretty sure you'll want to battle the Gym Leader in this town. Correct?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then follow me please. I'll lead you to her Gym."

"Ok!" Zoey was oblivious as to who this woman really was. But not everybody was born perfect.

--

The young trainer looked at the Gym. It was constructed like a green house.

"Wow. There's so many plants here!"

"I know," said the woman. "Come inside if you wish."

Both of them stepped inside. Like the Cerulean Gym, there was a reception counter. A few ladies were standing beside it. They saw the woman and smiled.

"Hello and welcome back! You've returned to the Gym! How was the festival?"

"It was marvelous. It's just too bad that the host was telling lies about the rules...only _beautiful_ girls got to participate. I hope that doesn't lower other girl's self-esteems..."

"So who was the champion?"

"This young lady here." She gestured her hand to Zoey.

Some of the ladies walked over to her. "Oh how wonderful! You're a cute young Trainer! What's your name?"

"Zoey Ketchum."

"Then you're that man's daughter, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Well lucky you! Zoey Ketchum, you're going to be the first person to battle the Gym Leader ever since the festival started!"

Zoey's eyes sparkled. "Really?! Where is she?"

"Right here."

The girl turned to Kimono Lady. "You're the Gym Leader?!"

"Yes. My name is Erika and I am the Gym Leader of Celadon City. Pleased to meet you."

**I think this has been one of my longest chapters ever...**

**Oh and coming up soon, there will be some fluff between Zoey and one of the guys...is it Gary or Joey? You're gonna have to wait and find out. :3**


	20. Vines Are So Divine

**Hmm...lately...I dunno...I haven't been getting a lot of reviews...do you guys not like my story anymore? T-T Or is it cuz you just don't wanna? Sorry if I sound greedy...or...um...I can't think of another word...but anyway, yeah...if it's not too much trouble, maybe you can review at every other chapter...? Por favor? That means please in Spanish. :3 Oh and sorry about the lame title for this chapter. But I personally didn't think "The Rainbow Badge" would sound nice. Hmm...you can send me feedback on it though! :D**

Vines Are So Divine

"You're…you're the leader?!" cried Zoey.

Erika smiled. "Yes, I am. I've heard a lot about you Zoey, and I was told that you are very strong."

Zoey smiled and put her hands behind her back. "Well…I wouldn't say that…"

Charmeleon slapped Zoey's arm. The lizard didn't want her to start getting cocky.

"So, I assume you want to battle for a Gym badge?" asked Erika.

"Yes!"

"Well then, follow me."

Zoey followed the kimono woman to the battle area. It had a normal battle ground like all other gyms, but the surroundings had trees, flowers, and bushes.

"Zoey Ketchum, I hope you enjoy this battle. But let me warn you, my Pokemon won't be easy like the others. They are fully evolved."

The girl gulped. "They…they are?"

Erika smiled sweetly. "Yes. Well, here it goes. Vileplume, come on out!"

A giant flower came out. Her head had giant petals that made it look like a hat.

"Vile ploooooouhm." She smiled.

Zoey took out her Pokedex. "_Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon. Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. It is the final form of Oddish._"

"Ok…then…go Pidgeotto!" Out came the bird Pokemon.

"Pidgeoooo!"

"Vileplume, use Stun Spore!"

"Ploooouhm."

Yellow, sparkly spores came out of the opening in her head. They shot towards Pidgeotto in a stream of gold.

"Now use Whirlwind!"

The bird flapped her powerful wings and all the spores spread out, landing on the trees and away from the battle area.

"Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto darted at Vileplume, who was levitated into the air because of the Whirlwind. The bird slammed into her, hitting the flower in the stomach hard.

"Vileplume, Bullet Seed!"

As the flower began to fall, seeds shot out of the hole on the top of her head. They pelted Pidgeotto in the face and on the stomach.

She began to fall down, looking unconscious.

"Oh no!"

"Vileplume, use Petal Dance!"

The flower Pokemon began to spin around gracefully and from the opening on her head, came out sweet scented pink petals that twirled up in a spiral. They blasted Pidgeotto and she fell down hard on the floor.

Vileplume stopped spinning and the remaining petals gently floated down around her.

"Your Pokemon is strong," Erika said. "But I don't think she can take on Vileplume. Then again, I might be wrong."

Zoey looked at Pidgeotto lying on the floor. She sighed sadly. "Return--"

Pidgeotto began glowing. Zoey was wide eyed and gasped. "Pid…Pidgeo…tto?"

The bird began to grow bigger, and the feathers on her head grew elegantly; wings were longer and her beak was sharper, tail feathers grew wider and her talons were ready to strike.

"Pidgeo tooooooh!" She dashed up into the air and twirled. She spread her wings with pride.

"Oh! How beautiful!" said Zoey in awe. "Pidgeotto evolved!" She took out her Pokedex.

"_Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon. By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. It is the final form of Pidgey._"

Erika smiled. "Impressive." Vileplume looked astounded at the giant bird flying overhead.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!"

She dived down so quickly that a stream of white light was behind her. She sliced at Vileplume's side and it hurt very much.

"Vile!"

"Now finish her off with Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot spread her wings wide and dived again towards her opponent. She slammed into her, knocking the flower Pokemon unconscious.

"Return Vileplume."

Zoey ran to Pidgeot when she landed. "Pidgeot! You did an awesome job!" She hugged her, the soft chest feathers warm against her skin.

Pidgeot cooed and rubbed her head against Zoey, who stroked her neck. She giggled and said "Return."

Erika sent out another Pokemon. "Victreebel, come on out."

A large yellow plant came out. He looked somewhat creepy, with his mouth open at the top of his body, the razor sharp fangs glittering. He had a vine that seemed to resemble a tail, and a giant leaf covered a little bit above the mouth.

He screeched.

Zoey shuddered a little and took out her Pokedex. "_Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokemon. It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. Victreebel is the final form of Bellsprout._" She put the device away.

"Ok…let's see…who could I use…oh I know! Nidorina!" She tossed the Pokeball up into the air.

"Nido!"

"Victreebel, use Acid!"

He shot out a glob of purple acid and Nidorina dodged it. The acid landed on a rock and it melted completely.

Zoey was worried. "Oh…wow…"

Nidorina wasn't scared. She was ready to fight. Zoey noticed and smiled. "Nidorina, use Double Kick!"

The blue rabbit charged at the large plant and slammed her feet into his hide. But he was a thick Pokemon, and was only moved somewhat.

"Use Vine Whip."

Victreebel extended the vine coming out of the leaf on his head. It wrapped around Nidorina's leg and threw her across the battlefield.

"Come on Nidorina! You can do it! Use Dig!"

She dug into the ground, and quickly came out under Victreebel. He was thrown up into the air.

"Charge at him Nidorina!"

"Use Acid."

More purple gunk was shot out, but Nidorina splashed right through it, surprising Erika and Victreebel. Even Zoey was shocked. The poison didn't hurt Nidorina at all. Zoey smiled.

"Use Bite!"

Nidorina dug her teeth into Victreebel, who screeched with pain.

"Now blast him with Water Pulse!" Zoey knew that it wouldn't give much damage since her opponent was a Grass Pokemon, but something was better than nothing.

Victreebel slammed on the ground, causing a dirt cloud to erupt. When it cleared, he had swirls in his eyes.

"Return," Erika said.

Zoey punched the air. "Alright! Good job Nidorina!" The blue rabbit ran to her Trainer, and Zoey kneeled down to catch her. Nidorina wagged her short tail.

"Return."

"Good job Zoey," Erika began. "Just one more Pokemon to face. I would like to see what other tricks you have up your sleeves." She smiled. "Tangela, go."

A short Pokemon that was covered in blue vines came out. She had red feet that resembled shoes, and you could only see her eyes under all that mess of spaghetti.

"Tan!"

"Alright, you ready Charmeleon?"

The red lizard nodded and walked up to the battlefield. She looked determined. Zoey took out her Pokedex.

"_Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. It is shrouded by blue vines. No one has seen the face hidden behind this growth of vines._"

"Tangela, use Vine Whip."

A blue vine shot out of the mass of tangles. Charmeleon dodged it swiftly.

"Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon let loose a stream of fire that scorched Tangela to the marrow. But she stood strong, and continued standing.

"Tangela, Slam."

She charged at Charmeleon and attempted to slam into her body, but the lizard dodged it and Zoey said "Slash!"

Charmeleon raked her claws against Tangela, who cringed.

"Bind Tangela," Erika commanded. A blue vine wrapped around Charmeleon's arm and pulled her in closer. Then more vines wrapped around the reptile's body and squeezed her.

"Ch…Chaaaar…"

"Oh no!" cried Zoey. "Charmeleon! Try to get loose!"

The lizard struggled to get free, but Tangela held on tight.

"Charmeleon! Smoke Screen!"

She blew smoke from her mouth, causing Tangela to cough.

"Now Scary Face!"

A pair of glowing yellow eyes looked at Tangela directly in the face, causing her to shudder and loosen her hold. Charmeleon growled and her opponent got even more frightened.

"Tangela, Tickle!"

The Pokemon did as she was told. Tangela let loose a vine and began to tickle Charmeleon, who laughed.

"Come on Charmeleon!" But Zoey's Pokemon only giggled. She clenched her fists. Tangela was enjoying the fact that her opponent wasn't able to resist a tickle.

"Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon regained her senses and blasted fire into Tangela's face. It burned her even more than before. The vines completely slid off as the flames grew more intense and Charmeleon added more power.

Tangela finally couldn't take any more, and fainted. She had smoke coming off her hide.

"Return Tangela." Erika put away the Pokeball in the sleeve of her kimono. Then, she took out a badge and walked towards Zoey.

"Here you go." She held out her hand and smiled. "You deserve it Zoey Ketchum."

The girl beamed. "Oh, thank you so much! Charmeleon, we got another badge!"

"Char!"

"You're doing such a great job! I'm so proud of you!"

Charmeleon's eyes gleamed with tears. Zoey hugged her and Charmeleon smiled. Erika was touched.

"You're a wonderful Trainer," said the Leader. "And you treat your Pokemon with kindness, encouragement, and love. That is something that will lead you to victory and give you many wonderful rewards."

"Oh I already get my reward: my Pokemon. I love traveling with them and just being around them."

Both smiled.

--

Zoey and Charmeleon began to walk away from the Gym.

"Come back soon!" said Erika.

"And don't forget!" one of her employees said. "You can buy some perfume from the department store!"

Zoey waved back and continued walking with Charmeleon. She had won another badge. _Just four more..._she thought.

_Just four more..._

**This chapter was actually with the next one, but I thought it was too long so I split them in two. So sorry if this one was a bit short, but hey, you get a nice long selection in the next one! With danger! :D So click the little arrow at the bottom right hand corner. :3**


	21. Rocket Hideout

Rocket Hideout

Zoey and Charmeleon were headed towards a Pokemon Center, when Zoey noticed a casino. It was very flashy and it attracted a lot of attention.

"Oooh! I wonder what's in there?"

"Char!" The lizard put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Charmeleon char mele char!"

"I'm not gonna gamble!"

"Char meleon char!!"

"Yes I know what casinos are for…but I just wanna look…"

Charmeleon sighed. Then she noticed a sign outside the door. She scanned its contents with her eyes and a frown enveloped on her face. "Char…"

"What's wrong?" Zoey looked at the sign. "No Pokemon allowed? Man…that means you're gonna have to return into your Pokeball…but, you don't mind right?"

Her Pokemon shook her head.

"Ok. I promise I won't be long." The girl took out Charmeleon's Pokeball from her belt and returned her. Then she put it back, and walked in through the glass doors.

--

It was just as Zoey thought. The casino's walls were a reddish color and the carpet was too. Slot machines were in neat rows of ten and many people occupied the seats. There were also other gambling activities, but Zoey was only interested in the slots.

"Wow! That looks fun! I wonder where I can get some tokens…" She noticed a counter towards the back.

"Excuse me," she said to the lady. The woman turned around, and a man stood next to her. He eyed Zoey with interest.

"Yes, how can I help you?" said the man.

"I would like some tokens please."

"How old are you?" asked the woman. But the man shooed her away and said "Just go get her some tokens."

Zoey watched as the lady got some tokens out of a shelf and placed them in front of the young girl.

"How many would you like?"

"Just a few…I'm not gonna stay long."

The woman took out a handful and gave them to Zoey in a coin case. She was about to tell her the price, but then the man said "This one's on the house kid."

"Thanks!" Her face lit up with joy as she ran to a vacant slot machine.

"She was supposed to pay for those moron…the boss doesn't want you giving free tokens."

"Oh, she won't get them for free…she'll pay in due time." He gave a mischievous smirk.

"I have a feeling that her payment won't be in money…"

--

Zoey had put in a token and pulled the lever. "Ok, the trick is to get three sevens in a row. Hmm…let's see if I can do it."

She pressed the button on the machine and it stopped the first column. A seven. Then the second column. Another seven.

"Yes…yes…"

The third one stopped, and it was the last seven.

"YES!!"

The winning sound came out of the machine, and tokens poured out of it. People looked around to see Zoey beaming. Some of the adults became jealous and glared at her as she put the tokens in the bag.

"Well, I promised Charmeleon I wouldn't be long. So I better get my prize and get the heck out of here."

As she was walking back to the counter, she noticed a suspicious character leaning against the wall. He looked around, despite the fact that this part of the casino was almost obscured from vision thanks to the many potted palm trees.

"Um, excuse me sir?"

"Huh?"

"Are you looking for somebody?"

He looked at her. "Get lost girly." There was a beep in his ear. It was a signal.

"Look kid, if you're looking for the prize counter, it's outside this building, next to this casino. I gotta go somewhere." He walked away, hands in his pockets.

"Well, at least he was helpful. Oh." She noticed that a poster was bent. "It was probably like that because the guy leaned against it. Better fix it up."

She dropped the coin case and began evening out the poster, when she felt something round and hard behind it. "Huh?" She lifted up the poster and found a button on the wall. Curiosity overcame her and she pressed the switch.

A piece of carpet rolled out of the way and a door opened up from four large tiles. Zoey looked at the new opening.

"Woah…a secret passage!" She looked around. "Well…can't hurt to check it out right?" Zoey walked down the stairs and into the new passage, unaware that she left her coin case outside.

The secret floor opening closed.

--

Zoey looked around and saw the whole place was made out of metal, small machines here and there. A few people in black outfits roamed around with red capital R's on them.

"Team Rocket!" gasped Zoey. But she quickly covered her mouth because one of the Rockets heard her.

"Intruder!"

Zoey looked for a way out, but she had wandered from the door and didn't know how to get back. So, she found a vent in the wall above a stacked column of large cardboard boxes. She climbed the column and took off the covering from the vent and crawled inside. She put the covering back in place. She saw Rocket members below her rush around, searching for her.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Well, I can't go back down…I'll get caught. I guess I'll just have to follow this vent and see where it leads."

Zoey crawled through the many passages of the vent, feeling cold. "Darn me and my short skirt…I should of bought a longer one…I just hope my panties aren't showing…or am I just growing taller? Hmm…"

The girl continued crawling through the vent, not knowing where she was going at all. Occasionally she'd come near an air-cooling fan that would blow her hat off, and then she'd have to retrieve it, but then her skirt would blow in the wind, causing her rump to get cold. She hated crawling in here…

"Ugh…when am I gonna find an exit? Every time I try, I see a Rocket on the other side. I do _not_ wanna get captured by one of them. Maybe I shouldn't of come down here…"

Zoey was getting tired of the cold metal against her knees and the limited amount of personal space. But her troubles were over when she saw another vent and peered through it to find no Rockets around.

"Ok, I think I'll be safe here…"

She removed the vent covering and got down slowly, but then lost her grip and fell down on her bottom. She rubbed it.

"Ow…my butt…why am I so clumsy?"

She stood up and evened out her skirt and straightened her hat. Then she looked around and found that she was in an office room of some sort. There were papers on the table.

"Hmm? What's this?" She picked them up and scanned the paper. It was Pokemon info.

"These are statistics showing Pokemon data…and…there are also some from the Jhoto region."

She looked at the other pages. "And…oh wow…some even from the Hoenn and Sinnoh region too!" There was a map on the wall.

"This is the Kanto region…and West of it is the Jhoto region…below it…is the Hoenn region on a whole other continent…and above the Jhoto and Kanto region is the Sinnoh…" Zoey saw another land East of the Kanto region.

"Huh? I've never heard of this place before…Orre…" Then to the far West of the Jhoto region, another land was there. "The…" She looked at the name below it. "The Fiorre region…Oh my gosh…are these all the Pokemon lands? Our world…is so huge! But…why does Team Rocket have a map of all the regions? Surely they don't plan to control all of this…I mean, there are other evil organizations…Mom told me about Team Magma and Team Aqua…then there's Team Galactic…and from Officer Jenny…I heard a new organization sprouted…but I forgot what it's called…Hmm…Pokemon Rangers are also supposed to be in one of these lands…but I forgot which one…"

Zoey put down the papers and walked around the room, looking at different maps that were laid out on tables and more Pokemon statistics. That's when she noticed a Pokeball on the main table.

She picked it up. "I wonder if it has a Pokemon inside…Well, I hope so." Zoey threw it and the Pokeball opened up, materializing into the creature that resided inside.

It was a brown furry Pokemon, that seemed to be a combination of a fox, cat, rabbit, and dog, but mostly a fox. She had a mass of beige fur around her neck with two long fox-like ears from her head and a fluffy tail.

"Eeevee!"

Zoey smiled. "Aww, she's so cute!" The Pokedex was taken out. "_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee is a rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Currently, it has seven._"

The girl put the Pokedex away and walked towards Eevee, who looked a little frightened. Her ears folded downwards and she shook. Zoey picked her up and held her. Eevee's fur was very soft.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Zoey said. She hugged Eevee, who was now calm and rubbed her head against Zoey. She had never been so loved before. The Pokemon licked the girl.

"I wonder…" though Zoey. "Eevee, what are you doing here in the Rocket hideout?"

The little fox looked sad. Zoey noticed some papers where the Pokeball once was. She put Eevee down on the table and read the documents.

"How horrible! You were stolen! And…wow, you're so young! Just a month old! Oh, you poor Pokemon…"

Zoey read Eevee's stats that were printed on the document. "A Normal type…hmm…your strong points are offense, speed, and defense against non-physical attacks…You know so far Quick Attack, Bite, and Swift." The girl put the papers down and petted Eevee, who wagged her bushy tail.

There were sounds coming from the other side of the door. "Yeah, I left the Pokeball in here."

Zoey quickly returned Eevee and put the Pokeball on her belt subconsciously. She looked for a way out, but saw that there were no columns this time for her to climb back up on the vent.

"What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?!" Her pleads were answered when she saw a locker in the corner of the large room. She opened it and squeezed inside, shutting the door behind her. It was a good thing the lock was broken, or else she would of gotten stuck in there.

The door opened and a man and woman stepped inside the room.

"Well, where is it?" asked the woman. "This is the boss's office and you said you left it here."

Zoey peered through the tiny slits on the locker. _It's that woman from the counter…_

"I did!" retorted the man. Zoey also noticed that he too was from the counter, and she felt like she had met him earlier than that…

"Man…where the hell is that stupid Pokeball?! I left it right here on the table!" He noticed the papers had been shuffled. "Hey…it looks like a little rat has been in here…"

The woman walked over to the table. "How would you know that?"

"These papers were stacked in a pile, but now they're scattered as if they were thrown in haste. Ruth, I have a feeling that somebody was here…and not a Rocket…"

"Adam…" began Ruth. "Don't jump to conclusions…"

"I'm not!" He sighed in frustration, but then looked at his partner up and down. He gave a smile and said "But…while we're here…"

"Don't even think about it. I can see the lust in your eyes."

"Fine. Be that way…"

"Seriously…can't you keep it in your pants? You're always messing around with one of the Rocket girls…not to mention other girls outside the organization…ranging from ages thirteen and above…you sick bastard…"

"Like you're one to talk…you haven't exactly been Miss Perfect…last I heard, you were out on the streets selling yourself before you joined Team Rocket."

Ruth punched Adam in the jaw. "And what? That doesn't mean I'll do the same here!"

The man just swiped away the spit from the corner of his mouth, and moved closer to Ruth. "You know you want me."

"And what if I did? That still doesn't mean I'll do anything with you…"

Zoey was getting uncomfortable with this as it was quickly turning into an R rated scene. _I'm gonna be mentally scarred if they do anything that goes against everything I believe in…_

"Well," began Ruth. "Anyway, here isn't the place…this is the boss's room and if he comes in here and finds us--"

"But he's not here. That's what makes it alright." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her. She returned the affection.

Zoey gagged and stuck out her tongue. _That's so gross!_ Luckily, the door swung open and another Rocket came inside. "So there you two are…"

"Ah," said Adam as he removed himself from Ruth. "David! Where have you been?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. We got a report that an intruder was heard earlier. You haven't seen anything have you?"

"No, but when I came in here to get the stolen Eevee, she was gone, and the papers are all scattered."

David looked around. "No doubt about it. A little mouse has been scurrying in here…find her…"

"How do you know it's a her?"

"I saw her come in through the secret passage way from the casino when I was leaving…and I also saw a coin case right outside the floor opening...She should of just stood at the slot machine…"

"Oh, that little chick we ran into at Lavender huh?"

Zoey gasped silently. _Then that guy was the man standing near the wall! And the other one was at the counter! I met them both at Lavender Town? Oh yeah! In the Pokemon Tower!_

"Yes…her…the one you wanted to fool around with you sick jerk…"

"Anyway," said Ruth. "I think we should go and catch her."

"Alright. Come Adam."

"Yeah I'm going…"

All three exited the room and closed the door. Zoey gave a sigh of relief and walked out of the locker.

"So…they know I'm here…that means getting out is gonna be harder than I thought…"

--

Zoey walked out of the room but not before taking some random papers and stuffing them into her bag. She'd give these to the next Officer Jenny she saw. The girl peeked first, to see if any Rockets were around. Then she scurried to the staircase and walked up. There was an elevator, but she was sure that Rockets would be inside.

The young Trainer hid behind anything she could find when Rockets rushed by. Occasionally she saw a map on the wall, so she knew what floor she was on and memorized which direction to go in. There weren't that many floors because everything was underground, and you can only go so deep.

Zoey crept and sneaked her way around, glad that she hadn't let Charmeleon join her. That's when she saw another map, showing her that she was on the floor right below the casino.

"Yes!" She began to run, but then slid and hit the wall. She tried not to scream in pain. The girl looked down and saw panels with arrows on them. They were lit up in aquamarine.

"Oh great…these are sliding panels…how in the world am I gonna get to the other side?" She saw the staircase on the far end of the paneled floor. It seemed like it was taunting her.

"You can do this Zoey…" She stepped on one which slid her in the direction of the arrow. Sometimes she'd land on solid panels, which gave her a chance to look around and see which panel she'd step on next.

After about seven tries, she got to the other side. "I made it!" She began running, when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"There she is!"

Zoey turned around, and was scared to see Adam and David running after her. Ruth called after them and said "I'll alert the Admins!"

"Good," said Adam as his eyes glazed over at Zoey. "This will give us some time to have fun. Heh heh."

"Don't worry little girl," David said as he put his hands in his pockets. "It's not the kind of fun you're thinking of." He took out a Pokeball from his belt.

"No, I wanna battle her!"

"Fine. Just hurry up."

Adam took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Golem, let's go!" His Graveler had evolved into his final stage.

"Gooolem."

"Nidorina, come on out!"

"Nido!"

"Golem, use Rollout!"

"Double Kick!"

Golem began to roll towards Nidorina, but then she kicked him hard like a ball, and he was sent rolling backwards towards the wall.

He got up slowly, but Zoey was too quick. "Water Pulse!"

Water materialized above Nidorina and shot at Golem, who got drenched with liquid. He fainted.

"Return!" he growled. "Stupid girl…"

"Let me handle this one now," David said. He through his Pokeball. "Golbat, teach her a lesson."

Out came a large bat with a mouth almost as large as his body. "Sqwwwe!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex. "_Golbat, the Bat Pokemon. Once it starts sucking blood, it does not stop until it is full. It flies at night in search of prey. Golbat is the evolved form of Zubat._"

"Return Nidorina." She put the Pokeball back on her belt and selected another one. Zoey looked at the Pokeball and then threw it. "Eevee, I choose you!"

Out came the little brown fox. "Eevee!"

Adam's mouth hung open. "That's the Eevee I was looking for! And that little punk stole her!"

David smiled. "The thief was robbed."

"Oh shut up!"

"Golbat, use Bite!"

Golbat dived towards Eevee, his mouth wide open to crunch.

"Eevee, dodge it!"

The little fox jumped out of the way. David thought it was weird how this Pokemon listened to Zoey without hesitation. She never listened to him or Adam.

"Golbat, use Screech!"

The bat Pokemon let out an eerie cry that hurt Zoey's ears and Eevee's. "Eeeee…"

"Now use Supersonic!" Golbat emitted a silent cry that echoed through Eevee's ears and caused her to become confused. She began to stumble.

"Bite, Golbat."

Golbat sank his fangs into Eevee, who cried. "Eeeeee!!"

"Eevee! Oh no!"

"Now, finish her off with Wing Attack!" Golbat slammed his wings into Eevee who was knocked out of the confusion, but got hurt in the process. She skid to Zoey's feet.

"Oh…Eevee…"

David smiled. "Adam, you have poor taste in Pokemon. This one is weak. No wonder she listens to a mediocre Trainer…"

Zoey clenched her fists. "Eevee is not weak! She's…she's just a young Pokemon! Barely born a month ago!"

"So you _did_ read the documents!" Adam shouted as he pointed a finger. Zoey gasped.

"Oops…"

"Well," David said. "Now we really can't let you get away. Golbat, attack her."

Zoey was stricken with fear. Golbat charged at her and spread his wings wide. He slammed his wings into her, and she fell backwards.

"You…you would actually have Pokemon attack people?!" cried Zoey as she got up and held her arm. It hurt.

"Yes. How do you think we get what we want? By asking politely? Sometimes you need to get things with force." He pointed his finger at her. "Golbat, Bite."

Golbat glided towards Zoey, fangs ready to attack, when a Pokemon popped out of one of her Pokeballs. He jumped in the air, and slammed his bone right on Golbat's head.

"Cubone!" cried Zoey happily.

"Cu bone bone!" He landed on the ground, and stood in front of Zoey, protecting her and Eevee. The little Pokemon had sensed some comotion outside of his capsule and assumed that his Trainer was in trouble. He glared at Team Rocket.

"Hey, isn't that the Cubone we saw in Lavender?" asked Adam.

"Yes. And he seems to have a vendetta against us."

"Why wouldn't he?!" yelled Zoey angrily. "You killed his mother!"

"So?" said Adam. "Pokemon are tools that are meant to be used by us humans. That's why they exist."

"That's not true!" Zoey shouted. She was angry and sad at the same time. Looking at Eevee lying on the floor like that made her heart ache. "Pokemon are supposed to be treated with kindness and love! They're here to be our friends and companions, not tools of war!" She was in tears.

Eevee's ear twitched. She regained conciousness. "Eee...veee..."

"And you shouldn't use Pokemon for your dirty work!" continued Zoey. "That just proves you're cowards! You're hurting these innocent creatures who are forced to work for you! How could you sleep peacefully at night knowing that you kill countless Pokemon and are hurting their families and friends?!"

Cubone had never seen Zoey this upset. Eevee had never heard a human talk so strongly about a Pokemon's well-being. "Eevee..."

"Oh shut up already!" said Adam. "You're giving me a damn headache!"

"No! You don't know how much I hate Team Rocket! You guys steal Pokemon and even kill them! This poor Eevee! How could you take her away from her family when she just barely came into the world!? And Cubone! How could you kill his mother when she was trying to protect her child and willing to give her life for him?! You've caused a lot of trouble for all the innocent people and Pokemon! And you also caused my father and mother pain too! I hate all of you damn Rockets!"

David blinked. "So...then it's true...you really are the kid of Ketchum...interesting..."

The venomous smile he gave Zoey sent shivers down her spine. "Golbat, attack her again with Poison Fang!"

Golbat got off the ground and flew towards Zoey, poison dripping from his fangs. She was too afraid to move, but she didn't have to worry. Eevee shot out stars from her mouth that pierced through his hide. Cubone raced at Golbat and used a powerful Headbutt, knocking the bat unconcious. He was returned.

Eevee ran over to Zoey, Cubone not far behind. Both Pokemon stood gaurd in front of their Trainer, ready to attack.

"No...it's ok..." she told them. "We're not gonna stay here any longer. You guys did a good job." She got their Pokeballs and returned them back. Then she stood up and ran for the stairway. Adam chased after her, but David grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" he shouted. "She's gonna get away!"

"Don't worry. We'll see her again soon. But for now, we need to clear out this place."

"Why are you letting her off the hook?!"

"It'll be fun to watch her suffer as we hurt more people...and more importantly...more Pokemon."

"Oh, I see. I still don't know why the boss didn't promote you to Admin level."

"It's because I need a much more stronger Pokemon. I'm still searching for it."

--

Zoey ran to the Pokemon Center as fast as she could. She gave Nurse Joy the Pokeballs and healed them. Zoey sat down in the lobby, her head in her hands. She wasn't crying, but she was still a little shaken from the Rocket Hideout. These crooks actually attacked her with a Pokemon! She thought she'd never see the day when somebody would use a Pokemon to attack another person.

"Those poor creatures...do they even know they're being used for horrible things like that...? Oh...I wish I could help them...but I'm just a regular Trainer...what can I do?"

"Here you go," said Nurse Joy as she smiled, but then it faded. "Huh? What's wrong Zoey?"

"It's nothing..."

"Oh! You're hurt!"

Zoey looked at her bruised arm. "It's ok. I'm fine."

"Let me just treat it. Alright?"

The girl smiled a nodded. "Ok."

--

Zoey went to sleep that night and made sure her Pokemon were comfortable. She held Eevee in her arms, looking at the little fox. "Are you ok Eevee?"

The little Pokemon smiled and nodded. "Eee!"

She stroked her fur. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't of sent you out to fight...you got really hurt because of me..." Eevee looked at her new master and only cocked her head to the side. Then she smiled again, and licked the Trainer's cheek. "Eeveee!"

Zoey smiled. "Does this mean...you'll stay with me on my journey?"

Eevee cried happily and wagged her tail. The girl could only smile. "Ok...let's go to bed." Zoey cuddled Eevee in her arms, while the rest of the Pokemon rested on the other bed. Mostly Pidgeot since she was huge, but some of the smaller ones slept on Zoey's bed.

Charmeleon could sense that her Trainer was upset. Something had happened the whole time she was in her Pokeball, and her master hadn't said anything about it. But the lizard was going to find out. After all, she was Zoey's gaurdian and she needed to protect her.

It was a promise to May.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. :D I know I did. Lol There will be another point, that is coming very soon, where Zoey will face Team Rocket again, and this time, she'll be helpless. It'll still be against these two Rocket crooks you just read about, and maybe the clumsy Jack and Jackie. XD But you're gonna have to wait and find out. Although, it'll give me encouragment if you sent in more reviews. I'll update faster that way. :D**

**By the way...I don't know if I spelled Fiorre right. That's the land where the Pokemon Rangers are. And the Orre region is from Pokemon Colosseum and XD. No that's not a smiley face. It's the actual name of the game...It's for Gamecube and that's where the Shadow Pokemon were created. Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon whose hearts have been tightly closed, so they're blinded by what's right and what's wrong. They attack humans without hesitation, but eventually their hearts open up with the help of loving Trainers and they are themselves once again. I don't know if any of you have played it before, so that's why I'm telling you this.**

**Hmm...was David's Golbat a Shadow Pokemon? I don't know...maybe you'll find out later. :3**


	22. Cruising Right Along

**This chapter actually came a little early. But I couldn't help myself. XD**

Cruising Right Along

The next morning, Zoey got out of bed and stretched. She yawned and looked outside the window. It was sunny, but she thought that she saw some rain clouds in the far distance. She remembered what happened yesterday at the Rocket Hideout.

"I can't believe that there are people that would actually have their Pokemon attack people…Team Rocket…just how dangerous are you?"

Eevee opened her eyes and stretched. "Eeeeeeeeeeee," she said while she yawned. She scratched her head with her foot and shook herself, making her fur puff up, and then back to its original state.

Zoey smiled and began to pet Eevee. "Hey there Eevee. Sleep well?"

The little fox nodded. Zoey saw that her other Pokemon were beginning to wake up too. They enjoyed sleeping in the Pokemon Centers and not inside their Pokeball.

--

After breakfast, Zoey cleaned herself up and took a shower. She brushed her teeth and her hair.

"Alright, time to continue moving on." She returned her Pokemon except Eevee and Charmeleon. "You don't mind having Eevee travel with us, right girl?"

Charmeleon shook her head and smiled. "Char."

Zoey walked to the reception desk and said "Well, I'll see you later Nurse Joy. I've got to get back to my journey."

"Ok, be safe!"

Zoey hesitated and gave Joy the papers she found. The girl explained everything to the rosette and she immediately understood.

"Right. I'll get these to Officer Jenny right away."

"Thanks."

--

Celadon was a nice place, but Zoey didn't want to stay long. At least, not after what happened. Although, she did go back to the casino to get her prize. She bought herself a cute little Clefairy plushie that was extremely soft. She missed her pink friend…

Zoey continued walking along Route 16 with Charmeleon by her side and Eevee on her shoulder. She was about to take a break, when she heard a noise like snoring. She walked further up the road, and found that a giant sleeping Pokemon was blocking the path.

"Oh no! How am I supposed to get to Fuchsia now?!"

She took out her Pokedex and it said "_Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon. It stops eating only to sleep. Snorlax doesn't feel full unless it eats nearly 900 pounds a day_."

She put it away and sighed. "Now what?" She thought for a moment, putting her hand to her chin, and said "I know! I'll try to push him!"

Charmeleon smacked her forehead. "Char…"

Zoey put Eevee down and rubbed her hands together. "Ok! I can do this!"

She pushed Snorlax, but he didn't budge an inch. Then she tried shoving him by placing her back against him and pushing him with her arms. That didn't work either.

"Oh come on!" she cried. "Wake up!" She climbed Snorlax and sat on his belly. It was very soft. "Hey! His belly is so warm and cushiony!"

Charmeleon panicked. "Char char char!!"

"Oh don't worry Charmeleon. This big guy won't hurt me." She spoke too soon. Snorlax began to roll over.

Zoey screamed and jumped off. She landed on her face. Eevee and Charmeleon sweatdropped.

"Ssssss…That hurt!"

She heard a ringing noise coming from her bag. She opened it and found that her Fame Checker was ringing. She pressed the button and answered it.

"Moshi moshi Zoey-san!"

It was Kiki.

"Oh, hey there Kiki-chan…"

"Hmm? Why so down?"

"Well…I'm trying to get to Fuchsia…but a Snorlax is blocking my way…"

"Have you tried to wake him up?"

"Yeah. I tried pushing him--"

"That won't work. You need to play a song using a special instrument. I think it's called the Pokeflute."

"Oh I have one of those!"

"Cool! Then you can play it!"

"But I don't even know how…or what song to play…"

"Hmm…well, I think I know! Let me hum it for you." The pink haired girl began to hum a melody, and Zoey tried to memorize it.

"Alright, I think I got it. Um…how would I play it?"

"Well…keep playing it until it sounds right."

"That'll take forever!" Zoey sighed and took the Pokeflute from her bag. Then she began to play it, trying many failed attempts. Charmeleon and Eevee covered their ears.

Zoey got frustrated. "I can't do this!!"

"Yes you can! Just keep trying!"

The girl sighed and played it one more time. And finally, it came out correct. Snorlax woke up and scratched his belly as he yawned. Then he sat up and looked at Zoey.

She put the flute away and looked back at her Fame Checker. "Um…Kiki-chan? What am I supposed to do now?"

"Er…you need to capture him…or else he'll fall back asleep…"

"What?! But I already have six Pokemon! Charmeleon, Eevee, Pidgeot, Gloom, Nidorina, and Cubone! I can't carry another!"

"Well…that's the only way…"

"I don't even know if I have spare Pokeballs…"

"Try having one of your Pokemon sniff the ground. There's bound to be some items nearby. People drop them all the time."

Zoey turned to Eevee. "Eevee, can you sniff around and see if there's any items?"

The little fox began to sniff the floor and came to a bush. She pushed the thing out with her nose. It was a yellow Pokeball, that looked somewhat dirty, as if it had been there for a while. An H was in the front center of it. Zoey picked it up and looked at the capsule.

"What kind of Pokeball is this?"

"It's called a Heavy Ball Zoey-san. You use it to catch really fat Pokemon!"

Zoey looked at Snorlax. "Alright…Charmeleon, you ready?"

"Char!"

"Use Smokescreen!"

Charmeleon exhaled a cloud of smoke from her mouth. Snorlax couldn't see. "Now use Slash!" Charmeleon raked her claws on Snorlax, who countered with a Mega Punch. He hit her right in the stomach.

"Zoey-san! Try to paralyze it or something!"

The girl returned Charmeleon and sent out Gloom. "Gloom gloom!"

"Use Stun Spore!" Gloom released yellow spores from her head and they sailed over to Snorlax. He began to feel numb, not being able to move his arms or legs.

"Now use Bullet Seed!"

Gloom shot multiple bullets from her head, but Snorlax gobbled them up. "Huh?!" Gloom looked worried.

"Man…Maybe…" She took out the Leaf Stone Erika had given her. "If Gloom evolves into Vileplume…will she be able to take down this Snorlax?"

Zoey turned to her Pokemon. "Gloom, would you be willing to evolve?"

Gloom smiled. She'd be willing to do anything to make herself smell nice. "Glooooom!" Zoey gave the Leaf Stone to Gloom who held it. She began glowing, and when the white light was gone, she had turned into Vileplume.

"Vile plooooouhm."

Zoey smiled. "Yes! Gloom evolved! Vileplume, use Stun Spore again!"

The flower began to spin and spores came out of the center of her head. They caused Snorlax to become even more numb. Now he couldn't even move his mouth.

"Alright! Now finish this with Petal Dance!"

Vileplume spun around, pink petals floating in a twister all around her. She shot them at Snorlax who got caught in the blast. He was weak enough to be captured.

"Go Heavy Ball!" The yellow ball was tossed at Snorlax that enveloped him in red light on contact. The ball fell to the ground and wobbled a little, but finally stopped. Zoey picked it up and looked at it. "Now what do I do?"

"Well…just don't use it I guess. You already have six Pokemon. Having more than that isn't allowed, unless you get a permit from somebody like Joy, Jenny, or Professor Gary. And besides, they won't fit on your belt."

Zoey put the Heavy Ball in her bag. "Well, I'll think about what to do with it when I'm on the road." She returned Vileplume. "For now, I need to get to Fuchsia."

"So you're going on Route 17? That's the road where you need a bike. There should be some rentals before you go on. It's like a cycling road and stuff. You can fish in certain places too."

"Wow, thanks so much! By the way, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Hmm? Oh I was just bored and wanted to chit chat! I'm glad you're still alive after what happened at the S.S. Anne. You're not hurt are you?"

"No. How did you know--"

"I didn't! I just guessed since I didn't see you land in the docks in Vermillion. I saw that guy Gary again." She giggled. "He's really cute! I wanted to talk to him, but I was shy…and…there was also that blonde girl. She seemed to be like a hawk or something because she wouldn't let anybody else get close to him."

"Did you see a boy in a red vest with a matching hat?"

"Yeah. He looked sad…Poor guy…"

"Oh Joey…I hope he's ok…"

"That's his name? You two close?"

"Um…well not really. But we became friends."

"That's nice. Well anyway, you better get going. Oh and let me warn you. Route 17 is filled with bikers, so be careful!" Kiki smiled. "But you're a great Trainer, so I shouldn't worry. Bye Zoey-san!"

"Goodbye Kiki-chan."

The Fame Checker turned off.

--

Zoey had gotten her bike from the rental building before the cycling route. She only had to pay a little, and she guessed this was because not many Trainers had a lot of money, so there had to be a price that was affordable.

The girl liked this bike because it had a basket, in which she placed Eevee. The little fox waged her tail. She was excited. Zoey giggled and got on the bike. She began to pedal down the road.

It had been a while and she enjoyed the scenery. The ocean was beautiful and the breeze along with the warm weather felt nice. Zoey closed her eyes and enjoyed the nature. She opened them again and saw Eevee wagging her tail as they rode along the route.

There was a fishing spot, and Zoey decided to give it a try. "Eevee, wanna fish?"

"Eevee!"

Zoey stopped her bike and went off to the side. Then she took out her rod and began to fish, Eevee sitting on her head.

About fifteen minutes had passed and Zoey got a bite. "I caught something!" She reeled it in, only to find a Magikarp. She sighed. "A Magikarp…Well, at least I can get some Pokemon info." She took out her Pokedex.

"_Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. It is unable to swim against even slow-moving currents. It always splashes about for some reason._"

Zoey threw it back and watched it fall in the water. She also noticed some Pokemon attached to the columns that were holding up the cycling road. "Huh? What are those?"

"_Shellder, the Bivalve Pokemon. It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out._"

"It seems like a rude Pokemon to have it's tongue always hanging out…" Zoey put the Pokedex in her bag.

"Well Eevee, wanna try fishing again?"

The little fox nodded. "Alright…one more time." She cast the rod back into the water and it caught something again. The girl got another bite and reeled it in. It was a Goldeen and the Pokedex was taken out.

"_Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon. It swims at a steady 5 knots. If it senses danger, it will strike back with its sharp horn._"

Zoey wanted to catch it, but she had no spare Pokeballs, so she threw Goldeen back. "Man…Eevee, next time remind me to buy Pokeballs ok?"

Eevee nodded.

"Well," said Zoey as she put her rod away. "Let's get going." Eevee hopped into the basket and Zoey began to ride the bike once again.

Pretty soon, the cycling road ended and turned into a grounded road, making Zoey feel safer as she pedaled. But she began to slow down when she noticed some people with motorcycles in the middle of the road.

"Eevee?"

"Hmm…were those the bikers Kiki was talking about?" She wanted to go and see, but she was a little intimidated. However, there was no other way to get to Fuchsia.

She tried to sneak past them when they weren't looking. Unfortunately, she was seen.

"Hey kid!"

"Eeep!"

"Stop right there!"

Zoey pedaled faster, but two big guys got in front of her path. They were huge. She gulped.

"Where do you think you're going little lady? Nobody gets passed here unless they pay a fee."

"But I don't remember hearing anything about a fee…"

"Just give us the money."

Zoey narrowed her eyes. "No. I don't have time for this. Please move."

"So, you think you're better than us do ya?"

"No! Just get out of my way!"

The guy cracked his knuckles. "You wanna play rough?"

Zoey got off her bike and took a Pokeball from her belt. She pressed the button in the center. The guy smiled.

"So you want to fight? Alright." He tossed his Pokeball. "Go Machop!"

A gray human-like Pokemon came out. "Machop!"

"Go Cubone!"

"Cubone!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex. "_Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Its muscles never cramp however much it trains. It lives in the mountains away from humans._"

"Machop use Mega Punch!"

The gray Pokemon launched a punch at Cubone.

"Dodge it and use Headbutt!"

Cubone dodged and slammed his skull into Machop's abs. The Pokemon was thrown back.

"Machop use Low Kick!"

Machop rushed at Cubone and slid his leg, swiping Cubone off his feet. The little creature was skidding on the ground.

"Cubone use Dig!" He dug a hole. Machop looked around but couldn't find him.

"Now come out and use Bone Club!"

Cubone darted out of the ground, right where Machop was standing and whacked the opponent with the bone. Machop became unconscious.

"Return!" The guy growled. "You…how dare you!" He took out another Pokeball. "Go Growlithe!"

"Grrrowoof!"

"A dog?" The Pokedex was taken out. "_Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. A Pokemon with a loyal nature that will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer._"

"Return Cubone." Zoey looked at Eevee. "You wanna try this?" Eevee stepped up to the battlefield.

"Growlithe use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it and use Swift!"

Eevee dodged the flames with ease and shot stars out of her mouth. They scratched the opponent as they grazed him.

"Growlithe use Bite!"

The puppy ran towards Eevee and bit her tail.

"Eeeeee!"

"Oh no!"

"Ha ha!"

Zoey needed to come up with something. But she didn't know what other moves Eevee could learn.

"Now Growlithe, use Take Down!"

The puppy was about to slam himself into Eevee, when she used a move that Zoey had never seen before. The little fox spun around gracefully and hid her face with her tail. Eevee looked at Growlithe.

"Eeveeeee."

Growlithe blushed and wagged his tail. "Woof!"

"What the? What are you doing Growlithe?!"

A woman walked up to him. She had blue hair and was in biker attire, but her clothes were somewhat revealing…especially her shirt…it showed her cleavage and her skirt barely went up to her knees…

"That Eevee just used Attract. It makes the Pokemon of the opposite gender fall in love with it. Your Growlithe won't be able to do anything."

Zoey smiled. "Now Eevee! Use Quick Attack!" Eevee dashed at her opponent and slammed into him.

"Finish him off with Bite!" The little fox dug her tiny fangs into Growlithe. He fainted.

"Return Growlithe!"

"Yay! You did it Eevee!"

"Eeeveeee!" She jumped into Zoey's arms, who cuddled her. Eevee licked her face.

"Hmm. You're good kid. What's your name?"

"Oh my name is Zoey Ketchum, and I'm on my way to Fuchsia. So…um…can you please move?"

The woman smiled. "Really? Look, we've been patrolling this route every other week. Only those Trainers who have passed through here when we were absent, have been able to make it to the next city. Or, they beat the leader of this biker gang."

"Well, then I'm gonna beat the leader of this gang! Where is he?"

"_He_ is right here." The woman pointed to herself.

"What? You're the biker leader?!"

"Yeah. So, you're gonna have to beat me, Kate, if you wanna get ahead."

"Fine! How many Pokemon?"

"Oh, just one."

Zoey scoffed. "Just one?"

Kate smiled. "A little cocky are you now? I had a Trainer like that pass by here almost a week ago. Said his name was Gary. That boy was the most arrogant child I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Gary passed by here?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he beat me. Guess he has a right to be arrogant. Although…his attitude could use a major adjustment. So you wanna pass or not?"

"Of course!"

Kate took out the lone Pokeball from her belt. "Alright. Let's see if you're Pokemon can surpass this. Go, Cloyster!"

A giant purple clamshell appeared on the floor. It had two horns coming out from the top.

"What the heck is that?!" The Pokedex was taken out. "_Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon. The evolved form of Shellder. It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes._"

"Go, Nidorina!"

"Nido!"

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!"

A blast of ice shot out of the opening of the shell. Nidorina dodged it.

"Use Double Kick!" Nidorina charged at Cloyster. Kate smiled.

"Cloyster…Clamp."

The shell opened up and revealed a black sphere with eyes. The sphere smiled.

"Is that what Cloyster looks like?"

"Yup. And watch what she can do."

Nidorina slammed her foot in Cloyster's face, but the shell snapped shut.

"NIDOOOOO!"

"Nidorina!!"

"Cloyster, use Water Pulse." Nidorina was blasted away from Cloyster. "Finish her off with Ice Beam!"

Cloyster blasted a beam of ice from her shell and landed a direct hit on Nidorina.

"Oh no! Return!" She clenched her fists. "This Pokemon is so tough…" She took out another Pokeball. "Go Charmeleon!"

The lizard Pokemon came out. "Char!"

"You're using a Fire Pokemon against a Water one? Hmph. Cloyster, use Ice Beam!"

Cloyster shot another Ice Beam. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower to launch yourself!"

Charmeleon blasted the ground with a stream of fire and sent herself soaring. She somersaulted towards Cloyster.

"Use Slash!"

The lizard raked her claws at Cloyster, but the shell closed shut, and Charmeleon quickly removed her hand before it was chomped on.

"Darn! How am I supposed to attack this Pokemon?!"

Cloyster opened up again and smiled. Zoey looked at the Pokemon. _The Pokedex says that she will close when being attacked…_

"Cloyster, use Spikes!"

The clam sprayed spikes on the ground. "It's not good to think for too long."

_And now she spread spikes on the floor…dang it! My Pokemon would get hurt if they stepped on them! I could probably use Pidgeot…but Cloyster's shell looks really hard…Oh…what Pokemon will be able to handle all of that hardness?_

Zoey thought for another moment, and looked in her bag. She saw the lone Pokeball inside. _Maybe…I can use Snorlax…I mean…I should be able to use him as long as I don't use another Pokemon…I can only use six…_

She took out the Pokeball from her bag and returned Charmeleon. Zoey tossed the Pokeball in the air.

"Snorlax, I choose you!"

The giant glutton came out. "Snoooor."

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!"

"Snorlax, dodge it!"

The giant Pokemon walked out of the way. "Now use Focus Punch!"

Snorlax balled his paw into a fist and charged at Cloyster. His fist began to glow.

"Ha! Your Pokemon is going to step on the spikes!" Kate spoke too soon. Snorlax ran over the spikes, and they didn't even hurt him. He slammed his fist into Cloyster's shell, and she was thrown back.

"That's a really powerful Focus Punch!" said Zoey in awe. "Snorlax, you're doing great!"

The giant Pokemon smiled. "Lax!"

"Come on Cloyster! Open up!"

Her shell opened, but she looked a little dazed. Kate growled. "Cloyster! Use Clamp!"

Cloyster got up and hopped over to Snorlax. She leaped and opened her shell wide. The Pokemon clamped onto Snorlax's side, but she bounced off. He was too big and squishy for her to get a firm grip. He scratched his stomach where she had attacked.

Zoey giggled.

"Cloyster! Use Clamp on Snorlax's head!"

The Pokemon tried again and opened up her shell. "Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!"

Snorlax began to form a beam of energy and it shot out of his mouth, directly at Cloyster's insides. It went so fast that she didn't have time to dodge. But she managed to close it, before the beam ended.

"Finish her off with Strength!" Snorlax grabbed Cloyster and swung her around, throwing her over all the bikers. She landed behind them.

Her shell opened and she had swirls in her eyes. "Cloy…"

Kate gasped. "Cloyster! Oh no! Return!" The Pokemon was returned. Kate put the Pokeball back in her belt and walked over to her opponent.

"You did it Snorlax!" Zoey ran to him and hugged his belly, since he was very big and wide. "Wow, you're so cuddly!"

Snorlax picked her up and hugged her. "Snor laaaax!" He liked having her in his arms. She felt like a doll.

"Um…Snorlax…you're crushing me."

The big Pokemon smiled and put Zoey on his shoulder. He let Eevee jump up his arm and sit on his head.

Kate looked up at them and smiled. "Well, you sure proved yourself Zoey. Guess you can pass."

"Boss!" shouted the guy from before. "You're just gonna let her go?!"

"She proved herself. Besides…" She looked at Snorlax, Eevee, and Zoey. They all seemed happy. "Her Pokemon adore her. It's obvious she loves them a whole lot."

Zoey smiled down at Kate. "So then, if you were just gonna let me go, why did you want to battle?"

"First of all, I was bored. Second, I wanted to see how well you could work with your Pokemon. And third, I wanted to see if you would be able to survive your journey."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw how my Pokemon attacked yours without a second thought. I did that on purpose to show you that there are people out there who won't hesitate to take down their opponent." She looked serious. "You know about Team Rocket right?"

"Yes…I do…they're the most horrible people I have ever met…"

"Well, believe or not, I'm one of the Jennys."

Zoey's mouth hung open. "You're an Officer Jenny?!"

"Yeah. What did you think I was?"

"B-But…you're a biker!! And you said your name was Kate!"

"A perfect way to disguise myself from the Rockets! See, our gang has been biking around these routes to make sure that there isn't any Rocket activity. They tend to like lurking around large cities like Celadon and Fuchsia. So we pass by from time to time to make sure everybody is safe."

"So…these goons are also officers?"

"Yup! We look mean and ruthless on purpose. But we never do any real damage. I'm glad there are Trainer's like you who love your Pokemon with all your heart. That's the kind of power we need to protect Kanto from Team Rocket. Zoey, will you help us?"

The girl smiled. "Of course! I'll do whatever I can Jenny!"

"Thanks." She got on her motorcycle. "Well, we better get going. Gotta start our afternoon patrols." Jenny put on her helmet. "See you around Ketchum! Take care!"

"Oh Jenny! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I left Joy with some papers I found at a Rocket Hideout in Celadon."

"I knew there was one! Where did you find it?"

"At the bottom of the casino! There was a switch behind a poster. I think the rest speaks for itself."

Jenny smiled. "You've been a good girl Zoey. Thanks for the info." She turned to the rest of the bikers. "Alright men! Let's head back to Celadon!"

"Right!"

Zoey watched Jenny and the bikers ride away. A paper flew in the air and Zoey caught it. The piece of paper said "Here's my number. Call me when you find out anything else! I'll tell the other Jennys."

The girl smiled. "Alright Snorlax, let's head over to Fuchsia!" She pointed dramatically into the distance. Eevee smiled. "Veee!"

Snorlax picked up Zoey's bike and gently carried it to the end of Route 17. She enjoyed riding on her Pokemon.

--

They had gotten to the end of Route 17 and the employee was surprised to see a giant Pokemon drop off the bike. Zoey waved goodbye as she passed through the building.

She saw Fuchsia in the distance. "There it is guys! Alright Snorlax! Let's go!" Eevee wagged her tail. She loved traveling with her new Trainer.

Snorlax walked over to Fuchsia, Zoey sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

**I also have two other chapters already finished. :D I did a lot of writing over Memorial Weekend. XD But I'll only post them if you review. ;3**

**And I personally like Snorlax because...he looks so huggable and cuddly!! -squee- X333 I have always wanted a giant Snorlax plushie the size of my bed so I could sleep on his belly. :D**


	23. Jungle Fever

**This is a long chapter! And it is also the one with some fluff I mentioned a while back, but you people probably don't even remember that. Lol xD Hmm...who is going to be in this chapter this time? Gary or Joey? Read to find out! :D**

Jungle Fever

Snorlax walked along Route 19 towards Fuchsia. Zoey enjoyed the scenery and so did Eevee. She looked through her bag and found her Berry Pouch.

"Hey Snorlax, I don't have much, but you can have some of these berries if you want." She held them in the palm of her hand. He picked them up and put them in his mouth.

"Lax."

"I'll try to find you some more buddy. Ok?"

Snorlax nodded and continued walking along the route. He actually liked being awake and walking around.

--

The first thing Zoey did when she got to the city was go to the Pokemon Center. She returned Snorlax and let Nurse Joy heal her Pokemon.

After she collected the Pokeballs, she walked over to one of the phone booths and dialed the Pallet Lab.

The screen turned on and Prof. Gary was seen. "Oh Zoey! Hello!"

"Hi Professor."

"So how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing great. Almost all of my Pokemon are evolved! I just need Charmeleon and Nidorina. Oh and Cubone."

"Wow! You caught a good team Zoey." He saw Eevee on her shoulder. "That's a cute Pokemon you got there. I remember my first Eevee. Where did you get her?"

Zoey explained everything to Professor Gary. His face became grim. "Team Rocket you say…"

"Yeah…Professor…they're really ruthless huh?"

"I'm afraid so…"

There was silence for a moment until Zoey said "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Go right ahead."

"Um…why is it that Trainers can only carry up to six Pokemon?"

"Well first of all, that's the maximum amount one can carry on his or her belt. Having more would be a hassle. And second, six is a big number, especially in the case of Pokemon. A person should be strong with that many. Why do you ask?"

"I had caught a Snorlax while coming over here to Fuchsia. I used him in battle, even though I already had a party of six."

"Did you use any other Pokemon?"

"Just my Cubone, Nidorina, Charmeleon, and Eevee."

"Well, as long as you only used six Pokemon and not more than that, it's fine."

"But Professor…I wanted to know…are there permits to have more than six Pokemon in your party?"

"Yes, there is. Permits are given out under certain circumstances. Why?"

"Um…I wanted to know if I can have one…"

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would you want one?"

"I thought I wouldn't need Snorlax…but he's very strong."

"Is that why?"

"Well…he's also really cuddly and warm!"

Professor Gary sweatdropped. "That's the real reason isn't it…?"

Zoey laughed.

"Well…I don't know if I can give you one…I mean, I haven't even given one to Gary yet…"

"Oh please Professor!"

Professor Gary hesitated. "Well…" He scratched his head. "I'm still not sure…"

"I promise I'll find Snorlax somewhere to stay! Just give me one in the mean time so I don't get in trouble!"

"Why don't you leave him with me?"

"I wanted to travel a little bit more with him…"

The man sighed. "Alright…I'll give you a permit. But you must tell me when you've found Snorlax a place to stay. I don't want you carrying more than six. It's not fair to other Trainers."

"I understand. Thank you so much!"

"Hold on for a sec." The Professor began to type in something in his computer. "Zoey, put your Pokedex in the slot of the machine."

Zoey took out the Pokedex from her bag and placed it in the slot located under the screen. A message came on the screen. It read "Now transferring data. Please wait." Zoey waited about thirty seconds and the Pokedex came back out. The screen returned to normal.

"Well, there you go. I gave you the permit. It's now in your Pokedex, so if anybody asks, you show that to them." He smiled. "You really love your Pokemon, don't you?"

"Yes. A whole lot. But not just my Pokemon. I love all Pokemon!"

"Then since you're in Fuchsia, take a walk around the Safari Zone. There are tons of Pokemon there. It would be a great way to fill up your Pokedex."

"Alright, thanks! Say hi to my mom for me Professor!"

"I will. Be safe! And remember, you can transfer your Pokemon to me whenever you want."

"Ok, thanks! Say bye Eevee."

Eevee wagged her tail. "Veee!"

Professor Gary waved and Zoey turned off the phone. She got up and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

--

"Hmm…where is the Safari Zone? I've looked at this map but I can't find it anywhere…" She had gotten a Kanto Map a long time ago.

Zoey looked around but couldn't find anything that looked like a Safari Zone…

She sighed and so did Eevee. The girl took the Pokemon off her head and held her at arms length. "What are we gonna do Eevee?"

The little fox's ears folded down. "Eeveee…" Zoey let Eevee climb onto her shoulder and sit there.

"Maybe I can find the Gym here instead…" She began to walk away when she saw an ice cream stand. "Ooooh! Ice cream! Eevee, you want some?"

"Eeee!"

Zoey ran over to the stand and got herself an ice cream, as well as seven more for each of her Pokemon.

She sat down on a bench in a grassy area and released her Pokemon. She smiled at them. "You all deserve a treat. So here are some ice creams for you guys!"

Her Pokemon gave a happy cry. They each took an ice cream cone and began to eat it. "Sorry Snorlax. I only got you one…um…it might not satisfy your appetite though…but I'm sure there are berry trees around here." She noticed one not too far off. "Oh look! There's one over there!"

She handed Snorlax his ice cream and he ate it quickly, then headed over to the tree and began snacking. The other Pokemon continued eating.

"You've all been such a great help over the past few weeks. I'm so proud of all of you!"

Her Pokemon responded with their own cry.

"Z…Zoey?"

The name caught her attention. "I…I know that voice." She put her ice cream down on the cardboard tray and stood up. She turned around, and who she saw made her feel relieved.

"J…Joey?"

"Zoey? Is it…is it really you?"

"Yes! It's me!"

"Zoey!" He ran to her. "I…I thought you…"

"Died?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Well I didn't. I can't be taken down that easily!" She laughed but Joey didn't. She stopped and looked at him. His expression was happy, sad, and relieved all at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought…that I'd never see you again…but here you are…"

"Joey…" She walked up to him. "It's alright…"

"I know…" He looked at her, and embraced her. She blushed on contact, but then hugged him back. Charmeleon smiled.

Joey let go of her and said "Are you ok? What happened?"

"It's a very long story."

"I have time." He smiled.

Zoey began to tell about the events after the S.S. Anne incident. Joey was very interested in what she had to say, and when he would ask her questions, she'd happily reply.

"And now I'm in Fuchsia City!"

"Wow, you sure have a lot of risky adventures!"

"Yeah, but I learn from them."

Joey looked at all of her Pokemon. "Your Pokemon are almost all evolved. Charmeleon is still looking cute as ever."

Charmeleon blushed. "Char…"

He noticed her other Pokemon and the giant Snorlax. "Is that Snorlax yours?"

"Yup! I caught him after I left Celadon. He's really strong and cuddly!"

Joey laughed. "So are you here to get your next badge?"

"Mm hm. I need to find the Safari Zone first…Professor Gary said it's a good place to get information for my Pokedex. But I haven't found it yet…"

Joey smiled. "I know where it is. I saw it when I was heading to the Gym. Would you like to check it out?"

"Ok!" She returned her Pokemon, except Eevee. "Let's go!"

"Alright."

--

Joey had led Zoey to the Safari Zone. It was a beige building with high walls and there was a zoo outside. The girl loved looking at all the Pokemon. They walked up to the building and saw the sign that read 'Safari Zone' with a silhouette of a Nidoking between the two words.

"So this is it Joey?"

"Yup. When we go inside, we have to leave our Pokemon in there."

"Why?"

"The Safari Zone is like a haven to many rare Pokemon, so Trainers can't take their party inside. You have to catch them without battling them."

"Aww…but I want Eevee to come along…"

"I think they'll accept her. Let's go and see."

"Ok."

Zoey walked inside with Joey and they went to the reception desk. There were a lot of people inside, mostly tourists.

"Hello!" said a woman in safari attire. "Welcome to the Safari Zone! Are you here for a tour or for a catching game?"

"Um…" Joey didn't know what to say. "What do you want to do Zoey?"

"Well, I would like to fill my Pokedex…so…is it ok if we can do both?"

The lady smiled. Joey looked at her and said "Alright, we'd like to do both." The receptionist gave each of them a bag of Safari Balls.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you need to leave your Pokemon with us. Trainers aren't allowed to have their Pokemon in the jungle or plains."

Zoey took the Pokeballs from her belt and handed them over to the woman. Joey asked "Can we at least have one traveling Pokemon?"

"You mean like your friend's Eevee?"

"Yes. I want to take my Pikachu with me."

"Well…alright, but just one."

Joey released his Pikachu, who now came accessorized with a pink flower on her head. He gave the remaining Pokeballs to the woman.

"Alright! Please wait in this line for the tour." She gestured her hand towards the other people.

"Thank you," said Joey.

"You're welcome. Have fun on your date kids!"

Both Trainers blushed and their Pokemon laughed.

--

Joey and Zoey were taken inside along with the other tourists and were led to a river. They saw a boat there.

"Alright!" said another woman. She was dressed in the same attire as the receptionist. "My name is Emily and I am going to be your tour guide today! I'll be taking you to the jungle first, and then the savannah. Any questions? Ok! Let's go!"

The tourists got into the boat and so did Joey and Zoey. They sat down next to each other, their Pokemon in their laps.

"Ok, let's go on an adventure!"

The boat turned on and began moving down the river. Pokemon started to appear. Dragonair leapt out of the water, and Parasect scuttled along the ground.

"Let's get started then! Over there, you'll see two Dragonair playfully jumping in and out of the river. Oh and there are two Parasect, feeding their baby Paras!"

Joey and Zoey took out their Pokedex.

"_Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Dratini. If it's body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes._"

"_Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon. Mushrooms named tochukaso grow on its back. They grow along with the host Paras._"

"_Parasect, the Mushroom Pokemon. Parasect is the evolved form of Paras. It is controlled by a mushroom grown larger than the bug body. It is said to prefer damp places._"

Emily looked at where the noise was coming from and noticed the two youngsters. She smiled. "Well, it looks like we have a few Pokemon Trainers on board! Are you two trying to fill that Pokedex?"

Both nodded.

"Then keep your eyes open kids! You'll see a lot of Pokemon here."

Emily kept giving information on Pokemon that were seen, and even on the plants that were found. Two Nidorino were attacking each other, while a Nidorina stood in the background, sighing occasionally.

"Ah! This is a perfect example of wildlife! See those two Nidorino? They're fighting over who gets the Nidorina. Men…"

Some of the tourists laughed.

"_Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon. The evolved form of the male Nidoran. He has a violent disposition and stabs foes with his horn, which oozes poison on contact._"

The boat tour continued for about another hour, and when they were almost done, Emily pointed out some eggs on the ground.

"You see those things there? Those aren't eggs. They're actually a Pokemon named Exeggcute."

"_Exeggcute, the Egg Pokemon. Its six eggs converse using telepathy. They can quickly gather if they become separated._"

"And over there next to that tree, is a palm tree!"

Some of the tourists began mumbling. They knew it was a palm tree…she didn't have to point it out.

"Ha! Gotcha! It's actually another Pokemon!"

The tree began to move, and some of the tourists were startled.

"Exeggcutooor!" it cried.

"_Exeggcutor, the Coconut Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Exeggcute. It is called 'The Walking Jungle'. If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute._"

The boat stopped at a dock and Emily said "Alright, that's it for our jungle tour! Next is the savannah tour, where you'll see more Pokemon!"

People got off, as did Joey and Zoey. They were guided towards a long tour tram. Both sides of the tram were open, so it was easy for people to get in and out. Joey and Zoey sat in the last seat and closed the side doors.

"You having fun Eevee?" Zoey asked her Pokemon. Eevee wagged her tail. "Veee!"

"What about you Pikachu?" Joey asked. Pikachu cuddled up against him and said "Pika pikaaaa!"

Both Trainers smiled at each other. The tram began to move.

The savannah was nothing but a grassy plain with a few trees. There were Pokemon running across the plains, and some grazing.

Horses with flaming manes and tails chewed on some of the grass.

"Those horses you see over there are called Ponyta. Be careful though; don't ride them unless they fully trust you. Or else their manes will burn you."

"_Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokemon. Its legs grow strong while it chases after its parent. It runs in fields and mountains all day._"

Emily looked around and saw that a Ponyta was running towards a bigger horse that resembled it a lot. "Oh! That must be the mother."

"_Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Ponyta. It has astounding acceleration. From a standstill, it can reach top speed within ten steps._"

Zoey looked at it in awe. "Oh! She's such a pretty horse!"

Emily smiled back at the girl and watched the two horses run off farther into the field. The woman noticed creatures digging out of the ground. Some looked like a type of mouse and others looked like hedgehogs.

"See those yellowish brown creatures digging their way out? Those are Sandshrew and the bigger ones are their evolved forms, Sandslash."

"_Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall._"

"_Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. It curls up, then rolls into foes with its back. Its sharp spines inflict severe damage._"

The tour continued on as Emily talked more about the Pokemon and their habitats. She also said how humans can help preserve the environments for Pokemon by throwing their trash in bins or cans and not to pollute any habitat.

"Well, we're almost near the end of our tour." She looked around to see if there were more Pokemon that need to be pointed out. That's when she saw a herd of bulls.

"Oh look here folks! See those bulls over there? Those are called Tauros and they control the savannah here. Nobody messes with these Pokemon. They have a bad temper."

"_Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon. Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature._"

Emily continued to drive the tram until they got to a small housing structure. "Ok, this is our stop folks!"

She parked the large vehicle and said "This is one of the Safari Rest Houses. There's food and beverages there, as well as some souvenirs! Feel free to take a rest."

The tourists got off and headed inside the house, while Joey and Zoey walked over to Emily.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if we could start our Safari Game now."

"Of course little boy! Just be careful with the Pokemon. Oh and, don't use your Pikachu or any others you might have on hand."

"Ok thanks."

Joey looked at Zoey. "We should first stock up on supplies like water and food. It's really hot out here."

"Ok."

--

After stocking up, the two Trainers walked outside into the savannah. Zoey was amazed and loved being out here.

"Oh there are sooo many Pokemon! I wish I can catch them all!"

Joey laughed. "You can as long as you don't run out of Safari Balls."

Zoey saw a giant rock creature that looked like a rhino. "Oh, what's that?"

"_Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokemon. Its body is clad in a thick hide, and its tackles topple buildings. Unfortunately, it is not smart._"

"That's not nice to say…but this might give me an advantage!" She took a Safari Ball out of her bag and tossed it.

It bounced off. "Aw man! What am I supposed to do?"

"We can't use Pokemon Zoey…so…maybe try to lure it with something."

"Like what?"

"I bought some bait for us. Maybe that will work." Joey handed Zoey some brown Pokemon bait. She took it and crept closer to Rhyhorn.

"Come on now little Rhyhorn." She threw the food in his direction and he sniffed it. Then, he began to eat it. Zoey threw the ball and it enveloped Rhyhorn in red light.

"Yes!"

The ball snapped open again. Rhyhorn came out and fled.

"Oh no!" She fell to the ground on her knees. "I'm not very good at this…"

Joey walked over to her. "It's ok Zoey." He put a hand on her shoulder. "At least we got a lot of Pokedex information today."

"You're right Joey." She stood up. "Well, let's see what other Pokemon we can find."

"Ok."

The two continued walking, and Zoey gasped when she saw a herd of big brown Pokemon. They had another Pokemon in their pouches.

"Oh that's so cute! Which Pokemon are those?" The Pokedex was taken out.

"_Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. She raises her offspring in her belly pouch. She lets the baby out to play only when she feels safe._"

"So then it can only be a female?"

"Yes," replied Joey. "Kangaskhan can only be females because like kangaroos, only the mothers have pouches to hold their young."

"But then how are the baby Kangaskhan made if they can only be female?"

Joey looked puzzled. "I don't know…"

"Maybe we should catch it to have Professor Gary figure it out!"

"Ok."

"But you catch it."

"Huh? Why me?"

"I suck at this Safari Game thing…"

Joey smiled sympathetically. "Alright." He walked over to a lone Kangaskhan, and noticed that something was wrong. The Pokemon looked hurt.

"Zoey! Come here!"

She ran to her friend. "What is it?"

"I think she's hurt."

Zoey took a closer look and noticed that Kangaskhan had a few scratches and bruises, along with a few burns. "Oh…what happened?"

"I don't know…"

The Pokemon was looking around for something. Zoey walked up to her cautiously. "Um…excuse me Kangaskhan, but what are you looking for?"

The Pokemon blinked and for a second Zoey thought she was going to be attacked. But the Parent Pokemon pointed to her belly and looked down. Zoey noticed that she didn't have a baby in her pouch like the others.

"Oh no! Your baby is missing! What happened?"

Kangaskhan looked sad. Zoey noticed something hanging from Kangaskhan's claws. She took it and noticed it was a piece of cloth.

"What's wrong Zoey?"

The girl went wide eyed when she saw what was imprinted on the cloth. There was a red R on it.

"Team Rocket!"

"Where?!"

"I think they captured this Kangaskhan's baby! Look!" She showed the cloth to Joey.

"Those jerks! Zoey, we have to do something!"

"But what? We don't even know where they are!"

Joey knew his friend was right. Then he looked up at Kangaskhan and said "Would you take us to the spot where your baby was stolen?"

The Pokemon nodded and the Trainers followed her.

--

Kangaskhan stopped at a large tree. She pointed up at the sky.

"They must of attacked her while airborne," Joey stated. "Zoey, I think we should wait here to see if they come back."

"Right."

Both of them sat down under the tree's shade. Kangaskhan sat down too. Eevee and Pikachu scurried over to her and explained what their Trainers were trying to do. Lucky for Zoey and Joey that their Pokemon were able to communicate with the Kangaskhan.

So they waited for a while, and pretty soon, Zoey began to get hungry. Her stomach growled. Joey laughed and the girl blushed.

"I knew you'd be hungry, so I got you a sandwich." He took out a wrapped sandwich from his bag and handed it to her.

"Thank you Joey."

"You're welcome. Oh, I also got you a juice too." He handed her a container of juice. She smiled and said "Thanks…you're a really great friend Joey."

He blushed. "It…It's no big deal…really." The boy took out his own lunch and began eating it. Zoey shared some with her Eevee and Joey gave some to Pikachu. The Trainers offered Kangaskhan some, but she declined. She was too worried about her baby.

Zoey saw some Pokemon racing in the distance. It was the Ponyta and Rapidash, along with two other Pokemon. One had two heads and the other had three.

"Wow, what's that?"

She took out her Pokedex. "_Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon. The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with a telepathic power._"

"_Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon. The evolved form of Doduo. When Doduo evolves into this odd breed, one of its heads splits into two. It runs at nearly 40 miles per hour._"

The Pokedex was put away. "Wow, that's awesome! A parent and child race!"

She watched as the horse team and bird team raced across the field. Ponyta stopped to graze, so her mother needed to stop too. Dodrio and Doduo continued running, obviously proud that they had won. They didn't stop and continued speeding into the distance.

It was already the middle of the day and Zoey was getting sleepy. Eevee lay down in her lap.

"You look tired Zoey."

"I am. Today has been a long day so far…I can't believe it's still not over."

Joey took out something from his pocket. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"It's called a Versus Seeker."

"What does it do?"

"It lets you know when Trainers are around. It emits a small sound loud enough for the wearer to hear it." He pointed to one of the straps on his backpack. "I have one. It's blue. Yours is red."

Zoey looked at it and placed it on the strap of her bag. She looked at Joey, and he blushed since she was staring at him with a smile.

"What?"

"Thanks."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and embraced him. She blushed, but he blushed more.

"Y-You're welcome."

The girl seemed to be falling asleep. Joey didn't blame her because she had been through a lot ever since the last time he saw her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her, afraid that she might feel uncomfortable. But she didn't, and smiled.

He smiled too, and rested his head on hers. Eevee and Pikachu giggled. Kangaskhan only grinned.

--

An hour had passed and still nothing happened. Zoey awoke from her midday sleep and so did Joey.

"Oh I'm so sorry Joey!" she said as she let go of him. "I fell asleep on you! Literally! I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright Zoey! Don't get so panicked!" He had been startled by her loud outburst.

"I know but you must of felt weird having a girl that close to you! I'm so sorry!"

Joey only smiled and shook his head. "You worry a lot. You shouldn't." He placed a hand on her head. "It's alright Zoey."

She blinked, then blushed. She noticed that their clothes were the opposite color.

"I've never noticed Joey, but our outfits are the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my hat is white with a red stripe, and yours is red with a white stripe. Then my vest is blue while yours is red, and my skirt is red while your pants are blue. It's also the same with our shoes. Same pattern, opposite colors."

Joey took notice also. "Yeah. The only thing missing is your black shirt."

"Actually…I do have one under my vest. It's sleeveless though, so you can't see it."

"Oh…then we really do have almost the same outfit."

"Joey…I think that it's so strange we have a lot in common…"

He blushed. "Really? You think so?"

"Yes." She got closer to him. "Even your eyes are blue like mine. And your hair is brown, just like me."

The red on his face grew because their noses were almost touching. Zoey noticed too and blushed.

"Joey…"

"Yes?"

"You've been such a great person to me throughout the time I've known you…You're so kind and wise…it's hard to believe you exist."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"I'm…I'm saying that out of all the people I've met on this journey…you've been the most wonderful friend. I'm glad I got to know a person like you…"

He felt his heartbeat pound a little bit faster. "And…And I'm glad to know that I met somebody like you Zoey…You care so much for your Pokemon…and each one loves you with all their heart."

She blushed deeper. "Really?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Zoey," said Joey as he looked at her. "You…promise me that…you'll always stay alive."

"I promise. And…I will, as long as you promise that you'll stay alive…"

He nodded. Both of them knew how dangerous Team Rocket was, and they always seemed to run into them from time to time. They didn't like it, but that was one of the many risks in being a Pokemon Trainer.

"I promise too."

Both of them smiled. Zoey began to feel nervous as she felt herself getting closer to her friend. Joey felt the same way and he wanted to hold back, but it was hard.

The two Trainers leaned in closer to each other, their eyes gradually closing. Eevee and Pikachu watched with interest at their Masters. They knew nothing about human love, so this was something they wanted to see.

_Joey…_

_Zoey…_

They could feel each other's breath against their faces, and felt their lips brush lightly against each other's. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and his on her waist. Eevee and Pikachu were surprised by this, and the two humans even more. The Trainers felt their heartbeat pound heavily in their chests.

"Well well well! What do we have here sis?"

The woman squealed. "Oh! Young love! How romantic!"

"That's not the answer I was hoping for…"

Joey and Zoey immediately broke apart and looked at where the voices came from. A giant balloon with a Meowth face hovered above the plains.

"Team Rocket!" Joey and Zoey said simultaneously. The girl saw that Jack had the middle of his shirt ripped.

She looked angry. "You…You're the one who took Kangaskhan's baby!"

He held up a cage with the baby inside. It had tears running down it's face. "You're smart."

Kangaskhan became angry. "Khan! Kangaskhan!"

"We won't let the baby go until we get the mother," Jackie said. "And then they can be together forever."

Meowth jumped into view. "And while we're at it, let's take some of these other Pokemon!" She pressed a button on a remote control and the balloon transformed into a giant Kangaskhan robot. It's large arms shot out and grabbed a handful of Pokemon.

It even got the baby Ponyta. She neighed as she was taken towards the robot. Rapidash blasted a stream of fire at the robot, but it barely got burned.

"Ha! You can't get us like that!" The robot's arm swung at Rapidash, but she dodged it and galloped up the arm. Meowth pressed another button and a missile of water shot at Rapidash, knocking her off.

She crashed on the ground and got up slowly.

"Well, we got all the Pokemon we need," said Jack. "But taking that Eevee and Pikachu wouldn't hurt!"

The arm shot out again and Joey and Zoey dodged it. The other arm shot out again at Zoey, but Joey grabbed her and rolled themselves out of the way.

"Zoey, are you ok?!"

"Yes! Thanks but are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I fine."

He helped her up.

Jackie smiled. "It's too bad you two will never get your first kiss, because we're gonna finish you off right here and now."

Joey and Zoey blushed.

"And you were sooo close too! Meowth."

"I'm on it." She pressed another button, and a robotic baby Kangaskhan came out of the pouch of the robot. It wheeled itself over to the two Trainers.

"Zoey! Run!"

Joey grabbed her hand and the two began to run away from the robot. Eevee was tightly clutching onto Zoey's head, and Pikachu was clinging onto Joey's shoulder. But Eevee lost her grip and slipped off.

"Veee!"

Zoey stopped. "Eevee!" She let go of Joey's hand and ran to her Pokemon.

"Zoey!"

The girl picked up her Pokemon. "Oh Eevee, are you ok?!" The little fox opened her eyes. "Veee."

The baby robot shot out an arm. Zoey clutched Eevee tightly to her chest, ready for impact. But Rapidash jumped in the way and slung Zoey on her back, and began to gallop towards Joey.

The girl put Eevee inside her vest and held out her hand to Joey. He grabbed it and hopped onto the horse. Both were surprised that the flaming mane didn't burn them.

"How are we supposed to hold on to her?" said Joey.

"Um…I think I should just hug her neck!"

"And me?"

"Um…" She blushed. "You need to hold on to me…"

The boy returned the expression. "H-How?"

"Well…hold on to my waist I guess."

The robot was catching up. "And I think you better do that soon if we wanna get away from that thing Joey!"

He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged Rapidash's neck. The horse went even faster.

"Catch them Meowth!"

"I know Jackie! Shut up!" She pressed another button and the robot went faster. "We're gonna get those twerps!"

"Joey! We can't get away! They're gaining on us!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

Zoey didn't really know what to do at this point. Eevee was hurt, and Rapidash was busy keeping them safe. That's when she heard a screeching sound and she turned around to see Kangaskhan holding back the robot.

"Kagas…k…khan…"

The robot began to push her out of the way, but the Pokemon wouldn't move. She was struggling.

"Zoey, we have to do something! Kangaskhan is gonna get hurt!"

The young girl thought and thought. _Wait a minute…I only left the Pokemon that were on my belt back at the reception desk._ She shuffled through her bag and found the yellow Pokeball with a capital H on it. "Yes!"

"What?"

"I still have my Snorlax! I forgot to leave him with that lady!"

"Great! We can use him to stop the robot!"

Zoey pressed the button in the center and tossed it in the air. "Snorlax, I choose you!"

The giant Pokemon emerged out of the ball. "Laaaax."

Zoey gave Eevee to Joey and jumped off Rapidash. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna fight with Snorlax!"

She ran to her Pokemon and said "Snorlax, use Strength!" The glutton Pokemon walked over to the robot and picked it up. "Snoooor." He swung around multiple times and threw it into the distance, where it exploded.

"That's one strong Pokemon…" Joey said. Rapidash had stopped.

"Is that a Snorlax?!" cried Jack. "A rare Pokemon! Meowth! Capture him!"

"I'm still trying to catch the Kangaskhan! Hold your Horseas!"

She pressed another button and the arm from the bigger robot shot out directly at Kangaskhan.

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam to stop the arm!"

Snorlax began to form a beam in his mouth that shot out at the arm and obliterated it. "Now use Body Slam!"

The giant Pokemon stood still. "Oh man…I forgot that you need to rest a few seconds before you can attack again…"

A stream of fire shot from behind them at the robot. Zoey turned around and saw that Rapidash was using Flamethrower at the robot. It was starting to burn the robot more intensely, and the door that held the Pokemon inside crashed open. They all ran out into the plains. The cage that held Baby Kangaskhan fell to the ground and popped open.

"Jack!" cried Jackie. "Do something!"

"Oh shut up!" He took out a Pokeball. "Go Koffing!"

"Koffing!"

Joey got off of Rapidash. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…chuuuu!" Yellow lightning shocked Koffing in mid air. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu ran towards Koffing and leaped up, slamming her glowing tail right in his face. Koffing slammed down onto the ground.

"Koffing use Smog!"

"Koff!" He blew poisonous gases from the craters on his body.

"Pikachu don't breathe in the fumes!"

Pikachu got out of the poisonous cloud. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…chuuuuu!"

Koffing was electrocuted again and he fainted. "Return!"

"Oh let me do it!" said Jackie. "Move! Go, Ekans!"

"Ekannnsssss!" Her tail rattled.

Eevee woke up. Joey gasped. "Eevee! Are you ok?!"

The little fox nodded and hopped out of his arms and ran to her Trainer. "You want to fight?"

"Vee!"

"Ekans use Acid!"

The snake shot acid out of her mouth.

"Eevee dodge and use Swift!" The little fox dodged it and shot stars out of her mouth that stung the snake's hide.

"Bind her Ekans!"

The snake slithered in the grass swiftly and coiled her long body around Eevee. She began to squeeze her. "Ekansssss!"

"Vee…eeee…"

"Eevee use Bite!"

The little fox opened her mouth and chomped on Ekans. "Kaaaanssss!" Her fangs dug in deeper and the snake let go.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Eevee darted at Ekans and sent her flying into Team Rocket. Zoey turned to Snorlax. "Finish this Snorlax with Hyper Beam!"

The large Pokemon shot another Hyper Beam at the robot and it exploded, sending the villains soaring into the air.

"Not again!" cried Jackie. "I thought we had them for sure!"

"The boss isn't going to like this…" Jack said with a sigh.

"What was your first clue?!" scolded Meowth.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Their voices died down as they disappeared into the sky.

Zoey collapsed on her knees. "Thank goodness I had Snorlax with me…"

The giant Pokemon walked over to her. "Snor." He lay down on the ground next to her and picked her up. He knew she was tired and he placed her on his belly to rest. She smiled. "Thanks buddy."

Joey ran over to her. He saw Ponyta gallop over to her mom and the baby Kangaskhan jump into his mother's pouch. She cuddled her child.

"Zoey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Joey. Why don't you come up here?" She patted Snorlax's belly. The boy climbed up the Pokemon, making sure not to hurt him. He sat down next to Zoey.

"He has a really soft belly."

"I know."

Emily ran over to them. "I saw what happened out here!"

"You did?"

"Yes! And thank you so much! You saved the Pokemon!"

Both Trainers smiled. "It was nothing really," Zoey said.

"Yeah. We won't let Team Rocket hurt innocent Pokemon."

Emily sighed in relief. "Well, you kids are safe, and so are the Pokemon. The Safari Zone thanks you. Um…where did the Snorlax come from?"

"Oh he's mine ma'am," said Zoey. "His Pokeball was in my bag and I forgot to give him to the receptionist. Oops…"

"It's a good thing you didn't! I saw your battle and your Pokemon was amazing! Both of you! I wanted to ask you something though…"

"Yes?"

"We need a bodyguard like Snorlax to protect the smaller Pokemon…would you mind leaving him here…?"

Zoey thought for a moment. "Well…I actually wanted to use him in the next Gym…"

"Oh well, how about after? We'll make sure nobody captures him in the Safari game."

The girl really loved having Snorlax in her team because he was strong and cuddly, but she also wanted to train her unevolved Pokemon. She also remembered what Professor Gary said.

"Well…alright, but only if Snorlax agrees." She crawled over to Snorlax's face. "What do you say? Wanna stay here in the Safari Zone after we go to the Gym?"

The Pokemon yawned and nodded happily. Zoey smiled.

"Snorlax says yes."

"Oh thank you so much!"

Zoey jumped off and returned Snorlax. She walked over to Kangaskhan and said "I'm glad you got your baby back Kangaskhan."

The kangaroo embraced the human. "Kangas!!" She put her down and walked towards Joey and hugged him too. He laughed.

"Kangaskhan!" she said to the boy.

"What?"

"Kangaskhan! Kangas! Khan Khan Kangaskhan!"

"Really? Alright." He took out a Safari Ball and threw it at the Pokemon. It wobbled, but then settled down. He picked it up.

"Wow Joey! You caught Kangaskhan!"

"She said that she felt safer being with a Trainer, so she wanted me to capture her." He smiled. "And I'll make sure to keep her safe! The baby too!"

Ponyta walked over to Joey and nudged his arm. She neighed and found a Safari Ball that had fallen out of his bag. She pressed it with her nose and it enveloped her with red light. The ball wobbled and then stopped. Joey picked it up.

"I guess Ponyta wants to come along too." He smiled. "More Pokemon to train!"

Zoey was happy for him. But she really wanted to catch a Pokemon herself…

"It looks like the Pokemon enjoy being with your friend."

"Yeah…he's a really great person…" She felt something push her arm. It became hotter all of a sudden. She turned around to find Rapidash standing behind her. The horse neighed.

"You want to come with me?"

Rapidash nodded.

"But…I mean…I don't know if I'll be able to train you…"

Rapidash looked at Joey and saw how happy he was to have new Pokemon. It made the horse happy that her daughter will be in safe hands. Now, she wanted to at least be in a Trainer's possession instead of being vulnerable to Team Rocket in the wild.

The horse neighed again and nuzzled Zoey. She giggled. "Ok ok!" She took out a Safari Ball and threw it at Rapidash. The horse disappeared in the red light and the ball didn't even move. Zoey picked it up.

"Yes! I caught Rapidash!"

"Eevee!"

--

"Thank you so much for protecting our Pokemon!" said Emily as they returned to the main building. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Just take care of the Pokemon," Joey said with a smile.

"And take care of my Snorlax when I come back from the Gym."

"It's a deal!"

The Trainers were given their Pokemon back and they walked out of the Safari Zone.

"Well," said Zoey to Joey. "I have to go to the Pokemon Center to give Professor Gary Rapidash and tell him about the situation with Snorlax."

"Alright. Are you going to the Gym after?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Then let me give you a heads up. This Gym uses Poison Pokemon, so try to use anything but Grass and Bug Pokemon."

"I got it."

"Snorlax would be a good Pokemon to use because he has both abilities of Thick Fat and Immunity. Thick Fat prevents the user from being seriously harmed by Fire and Ice attacks, meaning it's less likely they'll get burned or frozen. And Immunity prevents the Pokemon from being poisoned."

"Joey, you know so much! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

They were silent for a moment until he spoke. "Um…Zoey…I'm sorry about earlier…"

"What are you talking about?"

"About the Safari Zone…when we almost…" He scratched his head and blushed. "When we almost kissed…"

The girl blushed too. "Oh…um…we'll I'm sorry too…I don't know what came over me…w-why don't we just pretend it never happened, ok?"

Joey nodded and smiled. "Alright. Well, see you later."

"Ok."

Zoey hesitated and then said "Wait Joey." The boy stopped and turned around. Zoey walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed.

"That was for helping me at the Safari Zone."

"Y-You're welcome…" He smiled shyly.

Zoey waved and he waved back. She and Eevee began walking to the Pokemon Center.

"Let's just pretend it never happened huh?"

The truth was, she couldn't pretend. Neither could he. And they couldn't forget about it either. What happened back at the Safari Zone had changed the way they felt about each other. It made their feelings stronger.

Zoey just hoped that this feeling wouldn't be a disadvantage in the future.

**Wow, you finished reading the chapter! Good job! And I don't know if those permits exist, but there was a time when Ash had to carry a baby Larvitar on his back even though he had six Pokemon with him...And for those of you who thought Joey, congrats! For those of you who thought Gary...um...don't worry about it! I assure you he'll come later! Quite soon actually. :3 Oh and I changed the avatar on my profile by the way. You might wanna check it out. ;3**

**I won't update this until later this week, or next week (I already have the next two chapters written out). I need to find out who the Gym Leader is for Fuschia City. I know it's Koga, but in the anime (and Gold, Silver, and Crystal games) I believe he had a daughter and in the game, she was the Leader since he went to the Jhoto Elite Four. Until I discover her name, I will not update this story.**

**Btw, I will not catagorize this fanfic under romance because it doesn't focus on that, mostly on the adventure. Besides, I can't really see Pokemon being a romantic anime/manga...it'd be too weird...**


	24. Ninja Masters

**I have decided that even though the reviews have been slowing down here...I'm still gonna post this anyway! :D I reeeally love writing this story, and it's so fun to brainstorm! I just wish I could draw better so I can turn it into a doujinshi...oh well. By the way, a doujinshi is fan made manga. I hope I spelled it right. XD**

Ninja Masters

Zoey and Eevee walked to the Pokemon Center to heal her party and to give Rapidash to Professor Gary.

She walked inside the glass doors and up to the counter. "Hello Nurse Joy."

"Oh hello! How may I help you today?"

"I'd like to have my Pokemon healed please." She took out her Pokeballs and returned Eevee. Joy noticed that she had seven Pokeballs.

"Excuse me…but um…why do you have seven? I thought Trainers were only supposed to carry six Pokemon with them."

Zoey took out her Pokedex and showed the permit to Joy. "Oh ok! Well, then I'll get them healed right away!"

The girl walked to a phone as Joy put the Pokeballs in a machine to heal them. Zoey sat down in the chair and dialed the lab. The screen turned on and Professor Gary was shown.

"Hi Professor!"

"Hey Zoey! Have you found Snorlax somewhere to stay?"

"Well, actually yes. At the Safari Zone." She told him the whole story.

"I think that's a good idea Zoey. And I'm really proud that you chased away Team Rocket."

"Thanks Professor. But I wanted to give you a Pokemon to hold for me." She took out the Safari Ball.

"Which Pokemon is that?"

"My Rapidash. I caught her in the Safari Zone. Can you take care of her for me please?"

He smiled. "Alright. Just place her in the transporter over there." He pointed in the direction where the machine would be in the Pokemon Center. Zoey got up and placed the ball inside. She pressed the button, and it disappeared.

The girl went back to the phone and sat down. She saw a machine in the distance behind the Professor, and saw that her Safari Ball materialized in it. The man got up and walked over to it, holding the Safari Ball in his hand.

"Can I take her out?"

"Sure."

He threw the ball and out came Rapidash. She neighed and looked around.

"Hey Rapidash!" said Professor Gary. "My name is Professor Gary and I'll be taking care of you for a while. Zoey will come back for you though."

Rapidash only blinked. Professor Gary tried to touch her, but he burned his hand in the process.

"My hand! It burns!" He ran off the screen somewhere.

Rapidash saw the screen and galloped over to it. She neighed as she looked at Zoey.

"It's alright girl. Professor Gary is a good guy. He'll take care of you. I promise." The horse nodded. "Oh and, try not to burn him ok?"

Professor Gary came back with bandages around his hand. "It's a little too late for that Zoey…"

The girl laughed. "I'm sorry Professor."

"It's alright. I'll find a way to take care of this flaming horse."

Rapidash looked at her owner, then back at the Professor. She walked over to him and nuzzled his arm.

"She says she's sorry Professor."

He put his hand on the horse's long snout and pet her. "Ok then. I forgive you Rapidash." He smiled.

"Well Zoey," he began. "Tell me when you have taken Snorlax to the Safari Zone. I'll be checking up on him from time to time."

"Ok. Well, I gotta go to the next Gym! See you later Professor!"

"Bye!"

The screen turned off. Zoey walked up to the counter and Nurse Joy handed her the Pokeballs. "Thanks Nurse Joy."

"It's my pleasure!"

--

Zoey walked with Eevee to the next Gym. She was excited to obtain her next badge.

"Just think Eevee! If we win here, we'll just need three more badges to enter in the Pokemon League Tournament!"

"Veee!"

"Now where is the Gym…"

The girl looked around, but didn't see a Gym. She took out her map and scanned it. "It should be around here…"

Eevee had a better view because she was sitting on her master's head. The little fox looked around and saw some sort of feudal building. There was a sign that said "Fuchsia City Gym".

"Vee! Eevee!"

"Huh? You found it?"

Eevee pointed to the building. Zoey ran up to it. "So this is the Gym. Hmm…well, it looks an awful lot different from the other ones. Let's go inside."

She opened the door and stepped inside. The room was paneled with wood and the walls had paper sliding doors.

"Um…hello? Is anybody here?" Zoey looked puzzled. "Guess not…"

The floor below her opened up and Zoey fell down. She screamed and Eevee held on tight. They fell down into a hallway. The girl got up and looked around.

"What kind of place is this?"

A voice echoed through the room. "If you can get to the Gym Leader's room, you'll be able to battle for the badge. If not, then you'll be stuck until you figure out the traps in this place."

Zoey sighed. "I have to avoid traps? Darn it…" She began walking around the hallways, and they were very confusing. She stepped on a panel, and part of the floor opened up in front of her. Out came purple fuzzy Pokemon with big red eyes. "Venonat!" They had a high-pitched voice.

"What the heck are those?!" She took out her Pokedex.

"_Venonat, the Insect Pokemon. Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light._"

"It looks kinda scary…"

The Venonat hopped out of the trench they were in and walked over to Zoey. "Eeek! They're coming closer!"

Eevee jumped off her head and took a fighting stance. "Eevee, use Swift!" Stars shot out of the Pokemon's mouth and landed a direct hit on the Venonat. "Let's go Eevee!" She picked up her fox and jumped over the unconscious fuzzballs.

Zoey ran in another hallway. "How am I supposed to find out where the Leader's room is?!" She stopped running because there was a pit in front of her full of purple gunk. They moved. "Grai!"

"Ahhhh!"

"_Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon. It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It appears among filth._"

"Eww…gross!"

They started to crawl out of the pit, leaving slimy trails. "Eww eww eww!" Zoey took out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Nidorina, use Water Pulse!"

Nidorina popped out and shot a blast of water at the Grimer. They were shoved back into the pit. "Good job!" Nidorina was returned and Zoey jumped over the pit.

The girl ran through more hallways and came to a floor that slanted itself. She screamed as she slid down, but then stopped when she landed in front of a large screen door. Of course she crashed into it first. It was painted with poison type Pokemon.

"I really hope this is the Gym Leader's room," she said as she stood up. She opened the sliding door, and found herself in a battle area. "Is this the place?"

"Very well done." A girl came out of the floor.

"Are you the Gym Leader?"

"Yes. I am the daughter of the previous Gym Leader, Koga the Ninja Master. My name is Janine."

"I guessed as much. You're dressed up exactly like a ninja. But where is your father?"

The girl smiled and took out a Pokeball. "He's training some new ninja Pokemon Trainers. He retired from Gym Leader duties, so now it's my turn to take his place. Well then, shall we begin?" She tossed the Pokeball. "Golbat, I choose you!"

Golbat came out of the Pokeball.

"Let's go, Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeoooo!"

"Golbat, Poison Fang!"

The bat charged at Pidgeot, his mouth open wide.

"Dodge and use Featherdance!"

Pidgeot dodged and twirled up into the air gracefully, sending fluffy down feathers all around the room. Golbat sneezed.

"Golbat, Wing Attack!" The Pokemon flew up and spread his wings wide, slamming into Pidgeot. But she barely moved.

"What?"

"Featherdance lowers the opponents attack power significantly," said Zoey. "So Pidgeot is hurt less. Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!"

The bird spread her wings and darted at Golbat, slicing him on his side with her wing. It stung the creature.

"Now finish this with Air Cutter!"

Pidgeot closed her wings tightly, and then opened them, sending waves of air at Golbat. They cut his wings and he fell down onto the floor. He was unconscious.

"Return Golbat!"

Pidgeot flew to her master. "You did it!" Zoey hugged her Pokemon and Pidgeot wrapped a wing around her. "Pidgeo!"

"Good job!" She returned her Pokemon and took out another from her belt.

"That was good kid. Let's see if you can handle this one." Janine took out another ball. "Muk, go!"

A giant glob of gunk appeared on the floor. He revealed his eyes and mouth, as it dripped some of his mucky substance.

"Muuuuuhk."

Zoey gagged. "Oh my…it's smells horrible in here!" She held her nose, and Eevee covered her own with her tail. "Vee…"

The girl had the Pokedex on hand. "_Muk, the Sludge Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Grimer. A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact._"

"You'll get used to it sooner or later." Janine smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Snorlax, let's go!" The Pokeball was tossed.

"Snooor…laaaax."

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!"

A giant wad of sludge was shot at Snorlax. It hit him, but he wasn't harmed severely.

_It's a good thing Snorlax have thick hides. They can take hits pretty well._

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!"

The glutton Pokemon stomped over to Muk and jumped into the air. He slammed down onto the gunk.

"Muuuuuuhk!"

"Muk! Get out of there!"

The purple slime began to slide out from under Snorlax.

"Snorlax, get up!"

He obeyed and stood on his feet. He scratched his belly.

"Muk, use Toxic!"

The sludge Pokemon oozed slime from his body and it spread over the floor towards Snorlax. He also shot some from his mouth at him. It hit Snorlax in the stomach and a splat of purple was in the center.

"Oh Snorlax! Are you ok?!"

The Pokemon brushed it off his belly, but then he got it on his hands. "Snor." He yawned and then smiled at Zoey.

"Oh that's right! I forgot! Your ability is Immunity!"

"Hmm. You were smart to use a Pokemon that's naturally protected by poison." Janine pointed her finger in Snorlax's direction. "Muk, use Body Slam!"

The slimy Pokemon oozed his way over to Snorlax, and then leaped in the air, splatting right on the opponent. Snorlax tried to get him off by shaking and pulling, but he wouldn't budge.

"Snorlax, use Strength to get Muk off!" The glutton used all his muscle strength and tore Muk from his body.

"Now finish him with Focus Punch!"

His paw began to glow as he held Muk with his other one. Then he slammed his fist into Muk, who was sent flying to the ground. He had swirls in his eyes.

"Return Muk!"

"You did it again Snorlax!" cried Zoey. Snorlax smiled. "Lax!" He was returned.

"Alright, you've managed to get this far, but lets see if you can defeat my trump card!" The Leader took out her last Pokeball. "Venomoth, come on out!"

A giant lavender moth with huge eyes hovered above her Trainer. "Ven!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex. "_Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon. The evolved form of Venonat. It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin._"

"So it's a bug…then…Charmeleon, I choose you!" Zoey tossed the Pokeball into the air, and out popped Charmeleon.

"Char!"

"Venomoth, use Psybeam!"

The lavender bug shot a beam of colorful rings at Charmeleon. "Dodge and use Slash!"

The lizard jumped out of the beam's aim and raised her claws at Venomoth. She slashed the Pokemon across the face.

"Quickly! Poison Powder!"

The bug flapped her wings and out came shiny spores that attached themselves to Charmeleon. The lizard fell down. The poison was spreading. "Ch…Char…"

"Oh no!"

"Now Venomoth, use Aerial Ace!" The bug dived at Charmeleon and struck her with her wings. The lizard was thrown back. "Psybeam again!" Another ray of psychic energy was shot at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon! Get up!"

The Pokemon was too weakened by the poison. Zoey looked worried. "Charmeleon…"

"Well, it looks like you're gonna have to switch, or just forfeit."

"But…I really want Charmeleon to help me win this! And she will! You can do it Charmeleon! Smokescreen!"

Charmeleon opened her mouth and exhaled a cloud of smoke. The Leader coughed. "That won't stop Venomoth!"

Zoey heard a familiar sound, and a white light was visible within the smoke. "Don't tell me…" She saw it grow and spread wings. The girl looked at it in awe.

"Venomoth, finish this with Aerial Ace!" The moth charged into the smoke, only to be hit by a large and heavy tail. She was sent backwards.

When the smoke cleared, Charmeleon no longer stood in the battlefield. In her place, was an orange dragon with a flaming tail.

The dragon removed the pink ribbon from her tail and tied it up into a cute little bow. She placed it on her head, in between the horns sprouting out of it.

"Ch…Charmeleon?"

The dragon turned around and looked at her Trainer. Zoey noticed that her new Pokemon had cute little eyelashes, making her look more feminine than her previous form. The Pokemon smiled. "Rrouw!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex. "_Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. The final evolution of Charmander. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. This Pokemon will never harm an opponent weaker than itself._"

"Charmeleon…you…you finally evolved!" Zoey was happy. "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

Charizard smiled, then cringed. The poison still hurt. She looked at Venomoth and spread her wings wide.

"Venomoth, use Aerial Ace!" The moth soared at Charizard. "There's no use dodging. Aerial Ace is one of the few moves that cannot be avoided."

"Who said I wanted to dodge it?" Zoey checked the Pokedex to see what moves her new companion had. She smiled. "Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard's claws began to glow in a sparkling light, and she slashed them across Venomoth's belly. The opponent squealed in pain.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

Charizard inhaled, then exhaled an intense stream of fire at Venomoth. The room became very hot as the flames doused Venomoth. She was pushed back by the stream into the screen door, causing a hole in the paper. Charizard stopped the flames.

Janine ran over to her Pokemon. "Venomoth! Venomoth, are you ok?!" The Pokemon had swirls in her eyes and her body was charcoaled, steam running off into the air.

"Return…"

Zoey jumped for joy. "Yay! Charizard, you did it!" She ran to her Pokemon and applied an Antidote to her. "I'm so proud of you!" She embraced the dragon and Charizard became very happy. "Rrouw!" She hugged her Trainer back and Zoey heard the Pokemon making a noise almost like purring.

"Well," said Janine. "You did it. You won the Soul Badge." The woman handed Zoey a pink heart-shaped badge. "And you deserve it."

Zoey took the badge and stared at it. "I…I got another badge…" She couldn't hold in her excitement. "I got the Soul Badge! Yes! Just three more!" She punched into the air.

"Rrouw!"

"Eevee!"

The Leader smiled. "You take good care of your Pokemon Zoey. Keep training them like the way you do now."

"Got it." She paused. "Um…how do I get out of here?"

"Oh, well through here." Janine opened a sliding door and there was a regular wooden door behind it. "Just step through that door and you be back in the first room you came through."

"Thanks!"

Zoey returned Charizard to prevent further damage, and held Eevee in one arm as she opened the door with her free hand. She walked inside and closed the door, but she was just in a cramped dark room.

"Hey! I thought this was the way out!"

She felt the room spin upside down. "Ahhhh! I don't like spinning!!"

"Veeeee!"

It stopped suddenly, and the floor opened from below her. She fell down again into the first room she encountered.

"That hurt…" she said as she rubbed her backside. "Well, I guess we better head to the Safari Zone."

"Eevee."

--

Zoey walked to the Safari Zone and dropped off Snorlax, but not before crying dramatically and clinging to him. Eevee sweatdropped and Snorlax patted his Trainer on her back.

"Miss…" said Emily. "You're making a scene…"

Zoey turned her face around and saw people staring. "Oh…sorry." She let go of Snorlax. "I'll see you later buddy, ok?"

He nodded and smiled. Then Emily led him into the Safari Zone, and disappeared.

"I'll miss him…but…maybe I can catch some other Pokemon. Right Eevee?"

"Vee!"

"Well, let's go to the Pokemon Center and tell Professor Gary!"

--

Zoey took her Pokeballs to Nurse Joy to have them healed. The rosette happily took them and placed them in the machine. During this time, Zoey walked over to the phone and called the lab. The screen turned on again.

"Hey Professor!" She saw that he looked like he had been in a fire. "Should I even ask…?"

Professor Gary sighed. "Well, no…but I'll tell you anyway. See, while I was feeding your Rapidash, another Trainer transported their Pokemon. So I went to go retrieve them and turns out…that they're all fire Pokemon…"

He moved out of the way to let Zoey see. She saw Rapidash and the young Ponyta. "Oh Joey must of transferred his Ponyta here!"

"Yes, he did. He's been transporting and exporting his Pokemon. And he's doing a good job training them. Did you know he caught a Ninetails, that was expecting to have a Vulpix?"

"What?! Really?"

"Yes. When I told him why his Ninetails was so moody and sluggish, he freaked out." He laughed. "That boy. He really was oblivious to the whole thing. Would you like to see them?"

"Ok!"

He pointed to a basket near his table, where a beautiful beige fox with elegant tails lay. She had a little brown fox sleeping next to her. "Oh how cute! Let's see if my Pokedex will work from here!"

"_Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails._"

"_Ninetails, the Fox Pokemon. The evolved form of Vulpix. Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years._"

"How cool! My Pokedex even works from here!" She put it away, the looked back at the screen. "But Professor, that still doesn't explain how you got burned."

"Well, when I took the Vulpix egg from Ninetails to keep it safe, she got angry and used a Fire Spin at me…so I gave it back to her. And then that attack hit the Ponyta that Joey also transferred, and the mother Rapidash got angry, so she shot a Flamethrower at Ninetails, who moved out of the way, yet I didn't…" He sighed. "And that's how I got burned…"

Zoey giggled. "You might want to call a doctor to check those wounds. And fix that spiky hair of yours too."

"Yeah and your mother is gonna pay the medical bills…Rapidash is your Pokemon."

Zoey laughed again, and so did the Professor. "Well then Joey has to pay too because then it isn't fair!"

"Alright. So, have you left Snorlax with the Safari Zone?"

"Yes! But I kinda made a huge fuss about it back there…"

"Don't even tell me…I don't wanna know…"

Nurse Joy came to Zoey with her tray of Pokeballs. "Here you go! Your Pokemon are all better now!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Zoey took the capsules and placed them on her belt. The rosette waved at the screen to the Professor, and then walked away.

"Oh! I want to show you someone Professor Gary!" She took out Charizard's Pokeball and released her.

"Rrouw!" She looked into the screen and smiled. Professor Gary grinned.

"Is that Charmander!?"

"Yes! But now she's a Charizard!"

"That's great Zoey! Your starter Pokemon evolved into her final stage! Wow, she still looks feminine too. That bow on her head and her eyes proves it."

"I know! She's a pretty Charizard! And she helped me win my Soul Badge!" Charizard smiled.

"You're on the right track Zoey. Well, I gotta get going. I need to make sure that the next Fire Pokemon that gets sent over here doesn't cause the same incident…"

Zoey laughed. "Ok Professor."

"And Zoey?"

"Yes?"

"If you see my son, tell him that I said 'I told you so'. Will you do that for me?"

"Oh…ok!"

"Thanks." The screen turned off.

--

Zoey went to the Pokemart to buy some Pokeballs because she was out of them. Then she began to walk towards the next route.

"Let's see…" she said as she looked at her map. "I need to get to Saffron…" She sighed. "But all the roads to Saffron are blocked…"

"Zoey?"

She looked up and saw Joey. She blushed. "Joey…what are you doing here?"

"I was training Pikachu. She's getting stronger." The little yellow mouse hopped onto his shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Oh…well, where are you headed?"

"I was going to Saffron for the next badge. But I heard the roads are still closed off…"

"Yeah…same here…I need to find a way to get in there!"

There was silence.

"Um…Zoey?"

"Yes?"

"Since we're going the same way…want to walk together?" He blushed and looked away.

The girl blushed too. "Oh yes! That's a great idea! I'd love to walk with you!"

Joey gave her a surprised look. Zoey calmed down and blushed even redder. "Um…I mean…sure…"

He laughed and said "Alright. Maybe we'll think of something along the way."

"Ok."

Both Trainers walked away from Fuchsia, and towards their next Gym.

**No he will not travel with her from this point on! They will depart their own ways at Saffron! I do not intend to have her travel with a friend like Ash did in the anime. I mean because, Zoey is the protagonist of the story after all. No need to focus on more than one character. There has to be a main character in each story. :3**

**And thank you Cold-heart-Angel23 for telling me the new Gym Leader's name. :D**


	25. Electric Circut

Electric Circuit

Joey and Zoey had been walking along Routes twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. They had seen signs telling them so.

"You know, I don't understand why they don't just make this all one route. Why does it have to be split up into four of them?"

Joey smiled. "Who knows." He looked up into the sky and saw that the clouds were moving in. "Is it going to rain?"

Zoey looked up at the sky. "I guess so. When I was coming to Fuchsia, I saw some dark clouds in the distance. Maybe it's gonna start raining now that the clouds are closer."

"But it's getting dark…almost night time…Zoey, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know…"

They felt raindrops patter on their skin. Eevee's fur was getting all wet. She groaned. "Eevee…"

"Joey, we need to find shelter."

"But we're already halfway through the route. We can't go back to Fuchsia."

"What's the next town coming up?"

"I think it's Lavender."

"Oh I'll be able to see Clefairy again! Joey, how far is it?"

"About a few miles if we walk." Thunder rumbled in the sky. "And I'm guessing it's gonna be a rough walk…"

"But Eevee is getting wet! And so is Pikachu!"

"Well, what can we do?"

Zoey thought for a moment. She put her hand on her chin. "Well…maybe we could fly on a Pokemon! Like my Charizard! She'll get us there faster!"

She took out the Pokeball from her belt and was about to toss it, when Joey held her wrist. "Woah, hold on Zoey! You can't let Charizard out! Her tail is made of flames! If a Charizard's tail flame goes out, then it'll die."

"I forgot…"

Joey smiled and took out a Pokeball from his belt. "It's alright. We'll use my Pidgeot." He tossed the Pokeball and out came Pidgeot. "Pidgeooo!"

"Oh so your Pidgeotto evolved!"

"Yup. He's really strong." He walked over to the large bird. The rain got stronger. "Come on Zoey. I'll help you up."

Zoey walked over to him and helped her up onto Pidgeot. She blushed when he touched her. She sat down on Pidgeot's back. His feathers were really soft.

Joey climbed up onto the bird and sat near his neck. "Alright, just hold on tight."

"How?"

"You need to hold on to me."

"Oh…ok…"

She wrapped her arms around him, and they both blushed on contact. "Ok…let's go Pidgeot."

"Pidgeo." He spread his wings and began to flap into the sky.

--

"Joey!"

"I know!"

They were flying high in the sky, but this was a bad idea. The thunder was louder up there and lightning was flashing.

A _very_ bad idea…

"Darn it!" yelled Joey through all the noise. "Why did the rain have to get this bad?!"

"We need to land somewhere!"

"But I can't even see under these thick gray clouds! How would we know where a city is?!"

"Then just fly lower! Anything to get out of this rain!"

The lightning flashed and thunder roared. Zoey screamed and held on to Joey tighter. She buried her face in his back, and Eevee was riding in her master's vest, trying to avoid the water. Pikachu was also riding in her master's vest.

The boy clutched onto Pidgeot's feathers. He glared at the distance in front of him.

_Zoey and Eevee are gonna get sick if they stay out in this rain…I need to find shelter…_

"Pidgeot, dive down." The bird did as he was told and descended back to the ground. It was still a little hard to see, but eventually, Joey saw an old building in the distance.

"Land over there Pidgeot."

The bird landed onto the ground. "Zoey, we've landed."

The girl removed her face from his back. "Huh? Where are we?"

"I really don't know. It's hard to see out here. But it was the only shelter I noticed." He got off and then helped her off. He returned Pidgeot.

Zoey looked at the building. "Um…it looks like some sort of plant."

"Yeah. Let's go inside."

Joey walked up to the door and opened it. He had to struggle because it was kinda stuck, but he eventually got through.

The Trainers walked around in the dark, holding each other's hands so not to get lost. Joey saw a doorway and led Zoey inside. He felt the wall for a light switch, and it turned on.

"Is this an office?" asked Zoey.

"I guess." He let go of her hand and looked around. "Maybe we'll find blankets or something."

Both of them began to look through drawers and any other places they thought they would find blankets.

Zoey glanced around and saw that it was like a person's room. There was a desk with papers that explained about the plant, and she walked up to it. "Maybe this is the Power Plant that Travis talked about."

She also saw a mini refrigerator and a bed. "Does somebody live here?"

"Look Zoey, I found some blankets and towels in this locker!" Joey took out a bundle of towels. "We can dry ourselves with these."

"Thanks!"

Zoey took off her hat and twisted it, letting the excess water drip out. "Maybe we should let out clothes dry too."

Joey blushed. "But then…what would we wear?"

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that…" She blushed too. "Um…well, I mean…we can just let our vests and shoes dry, your pants, and my skirt…I mean…that's not a bad thing right?"

"I…I guess not."

"Ok then…"

But they did nothing. Zoey fiddled with her skirt and Joey just looked around. "Um…"

"You know…I'll go change outside the room and you in here…" The boy walked outside and closed the door. "It's dark out here…"

Zoey giggled. She got a towel and wrapped it around her waist as she removed her skirt. She didn't want her underwear to show. Then she unzipped her vest and put the badges into her bag. She was wearing her black sleeveless shirt.

"Um…alright Joey. You can come in now."

"Can you hand me a towel?"

"Ok." Zoey picked up a towel and handed it to Joey through the small opening from the door. He came in moments later.

"Well, I guess we need to set these on the table then." He was wearing his black shirt and had a towel wrapped around his waist too.

The boy placed his vest, pants, and hat onto the table, while Zoey did the same with her clothes. Their socks and shoes were wet, so they placed those near the table too.

"How are they gonna get dry?"

"I can send out Charizard."

"She might not fit in here…oh! I know!" He took out a Pokeball from his bag. "Flareon, go!"

An orange fox-like creature came out. He had a beige bushy tail. "Flare!"

"How cute!" Zoey took out her Pokedex. "_Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. The fire evolution of Eevee. It has a flame sac in its body. Flareon's body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle._" She put it away.

"So you caught an Eevee?"

"I actually got one from the Game Corner in Celadon. The poor Pokemon…it was one of the prizes there, so I took it because he looked so sad…Eevee are rare, so I don't know how that place got a hold of one…"

"Oh…so it's called the Game Corner? I didn't know that…"

"Well anyway, Flareon can help our clothes dry faster. Can you do that Flareon?"

"Flare!" The Pokemon hopped onto the table and began to act as a furnace. The room became warm.

"So what do you think this place is Zoey?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the Power Plant near Lavender. I was told that it was abandoned again recently, so that's why there's a room like this in here. They even have a refrigerator. Look!" Zoey walked over to the mini fridge and opened it.

"But don't eat anything! What if it's expired?!"

Zoey giggled and looked at the expiration dates. "Wow, they're still good. They'll expire by next week. I guess that means we can eat it!" She took out some food and began chowing down. "Want some Joey?"

"Er…I'm ok for now…"

Zoey shrugged. "Alright." She swallowed the food and said "So which Pokemon do you have besides Flareon and Pidgeot?"

"I have Blastoise, Vileplume, Kangaskhan, and Pikachu of course."

"Oh so you're training Kangaskhan?"

"Yup. She's really strong. What about you?"

"Well…my team still needs some work…I have Charizard now since she evolved after my fifth Gym battle…then I have Pidgeot, Vileplume, Nidorina, Cubone, and Eevee."

"That sounds like a pretty balanced team."

"I know…but you have a better type advantage than me…"

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll sort it out."

"Ok." Zoey continued to eat the food.

Joey got up and walked around the room. It was very comfortable to be in a plant instead of in a tent out in the middle of nowhere when a storm was brewing.

"I wonder what time it is…" The clock in the room was broken, so Joey looked at his watch.

"Woah…it's ten already." He looked at Flareon and saw that the Pokemon was getting tired. The boy walked over to him and said "It's ok. You've done well Flareon." He was returned.

"Zoey."

"Yes?" She had finished eating.

"I think it's time we get some shut eye. We're gonna have to continue on to Saffron in the morning."

"Alright." She yawned. "So, where do we sleep?"

"Well…I could sleep on the floor, and you sleep on that bed over there."

Zoey walked over to the bed and checked the covers to make sure that there weren't any cockroaches or things like that.

"The bed is clean…thank goodness…" The gears turned in her head. "Joey! You can't sleep on the floor!"

"Huh? But I already started to lay out the blankets…"

"No! You need to be comfortable too! I'll sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed."

"Zoey…that's not how it's supposed to be…the girl sleeps comfortably while the guy sleeps on the ground."

"Well this girl doesn't want her guy friend being on the cold floor!" She grabbed the blankets and then his arm. She pulled him towards the bed. "Now sleep!"

"But Zoey…"

She put her hands on her hips. "Joey, you've done a lot for me and now I want you to be comfortable."

"Zoey…I won't rest until you sleep on something other than the ground!"

"Well the table is out of the question because our clothes are still drying!"

Eevee really wanted to get some sleep, and having the humans arguing would not do. She walked over to the bed and jumped on it. "Eevee!"

"You can sleep there too if you want Eevee."

The fox shook her head. "Vee! Eevee vee!" She patted the bed with her paw and looked at Zoey. "Eee!"

"B-But I can't sleep on the same bed as Joey!"

"Y-Yeah Eevee! I'll sleep on the floor. It's no big deal. Really!"

Eevee stared at Zoey for a long time. "Oh alright! Just stop staring at me like that!"

Pikachu gave a sigh of relief and hopped onto the bed too. She yawned and began to snooze. Zoey however hesitated, but then sat down when Eevee wouldn't stop staring at her. The little fox pulled the covers over the two friends and walked over to the light switch. She jumped up and pressed it, making the room dark.

Eevee walked back over to the bed and rested on her master's legs.

"Well…" said Joey. "This is…awkward…"

"I know…"

"I would still have slept on the floor."

Zoey giggled. "Don't start again."

Joey smiled. "But still…" He blushed. "It's nice to have body heat…this room is kinda cold…"

"Y-Yeah…it is…" The girl felt her face heat up. She didn't want to sleep in the same bed because she didn't want something like the Safari Zone incident to happen again. She was a decent girl and felt extremely strange resting in the same bed with a boy. Joey felt the same way.

"Well…I hope morning comes soon. I can't wait to get to Lavender and see Clefairy again."

"Why is she in Lavender?"

"I left her with Mr. Fuji because he wanted a cheery Pokemon like her to help keep the adoption center bright. In exchange, I got to train Cubone."

"That's good. Hopefully she's well taken care of."

"I trust Mr. Fuji, so I haven't worried."

Silence.

"Well…good night Zoey."

"Good night Joey."

--

The storm continued all throughout the night. It was a good thing that the two Trainers had found shelter in the Power Plant instead of deciding to camp out.

The rain's pitter-patter could be heard from inside.

Eevee was sleeping peacefully as was Pikachu. Their Trainers were warm under the blankets. Zoey had been sleeping on her side, and Joey had been sleeping on his back, Pikachu resting near his stomach.

He thought he heard a noise, and opened his eyes slowly. "Huh?" He didn't hear it again. The boy noticed Zoey sleeping on him, and he blushed. But he didn't move. "She's…so warm…" He stroked her hair, and he thought he saw a smile on her face. Her head rested on his chest and her arms were almost wrapping around his neck. She looked very comfortable. The girl had been sleeping on his right arm, and he tried to remove it, but it was difficult, so he decided to just embrace her with that lone limb to make things easier.

Joey smiled at her before closing his eyes again.

About thirty minutes had passed and he heard the same noise again. But then there was a crash. He opened his eyes immediately and sat up, waking Zoey in the process.

"What's wrong Joey?" she said as she yawned.

"I heard a crashing sound." He stood silent and he heard it again. "Zoey, I think we might not be alone in here."

She gasped slightly. "What do you think it was?"

"I'm not sure." He checked his watch that he had put under the pillow. It was five thirty in the morning. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Zoey, I'm gonna go check out the noise. You stay here." Joey stood up, but Zoey caught his arm.

"Then I'm coming with you."

He smiled. "Alright. Let's get dressed."

Both Trainers took their dried clothes and put them back on. Then they got their gear and woke their Pokemon. Eevee stretched and Pikachu yawned. The little mouse hopped onto Joey's shoulder and Eevee onto Zoey's head.

"Let's go."

--

The early morning light was faint, but at least it gave the two teens some more visibility. Zoey held Joey's hand so as to not get lost. They heard the sound again.

"Wait…that's not a crashing sound anymore…"

"You're right…Joey…it sounds like…a buzzing noise…"

"Like electricity."

They walked closer to the noise and peeked around a corner. In the room they saw was a giant generator and something small and yellow was digging through it. It came out and began munching on wires.

"That's why the train for Saffron won't work!" said Zoey.

"What do you mean?"

"When I came to Lavender, this guy I met named Travis told me that Saffron's power wasn't so great and the train that went to Jhoto's Goldenrod City stopped working."

"So what you're saying is that this Pokemon is the cause?"

"Yes. I mean, just look at it. It's eating the cords!"

"Then that means it's an Electric Pokemon." Joey took a closer look. "But I haven't seen that Pokemon before…"

"Let's get closer."

"But it might be dangerous."

"I know, but we have our Pokemon, so we'll be safe."

Joey smiled. "Ok."

Both of them walked closer to the generator and crept up to the Pokemon. It was as small as Eevee and it's head looked like something you'd plug into an electrical outlet.

"What is that thing?" said Joey. He let go of Zoey's hand and took out his Pokedex.

"_Information unavailable._" The boy gasped. "Then that means…this Pokemon isn't from Kanto!"

"Really?!" Zoey was excited. "Let me see if I can get information on my Pokedex. Professor Gary updated it for me so I could get a permit…"

"So maybe he also updated the Pokemon range!"

"Exactly!" She took out her Pokedex. "Ok, let's hope this works!"

And to their amazement, it did.

"_Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. The Pre-Evolution of Electabuzz. It generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes._"

"Pre-Evolution?" said Joey. "I've heard of those. They first appeared in Jhoto, so this must be a Jhoto Pokemon."

"What's a Pre-Evolution Pokemon?"

"The young stage of certain Pokemon."

"Meaning?"

"Basically, it's a Baby Pokemon."

Zoey squealed. "Oh how cute!"

Elekid turned around and saw the two Trainers. He became defensive. "Bee!" He began whirling his arms, causing the two horns on his head to emit electric waves between them.

"Zoey, we can't just get him like that. We need to fight him. This Pokemon is the cause for the power outage in Saffron."

"But he's a baby! Just look how cute he is!"

Joey smiled at her feminine outburst. "Yeah, he is cute, but that doesn't mean he isn't strong."

"Then can I battle him?"

"Sure."

"Alright." She took out a Pokeball. "Go Nidorina!"

"Nido!"

Elekid sent a Thundershock at Nidorina. "Dodge!"

The blue rabbit dodged it and began charging at Elekid. "Use Dig!" Nidorina dug a hole in the ground. Elekid looked everywhere but couldn't see her.

"Now!"

Nidorina jumped from behind Elekid and Zoey said "Water Pulse!" The Pokemon began to form water above her at shot it at Elekid. He got blasted with the attack and was thrown back.

He shook it off and charged at her. "Zoey he's using Quick Attack!" The little Pokemon slammed into Nidorina.

"Bite!"

Nidorina tried to bite Elekid, but he dodged and used another Quick Attack.

"He's fast!"

"Nidorina, use Double Kick!" The Pokemon bashed her feet against the opponent, but he took them on purpose and slammed into Nidorina again with another Quick Attack.

Zoey clenched her fist. "This Pokemon is quick and stubborn! Nidorina, keep using Water Pulse!"

Nidorina kept blasting water at Elekid, but he only dodged with his great speed. He shot stars from his being.

"That's Swift!"

Nidorina couldn't dodge this attack and she skid on the floor. "This Elekid is strong for his size!"

Joey had an idea. "Zoey, you wouldn't happen to have a Moon Stone would you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I do."

"Use it on Nidorina to evolve her. I bet it'll be a better fight."

"Ok." Zoey took out the Moon Stone from her bag and gave it to Nidorina. The blue Pokemon held it, and she began to glow.

She got taller and bigger. When the light ended, she completely changed form.

"Queeeen!"

"_Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon. She is the final form of the female Nidoran. Her entire body is armored with hard scales. She will protect the young in her burrow with her life._"

Elekid blinked in surprise. "Bee?"

"Alright! Now Nidoqueen, use Water Pulse!" Nidoqueen shot a stronger blast of water at Elekid, who dodged it again and slammed into the opponent with another Quick Attack. But he fell down backwards on his back. He cringed.

"Elekid must have gotten poisoned when fighting Nidorina," said Joey. "Zoey, you have the upper hand!"

"Nidoqueen, use Sludge Bomb!"

The Pokemon shot a ball of sludge at Elekid who dodged it just in time. But he fell down again. "Finish this with Water Pulse!"

"Nido!" She formed a huge ring of water and sent it flying at Elekid, drenching him. Zoey took out a Pokeball.

"Ok! Time to catch him!" She tossed it at Elekid and when it hit him, he disappeared with the beam of red light, the Pokeball falling on the ground. It wobbled for a few moments, then stopped.

Zoey walked over to it and picked it up. "I battled a Baby Pokemon…"

"Zoey, it's ok…You…You had to do it…"

"I caught a Jhoto Pokemon! Yeah!" She shot both her arms into the air. Joey jumped with that loud outburst.

She looked at her Pokeball. "Joey, I think we should head on over to Lavender now."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Eevee!"

"Pika!"

More noises were heard on the cold metal floor. "Huh?"

Out came a large round creature that looked like an upside down Pokeball, and another looked like three Magnemites combined.

"Electroooode!"

"Magneton."

Their cries sounded robotic.

"What are those?!" said Zoey.

"_Electrode, the Ball Pokemon. The evolved form of Voltorb. It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. It self-destructs without warning._"

"_Magneton, the Magnet Pokemon. The evolved form of Magnemite. It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. A group can set off a magnetic storm._"

"Joey! Why are they here?!"

"I think we disturbed their sleep when you were battling Elekid!"

"What should we do?!"

"Fight before they summon friends!"

Joey took out a Pokeball. "Flareon, go!"

"Flare!"

"Cubone, let's do this!"

"Cuuuubone!"

"Zoey, you take Magneton while I take Electrode. It has high speed and Flareon should be able to catch up to it."

"Got it!" She looked at Magneton. "Cubone, use Bone Club!"

"Flareon, Flamethrower!"

Cubone charged at his opponent and jumped in the air, slamming the bone onto its head. The Pokemon slammed onto the ground, and then levitated back up.

Flareon shot a stream of fire at Electrode, who dodged and used a Rollout.

"Fire Spin!" Flareon shot a spiral of flames from his mouth at Electrode, who got caught in the blast. It was lifted up into the air.

"Leer!" Flareon glared at Electrode, who shuddered. "Now finish it with Quick Attack!" The orange fox slammed into Electrode, who fainted as it hit the ground.

"Cubone, use Headbutt!"

Cubone jumped at Magneton and tried to slam his head into it, but the Pokemon dodged and Cubone fell on his face. "Try again!"

Cubone managed to land a direct hit on Magneton, but then he cringed and held his head.

"Zoey! Magneton is an Electric and Steel type! Normal attacks won't work well against it!"

"Darn!" She had to think of something. "Cubone, use Dig!" The little Pokemon tried to dig, but the ground was made of metal. Besides, he didn't have strong claws like Nidorina.

Magneton used Sonic Boom. Cubone soared to the wall.

"Cubone! Come on, you can do this! Use Fake Tears!" Cubone started to sob, and then began to cry a river.

"Cuuuuu!"

Magneton blinked. It dropped its guard. "Now use Bone Club again!"

Cubone got up and charged at Magneton, slamming the bone directly at the top Magnemite, causing the whole Pokemon to fall onto the ground. All three had swirls in their eyes.

"Mag…ne…ton…"

Joey sighed. "We did it. Well, that was a nice morning warm up. Don't you think so?"

"Yup! Flareon and Cubone did a great job!"

"Flare!"

"Cubone!" The little Pokemon jumped into his master's arms. He wanted to be held. Zoey giggled and cuddled him, kissing him on the head. Cubone smiled with content and blushed.

Joey smiled and held Flareon in his arms, who licked his face. He laughed.

--

Both Trainers used Pidgeot to fly over to Lavender. Well, at least close to it anyway. They wanted to walk the rest of the way. The brief storm had ended and now the morning sun was shining warmly in the sky.

"To think…I have an Electric Pokemon now."

"But you have to send one of your Pokemon to Professor Gary if you wanna train Elekid."

"Right. By the way, do you know when Elekid will evolve?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

Zoey giggled and put the Pokeball close to her cheek. "Because I want Elekid to stay a baby forever!"

Joey sighed and shook his head with a smile. "Oh Zoey…"

The two Trainers walked down the road and towards Lavender Town. They were glad that they got time to spend together. It had been fun.

But most importantly, Zoey had solved the problem to Saffron's power outage, caught a new Pokemon, and maybe even a new friend.

**Yes, I'm baaaaack! :D Sorry for the brief hiatus, but school has kept me extremely busy, and probably will too for the rest of the year, including some of next year, so updates will be very slow. But here's the new chapter. Also...if you can...please please pleeeease..review...um...I probably sound demanding and spoiled...but...I dunno...I feel like this story isn't good because of the review rate...is it too boring? Do you want more action? Are the chapters too long? Please tell me...because I take lie five days writing one chapter...and I feel bad if I only get three reviews for it...you could say I lose enthusiasm...so please...review for me and tell me how I'm doing.**

**Also, I don't know how Elekid sounds...I always thought he sounded like "Bee!" or something...I remember seeing Elekid in a Pikachu movie (the shorts that come out before the actual movie) but I forgot how he sounded like...so if you know, please tell me how he sounds like in the dubbed version, so I can edit this. :)**

**Note: This story is almost half way done. I think when it gets to Saffron, it'll be the middle of the story.**


	26. Unofficial Dojo Gym

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait. Hmm...I've decided that I won't post new chapters until three weeks have passed. But this is silly because I already wrote the next two chapters. XD So if you wanna read those, then please review if you have time on your hands. :3 I'm getting really excited about this story. I love writing it. X3 This is also a Cubone centered chapter.**

Unofficial Dojo Gym

Joey and Zoey walked down the road to Lavender Town. The early morning light was now shining over the mountains as they reached the paved roads of the small city.

The two Trainers walked up to the Pokemon Center just as Nurse Joy opened the door from the inside.

"Well hello there!" she said. "Bright and early training?"

"You could say that," Joey told her. "May we use your phone?"

"Of course!"

Zoey looked at her friend. "First I wanna heal my Pokemon."

"That's a good idea. I think I should do that too."

Both Trainers gave Nurse Joy their Pokemon, including Pikachu and Eevee, and she instantly healed them inside her machine.

"There you go. All done!"

"Thanks!"

Pikachu continued to ride on Joey's shoulder while Eevee rested on top of Zoey's head. The two teens walked over to a phone. Joey let Zoey sit down as she dialed the number to the lab.

It ringed quite a few times before a sleepy Professor Gary answered. "Huh? Zoey?"

"Hello Professor!"

"You're up early…" He yawned.

"Yeah, Joey and I had been getting an early morning warm up if you will."

The professor blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, so you're traveling with Joey now?"

"No," replied the boy. "We just met up in Fuchsia. That's all."

"Oh ok. Did you guys get caught up in the storm?"

"Yes, but we found shelter in an abandoned Power Plant. We both slept there until the storm died down." Joey explained the rest of the story.

Professor Gary smiled. "You two seem to be very close now. Are you two together?"

The teens blushed deeply. "N-No!" Zoey defended. "W-We're just friends!"

The man laughed. "Ok ok. So, you caught a Jhoto Pokemon?"

"Yes, Elekid."

"Ah, the Baby form of Electabuzz. Interesting. Well, I guess you'll want me to hold on to one of your Pokemon. Which one will it be?"

Zoey thought. "I guess…Pidgeot…I mean, Charizard can already fly…and I want to keep my team balanced type wise…so I'll send you her."

"Alright. You know what to do."

Zoey walked over to the transporter and placed Pidgeot inside. She pressed the button and it disappeared. Joey looked at the screen and saw Pidgeot's Pokeball materialize in the back of the lab.

"Thanks Zoey. I'll make sure to keep her safe and comfortable. Well, I'm gonna get some more sleep…if I can…I'll talk to you some other time."

"Ok. Bye Professor!"

The screen turned off.

Nurse Joy walked over to them and asked "Would you kids like some breakfast?"

Zoey and Joey smiled at each other. "Ok!"

--

After breakfast, the two friends walked out of the Pokemon Center, thanking Nurse Joy for her hospitality.

"So, do you wanna head over to Saffron now Zoey?"

"I think that'd be a great idea."

"Is that you Zoey?" she heard two voices say.

The girl turned around to find Travis and Davis running towards her.

"We haven't seen you for a while!" said Travis.

"How's it going Firecracker?" asked Davis.

Zoey smiled at them. "It's been great. A lot of adventures."

"You need to tell us all about it!" they said simultaneously. They noticed Joey. "Huh? Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my good friend Joey."

Joey gave a friendly wave. "Hello."

The twins inspected him. "Hmm…you both have rhyming names…"

"Are you related?"

"Uh…no…we met a while back."

Soon the twins started bombarding him with questions.

"So where did you exactly meet Zoey?"

"How long have you been friends?"

"You're not her boyfriend right?"

"You two haven't done anything unmoral correct?"

"Have you ever kissed her before?"

"When's her birthday?"

Zoey stood in front of them, seeing Joey in much distress. "Guys, calm down! He's just a friend."

"Yeah, but you never know."

She sighed. "Anyway, I wanted to show you guys something." She took out her Pokeball and tossed it. "Elekid, I choose you!"

The little yellow creature popped out. "Bee!"

The twins looked amazed. "An Elekid!" exclaimed Travis. "That's a rare Pokemon around these parts!"

"Where did you find him?" asked Davis.

"At the Power Plant. He was the cause for the power outage in Saffron. I caught him, so now maybe your dad will be able to fix it."

Elekid looked at Zoey and at the other boys. He had never been in contact with humans before. But of course, him being a baby, he thought of Zoey as his mother, since he never really knew his real mom.

Elekid walked over to Zoey and hugged her leg as he smiled cutely. "Bee!"

"Hmm?"

Joey smiled. "Since Elekid is a Baby Pokemon, he probably thinks you're his mother."

Zoey squealed. "Oh! He's so cute!" She picked up Elekid and held him in her arms as she cuddled him. Elekid had a faint blush on his face, but continued to smile.

The twins were about to approach Zoey, when Elekid shocked them with electricity.

"Ow!" they both said.

"Looks like Elekid gets jealous too," Joey said with a laugh.

"So…" said Travis. "If Zoey's the mom…then can I be the dad?"

"How come you get to be the dad?!" Davis said.

"Because, I knew her first."

Soon the twins began to argue. Joey walked up cautiously to Zoey and held out his hand to pet Elekid. At first the baby looked at him, his eyes full of caution, and slowly Joey placed his hand on Elekid, and gently stroked his soft fur. The Pokemon smiled.

"Bee!"

"Aw, he likes you Joey!" said Zoey. She was beaming at him. "I think he accepts you as the daddy!"

The twins stopped their arguing and glared at Joey, who could feel holes burning through his back.

"Moving right along," said Travis trying to keep his cool. "We wanted to show you something too Zoey." He took out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Come on out and meet your master!"

Zoey handed Elekid to Joey and she began to run towards the soaring ball. She knew who would pop out of it.

"Oh Clefairy! I can't wait to see you!"

Once the Pokeball opened, something materialized and landed in front of Zoey, although she wasn't able to hold it in her arms again.

"Huh?"

Davis smiled. "You're Clefairy evolved while with Mr. Fuji. Zoey, meet Clefable."

The Pokemon was at least four feet tall now and her ears were bigger, not to mention her curly tail and wings.

"Clefable!" She ran to her master and hugged her.

"I missed you so much!" said Zoey. "Wow, look at you! You evolved!" She took out her Pokedex and it read:

"_Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. The evolved form of Clefairy. Its hearing is so acute it can hear a pin drop over half a mile away. It lives on quiet mountains._"

"We've been helping Mr. Fuji train her," Travis informed Zoey. "She's really strong too! She knows Strength, Mega Punch, Metronome, and Cosmic Power."

"What does Cosmic Power do?"

"It heightens all of Clefable's defenses."

Zoey smiled at her Pokemon. "You've gotten so strong girl." She stroked her fur. "But I'm afraid I'm not ready to take you back yet…I'm still trying to train Cubone. But I'll come back for you, ok?"

Clefable, being one of those understanding types, nodded with a smile. "Fable!"

"Well, I guess we better get going," Joey told Zoey.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Davis.

"Oh we're heading towards Saffron to get our next badge."

"Can you stop by the Trainer Fanclub on your way? I wanna know who are the new Trainers that have fans."

"There's a fan club for trainers?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, I've heard about that." Joey turned to Zoey. "It's located in Saffron and multiple fans come far and wide from Kanto to cheer on and discuss the lives of popular Trainers. If you've been in a lot of battles, especially Gyms, then you're sure to have at least one fan."

"Maybe we should check it out when we get there."

"You can also try going to the dojo too," Travis added. "It was originally gonna be an official Gym, but Sabrina's Psychic Pokemon ended up winning the fight for the title. So now it's just a place to train."

"Thanks for the info guys!"

After saying goodbye to the twins and Clefable, Zoey returned Elekid and walked along with Joey to Saffron.

--

After about three hours of walking, they reached the gates of Saffron.

"It's still blocked…" Zoey groaned. "Hmm…but maybe I can get a flying Pokemon to go over it."

She took out her Pokeball and said "Come on out Charizard!"

The orange dragon emerged from the Pokeball. "Rrouw!"

"Can you fly us up over the city?"

Charizard nodded and bent down to allow the Trainers to get on her back. Joey helped Zoey up and then he himself climbed up to the Pokemon.

When she was sure the teens were on her back, Charizard began to fly in the air and soar over the gates to Saffron. Once she was overhead, she began to look for a place to land.

"You can land here Charizard," said Zoey as she patted her friend on the neck. The dragon descended down towards the ground and landed softly on the paved concrete.

Joey helped Zoey down from Charizard. The orange dragon smiled as she saw her Trainer blush, but smile with a 'Thank you' to Joey.

"Thanks Charizard," said Zoey as she returned her Pokemon.

"Well, Zoey, I'm gonna head to the Saffron Gym. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna check out the dojo."

"Ok. I think it's right next door, so hopefully we'll get out at the same time and then we can switch."

"Ok."

The two Trainers began to walk towards the Gym, looking for directions or signs. Finally, when they saw the two large buildings in the distance, they knew that's where the gyms were.

"I'm guessing the building that is not made out of paneled wood floors and paper doors must be the Psychic Gym," Joey stated.

Zoey giggled. "Thank you Mr. Obvious. Well, I'll see you in a while."

"Same here. Good luck on…um…whatever you do in there."

The girl smiled. "And good luck on your Gym battle! I'm cheering for you!"

Zoey walked into the dojo, but not before making sure Joey went inside the Psychic Gym.

"Good luck Joey. You can do it."

--

Zoey walked inside the dojo and came up to a desk. The receptionist was a young girl with a martial arts outfit, most likely karate.

"Um…"

The girl looked up from the book she was reading. "You are?"

"I'm Zoey and I…wanted to check this place out…"

"It's not an official gym."

"I know…but I still wanted to try it out."

The girl smiled. She liked hearing things like this. "Very well. Excuse me for a moment." She got up and went into the back and opened a sliding door. Then she returned about a minute later.

"You can go inside now. The Dojo Master will be pleased to see you."

Zoey, with Eevee now clinging onto her shoulder, opened the paper door and walked into a room that was extremely large and filled with many guys. There were older men, about in their thirties, and young boys, probably ranging from ten to seventeen. But Zoey saw no girls in here, minus the receptionist she had seen seconds before.

The Trainer also noticed that these guys were practicing with Fighting-type Pokemon, mostly Machop and Mankey. Some of the older ones had Machoke and Primeapes.

"Ah, so you're the delicate cherry blossom my niece told me about," said a man who was seated at the far end in the center of the large room.

"Um…hello. My name is Zoey Ketchum. Uh…I came here to…perhaps train…?"

"So you want to be a martial artist?"

"Well…no…I came here to strengthen my Pokemon for my battle with the Psychic Gym."

The Dojo Master looked at her and the room became quiet. "I see…"

Zoey noticed the chill in the air. "I'm sorry…did I say something wrong?"

"No…just that Trainers are not really interested in strengthening their own physical skills. The best way to train your Pokemon is to train _with_ them."

"But…I don't know how to do that…"

The man shot up. "My dear child! Then I must teach you! And this will be free of cost!"

_They charge to come in here…?_ thought Zoey. _Probably why it didn't turn into a Gym in the first place…or could be that Psychic can easily take out Fighting types…_

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Master Sentarou, the owner of this dojo. And these men you see here are my students, no matter what age."

He looked around the room and cleared his throat when he noticed no training was being done. "Um…well, as you can tell, some of the younger ones seem to not know what a girl looks like since they keep eyeing you like some sort of painting in a museum."

The younger ones blushed and continued on with their practices.

"Anyway," said Sentarou. "You said your name was Zoey right?"

"Yes."

"Well now! Let's get started shall we? Zoey-chan, please show me your Pokemon you have on hand."

Zoey took out all her Pokemon and Eevee jumped off her shoulder onto the floor. The girl released the remaining five Pokemon.

Still, the students in the room failed to follow instructions and looked at her Pokemon she sent out.

"Hmm…I see…" said Sentarou. "You have a Charizard, Nidoqueen, Vileplume, Elekid, Cubone, and Eevee. Pretty well balanced. Yes, you must have good strategy in combat. However! In order to bond more with your partners, you should try playing with them at least. Now, which one here needs more strength?"

"Um…well, even though he's shy at times, Cubone is very fiery when he's fighting. I think it has something to do with the vendetta he's got against Team Rocket…I think I should help him train since I haven't been doing much of that…"

"Very well then. You may return the rest of your Pokemon if you wish, or you could let them sit at the side over there."

Zoey motioned her Pokemon to sit on the side of the room, which they did. The other Pokemon that belonged to the students merely glanced at them.

"Good. Now…hmm…" he looked at her clothes. "Loose that frivolous outfit!"

"Huh?"

"Your colorful and revealing clothing! Not good for hand to hand combat!"

"B-but this fits me so comfortable!"

"It is a distraction to the opposite gender and it is not suited for fighting!"

"I just came here to train!"

"And train you shall! But first, put this on." He tossed her a small outfit like his. "There is a changing room in the back. Oh and, the hat has to be taken off too, as well as shoes and socks."

Zoey walked to the room in the back and quickly changed, leaving her clothes in her bag and handing it to Charizard who sat watching.

"Very good Zoey-chan. Now then, to make sure your Cubone can build enough speed, seeing as how Ground types don't usually have very much, I want you to charge at him."

"Um…ok…" Zoey began to run towards Cubone, and to some surprise, she was a fast runner. Cubone blinked in confusion and Zoey crashed into him on accident. He began to cry.

"Cuuuuuuu!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry Cubone!"

She embraced and cuddled him, planting kisses all over his face. "I'm sorry."

He wiped away some tears and smiled up at her, another light blush appearing on his face. "Cu!"

"Apparently this isn't going to work…" said Sentarou to himself. He sighed. "Alright. My direct approach isn't going to do wonders for you Zoey-chan. So I'm gonna try the villainous approach." _Perhaps that will do some more good for Cubone since you said he dislikes Team Rocket._

"Huh? What's that?" Zoey put Cubone down and he stood next to her, one paw gripping her karate pants.

Sentarou took out a Pokeball from his black belt. "I'm gonna have one of my Pokemon attack you, and Cubone is gonna try and protect you."

"Huh?!"

"Train with me Hitmonlee!"

He tossed the Pokeball up in the air and out came a brown Pokemon with springy legs. He had two arms, with only three fingers, that same springy skin around his wrists. He had no mouth or nose; merely just eyes.

"Hitmonlee!"

Zoey heard Charizard rummage through her bag, taking out the Pokedex and pointing it at Hitmonlee. This dragon was very smart.

"_Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach._"

"A Fighting type?"

"Yes. Now, I won't have my Hitmonlee attack you really, but Cubone is still gonna have to defend you. Let's see how much courage and strength he's got." Sentarou smiled. "Hitmonlee, get her!"

Hitmonlee began to charge at Zoey and she screamed, running away from the Pokemon. Charizard was about to intervene, but Sentarou held up a hand in her direction.

"Your master and your friend must learn to do this alone."

Cubone charged after Hitmonlee, and tried to slam the bone on his head, but the fighter Pokemon turned around and swung his leg at Cubone, who slammed onto the floor.

Zoey stopped to catch her breath. "Cubone!"

Hitmonlee charged at her again and she kept running. Cubone struggled to get up because that was a powerful kick. He was able to open one eye and he saw Hitmonlee grab Zoey. She screamed and the horror on her face fueled Cubone's anger.

He got up and charged at Hitmonlee so quickly, that he was able to throw his bone at the opponent who turned around to find him, and knock him to the side from his Headbutt attack.

Zoey still tried to catch her breath. "Cubone! You're ok!"

Cubone puffed out his chest and reclaimed his bone club. He twirled it around with both his paws, making him seem like a Pokemon marital artist. It was cute, but at the same time, Zoey was impressed.

"I see your Cubone finally got courage to defend you," said Sentarou. "Now Hitmonlee, attack Zoey-chan with Hi-Jump Kick!"

Hitmonlee soared into the air and dived down at Zoey, his foot ready to strike. Cubone growled and jumped up, using whichever move he wished for.

Cubone twirled the bone and threw it at Hitmonlee, who got hit in the leg, and then the bone came back a second time and hit him in the back of the head.

"Cubone's using Bonemerang…" said Zoey to herself.

"You can still hang in there Hitmonlee!" shouted Sentarou. "Now use Rolling Kick!"

Cubone got pummeled by the continuous twirling kicks Hitmonlee was giving him in the head. The small Pokemon was sent downwards and crashed onto the floor.

Hitmonlee stood before him. Cubone struggled to get up.

"Come on Cubone! You can do it!" cried Zoey. Hitmonlee glanced at her and she caught her breath. He charged at her again and she screamed.

Cubone had enough. His eyes twinkled deviously. He charged at Hitmonlee so fast, Zoey didn't even know he had that kind of speed.

The Pokemon raised the bone high over his head as he jumped up from behind the opponent, and slammed it down hard on Hitmonlee's head. It was a heavy and swift hit, that the fighting Pokemon became unconscious.

"Return Hitmonlee," said Sentarou. He watched as Zoey ran to Cubone and hugged him. He smiled triumphantly.

"It's not over yet Zoey-chan. That Pokemon was about power and foot work. But this one…this one is about speed…and defense." He took out the second Pokeball from his belt.

"Hitmonchan, train with me!"

The Pokeball was tossed high in the air, and out came another fighting Pokemon. He looked slightly more human-like than Hitmonlee, but he was still a Pokemon. He had boxing gloves on his hands, and it seemed like he had some weird hairdo the way his head was shaped. He had eyes and a mouth, but no nose.

"Hitmonchan!"

Charizard also pointed the Pokedex at Hitmonchan. She was trying to learn how to use Zoey's devices.

"_Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. The arm-twisting punches it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting._"

"This Pokemon," said Sentarou. "Is just as good as Hitmonlee, although Hitmonchan is better with defense, like Hitmonlee is better with offense. Do not take him lightly though."

Sentarou crossed his arms. "Hitmonchan, attack Zoey-chan."

The Pokemon began to run towards Zoey, who still looked horrified. Cubone got in the way and was about to slam the bone at Hitmonchan's head, when he blocked it with one of his gloves. Then he used the other hand to punch Cubone in the stomach. He was sent flying towards the ceiling and came crashing back down to the floor.

"Cubone!" cried Zoey.

"Continue, Hitmonchan."

Zoey got up and began to run. She tried to go around the arena and get to Cubone in the center, but Hitmonchan intercepted her path and she quickly ran the other way, almost slipping. She had never before been so afraid in her life. This was the first time she had been attacked by a Pokemon. But, Sentarou had good reason for training her like this.

Hitmonchan finally caught up to her and was about to punch her, but Zoey dodged out of the way and slid on the polished floor, crashing into a support beam.

She rubbed her head as she sat down on the floor. Hitmonchan loomed over her with a menacing face and she became frightened again. She looked up at him in horror, tears visible on the sides of her eyes. The girl's body was trembling all over just by being near this Pokemon. And she had thought Hitmonlee was scary.

Zoey's tears began to streak down the sides of her face and Hitmonchan's menacing expression went away. He noticed that Zoey was extremely afraid. She had covered her head with her arms, closing her eyes trying not to look at him, the tears still falling. He could hear her sobbing as well.

Hitmonchan looked at her with sympathy. Now he felt guilty for making her cry and become afraid. The only girl he had seen was Sentarou's niece, the receptionist, and her personality was quite different from other girls. Like Sentarou had said earlier to Zoey, she was a delicate cherry blossom who wouldn't be able to defend herself without the aid of her Pokemon.

Hitmonchan was about to reach out to her, when he felt a presence behind him. And just as he turned around, a bone whacked him in the face, sending him flying towards the wall.

Cubone saw Zoey crying and trembling. That is what caused him to get up, even though he took a hard hit. The girl stopped sobbing and opened her eyes, to see Cubone charging at Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan," said Sentarou. "Do not let Cubone get to the girl."

Cubone had just came from that direction and was about to head back, when his opponent began to run towards Zoey as well. Cubone was about to reach her until Sentarou said "Comet Punch!"

"Hitmonchan!" The Pokemon threw a flurry of extremely fast punches, that even Zoey had trouble seeing them. Cubone was hurting all over after being punched so many times at a high velocity.

He staggered when he was able to stand up from the ground.

"Hitmonchan, Dynamic Punch!"

The glove began to glow and he charged at Cubone, punching him square in the jaw. The Ground Pokemon was almost at his limit. To be honest, he had passed it a long time ago, and the only thing keeping him standing was the willpower to protect Zoey. She did take him in after all and treat him with kindness, as well as maternal love. He was also able to make friends with her other Pokemon.

"Finish him off with Sky Uppercut!"

Hitmonchan swung his fist under Cubone and sent him flying high into the air. The ceiling was pretty far up, but when he hit the top, he slammed right back down to the bottom.

Zoey looked at Cubone sprawled out on the ground. Her other Pokemon looked very worried. Elekid wanted to help, but Nidoqueen prevented him from doing so. Vileplume's expression was very visible.

"Cubone! No!"

Hitmonchan began to walk over to her. She became scared again and she tried to run, but he blocked every path she tried to take.

"Why are you doing this?!" she shouted at Sentarou.

"You must learn that answer yourself Zoey-chan."

She was still very scared and she trembled on the ground. Again, Hitmonchan felt guilty and the expression on his face was clearly visible to the students. He wanted to reach out to her again, but she gave a high-pitched scream, causing everyone in the room to jump.

Hitmonchan heard Cubone get up from the ground. The little Pokemon struggled to get to his feet, but when he managed to, he glared at Hitmonchan. Then, he began to glow in a bright light, the silhouette growing and shifting in form.

When the light cleared, a Marowak now stood in Cubone's place. He twirled his bone in one hand and shifted it to the other.

"Maro!"

Charizard pointed the Pokedex at Marowak. "_Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokemon. The evolved form of Cubone. From its birth, this savage Pokemon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons._"

Zoey looked in awe at her newly evolved Pokemon. "Cubone…evolved…"

Sentarou smiled. "Hitmonchan, attack Marowak with Dynamic Punch!"

Hitmonchan charged at Marowak, his fist glowing. As soon as he threw the punch, Marowak blocked it with his bone and a twinkle shinned in his eye. He bashed his skull against Hitmonchan and then slammed his bone on his back.

"That's a powerful Bone Club," said Sentarou.

Marowak didn't give Hitmonchan a chance to get up. He charged at the opponent again and repeatedly attacked him.

"What…what's gotten into Marowak?" asked Zoey to nobody in particular.

"That Zoey-chan, is Marowak's Thrash attack. He attacks in a blind rage, but this usually leaves the user confused. Maybe Marowak has trained enough to not become confused."

Marowak attacked one more time, slugging his bone club at Hitmonchan's face, who was sent flying and crashed again another support beam. It was obvious he couldn't get up. Sentarou took out his Pokeball. "Return Hitmonchan."

Marowak stuck out the bone club triumphantly and basked in the glory and claps the audience was giving him. Then he walked over to Zoey. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You evolved…I'm so proud of you…now…we can be stronger if we're ever faced against the Rockets again…"

Marowak smiled and hugged his Trainer back. He was finally at a level where he could avenge his mother.

Zoey stood up and her Pokemon ran to her, all of them hugging her at once. Elekid hopped into her arms and she cuddled him.

"Now that Cubone evolved, I guess you really are the baby of this group now Elekid."

"Bee!"

"Maro!"

Sentarou walked up to her. "You did a very good job Zoey-chan."

"But I didn't do anything…and hey! Why were you and your Pokemon attacking me?!"

"You want to know why? They were helping your Cubone evolve."

"But I could have gotten hurt really badly!"

"They know, so they want to apologize if they scared you." He released Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Their faces looked apologetic.

"But," continued Sentarou. "I did this because I want you to know how it feels like to be helpless."

"What?"

"You said Cubone had a vendetta against Team Rocket. Zoey-chan, that syndicate is not afraid of using Pokemon to hurt people. They are not afraid to scare them with Pokemon either. They are not afraid to continuously attack their opponent. I wanted you to realize that what you're meddling in is very dangerous."

"And how do you know this?"

"The Officer Jennys have told me a lot about you. I expected one day you'd come to Saffron and might want to try out this Gym. I decided to let you experience this kind of thing first hand so that there might be a slight chance you won't be as afraid if you are faced with a problem like this. Hopefully that time will never come."

"Well…thank you…um…may I change into my old clothes now?"

"Yes."

Charizard handed Zoey her bag and she went into the changing room, but not before the dragon plucked Elekid out of her arms. Even though he was a baby Pokemon, he was still a male. The little yellow creature crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

--

Zoey finished changing and was relieved that she was in her own clothes again. She missed wearing her skirt. When she got back to the arena, the students continued to practice and she returned her Pokemon inside their Pokeballs, leaving Eevee out to travel alongside her.

"Well, thank you Master Sentarou," said Zoey as she bowed in front of him. She heard him snap his fingers at a boy who had accidentally tried to look under her skirt when she bowed. The boy blushed and looked guilty, then went back to training.

"You're welcome Zoey-chan. My Pokemon would still like to apologize though."

Hitmonlee came up to her and held out his hand. She was still a little afraid, but she managed to grab hold of his hand and shake it. The Pokemon looked content and she smiled, hugging him afterwards. Hitmonlee hugged her back and was thankful for her forgiveness.

Hitmonchan felt more guilty than Hitmonlee since Zoey still looked a little afraid of Hitmonchan. He was holding something behind his back as he walked up to her. At first she thought he was gonna attack her or throw something at her, so Eevee was alert to defend her master. But all the Pokemon did was timidly hand her a flower as an apology.

Zoey blinked but then took it, smiling gently at Hitmonchan, who blushed and looked away. She walked up to him and he looked at her, that smile still plastered on her face. She embraced him and he only blushed more, afraid to hug her.

"Hit…mon…chan…"

Sentarou smiled as Hitmonchan finally relaxed and hugged the girl back.

"Thank you Hitmonchan. That was really sweet of you to give me a flower." She gave the Pokemon a kiss on the cheek and he blushed more, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Zoey-chan," said Sentarou.

"Yes?"

"I would like to give you Hitmonchan."

The room became quiet again.

"Really!?" Zoey said excitedly. Hitmonchan looked surprised.

"Yes. Hitmonchan is very good at physical combat and I believe he will be a great guardian for you if you ever need him."

"Oh but my party is already full…but I guess I can shift around my team a little bit."

"Understood." He handed Zoey Hitmonchan's Pokeball. "There you go. Now, you take good care of him."

"I will!"

Zoey with Eevee at her heals, and Hitmonchan at her side began to walk out the door. Eevee grew accustomed to Hitmonchan fairly easily and he was smiling within seconds at the young girl and her furry friend.

"Uncle…" began the young receptionist.

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose…it's possible for a Pokemon to fall in love with its Trainer?"

Sentarou closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes. Animals have proven it, and I have heard stories of Pokemon as well. It is very possible for Pokemon to actually have feelings for their Trainer. Now, the only sad part about this, is that they will never actually be able to have a relationship other than Trainer and Pokemon. I am also sure, that the human doesn't love the Pokemon like the Pokemon loves him or her. It could also be just a crush and not actual love, but you never know. Why?"

"It just seems like Hitmonchan would be one of those Pokemon."

"True. I can see that possibility. Well, it really is all up to the girl then."

--

Zoey exited the building and walked towards the actual Saffron Gym and found Joey exiting the building. He was looking at something in his hand and smiling.

"Joey!"

He looked up to see Zoey running towards him. He smiled even brighter. "Zoey!"

"Did you win at the gym?"

"Yup! Took a lot of luck and strategy though. Psychic Pokemon are among the strongest types…but my Pokemon and I were able to pull through it. You?"

"I was given some great advice, and—oh! I want you to meet my new friend." She held out a hand towards Hitmonchan. "The newest addition to my Pokemon family, Hitmonchan!"

"Wow, a Hitmonchan! You got it at the dojo?"

"Yup. It's a long story, so I'll tell you later."

"So which Pokemon are you gonna switch Hitmonchan with?"

"I'm not sure…I'll think about it once I get my next badge! That's first!"

Joey laughed. "Well alright. I'll see you in a bit then. Good luck. Oh and, I suggest not using your new Hitmonchan because Fighting types would do poorly against Psychic. Don't use Vileplume or Nidoqueen either because Poisons are also vulnerable to Psychics as well."

"Thanks for the info. Well, good luck to both of us!"

"Yup!"

The two Trainers went their separate ways, Joey walking into the dojo and Zoey walking into the Saffron Gym, but making sure to return Hitmonchan into his Pokeball and putting it in her bag.

From the shadows, a shady character talked into a communication device.

"I spotted the girl boss."

"I see…so she's here in Saffron?"

"Yes. She just went into the Gym."

"Hmm…no doubt about it, she'll run into us very soon. And when that time comes…well, let's just leave it at that."

"Yes sir."

"Now return to your post."

"Understood."

The shady character returned to wherever he had come from and continued doing the task he was assigned.

From a tall building in Saffron, a man looked out the large glass window.

"Zoey…Ketchum huh? I see you've finally made it here. Now I'll be able to see what exactly is so great about you. Heh heh." He fixed his tie, and then adjusted the badge on the top left corner of his suit.

It was a red R.

**Oooh! Team Rocket is on the lookout! Oh no! Dx Hopefully nothing bad happens to Zoey...yeah right! I never write stories without making my character suffer. X8D Hmm...I just like giving them a hard time. Lol Oh and no, this isn't going to be one of those stories where the Pokemon has romantic feelings towards its Trainer and that it's centered on that idea. But I decided to just make Hitmonchan that way. XD There is only one person Zoey truly loves, but you won't find that out until way later. :3**


	27. Extra Sensory

**It's been a while hasn't it? Hmm, well I don't have much to say, although I kinda gave up on feedback for this story. D: So I don't care if not a lot of people review anymore. I'm gonna keep writing it because I don't like to keep anything unfinished. :D**

Extra Sensory

Zoey walked into the Saffron Gym. It was somewhat dark inside, and it reminded her of the Pokemon Tower in Lavender.

"Aww man! I forgot to visit the Ghost Brothers!" She really missed Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar now…

Eevee was a little freaked out. She walked very close to Zoey, making sure not to loose her. The little fox trembled a little the more she paid attention to the darkness.

"Eee…veee…"

"Don't worry girl. It'll be ok."

Zoey finally found the Gym's battle arena. It was still a little dark and it looked like a chamber. Zoey didn't think this is how a Psychic Gym was supposed to look like. It was more for Ghost Pokemon.

"Welcome Trainer."

The girl followed the voice and found a woman across the room from her. She was sitting in a chair and smiling at her.

"Um…hello?"

"Don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

"Are you…by any chance…Sabrina?"

The woman smiled. "Why yes, I am."

"So…then you're the Leader who toyed with my dad when he came here to get the Marsh Badge…"

Sabrina laughed. "I wasn't exactly myself back then. I also wasn't as happy as I am today. Putting all that aside, I know why you're here. You have the same ambition as your father. And I already know who you are. You're Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town. Your goal is to become the Kanto League Champion and perhaps the champion of all the other regions. How do I know this? I have my sources."

"Wow…you're good."

"Anyway, would you like to get started?"

"Sure."

Sabrina got up and from behind the chair came a strange looking Pokemon.

"This is my friend Kadabra."

Zoey took out her Pokedex. "_Kadabra the Psi Pokemon. The second stage of Abra. When it uses its psychic power, it emits strong alpha waves that can ruin precision devices._"

"Are you gonna use him in the fight?"

"No. He's still injured from our previous match against a boy your age. He was really determined to win. When he realized he was loosing, he became frustrated. I could see it in his face. Then I heard him mumble something like 'I have to win this…for her…' but I'm not quite sure what that means…maybe he was talking about you?"

Zoey blinked in surprise. "Me? Joey said that?"

"I can tell you two must be very close."

"Yeah…he's like my best friend…well, human friend. I've only known him for a short while, but he's very good to me, although he can be a bit stubborn…"

"I see…" Sabrina took out a Pokeball from nowhere. It levitated in her hand. "Well, shall we start now? I'll only use one Pokemon this time, but you may use however many you want."

Zoey smiled with a determined expression. "Ok!" She looked through her bag to see which Pokemon she should use. _Joey said not to use Hitmonchan, Nidoqueen, or Vileplume…hmm…that only leaves me with Charizard, Eevee, Elekid, and Marowak…well, I'll give Elekid a shot first._

"Alright!" said the girl as she enlarged the Pokeball. "Elekid, come on out!" She tossed the Pokeball and out came Elekid.

"Bee!"

"A baby?" Sabrina questioned. "Hmm. Well, whatever works for you I suppose. Now it's my turn." She used her psychic powers to toss the ball.

"Alakazam, go!"

The Pokeball bounced on the floor and opened, revealing a Pokemon that was taller than Kadabra, and more detailed too.

"Ala…kazum!"

Zoey still had her Pokedex on hand. "_Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon. The final evolution of Abra. Its highly developed brain is on par with a supercomputer. It can use all forms of psychic ability._"

"You may make the first move if you wish Zoey Ketchum."

"Alright! Elekid, use Swift!"

Elekid shot out stars and they were all sent flying towards Alakazam, who wouldn't be able to dodge them. But, he held up the spoons in his hands and created a wall of light.

"What's that?"

"My Alakazam just used Light Screen. It blocks any long distance attack. Swift will not work I'm afraid."

"Elekid, use Quick Attack!"

The little yellow Pokemon dashed at Alakazam, and he was so fast, that is was hard to get a precise location. Elekid managed to slam into Alakazam in the stomach, but then the spoons began to glow blue, and Elekid was lifted in the air.

"Wh-What's that?!" cried Zoey.

"My Alakazam's Psychic attack. Very difficult to avoid. Now Alakazam, do what you must."

The Pokemon threw Elekid against the wall and landed on the ground. The poor thing was already tired. He was a baby after all.

He panted as he stood up. "Bee…"

"Elekid, use Thundershock!"

The Pokemon began to whirl his arms quickly and was able to send a jolt of electricity darting in Alakazam's way. It was about to hit him when he blocked it with another Light Screen.

"Man!" Zoey shouted as she stomped her foot. "Elekid, use Quick Attack and then Swift!"

Elekid dashed at Alakazam and sent stars flying at the same time. It was impressive, but also tired out the little guy. Sabrina noticed.

"Alakazam, use Zen Headbutt."

Alakazam ran towards Elekid and lowered his head, ramming into the small Pokemon. He got hurt in the process too, but not as much as Elekid.

"Beeeeee!" was Elekid's cry when he was sent soaring backwards to Zoey. She yelped and ran to him before he hit the floor. She caught him in her arms.

"Oh…Elekid…" she said softly. She cuddled him against her cheek. "You did a good job little buddy. Return…" She returned him back inside his Pokeball.

Eevee walked over to the battle arena. "Vee!"

"You wanna fight now Eevee?"

The little fox nodded and Zoey smiled. "Alright. Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee dashed at Alakazam and was about to slam into him, when he was given a command by Sabrina.

"Double Team."

The Psi Pokemon began to create illusory copies of himself and Eevee became confused. She didn't know which one to hit.

"Eevee, use Swift and spin around!"

"Veeeee!" was her cry when she rapidly ran around in circles, shooting stars from her mouth. Alakazam got hit with a couple of them, causing the copies to disappear. But poor Eevee was a little dizzy that her upright position teetered.

"Alakazam, Zen Headbutt!" He charged again and slammed into Eevee, who was thrown backwards. She struggled to get up.

"You can do it Eevee!" cried Zoey. "Use Bite!"

Once Eevee was able to stand, she charged at Alakazam and surprisingly, was able to bite him hard on the arm. He yelled in pain as her small fangs dug into his skin.

"Alakazam, use Psychic!"

The Pokemon's eyes were glowing blue and they lifted Eevee up into the air, then threw her against a support beam. She yelped and then fell to the ground. Zoey ran after her.

"Eevee!" She picked up the Pokemon and cradled her in her arms. "Oh…I'm so sorry…I think it's better if you rested." She returned the Pokemon back inside the Pokeball then walked back over to her spot.

"Do you still want to continue Ketchum?" asked Sabrina. Alakazam just blinked.

"Yes…I'm not gonna give up! If Joey was determined to win this for me, then I'm gonna win this for him!"

Sabrina smiled. She could see the fire burning in Zoey's eyes. _I wonder if that's determination to catch up, or determination out of love._

"Go, Marowak! Show them what you learned!"

The Ground Pokemon came out from his Pokeball and landed impressively on the ground. He stood up firm and held the bone tightly in his hand. "Marowak!"

"Alakazam, Zen Headbutt!"

He charged at his opponent again, but Marowak was fast enough to dodge it. "Marowak! Use Headbutt!"

He jumped up and slammed his heavy skull onto Alakazam's back. The Pokemon fell on the floor and felt his back aching. "Ka….z…zum…"

"Now use Bone Club!"

Marowak twirled his bone and slammed it in Alakazam's face, sending him flying in the direction of Sabrina. Luckily the Pokemon didn't hit her. He just landed a few feet away from his Trainer.

"Are you alright Alakazam?" Sabrina said.

The Pokemon struggled to get up, but when he did, he nodded in response.

"I'm relieved. Alakazam, use Psychic!"

His eyes began to glow blue again and Marowak felt himself being lifted off the ground. He had blue light surrounding him as he was thrown against the wall.

"Marowak, use Bonemerang!"

The bone came whirling at Alakazam, but he blocked it with another Light Screen. Then he levitated the bone and placed it next to Sabrina.

Zoey clenched her fists. Marowak had no weapon now.

"What will you do Zoey?" asked Sabrina.

The girl took a deep breath and calmed down. "Marowak doesn't really need a bone to attack. Well, he does but he can attack without it too! Marowak, use Thrash!"

The Pokemon charged at Alakazam and slammed his head into his stomach. Then he punched Alakazam into the air, then jumped up, and kicked him on his back, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Wh-what's happening?!" panicked Sabrina.

Zoey smiled. "Marowak's Thrash attack sends him into a blind rage and he continues attacking until he gets tired. There's a chance he may become confused, but it's an attack that does a lot of damage to the opponent first."

Marowak didn't even give Alakazam a chance to stand up. He dived down at him and slammed his skull again onto his back. The Bone Keeper then punched him again in the face and Alakazam was sent flying backwards.

The Pokemon was about to get up, but then he collapsed on the ground. "Ka…zum…" He had swirls in his eyes. Marowak was dizzy and couldn't stand up strait.

Sabrina smiled and returned Alakazam. "You did well young Trainer," she said to Zoey. She picked up the bone and handed it to Marowak, who reached out for it but fell flat on his face. Zoey ran over to him and saw that he had swirls in his eyes too. She sighed and chuckled.

"I guess he's not used to using Thrash like that." She returned him inside his Pokeball. "But…I'm very proud of him. He did an excellent job. Although…I'm kinda bummed out that I didn't get to use Charizard…she hasn't fought in a while…"

"Did you train your Marowak to fight like that?"

"Well…a while ago I went to the Gym next yours. The martial arts one. Master Sentarou helped me train Marowak. See…my Cubone had a personal vendetta against Team Rocket because they killed his mother. So, he wanted to get stronger and try and beat them. That's why he came along with me on my journey. He's gotten strong, and I guess the training exercise at the dojo really helped him level up to evolve. He's a lot faster now that he's a Marowak. And he's not afraid either."

Sabrina smiled again. "Well, it looks like that Gym really is useful." She walked over to Zoey. "Here, you earned this."

She handed Zoey a round yellow badge. "The Marsh Badge is all yours."

The girl smiled happily and took the badge. "Yes! I got the Marsh Badge!" She jumped up in the air and then placed it inside her vest, right next to the other five.

"You did a very splendid job. Both you and your friend."

"Well Joey is a splendid Trainer! He's very good with his Pokemon and I'm pretty sure he's even better at battling than me!"

The woman gave a soft smile. "May I ask you a question?"

"Oh ok."

"Do you have feelings for that boy?"

Zoey blushed and looked down at the ground. "N…No…"

"It's just, the way you talk about him makes it seem like you have a crush on him."

"Um…he's really nice and everything…but I don't think I have a crush on him…"

"Well, whatever you say. But I can tell by looking in your eyes that you feel something towards him. An affectionate emotion. I can also tell he feels the same way about you."

The girl only blushed more. "Well…I…I gotta go…" She ran out of the Gym and into the sunlight.

Sabrina gave a small chuckle. "Hmm. She's hiding the fact that she likes him. Maybe she doesn't want to admit it to herself. Well, perhaps she'll realize it soon and remove herself from denial."

--

Zoey had to squint when she got outside. "Ow…my eyes…" Being in that dark place messed up her view when she came out into the sun. But then she was able to regain her focus.

"Oh Zoey!"

She turned around and found Joey running towards her. She blushed timidly, but smiled. "Joey! Hi!"

"Did you win at the Saffron Gym?"

"Uh huh. Were you able to train at the dojo?"

"Um…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…but I kinda ran out of there because they were really rough. I was trying t train with my Pokemon, but then they wanted to fight me in hand-to-hand combat! I don't know karate! Luckily Master Sentarou was able to help me learn. I wasn't able to learn as much as some of the other students, but I got some knowledge of martial arts. Wished I got a Pokemon like you did though…"

Zoey giggled.

"So what kind of training did you get at the dojo?"

"Huh? Oh uh…something similar. Yeah. A brand new experience for me."

Joey smiled. "Well alright. Want to go to the Pokemon Center?"

"I think that's a great idea."

Both Trainers walked around the city in search of the Pokemon Center. When they found it, they walked inside and asked Nurse Joy if she could heal their Pokemon. She did so happily and then gave the Pokeballs back to the Trainers.

"So," began Joey as they walked out of the Center. "Do you um…wanna…spend some more time together or do you wanna leave and continue your own journey?"

"Well…Travis and Davis said there was a Pokemon Fanclub here. Do you wanna check it out?"

"Ok."

They began to ask directions for the Trainer Fanclub and after asking various people, they found the building somewhere near the center of the city. By now, both Trainers had Pikachu and Eevee outside their Pokeballs.

"Hmm…it's pretty big," Joey commented. "There are two floors."

"Well, let's go inside."

"Pika!"

"Vee!"

--

When they entered through the door, there was a receptionist counter towards the side. "Oh hello!" she said in a cheery voice. "Welcome to the Trainer Fanclub! May I help you?"

Joey and Zoey walked up to her. "Yes, we would like to know what exactly is the Trainer Fanclub," said Joey.

"Well here, people from all around Kanto gather to talk about popular Trainers in the Pokemon League. If you're registered as a Trainer, then you're sure to have at least one fan. And if you want to start a fanclub about a Trainer who isn't already on the list, you're more than welcome to do so! Now, are you two Trainers?"

"Yes."

"Well then, go check out the Fanclub! Maybe some people will notice you two."

The two teens thanked the receptionist and they walked inside another door. When they got there, they saw a large room with many different people of all ages, and they also saw a staircase that led to an upper floor. The second floor was visible from the first floor.

"Wow, this place is big," Joey said as he looked up.

"Pika pi."

Somebody gasped and said "Is that Joey?!" People turned around and when they saw him, they screamed.

"It is him!"

"Aww, his Pikachu is so adorable!"

"Wow, he's even cuter in person!"

A bunch of girls came running towards him and all he did was blink. "Huh?"

They immediately began asking him questions and chatting non-stop. He was a little shocked. "I…have fans?"

"Oh! Are you Joey?!" asked a girl his age.

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"No, I am!"

"No me!"

Pretty soon a bunch of girls began fighting on who was his biggest fan. Joey sweatdropped and glanced at Zoey for help. She just giggled and walked over to him.

"Wow Joey. Looks like you've got some crazed fangirls here. I hope they don't try to take your clothes and sell them for a high price."

Joey blushed. "Come on Zoey! Don't joke like that!"

She only laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Hey, who are you?" asked a girl.

"Are you Joey's girlfriend?"

Another gasped. "I never knew he had a girlfriend! Oh, there goes my life long dream!"

"Relax! I'm not his girlfriend!" Zoey defended. "I'm just his friend."

This stabbed Joey's heart a little, but he decided to ignore it. "She's right. This is my good friend Zoey."

"Oh…I think I've heard that name before…"

Zoey blinked. "Um…my last name is Ketchum…"

"Right! You're that guy's daughter!"

She felt a little sad that nobody really knew who she was here. Probably because there were a lot of other Trainers of more importance than her. It somewhat hurt Zoey since she was used to being recognized, but she decided that if she was really an important Trainer, then somebody would have a club about her. Seeing as how that isn't true, she just tried to keep a happy disposition around Joey's fans.

Once again, they began to crowd around him, asking him so many questions and wanting his autograph. Also, they kept trying to pet Pikachu, but she wasn't used to all this attention.

By accident, a girl pushed Zoey out of the way, and this made her realize she didn't belong here.

"Um…alright then…I'll be on the second floor if you need me Joey," she tried to tell him.

Sadly, she walked up the steps, Eevee behind her. That's when she began to hear voices.

"Come on! I haven't seen you around lately! And look! Your fans want you to answer their questions! And mine of course!"

Zoey groaned. "Jessica…man…I'm pretty sure she has loads of fans…not to mention that she's one herself…"

"I don't care about any of that crap! You guys are preventing me from getting out of this building!"

The girl stopped in her tracks. That voice was one she hadn't heard in a while. "I…I know that voice…"

Hurriedly, she ran up the steps, poor Eevee trying to catch up with her. She couldn't wait to see him for some reason. She missed him, even though she had no idea why.

Zoey stopped at the top of the steps and looked ahead of her. She saw him trying to free himself from his crowd of fans, mostly girls. His fanclub was bigger than Joey's. To the far right she saw Jessica's fanclub, also waiting for her to take her seat.

"Wait!" cried Jessica. "You can't leave!"

"I don't have time for this Jessica!" he said to her as he began to storm out of the crowd heading for the stairs.

"But--!"

"Look, I'm on a tight schedule and I need to get all my badges in order to--"

He stopped talking once he looked at who was standing in front of the stairs. His face was full of surprise and he was speechless. The room became quiet as he just stared at her.

"Hello…Gary…"

The boy didn't know what to say.

"Z…Zoey?"

**Yes, I had to leave it there. xD Wanna know what happens next? There's a little blue button who will help you find out if you give him the correct type of food. :3**


	28. Trainer Fanclub

Trainer Fanclub

Zoey smiled at him, but Gary still kept the same expression on his face.

"Y…You're…alive?"

The girl walked up to him. "Yes…I'm not a ghost…and I didn't die when that ship sunk…it's a long story so you probably don't want to hear it…"

"I…I thought…"

Jessica shoved her way out of the crowd and gasped when she saw Zoey. "Zoey?! How did you get here?! I thought you were still lagging it back at Celadon!"

Gary shot Jessica a surprised and offended look. "You knew she was alive and didn't tell me?!"

The blonde giggled nervously and sweatdropped. "I-It completely slipped my mind! Heh heh…"

Zoey decided now would be a good time to talk. "I decided to check out the Trainer Fanclub after I got the Marsh Badge. Joey is downstairs being bombarded by his fans, so I decided to explore this place. But…seeing as I have no fans, I'm gonna leave."

She began to head back down stairs when she felt somebody grab her hand. "No…wait…" Gary had caught her before she was able to descend.

"Yes?"

"I…I want to talk to you…"

"Why? I mean, you have your fangirls to keep you company right?"

"But I don't wanna talk to them." That statement stabbed every Gary fan in the room. "I wanna talk to you."

He began to pull her over to an empty table in the back of the room. She didn't know why he was being so assertive, but she knew this was his personality anyway. Once both of them sat down, the remaining girls sadly returned to their own tables, minus Jessica who crossed her arms and pouted.

"She had to come at the moment I was finally able to get some alone time with him!" she grumbled to herself. Then she went back to her own table and fans.

Eevee sat on the table next to Zoey. Gary noticed.

"You caught an Eevee?"

"Yes…it's a long story…"

"Before you tell me anything…I want to know…how are you still alive?"

"You make it sound like you want me dead…"

"No! I don't mean it like that! I would never want you to die! I just…I just…can't believe you're alive…that's all…"

Zoey smiled sweetly and then began to tell her story. She told him of Lapras and Marina and how they were able to save her.

"I see…" He looked out the window, and then looked at her. "Zoey…I…I haven't seen you ever since the S.S. Anne…I…" He blushed. "I was…really worried about you…"

Her cheeks became a little pink. "W…Why?"

"Because…I thought I lost you…forever…" His blush deepened and so did hers, but the boy avoided her eyes. "And…I don't want you to die until I beat you at a Pokemon battle in the Indigo Plateau…you're my rival."

"Oh is that all?" She was a little offended.

"No…it's also because…I guess since you were my best friend…I still felt a bond with you somehow and when I assumed you were gone…I didn't want to think about it…"

Zoey's eyes became glossy. "Gary…"

"But now that I know you're alive…I'm relieved…and…well…that incident made me realize I shouldn't have stopped being friends with you…so I'm gonna try to be a better person and rival towards you."

"Thank you…"

"Now…explain how you got the Eevee. Oh and did you get any new Pokemon? Meet any new people? Tell me all the accomplishments you've made too."

"Calm down! I'll go in order from the point where Lapras saved me! Geez…"

Zoey began to tell Gary about her adventures after she was saved from the shipwreck. She told him about the twins and the Ghost Brothers, about how she saw Zapdos flying in the sky, the Cherry Blossom Festival, Team Rocket's hideout in the Game Corner, the Snorlax blocking the road, Officer Jenny and her biker ruse, the Safari Zone (leaving out that she and Joey had almost kissed of course), the Power Plant and Elekid, and the dojo. Gary laughed at some parts and sometimes asked her to clarify things he didn't understand. He also was hiding the jealousy whenever the girl mentioned traveling with Joey. Zoey also told him about how her Pokemon evolved and the new ones she's caught.

"Wow Zoey, I'm impressed. A little."

"Gee thanks…"

"You've managed to get a Snorlax, Eevee, Rapidash, Marowak, Hitmonchan, and also got your previous Pokemon to evolve! I'd love to see them."

"I don't think they'd want to be in a room full of people. They might be claustrophobic. You never know."

He smiled at her, something he rarely did anymore. "Zoey…I…I really missed you…"

"I missed you too Gary…"

Jessica was getting extremely jealous.

"How dare she…" she began to say to her fans. "Trying to steal away Gary from me again when she already has that other boy! She makes me so mad!"

"What do you want us to do Jessica?" asked one of her fans. They would do anything for her.

"Hmm…" The blonde thought about it for a few moments, and then smiled deviously. "So…she wants to be on better terms with Gary huh? Well then, we're gonna have to give her a make over."

"That doesn't make sense…wouldn't that just make him like her more?"

"You'll see when this plan comes into play. Now then, here's what we'll do." She began to tell her subordinates her nefarious scheme.

--

After Joey finally managed to get out of the first floor, he walked up to the second floor, looking for Zoey. When he spotted her he smiled, but when he noticed Gary there too, he frowned and became jealous.

He walked over to them and said "There you are Zoey. I thought you left."

"Oh hi Joey! I came to the second floor because I couldn't breathe down there!"

Gary glanced at Joey, and Joey glanced at Gary. They said nothing to each other, but Pikachu and Eevee could already see the lighting between their eyes. The area around them suddenly got tense.

Zoey looked at Joey, and then at Gary. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," both boys said.

Jessica walked up to Gary. "You still didn't answer our questions Gary!"

"Go away Jessica…" He felt her tug at his arm and drag him towards his fans. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" She shoved him into the crowd of fans and they began to swoon over him again.

"Sorry Zoey," began the blonde. "But Gary needed to get back to his fanclub. Joey, you should go too. It's not everyday somebody gets to see their idol. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my people. You should too Zoey. Oh wait, you don't have a fanclub do you? I thought not!"

She pushed Joey towards the stairs. "Go on. You should bask in the glory of your fame!" Then she skipped off to her table.

Joey didn't go down the stairs. He looked back at Zoey, who was sitting at the table all by herself. Eevee was the only one accompanying her.

The boy walked downstairs and towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me Miss."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to start my own fanclub."

--

Eevee looked at her master and saw the sadness in her face. The little fox's ears folded down. "Eevee…"

Zoey looked lonely and depressed. "I guess I got too full of myself Eevee…I was sure I'd have some fans seeing as how I'm his daughter…but I guess…this is what I deserve for being conceited…" Her eyes were watery and she wanted to cry. She tried to hold it in, but those tears slowly began to fall down her face. She was loosing confidence just because she saw how nobody was her fan, cheering for her to keep going. This was a stupid reason of course.

"Vee…"

"Zoey?"

She looked up and saw Joey staring at her with a sympathetic expression. "Were you…crying?"

She sniffed and wiped away the tears. "No…"

"You can't lie to me. I know you were crying." He sat down next to her.

"Joey…I thought you went with your fanclub…"

"Nah, I decided to go to the fanclub I registered in."

"Which one?"

"Yours."

She looked at him, surprised. "But…I don't…"

"I made it just now." He chuckled. "Apparently, I'm the president of the Zoey Fanclub as of today!"

She smiled at him as he continued talking.

"Even if you don't have a huge crowd of people like Gary and Jessica, there's still those who believe in you and are still cheering you on, like your mom, the professor, the twins, and the rest of the friends you've made along the way. And I'll always be cheering for you too Zoey. I'm your number one fan."

She began to cry and said "Thank you Joey…" She hugged him, sobbing. He blushed on contact, but then smiled and embraced her.

Jessica walked over to them. "Joey?"

"Yes?"

"My fanclub would like to ask you a few questions."

"Why?"

"You can be a fan of more than one person you know. Now come on." She grabbed his arm and yanked him away from Zoey. She watched him being dragged off towards the Jessica table.

"Hey you."

Zoey turned to find five girls looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Well…we saw how those two boys were looking at you."

"It's apparent they might like you."

"So we decided to give you a makeover."

"No need to thank us. Now then, just relax and let us do the work."

The five girls made sure Zoey stood sitting down, and then began to paint her face with cosmetics. She could feel them applying various things to her skin and she felt she was becoming pretty like other girls she had seen. She began to get excited because when she thought of Joey seeing her like this, she was content. She felt the same way about Gary too.

"There, all done!" said the girls. They moved away from her and gave the signal to Jessica.

"Well that's enough questions for Joey girls," she said. "You can leave now."

"Man…you guys sure can talk a lot…"

He began to walk over to Zoey, but the stopped a few feet away from the table. "Uh…"

Zoey opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey Joey!"

"Um…Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are…are you planning on joining the circus or something? Not that there's anything wrong with that…I mean because the circus is cool and all and you really need talent to get in…you have a lot of talent but…"

"What are you talking about?"

Some of the girls began to giggle and then laugh. It spread around the room. Soon Gary's fans heard the laughter and ceased bothering him to see what was so funny. When they saw Zoey, they began to laugh too. Laughter was contagious.

"Why are you guys laughing?" asked Gary. When he pushed himself out of the crowd, he saw Zoey and was shocked. "Zoey?"

"Why are you guys all laughing at me?!" she cried. Joey handed her a mirror he found lying on a table, and she looked into it.

Her eyes widened when she realized she was painted looking like a silly clown. Not to mention the girls did a horrible job. It looked like the work of a five year old.

"I…I look so ugly…"

Jessica was holding her sides because they were hurting due to all the laughter. Zoey felt a lump in her throat and tears began rolling down her cheeks, the paint starting to smear.

Gary walked over to her. "Uh Zoey? Are you gonna become a juggler or something?"

Jessica tried to contain her laughter as she approached them. "Wow Zoey! You look great! That image really suits you seeing as how you're a complete joke!"

"Don't talk about Zoey like that!" Gary and Joey both said.

Jessica realized her plan partially failed. "What do you see in her?!" she shouted at Gary. The room became quiet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zoey's not that great! I don't know why you like her so much! She's not pretty, she has no curves, and she doesn't even have that much of a girlie personality! I mean yeah she was your best friend, but that's all she should be!"

"Jessica! Who I like shouldn't matter to you!"

"Well it does!" She herself was on the verge of tears. "I like you a lot more than she does! I practically love you!"

He looked at her and blinked. Zoey couldn't take this anymore. She rushed when she got up, causing her hat to fall off her head. The girl began to head towards the stairs.

"Zoey wait!" shouted Gary.

The girl turned around, but Jessica wouldn't give up. She pulled Gary towards her, and kissed him. A large gasp was heard throughout the room.

Zoey's heart took a dozen stabs, and a dozen more when her friend didn't pull away. This time, the tears were falling faster, and she ran out of the building and out into the city, blinded by her watery eyes.

"Eevee!" shouted her Pokemon.

"Zoey!" called Joey after her. He saw how much pain her face revealed. Nobody liked to be laughed at unintentionally. The boy became angry and clenched his fists.

He glared at the couple and walked over to them.

Gary pulled away from Jessica and said "Why'd you do that?!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

"I don't like you that way!"

"Then why didn't you stop kissing her?"

Both turned to see Joey glaring daggers at them, mostly Gary. "You could have stopped, but you didn't."

"Quiet Joey. I don't need comments from you."

"I can say whatever I want. I can express my opinions too. And my opinion about you is summed up into one word: asshole."

Gary narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me?"

"You heard what I said."

The boy walked up to him and glared. "I don't know where you get the guts calling me asshole seeing as how you know nothing about me."

"I know enough about you to call you that word. You're arrogant and a jerk to Zoey. I don't know why she would even still consider being your friend."

"Are you jealous?" He gave a mocking smile, but Joey kept a strait face.

"Why would I be jealous of a bastard like you? Just because everybody thinks you're handsome and the greatest Trainer ever doesn't give you the right to think you're better than everybody."

"You disgust me. You think you're so perfect being nice and all. Who the hell is nice all the time?"

"I'm not nice all the time. I can be a real jerk to people I don't like. And I'm not perfect like you seeing as how your fans keep saying you're the best." Joey tried to calm down. "Just stay away from Zoey and stop hurting her. I'm warning you Gary Oak Jr."

The boy felt a punch hit his jaw. Joey didn't fall down, but he could feel something warm in his mouth and he knew it was blood. He put his hand on his mouth and looked at it, seeing red smeared on his fingers. He glared and punched Gary too in the jaw.

The boy was shocked and didn't expect Joey to hit him. But when he felt blood run down the corner of his mouth, he knew this guy wasn't playing around.

"I told you Gary, I'm warning you."

"You bastard."

The two boys began to fight and the fans stood away from the fray, afraid to get caught in the battle. Jessica was shocked and backed away. She didn't know they were going to fight like this…a battle was something she expected but not one that involved the boy's physical strength.

Gary managed to punch Joey again, but he kicked him in the stomach and the boy fell to the ground. But he got up and then charged at him sending a blow to the stomach too. The punching never seemed to cease and they were bleeding more now. Pikachu was scared, especially when she saw Joey's hat fly off since that meant he wasn't playing around. But the little mouse didn't want to do anything, and Eevee cowered next to her.

Joey was able to pin down Gary on the floor, still giving a menacing glare.

"I won't hold back Gary! I'll keep attacking you until you knock out!"

"Try me!"

"I don't know what Zoey sees in you…I can't even believe you two used to be friends."

"So then you _are_ jealous." Gary smirked. "Well well. I doubt she'll ever like somebody like you seeing as how you've got a split personality."

Joey punched him again, and then Gary kicked him off, pinning down Joey now. Some of the girls watched intently and blushed, while some of them squealed. Jessica sweatdropped. _My God…there are yaoi fans in here?!_

"You can't beat me Joey."

"There you go again being an arrogant bastard. You asshole. You think you're the most incredible Trainer in the world."

"You're the asshole for telling me to stay away from my friends. What makes you think I'll listen to you?" He grinned mockingly again at him. "You'd never be able to beat me at a battle and you'll never be able to beat me like this." He then whispered in his ear. "And you'll never be the important person to Zoey either."

Joey kicked him in the stomach and they were both about to attack each other again, but some of the girls, and guys, stopped them from fighting.

"Gary stop it!" shouted Jessica as she hugged him from behind. "Leave him alone! I don't like to see you like this!"

Joey pulled himself out of the hold of the fans. "See Gary? You have Jessica as well as a bunch of other fans who adore you. That blonde loves you and seeing as how you didn't pull away the moment she kissed you, says that you don't mind."

He picked up his hat from the floor and wiped away the blood from his mouth. "Like I said, leave Zoey alone and stop torturing her with your freakin deranged mind games!"

He rushed towards the stairs and then Gary shouted "Why do you care so much about her anyway?!"

"Because I love her!"

The room became quiet and so did Gary. Joey blushed but his angry expression didn't go away.

"I promised myself I'd protect her and be there for her, seeing as how you'll never be. You and Jessica have fans, and while I may not have as many as you two, I still have people who are cheering for me. Zoey doesn't have any fans. That's why she was so sad when she noticed that fact. She needs somebody to support her and keep her confidence up. That's what I'm gonna do. I believe in her and I know she can do it. Some friend you are for not realizing her feelings."

He walked down the stairs, Pikachu and Eevee running after him, the little fox holding Zoey's hat in her mouth.

The fans let go of Gary and he wiped the blood from his face. He was very irritated and annoyed.

"Gary…" began Jessica. "Don't listen to him…"

"Shut up."

"But…"

"I said shut up." He turned to face her. "It's all your fault. You're always tormenting Zoey. That's why she hates me more than she used to! What the hell is your problem?! Are you that blinded by jealousy that you can't for one minute think about her feelings?!"

"I wasn't the only one who tormented her! You act arrogant around her so I'm not the only one to blame!"

"I only act that way because I'm trying to…!" He stopped himself just in time. "I'm trying to…hide…my…"

"You're what?"

"Forget it. I don't need this."

Gary began to walk down the stairs, angry and sad. Jessica followed him while the fans were just confused.

"So…" said one. "Did you guys catch that all on video?"

"You bet we did!"

--

Joey had been walking all around Saffron, but couldn't find Zoey. Eevee and Pikachu were trying to sniff her out, but it was hard with all the people.

Suddenly, the little fox caught her scent. "Vee!"

"You found her Eevee?"

The little fox nodded and began running in the direction of the scent. Pikachu followed and Joey did too, the girl's hat clutched in his hand.

--

Zoey had been sitting on a large fountain near the park. She had been crying and sobbing for a while.

"I'm so stupid…" she said to herself. "How could I have not known something like this would happen…?"

She looked at her reflection in the water and saw her smeared and painted face.

"I look like a fool…and I'm pretty sure Joey and Gary thought the same way…but I really…I really wanted to just look nice for them…and pretty like Jessica…"

"Zoey?" she heard a voice say softly.

She turned around and saw Joey looking sadly at her. Eevee and Pikachu were next to him.

"Please…go away…"

"I'm not gonna leave you…"

"I'm an idiot…just…"

The boy sat down next to her. "Look at me."

Zoey shook her head and sobbed. Joey sighed and removed his backpack, taking out a towel and dipped it in the fountain water (it was clean water thank goodness). He then gently grabbed her chin and made her face him.

She opened her eyes and blinked, but then continued crying. Slowly and softly, he began to clean her painted face with the towel, moving her strands of hair out of the way. After about a minute or two, he was done. Even though the towel was dirty, he put it back inside his backpack.

"Please…stop crying."

"I can't…I…I was so embarrassed back there…"

"But why?"

"Because I was ugly…and…I thought those girls were gonna make me beautiful."

"Why would you even want to put on make up?"

"I wanted to look pretty…"

"But you're already--"

"No I'm not!" She was getting frustrated. "Stop lying to me! I'm not as pretty as Jessica and those other girls! They've all got nice complexions and shapely bodies! Me? I'm just an average looking girl with an average body! Theirs is more developed than mine…" She placed her face in her hands and continued crying.

"Zoey…I don't know why you would think they're prettier than you. Sure you may look average to you and other people, but there are some who see past that and can see that you're very beautiful." He removed her hands from her face and held them in his. "Don't think that just because you're not as attractive as they might be, that nobody would like you."

Zoey looked at him.

"You may not have all that sass or whatever, but you have the heart of gold and your Pokemon clearly recognize that. It doesn't matter if you're not the prettiest girl in the world or if you don't have a lot of fans. There are people who like you for who you are, and not for what you pretend to be. I'm one of those people."

"Thank you…so much…"

Joey smiled at her. "So please stop crying Zoey. It makes me sad if you cry. It makes the Pokemon sad too."

She sniffed and smiled. "Ok…I'll stop."

Joey kissed her on the forehead and she blushed, but smiled timidly. Eevee and Pikachu were really happy that she wasn't saddened anymore.

The two Trainers looked intently at each other, blushing because their faces were so close. Slowly, they closed the gap between them, their eyes closing as well and their hearts racing again. Their lips touched and a blush grew on their faces. Eevee and Pikachu looked embarrassed and covered their faces with their tails as their masters shared their first kiss.

After a while, the kiss deepened, and Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck, while Joey wrapped his arms around her waist. They were both really content but embarrassed at the same time. Passerbys looked at them and smiled, couples reminiscing about their first kiss.

This was nothing compared to what happened at the Safari Zone. This time it was real and even though it wasn't passionate, they still cherished the moment. Of course, the two teens didn't know three pairs of eyes were watching them.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart, and blushed deeply when they looked at each other.

"That…" said Zoey. "…was my first kiss…"

"Mine too…"

"My…my mom said I should share it with somebody I really like…and I'm glad it was you…"

Joey smiled. "That's what my mom said too."

She rested her head on him, and hugged him, smiling happily. He did the same thing.

"Joey…what are you thinking about?"

"I…I was thinking…whether or not…I should ask you to become my girlfriend…"

"I was thinking the same thing too."

"Really?"

"Yes…" She sat up strait. "Joey…I really like you… a lot. And…I would really like you to be my boyfriend…but…"

"You don't want it to interfere with your journey."

"Yes…"

He smiled. "I understand Zoey. Really. I don't mind at all. Right now, the most important thing is for you to complete that goal of yours."

"Then…maybe can we think about a relationship after?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Joey…" She buried her face in his chest and mumbled, "Olive juice…"

He blushed but then calmed down and said "Olive juice too…"

--

Gary was searching frantically around Saffron to try and find Zoey. He had to explain to her what happened.

_That Joey guy isn't gonna win her over_, he thought to himself. _He's not good enough for her._

Little did he know, he _was_ good enough for her, and she accepted him romantically speaking. Poor Gary was oblivious to this.

"Man…where is she?"

"Gary!"

He groaned because Jessica was still following him. She caught up to her crush and said "Look…I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I know…but--"

"There she is!"

Both Trainers found Zoey walking around, but a fire of hatred burned inside Gary when he saw her fingers entwined with Joey's. Nevertheless, he was still going to talk to her.

"Zoey!"

The new semi-couple turned around to find Gary and Jessica heading towards them. Zoey was still hurt about the incident back at the fanclub and she didn't want to see either of them right now. She let go of Joey's hand and ran off.

"Wait Zoey!" he called after her. He was surprised she let go of his hand. Joey began to run after her, Gary and Jessica hot on his trail.

--

"I don't want to see them," she told herself as she ran through the city. She was getting to a quieter location of the large Saffron, towards the center. Poor Eevee was trying to run after her master.

Zoey turned around to see if they were still following her, but then she bumped into somebody and fell down.

"Ow…"

"Hey watch where you're going you dumb kid!"

Zoey stood up and after rubbing her sore spot, looked at the guy who said that. Her face was stricken with horror.

"It's…it's you…"

The guy realized it too. "Oh there you are. I almost didn't recognize you. You're that meddling girl who keeps interfering with Team Rocket's affairs! You remember when you beat me at the Pokemon Tower and Game Corner correct? It's payback time."

Zoey looked at where she was and saw a very tall building next to her. She read the sign: Silph Co.

"Welcome," said another voice. Out appeared the other man Zoey feared from Team Rocket.

"You've just stumbled upon our base in Kanto. The Silph Company building."

He walked out of the shadows.

"Otherwise known as the Team Rocket Headquarters."

**So I decided to put this chapter up early since I had written it almost a month ago, and also because I don't care if I don't get a lot of reviews anymore. From this moment on, Zoey is going to be in a whole lot of trouble. :3 And poor Joey, Gary, and Jessica are going to be caught up in her problems as well. By the way, for those of you who think I'm making Jessica be a real jerk, there will be a turning point soon where her motives will change. Will Zoey end up with Joey in the end? Who knows. I'm still undecisive. ;3**


	29. Silph Co

Silph Co.

Zoey stood up slowly and looked at the two Rockets standing before her. "It's…it's you two…those Rockets named David and Adam…"

"It's nice of you to remember," said David. "But that's not gonna help you with anything."

"Oh yeah?!" She was about to take out one of her Pokeballs, when something knocked her down onto the ground. Then Adam charged at her, grabbing her wrists to make sure she doesn't escape. He pulled her up and she struggled.

"Let go of me!"

"Zoey!"

She turned around and saw Joey, Gary, and Jessica running towards her. But Eevee sensed something was wrong, and she told Pikachu to hide behind a trashcan.

When the three young teens caught up to her, they saw the two Rockets. Joey and Gary became enraged. Jessica looked a little afraid. "What are people like them doing here?"

"Well well," said Adam. "It's the rest of the annoying brats."

"Team Rocket!" the two boys shouted.

Joey saw Zoey trying to get free. "Let her go!"

"And what makes you think we're gonna listen to you?"

Gary took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Fine, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!"

David smirked. "Not so fast." He snapped his fingers, and the three trainers felt an ominous presence behind them.

"Get them."

"Scyther!"

"Muuuk."

"Yreeeeah!"

Joey felt himself being trapped by a pair of scissor-like arms, one pinning him against the body of the creature, and the other close to his neck. Purple ooze wrapped around Gary and traveled up to his throat. A thick vine grabbed Jessica by the ankles, eventually coiling itself around the rest of her body and around her mouth as she tried to scream.

Zoey looked horrified.

"There," said a content David. "Now you three can't escape."

"Leave them alone!" shouted Zoey. "If you don't let them go I'll scream!"

Adam chuckled. "Scream and your friends die." Her face was filled with even more horror. "You see, on David's signal, the moment you scream, you friend over there will be eaten, the other one will be suffocated, and the last one will have his head cut off."

Zoey realized he was right. She saw that the three creatures restraining her friends were Pokemon: a Scyther, a Muk, and a Victreebel.

"Zoey…" Joey tried to say.

Her eyes were filling with tears. "Stop it…leave them alone!"

"Oh we'll leave them alone," began Adam. "But under one condition: you will come with us inside the building."

"No…I'll never go with you two brutes!"

Adam sighed out of annoyance and looked lazily over at David. The smarter of the duo shook his head. "Very well then Ketchum," he said. "Have it your way." He snapped his fingers and Zoey looked towards the three Pokemon.

Victreebel opened his large mouth and was slowly moving Jessica inside. She screamed even louder but her attempts were all for nothing. The vines were too thick for her voice to go through.

Muk was wrapping himself around Gary even more, and his goopy arm covered his mouth and nose, making it hard for the Trainer to breathe.

And Scyther's sickle arm was pressing closer to Joey's neck, and the poor boy didn't know what to do. Any sudden movement would be the end of him.

Zoey was so afraid. She didn't want them to die, not even Jessica. The longer she stood silent, the closer her friends were to death. She couldn't let them die like that, but she didn't want to go with the Rockets inside their hideout either. But what was more important, one life or three?

She didn't know what to do and she was panicking. Jessica continued screaming, and tears started to drip from her eyes. Gary was starting to lose consciousness because of the terrible and toxic smell from Muk, and Joey started to feel the blade of Scyther's arm press against his neck. He could already feel the blood starting to drip from the small cut.

"Okay I'll go!" Zoey cried. She began to sob. "Just…just leave them alone…don't kill them…please…I beg you…"

David smiled. "That's a good girl." He snapped his fingers and the Pokemon let go of the Trainers.

Jessica cried on the ground, trembling out of fear. She had never been so frightened in her entire life. Gary was coughing when Muk dropped him on the floor. It was difficult for him to breathe. And Joey slumped to the floor, clutching his neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing. His face was horror-stricken.

"Now, come along Zoey," David said as he returned the three Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. Apparently they were his. "There's somebody who wants to meet you."

Adam pushed Zoey into the automatic door of Silph Co and David looked at the three trainers on the ground. "Try to rescue her in any way, and you'll regret it."

Gary looked up at the door and the last thing he saw before the doors closed were the tears dripping from Zoey's face.

Jessica stopped crying because she knew there was no use in sobbing. She walked over to Gary and said, "Are you alright Gary?"

She helped him up as he coughed more, trying to get air back in his lungs. "Yes…I'm…fine. How about you?"

"A little shaken up…but I'm ok…"

She looked over at Joey and so did Gary. "Hey, your neck's bleeding!"

The boy looked at his rival. "Yeah…I know…"

"Well shouldn't you put something over it?!"

"I don't have any bandages."

"Well let's go to the Pokemon Center," Jessica said. "We need to get healed!"

"But what about Zoey?" asked Joey. "We can't just leave her in that place!"

Gary looked at him. "If we don't get cured first, we won't be able to help her. And you need to get a bandage wrapped around your neck otherwise you'll die from blood loss. Now let's hurry up and get to the Pokemon Center."

Jessica helped up her crush and Joey lifted himself up, still holding his neck. The three Trainers ran towards a Pokemon Center to get healed, and maybe come up with a plan to get Zoey out of trouble.

Even though they may not like each other, only they were the ones who could save her, and they had to work together to do so.

* * *

Zoey was in the elevator, and Adam wasn't holding on to her wrists anymore. She was too afraid to even try escaping at the moment.

"You've caused us a great deal of trouble child," David told her. He looked at her. "You do know you're going to get your just dessert for your defiance."

"How could I be defiant if I was never in Team Rocket?"

"You got into our business and therefore were defiant against the organization."

She just gave him a cold look and he mocked her with a smirk.

"If you keep glaring like that, your lovely face won't be so lovely anymore."

The bell from the elevator rung and the doors opened. Adam shoved Zoey out of the elevator and David followed.

As she was escorted down the hall, she saw scientists and other Rockets walking. Some were holding clipboards, and others were just chatting. Adam waved to some of them and David didn't do anything, but just made sure Zoey kept walking.

They finally reached their destination and David knocked on the door. "Sir, we've returned with the girl."

"Ah, excellent. You may come in."

David opened the door and let Zoey step inside first. For being a criminal, he was a gentleman of sorts, as hard as that is to believe.

The young girl looked around and saw that it was an office, and it was very nice too. A Persian and an Arcanine were lying down in the far end of the room. A man was looking out the large window in his office. Zoey could tell they were on the topmost floor because she could see the rooftops of buildings, and also because when she got out of the elevator the light lit up on the last number at the top of the door.

Adam closed the door, and then the man at the window turned around. He was nicely dressed and there was a pin with a red R on the top left corner of his suit. "Hello there, little girl. I've heard a lot about you."

He walked over to her. "You're probably wondering who I am. Well, my name is Sebastian and I, am the leader of the Team Rocket organization."

"You…you are? But I thought Giovanni-"

"Ah, Giovanni. Yes, he was the leader, but then I took over. Nobody knows where he is now, and quite frankly, I don't care." He gave a laugh. "Not that I will disappoint him. I'm not like him, who disappoints people…especially his son…"

"Wait…so…then that means…you're Giovanni's son?!"

"Yes, I am. But that's beside the point. I've been told that you've been giving some of my grunts problems. I've also heard a lot about you from Jack and Jackie. I'm pretty sure you know who they are."

"Yeah…of course I know about them…those clumsy twins."

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong. They may be clumsy and irresponsible, but they can surprise you sometimes. I've seen it happen. They show a lot more promise than their parents, that's for sure."

"Why exactly did you bring me here?"

"To make a proposition. You're an excellent Pokemon Trainer, and I think you'd be well in this organization. I could make you an Admin right away."

"You must be crazy…I'd never join you lowlifes."

"Ah…I see." He walked over back to the window and looked out. "So, you'd rather be on the side of justice and help Pokemon instead of putting them to good use…"

"Putting them to good use?! That's bull! You use Pokemon for criminal activities and you don't treat them right! Team Rocket never cared about Pokemon! They only use them to get what they want and they'll abandon any defenseless or weak Pokemon!"

"So you're a Pokemon lover then…"

"Of course! While Pokemon may not be humans, they still have feelings and they're still living beings! You need to take care of them and love them, and in return they'll do the same for you! Humans and Pokemon are supposed to be there for one another, and we shouldn't take advantage of them!"

Sebastian sighed. "All this talk about 'love' and such is making me tired." He glanced back at her, narrowing his eyes. "And you're getting me irritated." He turned to David. "I leave you and Adam in charge of the girl. Apparently bringing her here was a mistake. She has absolutely zero intentions of even trying to break the rules."

"Yes sir," said David. He grabbed Zoey's arm and she looked up at him. "Give me your bag and all the Pokeballs you've got."

"And why would I do that?"

"Do it. Or else we'll find those three friends of yours and hunt them down too. The most likely scenario would be their death since they're not really important. You, on the other hand, are the daughter of a famous Pokemon Trainer and I'm pretty sure keeping you captive will work well for us."

Zoey looked at him with shock.

"Team Rocket isn't oblivious Zoey Ketchum," he continued. "We know quite a bit about certain things. Oh and don't worry. We won't harm your friend Gary. We know he too is the offspring of a famous Trainer, but we only have need for one hostage at the moment. You were the easy target because you're so emotional and that gets in the way a lot, doesn't it? Now, I will not tell you again."

The girl looked defeated and sad as she gave her bag and the Pokeballs to David. He placed the balls inside her bag, but noticed that there were seven and not six. _Interesting…_

Sebastian smiled. "Good good. Everything is left in your hands David."

"Understood."

The two Rockets walked out of the room with Zoey down the hall.

"So what're you gonna do with that bag David?"

"I'm going to just put it in a storage room so she can't get it."

"What do you want to do with the girl?"

"I have no need for her. As long as she doesn't leave this building, it's fine, so you may take charge of her now."

He gave a devious smile. "Thanks."

"Oh and Adam," said the other as he began to walk down a flight of stairs. "Don't traumatize her _please_. You'll regret it somehow."

"Yeah yeah I've got it."

Zoey was trembling. _What does he mean by that?! Could he be…oh…no! Don't tell me he's-!_

"Now that David's gone, and he gave me custody of you, I'm finally gonna get my revenge." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to an empty conference room. He shut the door and pressed a button for the lock. Zoey scurried to the far end of the room, looking terrified.

"Aww, how cute. You look like a frightened little Rattata cowering in the back of her cage." He walked closer to her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything…but I do want something from you…and I bet you know what it is."

She tried to run but he grabbed her and slammed her on the table.

"Let me go!"

"It's pay back time."

* * *

David walked down to the experimenting floor and took out a random Pokeball from the bag. "I don't know what Pokemon she has, but I'll just take one anyway."

He opened a door and threw her bag casually inside. He didn't bother to check what room it was, just making sure that nothing fell out of the bag.

The Rocket walked into another room where there were some scientists.

"Ah, Mr. David," said one. "Glad you're here. We've tested the device on all sorts of Pokemon. We just need a humanoid one."

"Check which Pokemon this is."

The scientist took it and placed the Pokeball in a container, pressing a button. A silhouette on a computer screen revealed what was inside. David smiled.

"So…this girl has a Hitmonchan. It's a humanoid Pokemon, is it not?"

"Yes sir! That's the kind we needed!"

"Good. You may use this one then."

"Does it belong to anybody though?"

"It doesn't belong to a Rocket, but it does belong to a hostage. Therefore you may use it."

"Understood."

David walked around looking at the various data. He had been a Rocket employee for some time now, and he was also a young one at that. He was in his early twenties and had been in the organization since he was thirteen. For years he had been loyal to make it to the top of the organization, and soon, he could feel that he was going to get closer.

"Mr. David."

He turned around to another scientist. "Yes what is it?"

"Sebastian wants to see you sir."

"Very well." He walked out of the room and back up to the floor where the office was. When he stepped inside, Sebastian had a content look on his face.

"David, I wanted to talk to you privately."

"What is it that you must say?"

"You've been a good employee for a long while, and you've followed your orders without question. So, to commemorate that, I hereby assign you the title of Admin."

"Are you…serious?"

"Yes. You are by far one of our skilled battlers, unlike the other grunts. I think it's about time that you got what you deserve."

"Thank you so much sir. You do not know how big of an honor this is for me." He bowed.

"It was nothing. Now, I hope to see your data on your research go along smoothly. I also look forward to your growth as a Trainer."

"I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't. That is all."

"Yes sir."

David exited the room and walked down the hall. He was now an Admin and at the top, so this gave him even more responsibilities. Still, he wasn't the strongest Rocket in the organization. He was almost there, but he needed to prove himself first.

* * *

When Nurse Joy asked Joey and the rest what happened, they came up with a lame story, but it seemed to work. They didn't want anybody else to know about the kidnapping of Zoey since it would probably bring the police, which in turn would cause Team Rocket to flee and more than likely take Zoey with them.

The three trainers stood in the lobby.

"So…what are we going to do?" asked Joey. Pikachu was with him again, and he held the worried Eevee in his arms, since her Trainer was absent.

"Well…" began Gary. "Rescue Zoey is the obvious…but the only problem is about how we're going to do it…"

"I think…" Jessica said slowly. "Maybe…we should infiltrate that building…just the three of us…and then split up and find her…"

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Gary. "But I didn't think you'd want to even consider saving Zoey."

"I may not like her…but she saved my life by going with them…and she doesn't deserve to be held hostage…besides, I would never wish death or anything horrible to somebody like her. That would put me at the Rocket level and I don't want that…"

Gary smiled. "Well, alright then."

"How many Pokemon do we have as a trio?" asked Joey. "And which ones are on hand?"

"Well…" Gary looked at the Pokeballs on his belt. "I've currently got Blastoise, Arcanine, Jolteon, Alakazam, Executor, and Nidoking with me…"

Jessica looked inside her bag. "I have Venasaur, Wigglytuff, Butterfree, Vaporeon, Ninetails, and Magneton."

"And I've got Blastoise, Flareon, Pikachu, Kangaskhan, Pidgeot, and Vileplume."

"Alright," said Gary. "That sounds like a good team. We have all types in our arsenal, and it looks like strong ones too." He stood up. "Well, I guess we better rescue Zoey then."

Joey stood up, and Jessica did too. "Right."

The three Trainers walked out of the Pokemon Center and towards the center of Saffron, heading for Silph Co. When the reached it, they made sure nobody was looking, and made sure no Rockets were around.

"The coast is clear," Joey whispered.

"Well," said Gary as they hurriedly walked up the front steps. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Zoey was screaming and crying, struggling to get free from the weight of the Rocket on top of her. But it was no use. Her arms were pinned down by the wrists, and he was kissing her forcefully.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at her. "You know it's hard to do this when you're screaming."

"I don't want you to do this to me! Let me go!"

"Hell no! We're just getting started!" He began to kiss her again, and she continued to struggle, but then began to stop, and just cried while sobbing. He had striped her of her clothes, and all she was wearing were here undergarments.

Adam looked down at her. "That's a good girl. You've stopped screaming. Oh but don't cry. You'll stain those rosy cheeks with your tears."

Zoey continued to cry and sob.

"You know," he continued as he looked at her chest. "You don't have a large bust like that blonde girl I saw outside."

She looked up at him.

"She's really pretty don't you think? What is she…a D cup or something?"

"How…should I know?" she said between sobs.

"Hmm…you look more like a…B or a C cup. Which one is it?"

"I wouldn't…tell you that…"

"Well now, why don't we get to the good part, hmm?"

She looked scared yet again. She didn't want anybody to see her completely nude, especially a sick person like this man! She looked around the table for something to use as a weapon, anything! That's when she saw a butter knife near a plate. Somebody had been snacking on something sweet, and it looked like cake or pie.

Zoey stood laying there, making sure Adam would not notice. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the knife, clutching it firmly in her hand. She felt her panties being lowered, and that's when she jammed the knife into his arm.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

She slid off the table and pulled her underwear up, reaching out for the rest of the clothes. She didn't bother to put them on here, because she had to get away. She jabbed her finger on the button and the door unlocked. The girl ran down the hallway as fast as she could, holding her clothes to her chest. She didn't care if she was running in her unmentionables. She just had to get out!

Other Rockets saw her, but didn't stop her surprisingly. If a woman was running almost completely naked, then they knew what had happened.

Ruth, who was talking with some of the other female members, sighed and shook her head. "That poor girl was his victim…"

"Yeah. I wonder how she escaped though? Looks like she was more fortunate than other females."

"Well it's no use trying to stop her. She can't escape this building because Adam's not done with her yet if her panties are still on. Still…it makes others wonder just what kind of people are employed in this organization."

"True."

* * *

Zoey didn't stop running. She looked for any door that was open and vacant. There were signs next to each door, labeling what room it was. She finally found one with the word 'Closet 15' on it. She hurried inside and shut the door, hiding behind stacks of large cardboard boxes.

She panted, and didn't move until she was sure nobody saw her. She heard somebody out in the hall screaming "Where'd you go you little whore?!"

"Adam! Stop yelling!"

"There you are David! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Checking on things in the development floor. What have _you_ been doing?"

"Zoey…that chick…"

"She escaped you didn't she? What happened to your arm?"

"She stabbed me with a knife!"

"I wouldn't blame her. Nobody wants to be raped, especially a young girl like her with a future. Well, she no longer has a future since Sebastian doesn't plan on letting her go."

"Help me find her!"

"Under one condition."

"What is it?!"

"Leave her be when we find her. I'll take her back into my custody."

"Like hell I will! I'm not through with her yet!"

"That, is an order."

"Tch. I don't take orders from you!"

"I, have been promoted to Admin. And if you don't believe me, ask the boss yourself."

"Fine…whatever."

"Besides, there are much more beautiful girls than that one."

"True…"

She heard them talking, and their voices died down, meaning they were walking away. She sighed, and then cried softly, covering her face with her hands.

"I have to get out of here…otherwise I'll really be taken advantage of!" She sobbed a little, tears running down her cheeks. After about five minutes, she forced herself to calm down, rubbing her arms as she crossed them over her chest. "Well, I won't get anywhere staying like this…"

Zoey put her skirt back on, the black sleeveless top over her torso, and finally her blue vest. Afterwards, she put on her socks and slipped on her shoes. "Oh…I don't even know what floor I'm on…"

Slowly she opened the door, just a little. There were no Rockets anywhere in sight, so she slipped out and began to walk in a hurried manner. Every time she saw a Rocket or Researcher, she hid behind the giant potted plants or some other object in the hallway.

The girl saw a map near one of the plants. "Hmm…I'm on the ninth floor. Oh…I still have to go down eight more to reach the door…"

Zoey snuck around the floors, and that's when she heard a familiar voice.

"Damn that girl…where is she?"

"Oh no…not him!" She immediately hid in another room and watched as Adam passed it. The girl did not like him at all. In fact she hated his guts for harassing her.

"He's gone…" She turned around and found herself in a strange room. It looked like a development room or something because there were empty tubes in them.

"What…is this place?"

She hid behind large cardboard boxes when she heard voices getting louder. She glanced up and saw that there was some sort of room at the top, making somewhat of a balcony. Through the glass she saw scientists and the controls, and that's when she saw David up there too.

"What are they planning to do?"

An alarm went off, and from the tubes rose random Pokemon. Zoey looked at them and saw that they looked very fatigued. She could hear what the Rockets were saying because of an intercom.

"Mr. David, these are the Pokemon that refused to fight in the arena."

"Is that so? Very well then. Maybe we should teach them who's boss. Fire it up."

"Yes sir." The scientist pressed a button and turned a knob, making the tubes with the Pokemon light up. Zoey looked at the tubes carefully, and then yelped when strong electric currents were shot at the Pokemon inside.

"You foolish creatures," said David. "We told you to fight and instead you continue to disobey us. This is your punishment for not listening."

Zoey's eyes began to tear up again, and she began to sob. "Oh…those poor Pokemon!"

The level of the shock was heightened, and the Pokemon were in even greater pain. She could already see their skeletons through the shock of electricity.

"No! Stop it!" she shouted.

David looked down at the room from the platform where he was at. "What the…you."

"Oops…" Zoey ran out of the room and tried to escape when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw that they were scientists. Quickly she fled down the steps and continued running, hiding yet again behind a large random object. The scientists passed right by. She sighed and walked out from behind the object when she was grabbed by the arm and slammed against the wall.

"There you are," said David. "You know my comrade has been looking all over for you Ketchum."

"What were you doing to those Pokemon!?"

"Oh. Well you see, we have developed a special pill for a Pokemon to consume, and that would make them stronger and faster. Of course, it's not fully developed, and there are some faults with it, so we've been testing it on different types of Pokemon, and different structures of Pokemon. But unfortunately most of them have had side effects, either causing the consumer to become blind, deaf, and the like. And there were some Pokemon who witnessed the others take this pill, so they refused to take it as well. What you saw there back in that room were the Pokemon who refused to eat the pill, so they were put up against the improved Pokemon that did, and you can see they were badly beaten up. So, since they need further punishment for disobeying orders, they were electrocuted to teach them a lesson."

"But that's so cruel! You're going to kill them if you keep it up! Pokemon are not tools of war!"

"To you. You Trainers love and pamper your Pokemon, making friends with them and such. And in return they love you back. But about half of them aren't even strong because they're so weak and spoiled. They are not trained enough, and with these pills, they will be at their full capacity. But you're just a child, and therefore do not understand our ways."

"Any sane person wouldn't! Not just a child!"

"I'm growing tired of your mouth."

"And I'm growing tired of this whole organization! Where are my Pokemon?!"

"Oh don't worry. Your Pokemon are not harmed. Although, you had seven with you, so we decided to borrow one."

Her eyes widened. "Which one…did you take?"

"Like I would tell you. Now be a good girl and go back-"

"I'm not going back to that rapist! I hate him, I hate your boss, I hate Team Rocket, and I hate you!" She glared. "You're nothing but a bunch of lowlifes-"

"Oh we are?"

"Yes! You have absolutely no morals-!" She felt her lips being pressed against his, and her body pressed against his torso. He wouldn't let go of her, even though she struggled. Finally he let go and she became enraged.

"What are you doing?!"

"You said we have no morals. Be careful what you say girl. I won't sexually abuse you like my partner, but I won't treat you like a princess either."

"Then why…why did you kiss me?"

"To see what Adam finds so fascinating about you and your body. But personally, I don't see it. You're too young to please anybody. Maybe in ten years you'll be ready. Then I shall try again."

"You sick…sick…person!" Tears continued falling from her eyes.

"Hey there you are David!"

Zoey gasped and turned around, to see the man she feared most.

"Oh, and it looks like you finally caught the little mouse!" he grabbed her arm. "You're going to pay dearly for what you did to me girl. And you're going to regret it. I assure you."

"I thought I told you to leave her alone when she was caught."

"Oh come on! She stabbed me with a weapon!"

"It was a butter knife…"

"But she jammed it into my flesh! Do you want me to try it on you and see if it hurts?!"

"That will not be necessary. Anyway, I'm going to relocate her belongings in my office."

"You have an office now?"

"Yes. It is on the tenth floor. Anyway, you must follow me because I don't trust you."

The two Rockets and poor Zoey traveled up to the tenth floor by staircase, and David retreated into his new office. "Oh I forgot…I left her things in a storage room. Adam."

"What?"

"I'm going to get her things. Don't do anything rash." He left hurriedly out of the office. When he was sure he was gone, Adam dragged Zoey to the room right next door.

"Hey, he said no more funny stuff!"

"You think I'll listen to him? He's not here, so he doesn't know. Now we better make this quick, or else I'm going to get a scolding. You know what to do."

Zoey glared at him, very afraid and angry at the same time. "No, I don't."

He grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. "Must I do it for you?"

She couldn't breathe. "Let…me…go…!"

"Fine. Guess I'll have to do it again." He let go of her and she fell to the floor, coughing. Before she could get up, he pinned her down once more and began to pull down the zipper from her vest.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Like I said, this is what you get for stabbing me. That was a _very_ big mistake." He smiled evilly. "This would have never happened if you had never gotten into Team Rocket's business. But since you keep insisting to save the pathetic Pokemon, you're going to pay."

Zoey stopped talking and continued crying again, wondering if she should of have stood up for what she believed in after all.

* * *

Gary was in the air vent, much to his dismay, but he had no other route or alternative in getting through. He looked down each vent he saw, but there was so sign of Zoey.

Joey had somehow surprisingly knocked a Rocket unconscious and stole his uniform, so he had a much easier time.

And Jessica had to hide too in various places so nobody would spot her. When she was sure nobody were in any of the rooms, she peeked inside. But Zoey was nowhere to be found.

It was difficult for the three Trainers to get around the building, because they were all nervous and very much afraid, but they knew they had to do this for Zoey, who had saved their lives just as they were about to die.

"Zoey…" Gary told himself. "Please be alright…"

* * *

David came back with Zoey's bag and placed it in his office. He looked around for his polar opposite, but he wasn't anywhere within view. That's when he thought of something and shook his head. "That guy…"

He checked the room right next door, and was right. He was inside.

"What did I just tell you?"

Adam turned around. "When did you get back?!"

"A minute ago. You pedophile…you can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

"Hey, you know me. I was charged for various crimes concerning young girls and women."

"Maybe you should be neutered like a dog. That can easily be arranged."

"Shut up!"

"Well I'm back, so put you shirt on please. And leave her alone already. I thought you and Ruth had a thing going on?"

"She's mad at me for some reason," he said as he put on his shirt and placed the cap back on his head. "I don't know why though."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. You fool around too much with other women, so she's disappointed that you can't stay loyal to just one, most likely her."

"I can't help it! I try…but it's no good…especially when I see a girl more beautiful than her…"

"Then don't expect her to treat you with kindness." He looked at Zoey who was on the floor crying. Adam hadn't gotten much farther than he intended David assumed, as her underwear was still on her body. "Stop crying like a baby and put on your clothes. Hurry up."

The girl got up, and slowly put her clothes back on.

"I said hurry up. Don't try my patience."

She hurried and then stood up, looking at her captors. Adam grabbed her arm and followed David out of the room, to another room on the same floor. He opened the door and both walked inside. Zoey saw cages and Pokemon in them, who looked like they were in pain.

There was a cage at the end of the room and she was thrown inside.

"You say you love Pokemon, so then you shouldn't mind being in a cage like them!"

Adam shut the barred door and locked it, putting the key in his pocket. "You'll stay there until I have further use for you. Who knows? You might be the first of your friends to become a young mother."

Her eyes widened and fear was struck into her heart yet again. The door to the room closed, and it was dark, hardly any light.

Zoey cried, and didn't hold any tears back. She had never been so frightened in her entire life, and she had never been sexually abused either. Having that Rocket sexually assault her like that was a horrible experience she never wanted to happen again as long as she lived.

"What's going to happen to me? I don't know what to do… I…I don't want him to touch me again!" She slammed her fist on the ground of the metal cage, and sobbed on the floor.

"Was it wrong for me to stick up for the Pokemon?" She looked around to see the injured creatures staring at her. At first they looked menacing as they glared at her. She guessed that by now they must hate humans and she didn't blame them. The human race was a despicable race.

But they didn't try to scare her. Instead, when they saw her crying and trembling, they knew she wasn't one of the Rockets, because they could sense her fear, and her modesty, unlike the notorious criminals who radiated an air of superiority. The Pokemon wanted to escape and free themselves, perhaps also taking the girl with them, but they still needed to recover by themselves gradually.

Zoey was out of options, and by this point had lost all hope for everything.

* * *

A/N: It's been a good while since I've edited anything from this story, but due to my ignorance and naivete, I couldn't ignore the severity of what this chapter holds, so I had to rewrite it. Hopefully this version is better suited for a general audience, at least the age range that actively reads fanfics.


	30. Opportunity

You know, it's been almost a year since I last updated this story. I AM SO SORRY. TAT Just a lot of things irl have been happening...and I'm a born worrier and stress-er...so a lot has been on my mind. Despite that, I have not forgotten or lost interest in this story! I was just stuck again. Darn writer's block...I hate you! -shakes fist-

Anyway, here's a nice long chapter for you reviewers who still read this story. And thank you to everyone who keeps hanging in there and puts up with my procrastination!

Oh, and this is my new style of writing Author's Notes. :3

* * *

Opportunity

Gary continued working his way around the vents in the large corporate building. He had looked through every single air vent at the rooms below, but no sign of Zoey.

"I wonder where she could be…" He was starting to get worried, because he had no idea as to how twisted these people might be, and he didn't even want to begin to imagine the tortures Zoey had to go through.

Crawling in the small metal space quietly, he continued to look down the vents to see if Zoey was in any of the rooms, when a conversation happened to catch his attention.

"So, do you think the Boss is going to keep that girl hostage forever?"

"Who knows? But I did hear that David and Adam were in charge of her, so it's really up to them. You could say her life depends on their opinions. I kinda feel sorry for her though."

"Why?"

"Because if she's under Adam's custody, then that means he'll have any kind of opportunity to sexually harass her and take advantage of her. You know how he is. He's like some kind of sex addict."

"He _is_ a sex addict. So much so that he was charged with various crimes because he would harass so many young girls."

"Well I feel especially sorry for this one. She's most likely gonna end up as his sex slave or something."

"Didn't he already assault her like twice today?"

"Oh yeah. Then she got locked up in the room where all the dying Pokemon are."

Gary was filled with rage, not only because they actually had a room with dying Pokemon, but because Zoey had been violated. This only made him more determined to find her. "If only I knew which floor that room was on!" He kept count of how many times he had to escalate to another level of air vents, so he knew which floor he was currently at.

"Hey," said a voice down below. "The Boss wants me to dispose of the dying Pokemon. I need your help moving the cages."

Gary looked down again, and saw that it was Adam, the one who took advantage of Zoey.

"Can't you get David to do it?"

"That guy's been promoted to Admin, so he won't help me. He's busy in the Development Room right now, and you know how much he hates to be interrupted when he's researching."

"Fine. I guess we can help…"

"Oh come on! It's not that far. It's on the next floor."

Gary immediately rushed through the air vents up to the next floor. He then looked down each vent to see where the room was. When he came to the fifth vent, he saw a darkened room with cages. He could tell there were Pokemon in there because of their soft cries. He also heard what sounded like human sobs, and he knew Zoey had to be down there. "Oh man…how am I ever gonna reach her?"

He heard a door open, and light from the hallway illuminated the room somewhat.

"Hey girlie," said Adam.

Zoey just glared at him from the farthest corner of her cage. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing from you. At least, not at this moment. We're just here to take some of these dying Pokemon and putting them out of their misery."

"What?!"

"Oh, you didn't know that this room is where we keep the failed experiments? The failed experiments always die, so once it gets too crowded, we dispose of them."

"You're so cruel! So…so disgusting!"

Adam just laughed and placed the keys on the nearby desk. He ordered the other grunts to move the cages. They unlocked a bar from the bottom that had been preventing the cages from being mobile. Slowly they rolled the cages out of the room. It pained Zoey greatly to see the Pokemon's faces. They looked sad and defeated, and she wanted to cry because she couldn't' do anything to help them.

"Just take those for now," Adam said, helping with one of the cages. "We'll come back for the rest later." They disappeared out the door, the sound of rolling wheels from the cages echoing throughout the hall.

Gary took this chance to open the vent and quietly jump down. He grabbed the keys and ran toward Zoey's cage.

She had her head buried in her arms and knees, when she heard the rattling of keys. She looked up and was shocked to find her rival there. "Gary! What…what are you-"

"Sssh! I'm trying to save you. What does it look like?" After trying various keys, he finally found the one that opened the cage. Dropping them out of frantic worry, he ran inside the cage. "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"There's Rockets everywhere!"

"We'll use the vents!"

He heard the keys being lifted off the floor, and when he turned around, he saw David standing there. His attire had changed a bit: instead of wearing the usual Grunt outfit, he wore an Admin outfit that looked much more refined.

"You won't be getting out that easily."

Gary reached for a Pokeball, but before he could release a Pokemon, that same Victreebel that had restrained Jessica wrapped a vine around his wrist so tight, that he dropped the capsule. The vine continued to slither its way around him, fully preventing him from escaping.

"You thought you could save her all by yourself? How very stupid. I'll just take these." He grabbed all the Pokeballs from his belt. "You won't be needing them, seeing as how you're going to be kept hostage here." He nodded toward Victreebel, and the Pokemon threw Gary against the back of the cage. He gave a yell of pain, and fell down to the cold metal floor.

"Gary!" Zoey cried as she ran to him, trying to help him stand up.

"Well Ketchum," began David. "It looks like you should enjoy your stay here now, considering you have somebody to keep you company." He closed the cage and locked it again. "I suppose I'll just take these Pokeballs to my office as well."

Adam came inside, and when he saw David there, he was about to question when he saw another kid inside the cage. "Hey, who the hell is that?"

"One of the other kids who we met outside a while ago."

"Oh yeah. The one your Muk had restrained."

David walked up to him and was about to hand him the keys, when he smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Are you that stupid? Why would you leave the keys unguarded? You're always supposed to have them with you!"

"Gee sorry! Look, you caught the boy anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Be more responsible!" He massaged his temple. "Look, just finish disposing of the Pokemon alright?"

"Yeah yeah." He ordered some more Rockets to take the remaining cages away. "Should we leave those two there?"

David looked back at the cage, where Zoey was fretting over Gary's back injury. "Yeah. They won't be able to do anything anyway."

The two Rockets headed out the door with the last of the cages. Adam closed the door behind them, and the room was once again dark.

"Gary," began Zoey. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" He rubbed his back. "I'm…fine…"

She let him rest against the back of the cage. "Why did you come to save me? I only went with them to protect you guys!"

"You seriously thought we'd let you suffer?" He scoffed. "Apparently you don't know us that well."

"Us? Then…does that mean Joey and…and even Jessica came to save me?"

"Yeah. I don't know where they are, but they're here in the building." He rested his head against the back of the cage. "I hope they come soon."

"Gary…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…it was wrong for me to stick up for the Pokemon?"

He looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about? It wasn't wrong to stick up for the Pokemon! It's wrong for Team Rocket to think they're superior to everybody else _and_ the Pokemon."

"But…because of my love for Pokemon…look at the mess it's got us in…"

"Zoey, not many people would have done what you did outside the building. Stop feeling like everything is your fault."

"But this all started back at Lavender!"

"What do you mean?"

Zoey began to tell him of how she first met the Rocket duo of David and Adam, and how they killed Cubone's mother.

"That's how I got involved with this in the first place…"

"I still don't see how that's a bad thing."

"It's bad because now you're wrapped up in this business too! The last thing I wanted was for you or for anybody else I cared about to be a hostage of Team Rocket…"

"Cared…about?" He paused, and then said, "You actually care about my well-being?"

Zoey looked at him in confusion. "Of course! Why wouldn't I care?! Just because we're rivals doesn't mean I hate you! You…" She looked down at her lap. "You're still special to me…because…" Her cheeks turned a bit pink. "You were my first friend…and…and my _best_ friend…and I guess I still believe that…even though we're constantly competing against each other…"

He looked at her as she tried to hide her blushing face with her hair. "I don't want anything to happen to you Gary. I still care about you…even though we really don't see eye to eye…" Her voice was breaking, and that's when she unexpectedly hugged him, holding on tight.

This action surprised Gary so much that his own face bore a pink blush. He felt Zoey tremble as she held on to him, and when she looked up at his face, tears were rushing down her cheeks.

"I don't…I don't want to die…I don't want you to die…I…I don't want us to die…I want to get out…" She gave a sob. "Gary, I'm so afraid…I've never been more horrified in my life. I don't…I don't know what to do…I'm…I'm helpless without my Pokemon…I miss them so much…I couldn't…defend myself against that sick person…"

"Sick person?"

"The one named Adam. The guy who came in to take the cages. He…he sexually assaulted me! I-I-I…"

"What?! Do you mean…you think he might have stolen your virginity or something?!"

"I...I don't think so...but I do know it's something I never wanna experience ever again! I…I'm just so scared at everything right now that…that I…" She couldn't talk anymore, but continued crying her eyes out.

He felt so bad for her. She had been through a lot. He knew she was a brave person, but this incident most likely left her traumatized, so much so that she had no bravery left at this point. He slowly embraced her, and held her close to him. He felt her own embrace tighten as she cried into his shirt.

He rested his head on her head, gently stroking her hair. She seemed to calm down after a while, but she still trembled now and again.

Gary remembered a time similar to this, except the positions were reversed. It was around when they were four years old, and Gary's mother had just passed away due to an illness. Needless to say, he was in a very depressed state at the time.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry about your wife Gary…"_

"_Thanks for your concern, but I'll be alright."_

_The original Gary and his old rival Ash had been standing before the grave of the former's wife, and the latter had stopped his journey for the time being just to return home and comfort his long-time acquaintance._

"_Hey, why don't you come over for dinner today?" asked Ash._

"_Huh?"_

"_May's cooking is really delicious, and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to have you and your son over. You know how much Zoey likes to play with him. I bet this will be good for your son too."_

_Gary glanced at his son who just looked up at the sky a few feet away, standing next to a younger Zoey. He didn't know what his offspring was thinking, or what he was talking about with the small child, and he wasn't even sure if he was truly sad. Gary Jr. was so young and his father felt like he shouldn't have had to witness his mother dying in her hospital bed. For such a young child to see that, and to experience that, must have made a negative mental mark in his head._

_Ash put his hand on his rival's shoulder. "I'll be at my home. You can come whenever you feel like it alright?"_

"_Yeah…thanks…"_

_The Pokemon Master walked over to Zoey and gently grabbed her hand, telling her it was time for them to go home, but she didn't leave until she was sure her friend was ok. When everything was confirmed, she gave him a hug and followed her dad. They left shortly and returned to the house. Gary walked over to his son and kneeled down next to him. "So…what are you looking at?"_

"_Mommy."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Zoey told me that mommy's up there." He pointed to the sky._

"_Did she now?"_

"_Yes. Zoey helped me calm down yesterday when I was crying, but I think she was crying too."_

"_She doesn't like to see you sad Gary."_

"_Why?"_

"_When somebody cares a lot about another person, they hate to see them in any kind of state that isn't happiness."_

"_Is that why Zoey cried? Because…she doesn't like to see me sad?"_

"_Yes. I'm sure of it. She cares a lot about you, you know."_

"_I know. It made me feel better when she said mommy was going to a good place called Heaven, where she'll be comfortable and happy. Daddy, what do you think Heaven looks like?"_

"_Hmm…well, when I think of Heaven, I think of a sunny place with a lot of fluffy clouds with angels in them. What about you?"_

"_I think that too. But I also think that there's Pokemon in Heaven too, and they get to live in happiness with the good people who are dead. I think mommy is with Pokemon right now too. She loved Pokemon a lot, huh daddy?"_

"_Yeah, she did."_

"_Then I'm glad she's in Heaven with Pokemon. That will make her even happier."_

_Gary smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Ash invited us over to his house for dinner."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. He said Zoey will be more than happy to see you."_

_Little Gary's face lit up and he smiled. "Ok!"_

_The professor stood up and held his son's hand as they paid their last respects to their beloved, and walked back to the town._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Will Zoey and I be friends forever?"_

"_I think so. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because I don't want to stop being friends with Zoey. She's really nice and fun."_

"_I think she doesn't want to stop being friends with you either."_

"_Wow, really?"_

_Gary chuckled. "Yes."_

"_Oh that's good. Because I care a lot about Zoey too, and I don't want to ever stop being her friend. Hey, do you think that when we're older, we can travel together and become Pokemon Trainers?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Wow! I can't wait! Hey daddy, tomorrow can I bring Zoey over so she can see the new Pokemon those other Trainers sent you?"_

"_It wouldn't hurt."_

"_I can't wait to tell Zoey!"_

_The professor was so pleased that his son found joy when around the girl. He liked that when he was down, she always found ways to cheer him up. He hoped that the two could keep that relationship for a long, long time._

_End Flashback_

Gary laughed at himself. He was so innocent back then and thought that nothing could ever separate himself and Zoey. Unfortunately for him, what he thought would bring the two closer together, actually made them drift apart. Their love for Pokemon was strong, and it caused rivalry between them, to see who was a better Pokemon lover. That's how it started out. They would memorize attacks and types of Pokemon, what evolved into what, and things like that. Looking back now, he guessed that still made them close, since they had something like that in common.

He looked down at Zoey, who had cried herself to sleep, dry tear stains on her cheeks. He held her closer to him and tightened his embrace.

_She was there for me when I needed it most…and now it's my turn to be there for her. Zoey, I don't like to see you in any kind emotion but happiness. We'll get out of this some way or another. I promise._

It was easy for Joey to explore the Silph building with the Rocket disguise. He was able to look at the maps on the walls and decide where he should go next. He had returned Pikachu to her Pokeball long ago, and Eevee hid in his hat. She tried to stay as still as possible.

"Where could she be? I have no idea as to how to get to her…"

"Psst."

Joey turned around, but there was no one to be seen.

"Psst!"

He looked again, but still found nobody.

"Over here! Behind the plant!"

Joey walked over to the large potted plant, and when he looked behind it, he saw Jessica. "What are you doing out in the open like that Jessica?"

"I'm not out in the open! I'm hiding!" She huffed. "Anyway, I think I may know where Zoey is at."

"Where?!"

"I heard some Rockets talking about two kids being locked up on the tenth floor. I bet Zoey's in there!"

"But who's the other kid?" Both thought for a moment, and then realization struck. "Gary!"

"Oh, we have to hurry or something bad might happen to Gary too!"

"I know, but how are you supposed to get around this place if you have no disguise?"

"Uhm…oh! Pretend you caught me and you're taking me to the same room! I know it's a risk, but it's the only chance we've got right now!"

"Well…uh…ok then. But I don't know how I'm supposed to fake-"

"A Rocket's coming! Hurry!"

Joey had to act fast. "Ha! Gottcha!" He pulled Jessica from behind the potted plant just as the Rockets passed them.

"Hey, good job new guy," one of them said. "You caught an intruder!"

"Yeah." He grabbed Jessica's wrists and held them behind her back. "So where do I take her?"

"The tenth floor, eighth room."

"Ok, got it."

Joey pushed Jessica up the flight of stairs all the way up to the tenth floor. "Now, he said eighth room right?"

"Yeah."

Gary continued to watch Zoey slumber in his arms. Her body felt so lithe against his; it felt so delicate and frail. She moved a bit, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Mm…" She yawned. "Huh?"

"Hey sleepy head."

"Oh…Gary. I didn't realize that I fell asleep…" She blushed when she noticed she dozed off in his arms. "Uhm, I'm so sorry!" she said as she distanced herself from him.

"Calm down! It didn't bother me."

"Oh…ok."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such a jerk."

"You shouldn't be sorry for that. You are who you are."

"But I still feel a bit bad…"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine…" She smiled at him. "Really."

He smiled at her, but then it was gone. "Zoey…"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"It's…more like a confession…"

"Ok…"

He sighed, and then looked at Zoey. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time."

"What is it?"

"There's a reason why I'm such a jerk toward you. It's because…in a way…that's hiding what I really feel…"

She stood quiet.

"Ok…uhm…" He scratched the back of his head. "What I mean to say…is that, I'm a jerk when I'm around you because I don't like showing vulnerability and…I guess I'm afraid you'll think less of me if I do…"

"I don't…understand…"

"Zoey…" His blush got deeper. "What I'm trying to say is…"

She looked at him. "Yes…?"

"…is that…deep down…I still care about you a lot…and…"

A faint blush now had shown on her own face.

"…what I've been feeling these past couple of years…is…something you wouldn't expect from me."

She looked even more confused than before.

"Oh I'm just gonna say it! Zoey, the truth…is that I actually lov-"

The door was opened, and he heard somebody shout, "Gary!"

He turned around and saw Jessica running toward him. "They caught you too?!"

"Huh? No! That's Joey in disguise!"

Zoey's hopes rose. "Joey?"

"Stand back Jessica," said Joey. "You guys too. I suggest you scoot to the side or something." He tossed a Pokeball, and out came his Flareon.

"Flare!"

"Flareon, aim your Flamethrower at the center of that cage door!"

The small Fire Pokemon unleashed a stream of flames that began to melt the cage door. After a few seconds, a giant hole was there in front of the cage.

Jessica ran towards the cage to the love of her life, and in turn, Zoey ran out of the cage. Gary was going to grab her wrist to tell her to stop, but Jessica tackled him into a hug. He watched as Zoey ran to Joey, and hugging him happily.

The moment was gone for Gary. That one chance that he had to tell her was ruined. _Maybe it just wasn't the right time for me to say anything but…_

"Oh I'm so happy you're safe Gary!" cried Jessica.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're safe too…"

He watched as Joey and Zoey just stood there, affectionately embracing each other, a smile on both of their faces. It pained Gary somewhat to see them that close, but he tried to not let it bother him. Jessica noticed his expression as he looked at them, and even though she said nothing, she had a pretty good idea as to what he was feeling.

"Oh," said Joey as he took off his cap. "Look who came along."

Zoey gave a huge smile. "Eevee!"

The little fox jumped into her master's arms and licked her face, her tail wagging rapidly. "Eevee!" Zoey kissed her head multiple times, cuddling her contently.

"Come on guys," said Joey. "Let's get out of here."

"But Team Rocket has my Pokemon…and Gary's Pokemon."

"Darn…well, do you know where?"

"They should be in David's office. It's on the same floor. Let's hurry!"

Zoey led them to David's office. She was extremely lucky that he wasn't inside. Her bag and Gary's Pokemon were on the desk. She snatched them and retreated out of the room. "Here Gary, your Pokemon."

He took them and placed the capsules back on his belt. Meanwhile, Joey removed the Rocket disguise he was wearing. His regular clothes were under it, and how he hid is backpack was a mystery.

"Now let's get out of here!"

The four young teens hurried down the floor as fast as they could, and down every stairway. When they got to the third floor however, they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well well, look what the Meowth dragged in."

"Hey, don't use my name like that moron!"

Before them were none other than Jack and Jackie.

"We thought you guys might be here," said Jack. "So the Boss said we could take you guys out if we found you."

"And lucky for us we found you just in time!" Jackie laughed. "Go, Arbok!"

"Weezing, come on!"

Their Pokeballs were tossed, and out came the evolutions of Ekans and Koffing.

"Wheeeh…zing."

"Sssscha!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex for information.

"_Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. The evolved form of Koffing. It grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found._"

"_Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon. The evolved form of Ekans. The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes while they are frozen in fear._"

"Not you guys again!" Zoey was about to take out a Pokeball, but then Gary said, "No, you go with Joey and get out of here."

"But Gary-!"

"Jessica and I will handle them."

The blonde's eyes sparkled. "Really?! We get to fight side by side?! Oh I'm so happy!"

"Well, alright. If that's what you want. But be careful!" Both Zoey and Joey continued down the hall, while Gary and Jessica stood back to fight.

"Alright Jessica. Ready for a double battle?"

"Of course!"

Gary took out a Pokeball, and tossed it. "Alakazam, go!"

"You too Ninetails!"

"Kazahm!"

"Niiiine ~"

Jack was the first one to make a move. "Weezing, use Take Down!" The floating Pokemon charged at Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Psychic!" The Pokemon focused on Weezing, and the latter began to have a blue glow around it. Weezing then was thrown against the wall.

"Arbok, use Poison Fang!"

The large snake slithered her way towards Ninetails, but Jessica knew how to get around it. "Ninetails, jump on Arbok's back and use Flamethrower!" The fox Pokemon leaped over the snake and landed on her back, then twirled around and shot a stream of fire from her mouth at Arbok.

"You guys are losing already?!" shouted Meowth. "You're just as useless as your parents!"

Gary gave a chuckle. "Pathetic."

"You shut your trap!" yelled Jack.

Jackie gave a sly smile. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, boy."

"And why is that?"

"Hmm. I wonder?"

He narrowed his eyes at Jackie, who only continued to smirk. Jessica looked worried. "What are you up to?!"

"Oh nothing. Don't get your panties in a bunch princess. But…" She took a photo out of the pocket of her uniform skirt. "…I think this has to do with you." She flicked the photo and Gary caught it.

"What the heck is this?"

"Look at it and you'll find out."

He glanced at the photo, and when he did, his face was filled with disbelief. It was a photograph of Joey and Zoey sitting at the water fountain, sharing their first kiss. Jessica noticed Gary's troubled face. "G…Gary?"

Jackie giggled. "See Meowth? I told you that picture would come in handy. Arbok, use Iron Tail!"

The cobra got up and dashed at the duo. Gary's face turned from shocked, to sad, and finally, to angry. He crushed the photo in his hand, and then said, "Alakazam, Reflect!" The Pokemon put a barrier between them and the attacking Arbok, whose Iron Tail bounced off the shield.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!" The Pokemon dashed at Arbok and slammed his head against hers, causing her to fly back and slam against the wall.

"Arbok!" cried Jackie.

Jack was getting frustrated. "This isn't getting us anywhere! Weezing, use Self-Destruct!" The Pokemon began glowing.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Meowth as she scratched him across the face. "The area here is too small! We're going to get caught in the blast too!"

But it was too late. Weezing had already Self-Destructed, causing a large hole in the wall, which shot the trio out of the building, along with their Pokemon.

While soaring in the air, Meowth had her arms crossed. "I had hoped…I really did…that you two would be much more productive than your idiot parents. But I guess I shouldn't expect so much from humans like you."

"Oh shut up Meowth!" Jackie held her skirt down. "You're no help either!"

"And at least we succeed in some of our missions, so there!" Jack said.

Meowth shook her head. "You're still morons!"

"We're blasting off again!"

Alakazam had used a Reflect to stop the attack from affecting his side of the battlefield, and to protect the Trainers.

"Well, at least they're gone now," Jessica said. "Let's find Joey and Zoey."

Gary returned Alakazam and said nothing. He just continued walking. Jessica frowned, and returned Ninetails. "Gary?"

"Let's hurry up. We don't want to lose them."

She knew why he was upset, but she deeply hoped that she was wrong.

Joey and Zoey had almost reached the second floor, when a vine slapped against the wall in front of them. Turning around, they found David and Adam. David's Victreebel was next to him.

"How the hell did you get out?!" yelled Adam. "I took the keys with me this time!"

"That's none of your business!" She knew she wasn't going to get away easily.

"You know too much girl," said David. "I can't let you leave now. Too bad for you." He tossed two Pokeballs, and out came Scyther and Muk.

"Muuuuuhk."

"Scyther!"

Zoey took out her Pokedex again. "_Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes. Its movements are like a ninja's._"

Joey was shocked. "You guys are going to use three Pokemon at once?!"

"Who said anything about three?" replied Adam. "Go Golem!"

A thick and round Pokemon appeared right next to the other three. "Gol…"

"Fine. If that's how it's gonna be," said Joey as he took out his Pokeball. "Go Blastoise!"

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to me, and those poor Pokemon!" cried Zoey. "Charizard, let's go!"

The Trainers released their Pokemon, and they stomped as they landed on the ground.

"Blast!"

"Rrouw!"

Joey looked at Zoey. "Do you want to use another Pokemon?"

"Yeah. I was going to use Marowak. You?"

"I planned on using Kangaskhan."

"Ok then." Zoey took out her Pokeball. "Let's go Marowak!"

"Kangaskhan, go!"

The two brown-colored Pokemon appeared next to their comrades.

"Maro!"

"Kangas!"

"So, you're really going to fight us four on four?" asked Adam with a laugh. "I bet you've never done a team battle like this."

"We may have never done a four on four battle," began Zoey. "But now's the perfect time to try it!"

"Tch. Golem, use Rollout!"

The large boulder tucked in his arms and legs as well as his head, and began to roll in place at an incredibly fast speed. He whirled towards Zoey's side.

"Marowak, use Bone Club!"

Marowak stood his ground and held the bone like a baseball bat. When Golem got close enough, he slammed the bone against his opponent, causing him to crash against the wall.

"What?! How is your Pokemon able to have that much fighting strength?! Golem is a heavy Pokemon!"

"I trained personally with my Marowak while he was a Cubone at the Fighting Dojo. He's grown pretty strong. Plus, the grudge he has against Team Rocket only makes him fight harder."

Marowak twirled the bone in his hand impressively, and then took a fighting stance. "Maro!"

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip on Marowak!"

Out of nowhere a vine came and grabbed Marowak by the leg, slamming him against the wall and then back down on the ground.

"Marowak!" cried Zoey. She clenched her fists. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

The dragon exhaled a stream of flames at the Pokemon so suddenly, that David wasn't able to call his next attack.

"Golem, block the Flamethrower!"

The boulder got in the way of the stream and blocked Victreebel from harm.

"Ha!" Adam laughed. "That shocked look on your face tells me that you didn't think we were capable of teamwork like that huh?"

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"

A powerful blast of water was shot at Golem, dousing him to defeat. He had fainted.

"Damn it!" Adam returned Golem.

"Do you have any other Pokemon?" asked David.

"No…Golem is the only one I have with me on hand. The rest I let you use for experimentation."

"What?!" Zoey cried. "You even let your own Pokemon be experimented on?! I can't believe you people!"

"Pokemon are meant to serve us," said David. "I don't know how many times I must keep emphasizing this to you child."

"You're sick people!" shouted Joey. "Blastoise, use Ice Beam!"

The turtle launched two blasts of ice from the canons on his back at the Pokemon.

"Muk, block it."

The slimy creature let himself get frozen in order to protect his other companions who were vulnerable to Ice attacks.

"Kangaskhan, use Dizzy Punch on the ice!"

"What do you think you're doing? You're only going to help my situation, not make it-"

Kangaskhan slammed her fist into the ice, hitting Muk directly, causing him to crash out of the crystal from the other side. He slammed against both of his comrades.

_Scyther is the strongest out of those_, thought Zoey to herself. _I can tell. That means it needs to be taken out first._ "Marowak, use Bonemerang on Victreebel!"

Marowak tossed the bone at Victreebel, hitting him directly in the center, causing him to topple over Scyther. "Now Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard charged towards the Pokemon since the space was too small for her to fly in. She slashed her claws against Victreebel's face.

"You fell into a trap girl!" said David. "Scyther, use Slash!"

The mantis raised her scythe-like arms and was about to slash Charizard against her stomach when Marowak intervened and blocked the attack with his bone.

"What the?! Where'd that Marowak come from?!"

"There was a reason why I told Charizard to use Dragon Claw and not Flamethrower. I had to find a way to get close to your side. Marowak hid on her back while she was attacking. Now I have an advantage! Marowak, use Bone Club!"

The Pokemon slammed the bone under Muk with all his strength, scooped up the Pokemon and threw him against the wall. Muk fainted.

"Now use Headbutt on Scyther!"

He slammed his rock-hard skull against her head.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Marowak leaped out of the way as a blast of fire scorched Scyther's body. David didn't have enough time to react.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip on Blastoise!" _Damn this girl! When she'd get so strong?!_

But before the vine could reach Blastoise, Charizard grabbed it and pulled Victreebel closer to her, anger on her face. "Flamethrower!"

Charizard released another stream of fire at Victreebel, the flames completely engulfing him. He fainted.

"Wow," Joey said to himself. "Zoey's…really getting into this battle."

"Attack Scyther with another Dragon Claw!"

Charizard slashed her claws against Scyther's belly, making her scream out in pain. "Now Marowak, finish this off with a final Headbutt!"

The Bone Keeper slammed his skull into her stomach, right where the wound from the Dragon Claw had appeared, causing extra damage. Scyther couldn't bear it and thus fainted.

David growled and returned all three of his Pokemon. "You…you've gotten stronger…"

"I'm only as strong as the Pokemon I lead. It's the teamwork and love we have for each other that makes us powerful."

Charizard and Marowak both gave a cry in agreement.

"That was great Zoey!" Joey said. "I've never seen anybody battle so passionately like that!"

"Oh, don't flatter me Joey…" Zoey said embarrassingly. "Your Pokemon helped too."

"You've think you've won haven't you?" asked David.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have one more Pokemon up my sleeve." He took out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Hitmonchan!"

"What?!"

Out from the Pokeball came Hitmonchan. Zoey's Hitmonchan.

"Give him back!"

"I don't think so. He's mine now."

Zoey noticed there was a collar around his neck. "Is that…what I think it is…?"

"Yes. I told you I was making pills to enhance Pokemon combat ability, but this collar is another form of control. You see," He took out a remote. "I found that the pills were still a bit faulty and they decreased the lifespan of the Pokemon that ate them, so this collar is a substitute. Every time a Pokemon doesn't listen, I turn this dial up one level, sending a rather painful shock. It's so painful that it makes the Pokemon go berserk due to the suffering."

"You're horrible!" Zoey wanted to cry. That was her Pokemon after all.

"Hitmonchan, use Comet Punch."

The Pokemon refused to attack his comrades, a worried look on his face.

"Ok then. Have it your way." David turned the dial.

Hitmonchan gave a cry of pain as red jolts of electricity covered his body. His eyes glowed red and he dashed towards Marowak, sending a flurry of punches in his stomach and one final punch to his face, sending him flying backwards.

Zoey gave a cry and caught Marowak before he fell. It hurt her when she landed, but she cared more about her Pokemon than she did about her physical well-being. "Marowak! No!" She returned him.

"Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut on Kangaskhan."

The Pokemon tried to regain his sanity. He didn't want to continue attacking his allies. David shook his head and turned the dial a level higher. Hitmonchan's face contorted with pain, causing his eyes to glow red again. He dashed towards Kangaskhan and slammed his fist under her chin, causing her to fly upwards and hit her head on the ceiling. "Use Mach Punch."

Hitmonchan slammed his fist in Kangaskhan's stomach, not only hitting the mother, but the baby Kangaskhan as well. She hit the wall, and fell to the ground.

"Kangaskhan!" Joey said as he ran to her. He saw that she was in pain, and the baby was badly injured as well. "R-Return!" To prevent the Pokemon and her baby from being harmed further, he decided not to use them.

"Hitmonchan," cried Zoey. "Snap out of it!"

Adam laughed. "How does it feel to be betrayed?"

"He's not betraying me! You guys are forcing him to attack us!"

"So aren't you going to defend yourself?"

Zoey looked at Hitmonchan, and her face became sad. "I can't…I can't attack him…he's my Pokemon still…even if he was stolen from me…"

"Then this will make things easier," said David with a smirk. "Hitmonchan, use Mach Punch on Charizard."

The Pokemon tried to control himself. He didn't want to attack Charizard, but David gave him no other option as he turned the dial two levels higher. Hitmonchan cried out again and charged towards Charizard at blinding speed, prepared to strike her in her tender belly.

Instead of his fist connecting with her hide, it instead hit the shell of Blastoise who blocked the attack. He cringed as he took the hit, but he still didn't move.

"Aww, how sweet," said Adam. "Your little boyfriend's Pokemon decided to save your Charizard from harm."

Charizard looked at Blastoise admiringly.

"Zoey," said Joey. "We need to do something."

"I…I know, but I don't want to hurt Hitmonchan!"

"Then I'll do it." A vine wrapped itself around Hitmonchan and slammed him against the floor.

Both Joey and Zoey turned around, only to find Jessica and Gary behind them. Venasaur and Blastoise had been released from their Pokeballs.

"Jessica?"

"Fighting your Hitmonchan is like fighting you, so I have no problem attacking. Venasaur, slam him against the wall!"

The large Pokemon lifted Hitmonchan off the ground and threw him against the wall.

"Now use Petal Dance!"

Thousands of petals came out of the flower on Venasaur's back in a whirlwind. They pelted Hitmonchan, cutting him in various places around his body.

David turned the dial five levels higher. "If this keeps up, your Pokemon might not make it. Now Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut!"

The fighting Pokemon gave another cry of pain and dashed towards Venasaur, hitting her directly under her chin, causing her to slam against the ceiling. Jessica smiled.

"Venasaur, use Vine Whip now!" The Pokemon recovered in mid air, trapping Hitmonchan in her many vines. "Now use Razor Leaf on the collar!"

The sharp leaves slashed at the metal collar, slicing it to pieces. Venasaur released Hitmonchan gently onto the ground after she herself landed.

Zoey ran to her Pokemon. "Hitmonchan!" She hugged him. "Oh…oh Hitmonchan!" He was severely damaged, his eyes closed in pain.

David clutched the remote so hard it broke. Hitmonchan's Pokeball was snatched away from him as Pikachu hit it with her tail, Eevee catching it on her nose and returning it to her master. Zoey pet both of them as thanks and returned her Hitmonchan.

"You're…you're not going to get away with this Ketchum!" shouted David.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Gary responded. "There are six Pokemon against you, and you have none left in your party. You won't stand a chance."

"That's not all," said a voice from behind. The Trainers turned around and found Officer Jenny behind them. "Team Rocket, you're under arrest!" Police officers appeared behind her.

"Damn it!" said Adam.

"We've already caught the rest of your comrades from the other floors," she said.

"But you won't catch us. I had been saving this in case of an emergency." He had another Pokeball on hand. "Abra, come out." The small Pokemon appeared on the floor next to him. "Teleport."

Jessica gasped. "Venasaur, don't let them escape! Vine Whip!" The Pokemon's vines darted at the Rockets, but Abra teleported them out of harm's way. "Dang it…"

Officer Jenny walked up to the Trainers. "We got a call from somebody saying that this building was infested with Team Rocket members…again." She sighed. "We found the employees of Silph and the company president in the basement, so they weren't harmed."

"Were you able to find the Team Rocket leader?" asked Gary.

"No…he escaped before we had the chance…"

"Wait," asked Zoey. "I'm glad you guys came when you did, but who called you?"

Jenny put a shoulder on Jessica and smiled. "This young lady did."

"You called the police?"

"W-Well I was so worried, and a part of me thought we wouldn't get out in one piece…so I called the authorities when Gary, Joey, and I were at the Pokemon Center. Don't think I did it just for you ok?!"

Zoey smiled. "Thanks."

"Whatever. Don't get too full of yourself."

"Come on," said Jenny. "Let's get you kids out of here."

Zoey and the others were questioned about Team Rocket in order to help the police track the few who escaped. After that, she asked Jenny if she could so see a doctor, and when the woman asked her why, she hesitated and whispered her reason into her ear. Jenny was revolted and immediately sent her to the nearest hospital. Luckily, the doctor said Zoey didn't have any internal injuries from the assault or any severe physical damage, merely a few scratches. She was so relieved, as well as Jenny. Afterward, they retreated to the Pokemon Center where everyone else was waiting.

"I'm so glad this is all over," she told Jenny as they walked into the building.

"I know."

"Did you find…any Pokemon?"

Jenny's face looked sad. "We did…but most of them were…well…we only found a few alive…but they were damaged so badly that…we have no choice but to put them down…"

Zoey tried to stop herself from crying. "I hate Team Rocket…so…so much…"

"I know. I do too…"

The girl walked up to the counter. "Excuse me Nurse Joy."

"Oh, you're here about your Hitmonchan correct? Jenny told me."

"Yes." She handed her the Pokeball. "He's badly damaged. Uhm, and if you can heal the rest of my Pokemon too…please do." She gave her all the Pokeballs she had on hand except for Eevee's since she didn't get hurt.

Nurse Joy gave Hitmonchan's Pokeball to Chansey who took it in the back while the rosette healed the five Pokemon in the machine. "There you go. Now I'm going to go check on your Hitmonchan."

"Thank you." Zoey put the Pokeballs back into her bag and sat down next to Joey.

"How's Hitmonchan?"

"Nurse Joy is going to check how bad his injuries are."

"Zoey."

"Yes?"

"My mom...well she called this Pokemon Center because the news about the Silph building was all over Kanto, and she wanted to make sure I was alright. She also told me to tell you that your mom wants you to call her."

"Oh no…"

Zoey got up and walked to a phone booth and dialed her house. The screen turned on and May appeared. "Zoey!"

"Hi mom."

"Don't you 'Hi mom' me missy! What were you thinking getting into such grave danger like that?!"

"Well I'm sorry but I couldn't let them get away with what they've done!"

"You're just like your father! Both of you are always…" Her face became sad. "…always going out of your way to save the Pokemon…not caring about your own lives. I can't tell you how many times he's risked his life to save them. It's not a bad thing, but…he scares me when he does that. And now that you've inherited that sense of justice from him…you scare me too. I don't want to lose you Zoey…you're my baby…and…and I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to you…" She began to sob.

"Oh…mom…please don't cry!"

Eevee's ears folded down. "Eevee…"

"I'm just…I get so worried about you now that you're on a Pokemon journey. You've been gone for months on this quest…and…"

"I know, but I want to do this. Please, don't cry mom…"

May wiped her eyes. "Ok. I'm…I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"No, I knew you only did that because you were worried. But I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry anymore."

"Ok." May looked at her daughter and smiled. "I'm glad you took after your father. He'd be very proud of you if he were here."

"Thanks."

"Zoey, be careful…and…I still wish you the best of luck."

The girl gave a smile and a nod. "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

Both of them hung up and Zoey walked back to her seat, Eevee in her arms. As she sat down, Joey asked, "So what did your mom say?"

"She scolded me for a few seconds…then cried…then just told me how much she cares about me and to be careful."

"Oh. She's very understanding."

"Yeah, she is."

Joey remembered something and searched through his backpack. "You dropped this before you were kidnapped." He handed her the white hat.

"Oh my hat! Thank you!" She put it on her head.

"Heh. You're welcome."

"Eevee!"

Nurse Joy walked up to them. "Zoey?"

"Yes?"

"Your Hitmonchan…he's…well he's badly injured."

"I thought so…" She looked at the ground, and then back at Joy. "How bad is it?"

"Well you can't take him on your journey right now, that's for sure. I'm going to need some time to restore him."

Zoey sighed. "That's…that's alright. I want him to get better as soon as possible. I'll leave him here so he can be restored back to health."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Ok. Well, then I'll do my best to make sure he gets better."

"Thank you so much."

She giggled. "You're welcome. It's my duty to help the Pokemon. I'm pleased to do it." She walked away and went back to the counter.

"At least he's safe now," Joey said.

"I know, but I wanted to train him for a while." She sighed again. "Oh well. His health comes first." She stood quiet for a moment. "Hey, where's Gary and Jessica?"

"Oh, I think they're outside in the front."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Eevee leaped from her arms as Zoey stood, and the small Pokemon followed her.

Both Gary and Jessica stopped their conversation as they heard the automatic doors open and Zoey walked up to them. "Hey. Thanks for coming to help at the Silph building."

"Hmph," was all Gary said as he walked away. "You're welcome. Don't be expecting me to help you anymore though. You're not a baby, at least I hope not, so you can take care of yourself."

Zoey's brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He ignored her and just continued walking.

"Gary!"

"I don't have time to stick around and chat with you. I'm still on my journey and this whole thing was a setback. I need to pick up where I left off. Smell ya later."

Zoey huffed. "He gets me so frustrated!"

"Zoey."

She looked at Jessica. "Yes?"

"Stay away from Gary for a while."

"Not this again…"

"No I mean it!" she shouted. Zoey looked at her in surprise. "You can't be doing this to him!"

"What am I doing exactly?!"

"You already have Joey, so don't play around with Gary's emotions like that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're so oblivious! How can you not see it?! Even…! Even I see it…" She looked sad as she stared at the ground, but then the serious expression returned to her face. "I care a lot about him, to the point of even loving him. I'm not going to let you continue to toy with him like that. Zoey, please, if you really care about him, then just continue your rivalry, and don't pretend like you care about him more than you do. He's more sensitive than you think. Goodbye."

She walked away saying nothing more.

Zoey was confused, but the way Jessica talked to her made her think twice. "She really…does love him…and here…I thought it was just a fangirl obsession…"

Eevee looked up at her. "Vee?"

"Maybe she's right. Then, it's decided. I'm going to continue my rivalry with him since that seems to be the only way we can even remain to be acquaintances. It's better than nothing, right Eevee?" She smiled determinedly, and her Pokemon chuckled.

"Vee!" she said with a nod.

"Let's go back inside."

Zoey and Joey stood overnight at the Pokemon Center and woke up bright and early the next morning.

After showering and washing herself up, she met Joey in the cafeteria. They were the only ones there for the time being. "Morning!"

He smiled. "Good morning."

Both of them got their food and sat down, but not before releasing their Pokemon to feed them. "So, you're still going to continue your journey Zoey even though all of this has happened?"

"Of course! This isn't going to stop me! I have a League to win!"

Joey laughed. "Well that's good. I think I'm going to continue on my journey too."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I actually want to train my Pokemon a bit more, so I'm not really sure. Where are you headed?"

"To the next Gym." She took a bite of her pancakes.

"That's on an island you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The next Gym is on Cinnabar."

"So then…that means I need to take a boat there."

"Or you could just use a Pokemon."

"Uhm…oh yeah! Charizard can just Fly me there!"

"Well, I was gonna suggest to use Surf, but you don't have a Water Pokemon yet so…yeah, Fly would be the best way to go from here."

"How long do you think it'll take to get over there?"

"Hmm. Well, we're in Saffron right now, so if you Fly using Charizard…then you'll reach it probably within a few hours."

"Ok. But uh…how do I know which island is Cinnabar? Aren't there a few islands out there?"

"You have a map right?"

"Yes."

"Then it should be easy. Just make sure you Fly back to Fuchsia first, because it'll be easier to locate it on your map if you leave from there."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan! But Joey, where are you going to train?"

"I'm really not sure. I think I'm going to go back to the dojo for a bit."

"Why?"

"Well, this might sound pathetic, but when you were captured, I felt so useless at first because I couldn't do anything. I mean, I know my Pokemon are here to help me, but if I'm not physically fit, then how am I even supposed to help them, let alone myself? That's why I want to become stronger too. And also…" He looked at her seriously. "I want to protect you whenever you're in a bind. I want you to be able to count on me for assistance if you ever need it."

At this Zoey blushed a little. "But Joey, you already help me so much."

"I know, but still…"

She smiled. "I understand." The girl had taken the last bites of her food and then said, "Well it looks like it's time to get going."

"Yeah."

Both of the young Trainers walked out of the Pokemon Center once Zoey said goodbye to Nurse Joy and her injured Hitmonchan. "I hope he gets better soon…"

"He will."

It was quiet for a few moments. Joey spoke first. "Well, I guess…this is goodbye. No, wait. More like…see you later?"

"Yeah."

He held out his hand so she can shake it, but instead she hugged him. "Thank you so much Joey. You don't know what your friendship means to me. And…I still haven't…forgotten what happened back at the water fountain…"

A blush appeared on his face. "Oh yeah. The uhm…"

"Yes, the kiss." She looked at him. "And I think you probably remember what we also talked about. Our Kanto journey…well, we can't really be together until we've finished our quest right?"

"Yeah, I understand." He smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about it."

"That's nice to know." She gave him a small peck on the lips. "So, I'll see you later?" She looked embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah…I'll see you later too. Good luck Zoey."

"Good luck to you too Joey. I'll be cheering for you."

"Same here."

"Pika!"

"Eevee!"

Joey waved to her and then went on his way back towards the dojo to train with his Pokemon. Zoey released Charizard and asked her if she could carry her back to Fuchsia. The dragon agreed and within a few hours arrived at the city.

"Thanks girl." She returned her and looked at the Pokeball. "Rest for now, because I don't know how far Cinnabar Island is." She put the Pokeball away. "We should take this chance to buy supplies and stock up huh?"

"Vee!"

Zoey walked to the nearest Pokemart and bought supplies since apparently a lot of the things she had were stolen when her bag was in custody. Luckily the important things were left there, like the Pokedex, Fame Checker, and everything else she had obtained from people on her journey.

After paying the cashier, Zoey and Eevee sat down on a bench and she began to sort through her bag, organizing it. "Ok, so the medicine goes here…Pokeballs go there…"

Eevee just watched her put everything away.

"Okay! I'm all set! Ready to go Eevee?"

"Vee! Eevee!"

Zoey picked up the small Pokemon and placed her on her shoulder. Before leaving, she decided to visit Snorlax at the Safari Zone. She had learned from the rangers that he was very helpful to the other wild Pokemon, at least when he wasn't asleep. He was also very helpful to the rangers. Of course, when Zoey saw him again, she became emotional and didn't want to leave him as he hugged her, and it took the rangers to talk some sense into her and pull her away from Snorlax, all the while Eevee was watching with embarrassment.

Finally, Zoey left the Safari Zone and was at the sea shore. "Ah, the ocean!" she said happily as she spread her arms out. "I can't wait to get to that island!" She tossed up Charizard's Pokeball and out came the dragon.

"Rrouw!"

"Ready to go girl?"

She nodded and smiled. Zoey climbed onto her back and Eevee nestled herself in her vest so as to not fly off. Zoey made sure her hat was firmly placed, and Charizard's bow would stay on her head.

"Ok, we're ready! Let's go Charizard!"

The Pokemon began to flap her wings and then she took off into the sky, Zoey holding onto her securely.

"Wow, this is so great flying up here! I can see everything! And with your speed, we'll be there in no time!"

"Rrouw!"

"Eevee!"

Despite all that had happened to her back at Saffron, and even though she was a bit traumatized, her determination and revived courage seemed to wash away that part of her past as she looked towards the future to her goal.

As long as she had her Pokemon companions, she felt like she could overcome anything.

* * *

I couldn't think of a better last line for the chapter. Sorry. And I just realized that I enjoy writing Pokemon battle scenes. Lol So, there's your long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

This story is almost finished, if you haven't already noticed. But before I go, I have a question for you: should Zoey fight the Elite Four? That'll just add more chapters...but if you guys want me to write it, I will. Anyway, I'm glad she got out of her predicament. Poor girl. And you know what else? I actually had a dream a couple of nights ago where she was being raped by a Team Rocket member. Yeah...it was kinda explicit so I'd rather not go into detail, but I'm pretty sure that Team Rocket member was Adam. xDDD Though I think that was my subconscious telling me, "You can't leave the story at that chapter! Finish it woman!" So I wrote the new chapter. Lol

Since I probably won't update until next year (as in 2010, not next year December! xD) I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, and a Happy New Year! And again, thank you to those who continue reading this story. It means a lot to me. :D

Peace out!


	31. Regeneration

Regeneration

It was around noon when Zoey saw Cinnabar Island in the distance. "There it is!" Charizard accelerated and landed on the shore of the island. She let Zoey climb off her back. "Thanks girl. You deserve a rest." She returned her into her Pokeball.

"Wow, I'm already at my seventh badge. I'm so excited!"

"Eevee!"

They walked into the island's city and decided to get something to eat. Zoey sat down on a table outside the small restaurant, Eevee sitting on the table. The two ate a meal happily.

"Hmm, let's see. Currently in my party, I have you, Charizard, Marowak, Elekid, Nidoqueen, and Vileplume. I wonder if I can catch anymore Pokemon here? I desperately need a Water type."

"Eevee? Eevee eve!"

"Yeah, even though Nidoqueen can learn Water moves, she'll still take damage from an actual Water Pokemon since she's part Ground. Hmm. Hey, do you want to go fishing Eevee to see what we catch? Hopefully I don't get another Gyarados!"

"Eevee?"

"Well you see, the first time I tried to fish, Charizard was still a Charmander and we were at Vermillion. So we did catch something, but it was a Gyarados which completely scared us. Luckily Joey was there to prevent it from attacking us. Anyway, now that my Pokemon are stronger, I don't have to worry anymore! So! Wanna go fishing with me?"

"Eevee!"

"Okay!"

After paying for the food, Zoey walked to the shore again and sat on a rock, Eevee next to her. She took out her fishing rod and put some bait on it, tossing it out into the sea. "This might take a while…hmm…"

Sure enough, it did. Zoey waited about half an hour before she caught anything. When she felt something tug at her line, she reeled it in, only to find a Magikarp. "Oh…no…this won't do…" She tossed it out again.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm ever gonna catch something useful. There are a lot of Water Pokemon, but catching some of them is hard when you're out at sea since you mostly find Magikarp. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get a Tentacool or something."

In an instant, something tugged at her line. "Woah! This feels heavy!" She tried to reel it in, but it was too strong. "Oh my. Eevee! Release Nidoqueen to help me!"

The little Pokemon did as she was told and looked for Nidoqueen's Pokeball. She released her and then Zoey said, "Nidoqueen! I need help with this please!" Her Pokemon grabbed the rod and using all of her strength, pulled it. The Pokemon at the end of the line finally gave up and let itself be reeled in.

"Yes! Huh?"

What came out first was a gray shell and then slowly the rest of the Pokemon emerged from the water. "Lapras?"

The Pokemon looked at her in surprise, and then smiled. "Ra!" She swam over to Zoey and nudged her affectionately.

"Hey!" Zoey giggled. "How are you doing? Sorry about catching your shell. Here, I'll take the line off." She climbed onto Lapras' back and removed the line from the shell. "Yeah, sorry again. I was just trying to catch a Water Pokemon since my friend told me I should have one. I don't want to risk Nidoqueen getting hurt by a Water attack."

Zoey paused for a moment, and then said, "Lapras…"

The large sea Pokemon looked at her and then smiled happily. "Ra!"

"Will you…be my first ever Water Pokemon?"

Lapras nodded happily. "Great! Oh but, I feel like I should battle you first. I mean, you're a really rare Pokemon, and I don't want to take you just like that. What do you say? Will you battle me?"

The Pokemon nodded and Zoey smiled, getting off her back. "Okay then!" She grabbed one of her Pokeballs and sent it flying. "Elekid, I choose you!"

The baby Pokemon came out. "Bi!" He saw Zoey and ran to her, hugging her leg affectionately.

"No, not now Elekid! We're going to battle!" She pointed to Lapras. Elekid looked at the large Pokemon and then returned to his place.

"Okay, Elekid, use Quick Attack!" The small Pokemon ran to Lapras and was about to slam into her, when she dodged it and used an Ice Beam.

"Elekid, dodge!"

The baby rolled out of the way. "Now use Thundershock!" Elekid twirled his arms and shot electricity from the horns on his head at Lapras. She got hit but because he was still young, it didn't do as much damage to her as it would have if he were evolved.

Lapras leaped out of the water and slammed onto the shore. She was going to prove that she's just as efficient on land as she is in the water. Lapras leaped up again and slammed on top of Elekid.

"BIIII!"

"Oh no! I think she used a Body Slam! E-Elekid! Use Thundershock again!"

The jolt was weak, but it was enough to get Lapras off. Elekid looked tired and Zoey decided to return him before he got injured further. "Return Elekid!" She grabbed another Pokeball. "Go Vileplume!"

"Vilepluuume!"

"Use Stun Spore!"

Yellow spores came out of Vileplume's head, but Lapras knew how to get around that. She shot a pulse of water from her mouth at the spores, dowsing them and rendering them useless.

"Dang. Vileplume, Bullet Seed!" Vileplume shot multiple bullets at Lapras, who got hit in the neck and face. Though she was being pelted with the seeds, she opened her mouth again and used Ice Beam, freezing the rapid fire of seeds and eventually reaching Vileplume.

"Vile!" The Pokemon shivered out of cold.

"Vileplume! Use Razor Leaf!"

The Pokemon shot leaves at Lapras who got cut with a few of them, but slid across the trail of wet sand that was made with the Water Pulse and used Body Slam again, knocking Vileplume unconscious.

"Are you serious? Oh, Vileplume, return!" Zoey put her Pokeball away. "Dang. Lapras is such a strong Water type!" She scowled, but then smiled determinedly. "All the more reason why I should catch her! Alright Nidoqueen, you're up!"

Nidoqueen walked in front of Zoey and roared. "Nido!"

Lapras used Ice Beam again, but Nidoqueen dodged it. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

Nidoqueen shot a big ball of sludge from her mouth at Lapras who got hit in the face with it. It stung her eyes and she couldn't see. Plus, it was poisoning her.

"Great! Now use Brick Break!"

Nidoqueen charged at Lapras and slammed her fist onto her opponent's back, causing Lapras to cry out in pain. "Good job! Now let's finish Lapras with a Dig attack!"

Nidoqueen burrowed into the ground and then shot up directly underneath Lapras, sending her flying a few feet above the air. Zoey took this chance to catch her. "I bought this at Fuchsia and it's supposed to help catch Water Pokemon." She tossed a Net Ball at Lapras. The ball bounced off of Lapras and opened, a stream of red energy capturing her inside.

The ball wobbled on the sand for a few moments, and Zoey hoped with all of her might that Lapras would stay inside. Finally, the ball stopped wobbling and stood still.

"Yes! I caught Lapras!" Zoey jumped for joy and ran to the Net Ball, picking it up and holding it triumphantly. "Wow, my first Water Pokemon. And it's a rare one at that too!" She looked at Nidoqueen. "Thank you so much Nidoqueen! You were great!"

"Nidoqueen!" Zoey ran up to her Pokemon and hugged her, Nidoqueen very happy. Eevee smiled.

"Good job girl." She returned her to her Pokeball. "Okay, guess we're gonna have to go to the Pokemon Center again Eevee."

"Vee!"

* * *

Zoey walked to the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy to heal her Pokemon.

"Oh of course!"

"Oh, wait, except this one." She took Nidoqueen's Pokeball and replaced it with Lapras'.

"Caught a new Pokemon?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then, I'll heal this one too!"

Nurse Joy took the tray of Pokeballs to the machine to heal them, while Zoey walked to the phones and sat down. She dialed the Pallet Pokemon Lab and Prof. Gary answered.

"Zoey!"

"Hello professor!"

"I heard what happened to you back at Saffron. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well I'm glad. That notorious Team Rocket keeps slipping away from the Officers. They were supposed to have disbanded sometime ago but I guess they've been revived…"

"I hope they don't appear anywhere anytime soon."

"I hope the same thing. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Oh! I want to give you my Nidoqueen to hold since I caught another Pokemon!"

"Really? Which one?"

"Well I haven't had a Water Pokemon before, and I had been using Nidoqueen as a substitute but…well, I decided it was time I get one. And so, I went fishing today."

"Where are you exactly?"

"At Cinnabar Island. That's where I caught my new Pokemon. At first I was only catching Magikarp which…will take forever to train and they're not very good at anything but just being there…but luckily I caught something greater!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! I caught a Lapras!"

"Wow! That's great! Lapras are really strong Pokemon so make sure to take care of it!"

"I will. I had actually met this Lapras back at Vermillion."

"Really?" Zoey proceeded to tell him the story about Marina and the first time she met Lapras.

"Oh, well that's nice. Looks like that Lapras liked you before you even caught her!"

"Yup! So, would you mind taking care of Nidoqueen for me please?"

"Sure thing!"

Zoey walked over to the transport machine near the phones and the Pokeball was sent to Prof. Gary, who then released Nidoqueen. "Hello Nidoqueen. So glad you could be here!"

Nidoqueen nodded and looked at the screen, waving at Zoey. The Trainer waved back. "Don't worry Nidoqueen, we'll still train some more, but right now I need to train Lapras! Okay?"

Nidoqueen nodded and began to walk around the lab, looking at various things. "Well, your Nidoqueen seems to be very understanding."

"She is. I'm so glad I caught a Pokemon like her."

"Anyway Zoey, it's a good thing you caught a Water type."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"This is the city with the next Gym in it, and the Leader uses Fire types."

"Wow! How lucky am I?"

Prof. Gary laughed. "Very. Just make sure to train your Lapras enough for the Gym. She's also part Ice and Fire attacks work extremely well against them. Though Lapras is a Water Pokemon, she can still take considerable damage with strong Fire attacks like Flamethrower or Fireblast. The weaker ones will do less damage, like Ember or Fire Spin. Plus, Lapras have great endurance, so she should fare well in your next Gym battle."

"I'm sure she will, because I needed to use Elekid, Vileplume, and Nidoqueen to catch her!"

"You see? Then it's a good thing you did!"

"Yup!"

"Well anyway Zoey, I'm glad you're alright. And hey, why don't you stop by the lab on Cinnabar?"

"Hmm? Oh my goodness! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"I have some fossils that I found back at Mt. Moon and Officer Jenny told me I could come here to revive them."

"Well she was right. This is the only place in Kanto where you can revive fossilized Pokemon, though I think the Pewter City Museum is working on gaining this kind of technology as well."

"Oh, okay. I think I'll go do that first then!"

"Alright. Oh, I see Nurse Joy is done with your Pokemon. Well anyway, it was nice talking to you again Zoey and I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Thanks Professor."

"Good luck with your battle, and do inform me of what Pokemon were revived from your fossils okay?"

"Okay, thanks!"

The screen turned off and Zoey walked over to the counter. Nurse Joy handed her the Pokemon back. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" She put them all back inside her bag, looking at Lapras' happily before putting it in last.

"Well Eevee, wanna head over to the lab?"

"Eevee!"

* * *

Zoey had to ask a few people where the lab was and they were generous enough to give her specific directions. When she found it, she gazed up at it. "Wow, impressive!"

"Eevee!" The two walked into the lab and up to the receptionist.

"Oh, welcome to the Cinnabar Island Research Lab! How may I help you?"

"I have some fossils I found and I would like to see if it's possible to revive them."

"Oh of course it's possible!" said a voice. Zoey turned around to her right and the receptionist smiled.

"Good afternoon Professor Edward."

"Good afternoon to you too! So!" he began as he turned to Zoey. "You want to revive some fossils huh?"

"Oh, yeah I do!"

"Well then, follow me!"

Zoey followed the man with Eevee on her shoulder. "So, are you really a professor?"

"Well, I'm more of a scientist. I hope to someday be a great professor like Oak though!"

"Oh, I see." Professor Edward was tall with a bright smile. His black hair looked disheveled and wore glasses with huge lenses. He also looked pretty young to be a scientist.

"So, what is your name young lady?"

"Oh, my name is Zoey Ketchum and I'm on my Pokemon quest to become the Kanto League Champion!"

"Zoey Ketchum you say? Wow! So then you're the original Ketchum's kid I see! Hmm, surprised to see he has a daughter! I thought he would have a son, but this is great! So Zoey, where did you find your Eevee? They're rare Pokemon after all."

"Oh, Eevee? Well actually, I found her in a Team Rocket base, under Celadon's Game Corner. I rescued her from there, so now she's my Pokemon."

"Team Rocket huh? I hate those guys. They research on Pokemon for all the wrong reasons! Us scientists are supposed to do research to learn more about Pokemon and help them and live in peace among them. But it's the twisted scientists like the ones at Team Rocket's disposal that are the problem. If they didn't get their hands on those scientists, then Team Rocket would be a lot less threatening…"

"Really?"

"Of course! It's the scientists who have all the knowledge."

"Oh. Uhm, Professor?"

"Just call me Ed!"

"Okay…then Ed? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Well…" Zoey told him about her encounters with Team Rocket back at the Silph Headquarters. "…and I was wondering…is it possible to make a pill that will increase all the stats of the Pokemon permanently?"

"I don't know to be honest with you. We've never tried it because we believe it's the Trainer's job to bring out the Pokemon's strength, not by some artificial method."

"That's a great answer."

"Why thank you! Anyway, I don't think those pills will work, or the other method you were talking about, the collar."

"Why not?"

"Because if what you said about both of those is true, they'll harm the Pokemon and cause their lifespan to shorten. Team Rocket thinks they'll strengthen the Pokemon, but it's like sugar: it'll only give you strength for a while, until it starts to drain your energy. Eventually the Pokemon are going to get tired instead of hyped when they take those pills, so instead of increasing their energy, it's actually going to deplete it."

"Wow, you know so much!"

"It's actually because the officers in Saffron were investigating the Silph building and found some papers there from the research that nefarious gang was using, so they sent them here to see if we can understand what they were trying to do. Now we're trying to figure out if there's a possible way to restore the Pokemon."

"Restore?"

"Officer Jenny of Saffron told me that there was about a dozen Pokemon that had enough energy left to be healed, but they're not in tip top shape to say the least. Here at our lab, we're trying to figure out if there's a way to reverse the effects of the pills so the Pokemon can get their strength back. That's how I know all of this, and I wanted to tell you so you don't think I was some kind of Rocket spy!"

"Oh, no, that's totally understandable!"

"Oh okay, because by my physical appearance, some people think I'm a 'mad' scientist when I'm really not! I just get so absorbed in my research and helping my fellow scientists that I forget to comb my hair sometimes!" He laughed.

Zoey chuckled. "I see."

"Ah, I should probably comb my hair now though…" He walked into his office and grabbed a comb from his drawer. Zoey looked around and saw that it was a very messy office and stacks of books and papers littered the floor.

"You have a lot of research material here Ed."

"Oh!" He laughed embarrassingly. "Y-Yeah…I tend to check out books from the library on this island and forget to return them, so I end up just paying for them and keeping them. That's how I waste my paycheck…not too bright…"

Zoey giggled. "I don't think it's a waste. You're helping the world with your research, Pokemon and humans alike!"

"Thank you Zoey. You don't know how happy that makes me feel! Now, I gotta run to the bathroom since there isn't a mirror in here and then I'll check if the machine to revive your fossils is not occupied. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

The scientist left and Zoey looked around his office. She saw a picture frame with a man in a lab coat who looked like him, except he looked a lot older. She guessed this was his father and the boy in his arms was Professor Edward, and the woman standing next to the man was probably his wife. There were other pictures around the room with the same man and little Edward. Most of them were of his father researching and Edward watching him intently and admiringly.

Zoey smiled. "Guess he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, just like I did."

The young girl continued to look at the photos happily. A small lavender blob squeezed out of a crevice of file cabinets and slid over to Zoey. It attached to her leg and chills were sent down her spine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Professor Edward came running into his office. "What happened?"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT? GET IT OFF!"

Edward looked at the thing on Zoey's leg and it crawled up, attaching to her skirt and then crawling onto her arm. The professor laughed.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY? THIS THING IS DISGUSTING! EEVEE! USE BITE!"

Eevee immediately bit the purple blob and it cried in pain, falling to the floor and dashing to a corner where it trembled in fear. Eevee chased after it and growled, her hair sticking up as the little blob continued to tremble.

"Oh, Zoey! Don't be mean!"

"It was attacking me!"

"No it wasn't! It was trying to be friendly and say hello!"

"That thing…it's not a Grimer is it? Oh god because if it is, I need to shower!"

"No no!" Professor Edward walked over to Eevee and picked her up, handing her to Zoey. Then he picked up the trembling blob. "It's okay. She was just scared is all…" He pet it comfortingly and it stopped trembling. Zoey finally saw its face which only consisted of two small eyes and a mouth.

"What is…"

"Zoey, I'd like you to meet Ditto."

"Ditto?"

She took out her Pokedex. "_Ditto, the Transform Pokemon. It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees."_

"So…that thing is a Pokemon?"

"Yep! Ditto are all over the lab, you just can't see them because they can transform into anything. I have a Ditto, except it has transformed into that book on my table because your screaming startled it."

Zoey looked back at the table and noticed a book began to glow and when the light was gone, Ditto was sitting on the desk. "Ditto!"

"Oh, I see now."

The Ditto splat onto the floor and then walked over (at least Zoey considered it to be walking since it didn't have legs) to Professor Edward and then climbed up to his shoulder and smiled, waving at Zoey with whatever seemed to be its hand or arm. It was really just a blob so she didn't think it hand any limbs or something of the sort.

"Oh, h-hello Ditto," she said as she waved at it. "Sorry for startling you before."

Ditto just smiled.

"It forgives you."

"It?"

"Ditto are one of the few Pokemon that don't have genders, like Voltorb and Magnemite."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway," he said looking down at the blob in his scooped hands. "This is a Ditto we found a while back outside our research lab. It's been hanging around ever since, though it gets scared easily despite it being friendly. I think you hurt its feelings because you told Eevee to attack it."

"W-Well I didn't know what it was!" She looked at Ditto and it seemed to be crying since little tears were falling from its eyes and its mouth kept quivering. "Oh I'm so sorry Ditto!"

Ditto covered its face with a hand and trembled again. "I think you should hold it Zoey so it knows you won't attack it again."

"D-Ditto!" it cried to Edward. It shook its head and hid its face against his shirt.

"It's okay Ditto. She won't harm you again." He stood in front of Zoey. "Here, I want you to hold it. Maybe it'll be comforted when you do."

"Oh, well, okay."

Zoey held out her hands and the professor put Ditto there, though he had to shake it off a bit since it wouldn't let go of his own hand. Once it was in Zoey's palms, she realized it wasn't slimy at all like Grimer, though it was squishy and a bit cold.

She held Ditto up to her face. "Hello Ditto."

The Pokemon continued to tremble and little sobs escaped from its mouth, making Zoey feel bad especially since to her they sounded very cute.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Ditto! Honest! You just surprised me that's all! And I have never seen a Ditto so…I didn't know what you were…" The Ditto peeked from its hand and looked at her. She held it close to her chest and put a hand on what she considered to be its head (really, it was hard to tell what any kind of body part was on this thing). The Ditto cringed a bit, but calmed down after she began to pet it.

"I'm sorry okay? And Eevee is too. Right girl?"

Eevee nodded from Zoey's shoulder. "Eevee eve…" she said to Ditto.

The blob looked at Zoey, and then at Eevee, who were now smiling at Ditto. Slowly, it began to smile and cuddled Zoey happily. "You know, Ditto is really cute now that I look at it."

Professor Edward laughed. "Yeah they are. There are so many here that every scientist in this lab has one or two."

"Don't they get confused as to which Ditto is theirs?"

"No, because they put little things on them, like bows or stars, or sometimes put little colorful rocks on them. Strangely they stick to the Pokemon so you can tell which Ditto belongs to which."

"How do you know that one is yours?"

"Oh, it has glasses like me!"

"Really?"

Ditto morphed some glasses onto its face and smiled. "Ditto!"

"Oh how cute!"

"Yeah, I nicknamed it Edward Jr. and it doesn't matter because Ditto can't be male or female."

"So, that Ditto has just as much of a chance as being male as it does female?"

"Well, I guess you can put it that way. Ditto are used for breeding Pokemon that can't be bred, like Nidoqueen and Nidoking. A lot of Breeders have Dittos so they can transform to be able to mate with these particular Pokemon."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yup, and they can also breed with other non-gender Pokemon too."

"Woah. So…it's basically like…the Trainer or Breeder can choose the gender of it?"

"In certain circumstances, yes."

"Oh I see." She looked at the Ditto in her arms. "Well I don't care if this Pokemon were to be a male or female. It's cute and friendly either way! Hmm…" She took out something from her bag and put it on its belly. "There, I hereby dub you to be a male Ditto! That's a bowtie so you're able to be distinguished!"

"Ditto ditto!" it cried happily.

"Er…well actually Zoey, it doesn't quite work like that-" but he was ignored as she cuddled the Ditto as it giggled.

Professor Edward sighed and then chuckled. "Looks like you got really attached to that Ditto. Anyway, I checked with the other scientists and it looks like the machine is ready to revive your fossils!"

"Oh that's great!"

"Yep! Now just follow me and we'll have some new Pokemon for you in no time!"

* * *

Zoey followed Edward down the hall and into a large room with other scientists in it. Some of them had clipboards and others were at large computers. The stray Ditto was now sitting on Zoey's other shoulder, comfortable with the view.

"Well, here we are!"

"Wow, that's a big machine!"

"Yep, it is." The machine used for reviving fossilized Pokemon was a giant tube with a control board in front of it. There were thick heavy wires at the bottom that connected to various places in the room.

"So, let's see what kind of fossils you have!"

"Uhm, well I have two. I guess I should start with the one I found at Mt. Moon." Zoey took out the rock and handed it to Edward.

"Oh, I think I know what this might be! Let's see if our assumption is correct!" He pressed a button on the control pad and the tube opened. He placed the fossil in the center and then closed the tube. He went to the control pad and typed in a few things, finalizing it with pressing a red button.

"There. This kind of technology is fast, so it shouldn't take long, especially since it's a small fossil."

White beams of light came from on top on the inside of the tube at shot at the fossil. From below, white light was also present. Zoey and the two Pokemon on her shoulder watched intently as the fossil started to morph. After a few minutes, Edward stopped the machine and opened the tube.

"Well, I was right! There you go Zoey!"

She walked over to the tube. "Ed, it looks the same! It's just a shell without the rock and dirt!"

"Hold on. Wait a few seconds."

Zoey stared at it and so did Eevee and Ditto. Then she began to see something blue emerge from the shell. Little tentacles appeared and then two big eyes. It looked around the room and all the other scientists. It looked afraid and backed away a little, covering its eyes with two of its tentacles.

"Another shy Pokemon?"

"No, this one is probably just in shock from being revived. Don't worry though. It'll come around. Anyway, congratulations Zoey! You are now the proud owner of the prehistoric Omanyte!"

"Omanyte?" She took out her Pokedex again. "_Omanyte, the Spiral Pokemon. A Pokemon that was resurrected from a fossil using modern science. It swam in ancient seas."_

"Wow, my first fossilized Pokemon!"

Edward smiled as Zoey looked at the Pokemon happily. "Here Ed," said a fellow scientist. "It's Omanyte's statistics."

"Oh, thank you!" He looked at the paper and walked over to Zoey. "Well now Zoey. This particular Omanyte seems to be in good health. It has a Timid nature which means it's Speed increases the fastest. Its current attacks are Bite, Rollout, Water Pulse, and Leer. Hmm…it's also a male Omanyte."

"Wow! You learned all of that from just resurrecting it?"

"Yup! We have very advanced technology in this building!"

"I can see that! So, my Omanyte is a male huh?"

"Yup!"

Zoey reached out and grabbed the shell, in which Omanyte quickly retreated into it. She held his shell in her hands. "Wow, he's kinda heavy for being a small Pokemon."

"Omanyte are Water and Rock types."

"Really? What a coincidence! Man, at the time I desperately need Water Pokemon, I happen to find rare ones!" She looked at the shell. "Is he going to come out?"

"Mm, maybe. Since he has a Timid nature, it might take him some time to get used to you."

Omanyte slowly began to come out of his shell. His tentacles felt wet and slimy on Zoey's hands but she didn't care. He looked up at her and blinked.

"Hello Omanyte! My name is Zoey and I'm gonna be your new buddy! This is my girl Eevee, and this is my new friend Ditto!"

"Eevee!"

"Ditto!"

Omanyte slowly and shyly waved with one tentacle at Zoey and at the Pokemon. "He's so cute! Aww ~" She pet his shell and he recoiled a bit, but then calmed down. Once he figured out she was no threat to him, he smiled.

"Omanyte!"

Zoey grinned. "Well, guess I have to put him in a Pokeball. Let's see if I have some extras…oh I do!" She took one out. "Okay Omanyte, I'm just gonna put you in this-"

Omanyte immediately retreated inside his shell and trembled. "N-No! It's nothing bad! This is what I'm going to use to carry you around! Please don't be afraid! I won't hurt you!"

"Maybe you should catch him while he's like that so he doesn't have the chance to scurry away."

"You're right." Zoey tapped the Pokeball on Omanyte's shell and it opened, turning him into red energy and then closing. The ball wobbled a bit in her hands, but at last, it stopped moving.

"Yes! Another Water Pokemon! That makes two!"

"Eevee!"

"Ditto!"

She released Omanyte and said, "You see? That wasn't so bad." She grabbed him and put him on top of her hat. He came out of his shell once again and looked around. He became happy, the emotion clearly evident on his face. He seemed to like being so high up and looking around.

"I think he'll get used to you very quickly Zoey," Edward said. "Now, do you have any other fossils?"

"Oh, yeah, this Amber that Officer Jenny gave me because the Pewter Museum wanted her to take it here, but since she couldn't leave, she gave it to me to do the job."

"Ah okay! Oh wait, Amber you say?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. You might wanna step back for this one."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Zoey gave him the Amber and he placed it in the center of the tube again. He closed it and this time pressed more buttons. Zoey noticed that a tubular wall of metal bars came out from on top of the tube and locked when it reached the bottom.

"Okay, just want you to know Zoey that there's a chance you might have to battle whatever comes out of this thing."

"R-Really?"

"Yup. We've revived Amber only one other time in this lab, and that was for Lance in the Elite Four. What came out of the Amber he brought us was a vicious Pokemon but he was able to tame it with ease and catch it with ease as well. I hope you'll have that kind of potential too."

Zoey gulped as Edward turned on the machine again. It took longer to revive this fossil but the girl waited patiently anyway. She figured it took about ten minutes until the process was almost complete. By this time, the entire tube was filled with light so she couldn't see what was inside.

"Okay, it's almost done." A few more seconds remained, and then Edward turned off the machine. When the light was gone, something gray was lying on the floor of the tube. Zoey couldn't tell what it was, but she guessed it was probably dangerous because a lot of the scientists had stepped back, including Edward. He pulled Zoey next to him for safety.

"What…is that professor?"

"It's a dangerous prehistoric Pokemon. I wouldn't recommend trying to be friendly with it right away like what you did with Omanyte. Let's see what happens when it wakes up."

Zoey noticed that wings had been covering most of its body and a long tail emerged from underneath it. The Pokemon opened its eyes and Zoey jumped a bit. Just by looking at its eyes alone seemed dangerous. She noticed it had a huge jaw that contained razor sharp teeth as it yawned. It stood up on two legs but there wasn't enough room to spread its wings fully.

"AERODACTUUUL!" it roared loudly.

"Just as I thought," Edward said. "It's an Aerodactyl."

"An…Aerodactyl?" She took out her Pokedex again. "_Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon. A Pokemon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades."_

"Oh my goodness…that _does_ seem like a dangerous Pokemon…"

The Pokemon inside looked around and then spotted Zoey. She stared at it and all was quiet until it roared loudly again. "AERODACTUUUUL!"

The Pokemon were greatly startled. Omanyte shrieked and retreated inside his shell, Ditto crying and hiding in the back of Zoey's vest. Eevee trembled and buried her face into Zoey's neck.

Aerodactyl began to thrash around in the tube, unhappy that it wasn't allowed to fly or stretch. Its tail knocked some of the glass off but wasn't enough to smash the metal bars. It bit the bars with all of its might and using its heavy tail once again, destroyed the metal, causing a hole. It crashed through the remaining glass and onto the lab floor.

The scientists screamed and some ran away, while some tried to secure the room so it doesn't escape.

Zoey was afraid because it looked menacing, but if she was going to prove that she could be a Pokemon Champion, she'd have to tame a vicious creature like this. "Don't worry Edward. I'll take care of this."

"But Zoey!"

"Go Lapras!"

She tossed the ball and out came Lapras. When she saw the Aerodactyl, she looked a bit afraid, but then her expression became determined. "Roa!"

Zoey walked in front of Lapras, the Pokemon confused as to why she was doing this. She put Omanyte, Ditto, and Eevee on her shell. "I'm gonna try to calm it down."

"No Zoey! It might attack you a-and then it might rip you to shreds!"

"That's why Lapras is here. Since this looks like a flying type, she can use Ice Beam to defeat it."

The girl slowly approached Aerodactyl who looked at her cautiously and then roared again. Zoey cringed and wanted to cry because this indeed was a very scary Pokemon, but she always remembered what her grandmother had told her: _"Sometimes, it's best to just defeat them with kindness."_

Zoey approached the Aerodactyl who looked at her strangely as if to say, "Are you stupid or something? Coming up to me when you know I can kill you?"

The young Trainer slowly approached the Aerodactyl and reached out her hand. It roared again and because she was a lot closer now, it was louder and much more terrifying. Zoey trembled but didn't back away. Slowly she reached out a hand towards its snout.

Professor Edward was frantically worried about her and decided that if she were to be attacked and Lapras didn't act fast enough, he'd have to battle it with his Ditto.

Zoey slowly placed her hand over the snout and Aerodactyl backed away a bit, confused as to what she was doing. But Zoey didn't stop and approached the Pokemon still. She attempted once again and placed her hand carefully and gently on its snout. The hide felt hard, almost like a rock.

Aerodactyl looked at her but didn't move. Slowly, Zoey began to stroke her hand against the snout. The Pokemon looked at her, studying what she was doing.

"M…My name is Zoey. I…I won't attack you." She saw Aerodactyl's eyes wander over to where Lapras was at. "D-Don't worry. As long as…y-you don't attack me and stay calm, you'll be safe. Please, t-trust me Aerodactyl."

Aerodactyl looked at her again, trying to see if she was lying. It looked into Zoey's eyes and saw fear, but also saw determination and growing courage. Aerodactyl stood still as Zoey stroked its snout. Then slowly it sniffed her hand and the rest of her. Zoey closed her eyes and stood still, trusting that nothing bad was going to happen to her.

Then, Aerodactyl nudged Zoey with its snout, as if asking her to continue to pet it. Zoey did, still very gently and carefully. Then slowly, she hugged the snout and stroked the Pokemon's neck.

Zoey heard it making small noises which could be translated as some form of purring. She saw it close its eyes and smile, its tail swaying calmly. The Trainer smiled and continued to hug the snout.

"Hello Aerodactyl. Let's…start over. My name is Zoey and I was…told to resurrect you. I was hoping that, you'd be part of my Pokemon team for a while."

Aerodactyl looked at her and stood up more erect then proceeded to lick her face. Edward was really worried, afraid it was tasting her, but then he calmed down when it grabbed her into a hug with its wings.

"Aerooo…" it said.

Zoey hugged it back and giggled. _That's a relief…_

Lapras sighed, glad that Aerodactyl didn't harm her Trainer. Another scientist brought Edward the data on Aerodactyl.

"Uhm…Z-Zoey…?"

"Yes?"

He slowly approached her and the Aerodactyl, making sure to stay a few feet away from them. "We finally finished processing Aerodactyl's data."

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yes. What it seems like to me…is that this Aerodactyl was pretty strong. Its current moves are Rock Slide, Wing Attack, Roar, and Crunch." With a bit more confidence, he approached Zoey and the Aerodactyl, closer this time. "This is a Rock - Flying type and surprisingly, it has the Gentle nature, which is astounding since it seemed vicious."

"Well, if you think about it Edward, Aerodactyl was probably just shocked. Imagine dying and then being brought back to life in a strange place with things you have never seen before and have no knowledge of the time period. I can understand why it acted the way it did."

"You have a good point there. But this is even more astonishing."

"What is?"

"This particular Aerodactyl…is a female."

Zoey looked up at Aerodactyl and noticed that he was right. Like Charizard, the only way it was evident that this Pokemon was female was from its eyes, which she noticed had eyelashes on it. You had to really stare at them to notice, but they were still there.

"Oh, now I see it!"

Aerodactyl let go of Zoey and walked over to Edward, who was a bit afraid still. She sniffed him and then hugged him too smiling. He laughed nervously and patted her side gently. She let go of him and looked around, smelling the different things in the lab and the people and Pokemon inside.

"She's pretty curious huh?" asked Zoey.

"Looks like it."

Zoey walked over to Aerodactyl and said, "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine!" The Pokemon followed her to where Lapras was at.

"This is Lapras."

The Pokemon nodded and smiled. "Roa!"

"And this is Eevee, Ditto, and Omanyte."

Eevee gave a friendly cry and Ditto waved, but Omanyte was still hiding in his shell. "Oh, come on out Omanyte…"

"I think I know why he's hiding in there."

"Why?"

"Since they're both prehistoric Pokemon, Aerodactyl are carnivorous and could have possibly eaten Omanyte and other Pokemon of that era. Maybe that's why Omanyte is afraid and doesn't want to come out."

"Oh, but I don't think she'll eat him. Come on Omanyte…" She took him from Lapras' shell and held him in front of Aerodactyl.

She sniffed him and looked at him curiously. He still trembled and wouldn't emerge from his protective shell. "Omanyte, she isn't going to hurt you. Trust me."

The small Pokemon came out of his shell and looked at Aerodactyl who blinked. She sniffed him again and he covered his eyes with two tentacles. Aerodactyl sat down and grabbed him with her claws. He was afraid she was going to eat him, but instead she cuddled him against her cheek. "Aero ~"

"That's amazing," Edward said. "She didn't eat him."

"I think Aerodactyl might have been a mother back in the prehistoric era."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I've noticed on my journey, such as when I went to the Safari Zone, that mother Pokemon are a lot more gentle with other Pokemon that don't try to harm them or her offspring. Even ones that seem wild are actually calm when they gain your trust and therefore, don't hurt those around you unless they're hurting you. They're actually more affectionate."

"Really?"

"Well you see, I have a Rapidash and she's a mother, but didn't attack me because I wasn't trying to hurt her or her baby. I think most Pokemon know if you're a good person or a bad person just by your actions and they way you do certain things and the manner in which you speak to them, so even vicious Pokemon like Aerodactyl can be tamed with kindness instead of force. I think…that they really just need to trust you, and from there on, it's mostly smooth sailing."

"Wow, that's a good theory. You're pretty smart Zoey!"

She blushed. "Oh n-no! I was just making up my own theory from what I've seen!"

"But it's understandable! Are you sure you don't want to be a scientist instead of a Trainer?"

"I'm sure. I like being around Pokemon and traveling with them. I like going on adventures."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's understandable too." He looked at the Aerodactyl who now put Omanyte on top of her head and he smiled, his tentacles moving up and down happily. "Are you going to keep that Aerodactyl?"

"Uhm, well the Amber was originally the museum's but…I really like this Pokemon. Maybe…I could train her a bit…and then…"

"I think that's a good idea."

"Uhm, Aerodactyl?"

The Pokemon looked at her. "Would you…allow me to capture you please?"

She took Omanyte off her head and put him on Lapras instead and then looked at Zoey. She studied her again and looked directly into her eyes. She smiled and sniffed through her bag that was on the ground. She picked at a Pokeball, curious as to what it was.

"Uhm…you press that center button and it enlarges, then if you press it again, it opens and captures you…"

Aerodactyl liked that Zoey was being honest and told her what it did. Feeling like this was a trustworthy human, she pressed the button on the center and it enlarged. She sniffed it again and then pressed the button with her snout. The ball opened and captured her. It wobbled a bit on the ground and then stopped moving. Zoey walked up to the ball and picked it up. "I caught…Aerodactyl…"

"Oh thank goodness!" said Edward. "Now we can clean this place! Zoey, I think you should bond with Aerodactyl before you use her in battle. Why don't you take her out to the ocean so she can catch something to eat?"

"Well okay then. Thanks! But first, I need to give Prof. Gary one of my Pokemon…"

"Which one?"

"Well, currently I have Charizard, Eevee, Elekid, Vileplume, Marowak, and Lapras in my team, but since this Gym is the Fire type, I think I'll let him hold onto my Vileplume."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Oh, but I want to take Omanyte with me too…"

"Your party is full already though."

"I know…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll have time to train him later. For now, just bond with Aerodactyl for a while."

"That sounds good."

Zoey returned her Pokemon minus Eevee, and then gave the stray Ditto to Edward.

"D…Ditto?" it said as it looked at Zoey sadly. Tears began to form in its eyes.

"Zoey."

"Yes?"

"I think this Ditto is going to miss you. I think it thought you were going to be its Trainer."

"Oh, I'm going to miss it too, and I wish I could be its Trainer, but I don't have any more room in my team to put it! I already have to give Vileplume and Omanyte to Prof. Gary. I don't want to have to give him Ditto as well…"

Ditto sniffed and covered its face with its hands. It got the bowtie and put it on Edward, then jumped off and scurried behind a file cabinet. Zoey felt really horrible that she couldn't take the Ditto with her.

"Oh, the poor little thing…"

"If I could professor, I'd take it with me. You know that…"

"I know."

"Why don't you get some of your scientists to take it?"

"Oh but Zoey, we really don't train Pokemon! We mostly have Ditto and other low level Pokemon. We use them for assistance and companionship. We rarely ever battle them. And the Ditto we have were around us for a long time. This one is a stray and not even our Ditto recognize it."

"I see…" She looked at the cabinet the Ditto was hiding behind and she could hear it sobbing. It was starting to make her want to cry.

"Keep the bowtie professor. I still want Ditto to have it."

"Well okay."

"Guess I should be on my way then."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about the mess Aerodactyl caused."

"Oh, no! It's alright! Really! When you're a scientist, you need to expect the unexpected. This was actually thrilling for me!"

"But I thought you've seen an Aerodactyl before?"

"Ah ha…well…my father was actually the one who helped resurrect Lance's Aerodactyl, not me. I was still a kid back then, probably around your age."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, I wish you good luck on your journey and do tell me what happens with that Aerodactyl of yours! Oh! Do you have a Fame Checker?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'll give you my number so you can call me and tell me what happens!" Zoey gave him her Fame Checker and he input his number. "There, I put my number in here and if I don't answer, leave a message. Or if somebody else answers, just ask for me!"

"Okay! Thanks!"

"You're welcome. And again, I wish you good luck on your journey!"

* * *

Zoey walked out of the lab and said goodbye to the young scientist and then headed to the Pokemon Center once again. She went to the phone booth and called the Pokemon lab.

"Oh, Zoey!"

"Hello professor!"

"So, how did it go? Did you already win your badge?"

"Huh? Oh no, not yet. I went to the lab first to get my fossils revived!"

"That's great! Which Pokemon were in them?"

"Omanyte in the first one, and then Aerodactyl in the second one."

"Amazing! I remember the first time I saw an Aerodactyl. I was at an excavation site and anybody could dig there and look for fossils. The Pokemon was actually underground but then somehow flew out. Your father was there too and he got captured by it."

"Really?" she said with shock.

"Yes. His Charmeleon was trying to stand up to it, but Aerodactyl kept taunting him and eventually, Charmeleon got mad. But then he began to evolve, and that was the day your father got Charizard."

"That's so awesome."

"So in a way, you're following in your father's footsteps more than you know since now you have a Charizard too, except she actually listens to you!" He laughed.

"You mean dad's Charizard didn't?"

"No, at first Charizard didn't listen to him, so it took your father a while to tame him and prove he was worthy to be his Trainer. Eventually he succeeded, and from then on, Charizard became one of his strongest Pokemon."

"Wow. But what happened to the Aerodactyl?"

"There was this Jigglypuff who used Sing and then it put Aerodactyl to sleep, causing it to fall back underground. Of course, it put the rest of us to sleep too and then the next thing I knew, I had doodles all over my face! With marker!"

Zoey laughed. "Did you get anything professor?"

"No, I just found…er…" He looked to the side a bit embarrassingly. "Well, I thought I had found one, but then when I asked an archeologist, he told me I had indeed found a fossil, but it was fossilized Pokemon manure…"

Zoey laughed. "Are you serious? Wow professor."

"That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life let me tell ya…"

"Aww, it's okay professor."

"Anyway, I had also found another Aerodactyl when I began to become a Pokemon professor like my grandfather. I was still young then, but I'm pretty sure my experience with the Aerodactyl wasn't too far off from yours."

"Yeah, Aerodactyl was a bit vicious in the beginning, but then she gained the trust of the scientists and myself."

"Oh, I see. Wait, your Aerodactyl is a female?"

"Yes!"

"That is very rare! Most Aerodactyl that are resurrected are males. I would love to study her Zoey."

"Uhm, well actually, I wanted to train her a bit. That's why I called you, because I need to give you my Vileplume since she won't do well at this Gym."

"Oh…okay…" He sounded a bit disappointed. "Well, just send her over. What about Omanyte?"

"I want to train him, but at the moment, I have no room for him. Marowak will do well against this Gym since he's a Rock type, and Lapras will do well too. Once I train Aerodactyl some more, she'll be ready to face the Gym too!"

"Oh, well alright. Then I guess you can send both of those Pokemon over to me!"

Zoey walked over to the machine and placed the two Pokeballs in it. She pressed the button and they appeared on Prof. Gary's side of the screen. She walked back to her seat and watched him take out the Pokeballs from the machine and he opened them up.

"Vile?"

"Hello Vileplume. Zoey is going to leave you a bit with me."

She looked a little sad, but then nodded. Prof. Gary looked at Omanyte who seemed a bit afraid. He recoiled in his shell a bit.

"Oh yeah, professor?"

"What's up?"

"Omanyte is very timid, so he gets scared easily."

"Oh, alright then. I'll make sure not to startle him with anything."

Omanyte heard his Trainer's voice from the screen and scurried over to it. He looked at her and began to cry.

"No Omanyte! I promise I'll train you later! Okay? Please don't cry!"

He wiped his eyes with a tentacle and nodded, tears still visible in the corner of his eyes. Prof. Gary picked him up, and put him on his shoulder. Omanyte looked at him as he smiled back, and then the Pokemon calmed down.

"Don't worry Zoey. He'll be safe here and I'm sure he'll be more comfortable. I bet he's hungry anyway. I should probably feed him."

"Okay."

"Well, good luck with your Gym battle and do tell me afterward sometime how it went!"

"Sure thing! Bye professor!"

"Bye Zoey!"

The screen turned off and the young Trainer walked out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

When she reached the shore, she released all of her Pokemon except Aerodactyl. "Okay guys, there's somebody I want you to meet. She's a new addition to our team for a little while. Come on out Aerodactyl!"

She tossed the Pokeball and out came Aerodactyl. "Aerodactuuul!"

The prehistoric Pokemon sniffed the air and looked out towards the sea. "I bet you're hungry Aerodactyl, so I brought you here in case you wanted to catch something in the ocean."

Aerodactyl smiled at her and spread her wings wide, finally being able to stretch. She flew up in the air and for a while just soared, getting used to being airborne again. Then she focused her attention on the water and looked for something to catch.

"Well, guess I'll leave her to do her thing. I don't wanna watch her eat another Pokemon…" She looked towards her current team. "Okay guys, the next Gym is Fire type, so I wanna train some of you for it. Marowak and Lapras, you're going to be key players. Charizard, since you're a Fire type, I want you to train with them. Is that okay?"

Charizard nodded.

"Okay, good. Now, let's start!"

Zoey trained with Charizard, Marowak and Lapras. She new Charizard might get injured and so would the two other Pokemon, but they were aware of this and didn't mind.

Eevee stood on the sand playing with the baby Elekid. She helped him build a sand castle and a fortress. They also looked for shells, Elekid scaring away the Krabby that happened to startle Eevee when they came out from the sand, and the occasional Shellder on the rocks.

Aerodactyl was on a rock and was eating her catch, making sure to give her back to her new Trainer and teammates. She was hungry and she was also glad Zoey allowed her to eat her natural diet, though she knew that when there wasn't any hunting ground or when they were in an urban place, whatever food Zoey gave her would have to suffice.

Either way, she thought it felt good to be alive again.

* * *

A/N: So how y'all doing? Sorry it's been a while. Er...like six months or so since my last update. Just...I've been stressed and tired...very much so, but I managed to get this chapter up so the story is not dead! Uhm, well I really have nothing else to say. Sorry for the wait, so I hope this long chapter made up for it. ;w; Until next time!

Oh yeah, and I just recently obtained a female Aerodactyl in Soul Silver. Yup. Pretty awesooome ~

Ah, as for Lapras' cry, it has like this cute high-pitched sound, so yeah...I tried to spell it out as best as I could.

I also...started writing another fanfiction so...that's kinda why updates are slow. -cough- It's called _Time of Your Life_ so if you're interested, you're more than welcome to read it if you know the series. ^^


	32. Fahrenheit

Fahrenheit

"Dodge Aerodactyl and use Rock Slide!"

The prehistoric Pokemon evaded Charizard's Flamethrower and jammed her wing into the ground, throwing huge chunks of rocks into the sky to come crashing down on Charizard. The dragon-like Pokemon evaded it just in time before a boulder landed onto her wing.

Zoey smiled and then wiped her brow. "Okay girls, that's enough for now."

Aerodactyl landed on the ground gracefully and Charizard followed suit. They both seemed a little tired, but Zoey had been training both of them: Charizard for experience with disadvantages, and Aerodactyl for the next Gym.

The Trainer walked up to them with Eevee on her shoulder and the other Pokemon inside their Pokeballs. "Great work you two! I feel like we're ready to challenge that Gym now!"

Aerodactyl and Charizard gave a happy cry. Zoey had been training for two days on the island's beach to strengthen her Pokemon, from morning until night. She realized that she had never really gotten to train alongside her companions, so she thought now was the best time to do so.

"Awesome work girl," she said as she patted Charizard's side, who smiled happily and brought her in to a hug. Zoey laughed at her affectionate gesture and hugged her back. "You deserve a break." She returned her starter back in to her Pokeball.

Zoey looked at Aerodactyl who yawned. "For being brought back to life not too long ago, you sure are gaining strength fast Aerodactyl."

"Aero!"

"Y'know, I think you're gonna do great in that Gym battle. Feel confident enough?"

The Pokemon nodded and smiled. "That's great! Well, you better get some rest." She returned her back into her Pokeball and stretched. "It's getting late. We should probably head back to the Pokemon Center Eevee."

"Eevee!"

* * *

Zoey had dropped off her belongings at the Pokemon Center and headed towards the hot springs with Eevee. When they got into the water, the girl gave a sigh of relief. "Man, this warm water feels so good…"

"Vee ~"

"I've never just sat in the water without any clothes on. I'm so glad it's steamy in here."

"Zoey? Is that you?"

She recognized the voice. Her assumption was confirmed when another customer happened to stand in front of the water, a towel around her. She smiled when she realized she was right. "Zoey!"

"Marina! What are you doing here?"

"Just exploring the islands in Kanto! I came to Cinnabar because I heard they had a hot springs, so of course I dashed my way over here as soon as possible! Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all!"

Marina submerged herself in the water and then came back up, scooting over and sitting next to Zoey.

"Ah! Now who is this little cutie?" she asked as she pet Eevee.

"That's my Eevee. I got her at Celadon."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but…it was kind of a sad way to get her…" She began to proceed to tell her about what had happened at Celadon and all the events that happened afterward up to this point.

"Oh my God… Zoey…I didn't know how much danger you were in…"

"That's okay. It wasn't anybody's fault but mine. I was snooping around in that headquarters and was getting into Team Rocket's business. I brought it upon myself."

"But those things that happened to you at Silph! I'm sure they were traumatizing!"

"Well…yeah. They…they were…but I feel like eventually they'll die down and I won't be as afraid anymore. Though I did realize that I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had a boyfriend, Team Rocket would probably find out and use him as bait to get to me. They already hate me, probably more than I can even imagine. I'm sure they'd do anything to make sure I'm never seen again."

"But that Joey kid…I thought you really liked him?"

"I do, but…he and I both agreed that our adventure and goal to becoming Champions comes first. A relationship would only get in the way."

"Oh Zoey…but you can't avoid romance in your life. From what you've told me, it seems to be growing."

"What does?"

"Your romantic feelings towards that boy."

"Well, yeah, I mean I do really like Joey and we were actually going to start a relation-"

"No no, I'm talking about the other one."

"Other one?"

"Yes, the professor's son, Gary."

Zoey blushed, but not because of the temperature of the water. "I don't have romantic feelings for him! He's a jerk and an arrogant person!"

"But he was your best friend before."

"Yeah _was_ but now he's my rival!"

"Well, I can tell."

"Tell what?"

"You may be oblivious to it, which is strange since females usually aren't, but I think…he may see you in a different way than a rival."

"What are you talking about?"

"From what you've told me, and though he does sound a bit cocky, I think Gary truly does care for you and it would hurt him if anything ever happened to you."

"Yeah because then he won't have a rival."

"No Zoey! Don't be so hard-headed! I honestly think that Gary sees you not as a rival, but as a girl."

She paused as she stared at Marina. "Well, _yeah_ seeing as how I am in fact a female."

"That is not what I meant." She sighed. "Well beating around the bush doesn't seem to help with you, so I'm just gonna come out and say it: I think he likes you."

"Likes me?"

"Yes, as in romantically. I have that intuition about things like these. That's what happened with Jimmy and myself. I knew he loved somebody, but I couldn't quite figure out who, until he confessed one day, and then I realized it was me all along. Zoey, sometimes two friends who have known each other for a long time start to see the other as more than that. They start to care about them more and wanting to be with them, to protect them or assist them whenever they need it. To hold them, comfort them…love them."

The girl's cheeks were turning a deep shade of pink.

"I honestly think that Gary does in fact…well…love you."

"No…that's not…possible Marina. It's just not. He doesn't have time for things like that."

"How do you know that to be a fact? Have you asked him?"

"Well…no."

"Then?"

Zoey stood quiet and looked at the water. She looked at her reflection as a million thoughts raced through her mind. "No…he…can't…" she said almost inaudibly, though Marina could still hear her. "…he just can't…right? But even if he did…why me? Why…why the person he was friends with since childhood, and then rivals when we were in elementary? He just…no…it's not possible… He could have…have any girl he wants. They all throw themselves at him like every day. Why…why choose me over them? I've seen his fangirls. A lot of them are so beautiful…"

Marina put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe _he_ doesn't see them that way."

Zoey looked at her. "Marina…even if…even if you're right…and he does…" She was afraid to say the L word. "…uhm…like me as much as you say he does…I still like Joey. I don't like Gary at all in that way."

"I don't know Zoey. From your mumbles and reddening face, I'm sure some others might think otherwise. Maybe…you're just in denial."

"I'm never in denial. No…never, especially about things like these."

The woman shook her head and shrugged. "Believe what you want then, but I'm still sticking to my theory."

Marina leaned against the side of the pool and sighed happily. "This water really is comforting." She looked at Zoey, who still seemed to be deep in thought. "Why don't we change the subject?"

"Okay…"

"So, what are you doing here on Cinnabar?"

"I'm attempting to get the seventh badge. The Gym is here on this island."

"Oh yes! I've heard about that. Apparently it's inside the volcano."

"In a volcano?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't know that! I just knew the Leader has Fire types!"

"Well having a Gym in a volcano would make sense then."

"Now I'm afraid to go up there…"

"Oh come on Zoey! I'm sure it's safe, otherwise they'd have the Gym somewhere else."

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you prepared for it?"

"I've been training for two days on the beach with my Pokemon."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then, mind if we have a battle?"

Zoey looked at her a bit surprised. "Right now? In the evening?"

"Sure! People battle all the time!"

"Oh, well, I guess. But where do you want to battle?"

"I saw a square in the middle of this plaza. We can do it there."

"That would mean we'd get an audience."

Marina laughed. "I always did love an audience! And besides, you're going to have a _huge_ audience when you get to the Indigo Plateau! Might as well get some practice!"

Zoey smiled. "Okay then, I accept your challenge!"

* * *

Zoey didn't put on her normal traveling attire, but a simple outfit that consisted of shorts and a tank top since it was a bit warm outside. It was evening anyway, and she didn't feel like getting herself ready.

Marina wore a tropical skirt and a white T-shirt, her hair held up in a bun. "I hope you're ready for this!" she shouted at Zoey, which attracted people to their activity.

"Of course I am! I've been training!"

Marina enlarged a Pokeball. "Okay then, let's see just how good your training was!" She heard people begin to talk and whisper as they gathered closer, getting her excited.

"Let's give them a show Big Pink!"

She tossed her Pokeball and out came a Wigglytuff. "Wiggly!"

Zoey tossed her own Pokeball. "Show them your skill Marowak!"

"Maro!"

The young girl heard people gasping in excitement, waiting for the battle to begin. She was getting pumped up for the battle since she never had an audience before, except during that time on the S.S. Anne.

"Big Pink, use Body Slam!"

Wigglytuff ran over to Marowak and jumped up, preparing to slam into him, when Zoey said, "Use Bone Club!"

Marowak used his bone as a baseball bat and slammed it into Wigglytuff's face causing her to be thrown back to Marina's side of the field. Wigglytuff wobbled as she got up, shaking her head and regaining her composure.

"Not too bad. Big Pink, use Rollout!"

The large rabbit rolled up into a perfect sphere and rocketed towards Marowak. "Use Bonemerang!" Marowak threw the bone into the air as the Rollout hit him square in the nose.

"Maro!" It didn't hurt much since he was a Ground type, but it was still an impact. He smiled when his bone returned to him, hitting Wigglytuff's backside, causing her to stumble out of her ball shape.

"Finish this with Headbutt!"

Marowak slammed his skull right in to Wigglytuff's, causing her to faint.

"Big Pink!" Marina cried. "I…I should've used Attract!"

"Next time Marina!" said Zoey as she smiled. The woman smiled back and said, "Oh, don't get cocky on me now Zoey. That was just round one!" She returned Wigglytuff and took out another Pokeball. "Little Miss, I choose you!"

Out from the ball came a feminine-looking ghost, which Zoey had seen before the first time she met Marina.

"It's that new Pokemon that my Pokedex can't get information on."

"Mis ~"

"Return Marowak." She thought about her current team and knew all Eevee would be able to do is use Bite. _It's risky…but he does need some training._ "Elekid, let's go!"

"Bee!"

"Aww, how cute! A Baby Pokemon!"

"I got him at the Power Plant. This little guy was causing mischief, but I took care of that."

"Now just because he's cute doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on him you know."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Good answer. Little Miss, use Shadow Ball!"

Mismagius formed a dark sphere with violet surges of energy circuiting around it, and shot it at Elekid.

"Elekid, use Light Screen!"

Elekid whirled his arms to generate his power and then held them up in front of him, creating a screen of light to block the attack. "B...Bee…" It was pushing him back.

"Jump out of the way!"

Elekid leaped away from the attack as it slammed on the floor. "Now use Thundershock!" He whirled his arms again and shot electricity at Mismagius, who dodged.

"Little Miss use Confuse Ray!"

Mismagius' eyes glowed and a ray shot from the jewels on her neck, hitting Elekid and causing him to teeter.

"B-Beeeee…"

"Now use Energy Ball!"

A green blob was shot at Elekid who got hit in the back and fell on his face. He sat up and shook his head, the confusion wearing off. He stood up again, but was panting a bit heavily.

"He's getting tired…" Zoey told herself. "He is only a baby after all…but he needs to get stronger… I just can't use anything other than Thundershock to attack, and Light Screen to defend. His Swift and Quick Attack won't work on Ghost types…"

"Got stuck Zoey?"

"I'm thinking about how to defeat your Pokemon!" she said in a frustrated tone. _Okay, this may tire him out once it's done, but it should work…_ "Elekid, use Swift!"

The little Pokemon whirled his arms again and illuminated stars were shot at Mismagius, who didn't even have to move. They all just went right through her as she looked at them in awe.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Elekid darted over to Mismagius as Marina laughed. "Zoey! You're going to hurt your Pokemon! You should know Normal moves don't work against Ghost types!"

"Now keep it up and use Light Screen!"

Elekid whirled his arms while he ran and another screen appeared in front of him. He slammed into Mismagius who gave a cry.

"Now Thundershock!"

"BEEE!" He mustered up all of his remaining strength and shocked his opponent with electricity.

"M-Mis…" said the Ghost Pokemon as she hovered in the air unsteadily before falling to the floor. Her eyes had turned into swirls as smoke evaporated off her body from being shocked.

"No! How could…how could you have defeated Little Miss? She's stronger than your baby Pokemon!"

Zoey put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Just because he's a baby doesn't mean he can't pack a punch!"

"Eevee!"

"Bee!" Elekid sat down, panting, tired from the battle.

"You deserve a rest. Good job!" Zoey returned him back inside his Pokeball.

Marina shook her head and closed her eyes, smiling. "Of course, I shouldn't underestimate you." She returned Mismagius and took out another Pokeball. "This is the last Pokemon I have on hand, so I hope you're prepared."

"Of course I am!"

"Okay then." She tossed it into the air and said, "Wani-Wani, let's go!"

A large reptilian Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and gave a cry. "Feraligator!"

"Wow…that…looks like a strong Pokemon…"

"Of course he is. He's my starter Pokemon! The first Pokemon I've ever gotten! They're only native to Jhoto though."

Zoey wondered how she was going to handle this one. She wanted to use Aerodactyl, but she would have a disadvantage. "Hmm, okay, I know what I'm going to do."

She took out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Charizard, come on out!"

Out came Charizard who landed on the ground in front of Zoey. She gave a roar.

"A Fire-type? Zoey…"

"She's my starter Pokemon, just like Wani-Wani is yours. I feel like it's only fair to use them against each other."

"But she's a Fire type."

"So? Charizard has been faced with opponents who have advantages over her before. Right girl?"

"Rouw!"

"Okay then, whatever you say! Wani-Wani, use Hydro Pump!"

The Pokemon shot a big surge of water at Charizard, who knew better than to stay in the way. She flew up away from the blast.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Charizard shot a stream of flames from her mouth at Feraligatr, who blocked it with his arms, but it also blocked his vision, because Charizard was coming at him fast.

"Use Strength!"

She lifted up Feraligatr and flew upside down, tossing him back to the surface below where he crashed into the middle of the arena.

"Now use Fly!"

Charizard soared up into the evening sky and began to dash back down to where Feraligatr was at.

"Not so fast! Use Ice Fang!"

Feraligatr dug his teeth into Charizard's hide when she got close enough. She gave a cry of pain as Zoey saw ice beginning to form on the wound.

"Now Wani-Wani, it's your turn again! Use Slash!"

The blue Pokemon slashed his claws against Charizard who stumbled back. She cringed in pain.

"Finish her off with another Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr opened his large jaws and sent another surge of water at Charizard.

_Think fast think fast think fast!_ "Oh! Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard opened her mouth and shot an intense stream of energy at the Hydro Pump, overpowering it, causing it to slam into Feraligatr and push him back. He fell on his belly, and that was the end of that.

The crowd that had formed cheered. Zoey punched the air. "Yes!"

"W-Wani-Wani!" cried Marina. She ran to him and held his head in her lap, petting him. "It's okay. You did the best you could. We're more for Contests anyway." She returned him and then stood up, watching Zoey run to Charizard and hugging her.

"That was a great battle!" Marina told her as she walked up to her. "Looks like your training really did pay off."

"Thanks!" She returned Charizard. "I just want them to be in the best shape possible. I feel like I overexerted Elekid's energy though…"

"He's an energetic Pokemon. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time."

"Yeah, I think so too."

The crowd began to subside and Marina asked, "So where are you staying?"

"In the Pokemon Center."

"What a coincidence! So am I!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I _was_ going to stay at a hotel, but they're too expensive for me right now. So I decided the Center was the best place."

"I always stay at a Center. I feel comfortable there, and safe."

"Same here."

* * *

It was the next morning and Zoey was already up, ready to start her day. She had thanked Nurse Joy for the room and breakfast, and saw Marina in the lobby.

"Oh, Zoey! Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

"You're going to go to your Gym battle now?"

"Yup. I feel prepared."

"Okay, but don't get arrogant. The further you progress in this journey, the more difficult the Gym leaders become."

"I know."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm still not done exploring the islands! I want to see if I can catch any Pokemon that will do great in Contests. Plus, I've gotta train extra hard so I can beat you next time!"

Zoey chuckled. "Oh I see."

"Anyway, good luck on your journey, and do call me if anything comes up!"

"I will."

* * *

Zoey gazed up at the large geographical landmark. "That looks dangerous…"

"Vee…"

"I wonder how I can get there? Apparently the Gym is inside the mountain but…I don't know…"

The girl walked towards it and found a door. There was a huge sign on top that said, "Gym" so she decided to go right in.

"It's really hot in here…"

"Of course it is. You're inside a volcano."

Zoey looked around for the owner of the voice but found none. "Who's there?"

A man came out from behind a boulder. He looked elderly but tall and had a bald head. He wore sunglasses and a lab coat.

"Are you the Gym Leader?"

"You bet I am. The name's Blaine."

"Oh, hello Blaine. Uhm…if you don't mind me asking, where do you hold your Gym battles?"

"That eager huh?"

"Yeah, I need to get all eight badges so I can go to the Indigo Plateau!"

"Well, that's fine and everything, but you do know that you need to defeat the Elite Four first right?"

"What?"

"Before you even enter in the tournament, you need to defeat the four strongest Trainers in the Kanto League."

"Oh…I…I didn't know that…" Now Zoey was stressed. To her it seemed like she still had a long way to go before she'd be able to enter the final tournament.

"But of course, you won't get there if you can't defeat me."

"Well I've been training, so I'm confident in my abilities!"

He smirked. "Is that so? Then let's see just how good you are. What's your name?"

"Zoey Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Ketchum? Now where have I heard that last name before…? Ah, yes, now I remember! You must be Ketchum's daughter then, huh?"

"Yup! And I plan to be just as strong as my dad, which is why I need to win at the Kanto League! But I can't do that until I get your badge! That's why I came here."

"Okay then Ketchum. I admire a fiery spirit. I accept your challenge."

* * *

Zoey was a tad bit nervous fighting so high up. "Uhm…d-do we really have to be this high?"

"You've flown on a Pokemon before right?"

"Yes."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem! You can handle it. Besides, it's probably more dangerous battling inside than on top." He took a Pokeball from his pocket. "Now, are you ready Ketchum?"

"Yes I am!"

"Okay then, since you said you've been training, I wanna see just how much exactly." He enlarged the Pokeball. "Rapidash, go!"

From the stream of light came the unicorn-like creature. She neighed and shook her head. Zoey took out her first Pokeball and tossed it. "Go Marowak!"

"Maro!"

Eevee jumped off her shoulder and sat down next to her feet, watching the battle.

"Rapidash, Will-O-Wisp!"

The Pokemon shot flames at Marowak, who dodged them by rolling out of the way. "Marowak use Bone Club!"

He charged at Rapidash, lifting up his bone as he jumped in the air.

"Use Stomp!"

Rapidash kicked Marowak in the stomach and he was sent flying back. He recovered from his fall and waited until Zoey said, "Headbutt!"

He charged again, lowering his head, as Rapidash was given the command to use Horn Attack at him. He missed it just in time and slammed his skull into her chest, causing her to lose her breath for a few moments.

"Now use Bone Club again! On her legs!"

Marowak knocked the bone against her legs while she was recovering from the previous blow, causing her to stumble onto the ground. Just as he was about to attack again, Blaine shouted, "Fire Blast!"

Rapidash shot a huge blast of fire at Marowak. When it cleared, he was nowhere to be found, until he came up from under the unicorn and slammed into her underside using Dig. She wobbled a bit, and then collapsed on the ground.

"Rapidash!"

"Yes!" shouted Zoey. "Good job Marowak!"

He smiled. "Maro!"

"Not bad, not bad," Blaine told her as he returned Rapidash. "Let's take it up a notch then. Arcanine go!"

A large dog appeared in Rapidash's place. He barked. Zoey took out her Pokedex for information.

"_Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon. Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it._"

"Wow, that's one impressive Pokemon," Zoey told herself. "It sure does look majestic." She decided to use a different Pokemon other than Marowak.

"Okay, return Marowak." She took out another Pokeball. "This is her first time battling in a Gym, so let's give it a shot! Lapras, let's do this!"

Zoey tossed the Pokeball onto the battle field and out came Lapras.

"Okay Lapras, this is what we've been training for! Let's show them how good you are!"

"Ra!"

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed!"

The large canine charged at Lapras, hitting her on her side. She slid backwards towards Zoey. She shook her head and slid back into place, a determined look on her face.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!"

She shot a stream of ice at Arcanine, who then used Flamethrower after Blaine called out the attack. It created mist around the arena.

"Now use Body Slam!"

Arcanine didn't know what hit him when Lapras slammed onto his back, paralyzing him. Zoey took this chance to attack once more. "Another Body Slam!"

Lapras threw herself at Arcanine again, but Blaine said, "Use Thunder Fang!"

"What?"

Arcanine was able to bite down into Lapras' hide, causing her to shriek out of pain. She whimpered a bit.

_One more attack like that and she could get paralyzed too!_ Zoey thought to herself. _But what attack can I use that will help her…? Oh!_

"Arcanine, use Thunder Fang again!" The Legendary Pokemon managed to get up and run towards Lapras, ready to bite her again.

"Lapras, use Safeguard!"

Lapras formed a veil of bluish-green light around her, and when Arcanine bit into her hide, she took the damage, but was saved from being paralyzed.

"Now use Surf!" Lapras leaped off the platform.

"Surf? All the way up here? But there's no water up here! And where did your Lapras go?"

Just then, he heard the sound of rushing water, and from behind Zoey, he saw a large wave, Lapras riding on top of it, glee on her face. Arcanine was speechless. The water slammed onto Arcanine, drenching him from head to toe. When the water cleared, he had been knocked out. Blaine sighed and returned the large dog back into his Pokeball.

"That…I wasn't expecting something like that…"

Zoey laughed. "Good job Lapras!"

"Ra!" She slid over to Zoey and nuzzled her head against her face. The girl giggled and pet her Pokemon. "Return!"

"Looks like your training paid off!" Blaine told her. "But it's not over yet. I still have one more Pokemon left, and he's my strongest."

"That's fine. I can take anything you throw at me!"

"Okay then." He tossed the Pokeball. "Magmar, go!"

A Pokemon that strangely resembled a plump duck appeared. It's red and yellow body shined like fire.

"Magmar!"

"Oh what the heck is that…?" Zoey used her Pokedex again. "_Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon. Born in the spout of a volcano, its body is covered by flames that shimmer like the sun._"

"Uhm…what Pokemon should I use then…?" She didn't want to use Marowak or Lapras again because she wanted them to rest. "Ah, I got it. I've been training her too, so let's see how she fares here. Aerodactyl, I choose you!"

Zoey tossed the Pokeball high in the air, and out from it came Aerodactyl, who soared over the field, giving a battle cry.

"You have an Aerodactyl?" Blaine was amazed.

"Yeah! She's my newest Pokemon!" She looked up at Aerodactyl and smiled. Then she said, "Aerodactyl, use Crunch!"

The prehistoric Pokemon dived down at Magmar, jaws ready to snap at his hide.

"Magmar use Lava Plume!"

The Pokemon shot scarlet flames from his mouth making an impressive display. It hit Aerodactyl, but she didn't take much damage, although it distracted her concentration.

"Use Thunder Punch!"

"Not another electrical attack!"

Magmar slammed his fist into Aerodactyl's belly, causing her to roar out of pain. Because she was close to the ground, Zoey thought it would be a good time to use, "Rock Slide now!"

Aerodactyl slammed her wing into the ground and threw large rocks into the air. They came crashing down all around Magmar, but he dodged them. Zoey had remembered looking at her Pokedex the night before, seeing which moves her Aerodactyl currently knew. She remembered a move that she had never used before, and figured now was a good time to test it out.

"Use Ancientpower!"

The airborne Pokemon felt nostalgic as the rocks around her began to glow. She tossed them all at Magmar, pelting him with the earth as he got hit various times.

"Before he gets a chance! Use Crunch!"

"Magmar use Flamethrower!"

Aerodactyl was too fast and she bit down on Magmar's snout, causing him to expand like a balloon from the fire that he was building up. Aerodactyl flew into the sky, Magmar still in her grasp, and once she was high enough, she threw him back down to the arena, his back facing the Trainers, as the Flamethrower was released into the air, not hitting anything and evaporating. He fell onto a rock, and knocked out.

"YES!" shouted Zoey. She punched the air. "Great job Aerodactyl!" she yelled at her companion who was soaring in the air. She got a happy cry in return.

"Well, looks like you _did_ train your Pokemon well," Blaine told her. He returned Magmar and walked over to Zoey. Aerodactyl landed beside her.

"You deserve this for giving us one intense battle!" He held out his hand, and in the palm of it was the Volcano Badge. Zoey took it and grinned at the piece of metal.

"Yay! We got the Volcano Badge!"

"Eevee!"

"Aerodactuuul!"

Zoey put the badge inside her vest, just like her father used to.

"Well Zoey, your methods of battling sure are impressive."

"Thanks!"

"You just have one more badge to go, and then you can finally get to the Indigo Plateau!"

"Oh, that's right! The last Gym is in Viridian, correct?"

"Yup! Pallet Town is near here, so you might want to go there first."

"Okay!"

"I wish you luck Zoey. Once you defeat the last Gym, it's time to face off against the Elite Four, and they're all tougher than the Gym Leaders."

"I know, but I'm sure I can handle it."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"Amazing Zoey! You defeated the seventh Gym!" The girl was talking to Professor Gary at the Pokemon Center.

"Yup! Just one more badge, and I get to battle the Elite Four!"

"Awesome! Does this mean you'll come home first before you go to the last Gym?"

"Uh huh. It's on the way so I might as well. I'm sure mom is worried about me. Besides, Viridian isn't that far from Pallet Town. It's within walking distance and shouldn't take me more than like forty five minutes."

"I'm sure your mom will be excited!" He turned to the Pokemon who were staring behind him. "Guess what you guys? Zoey is going to come home soon!" They cheered, and Omanyte practically ran to the screen, attaching himself to it, crying. Zoey could see his sharp little teeth as he sucked on the glass. She laughed.

"I'll be there soon Omanyte! Okay?"

Prof. Gary struggled to pull Omanyte away from his screen. He finally detached him from the computer and held him under his arm. "That's gonna leave a mark. I better clean that up..." Omanyte wore a guilty expression and retreated inside his shell. Prof. Gary smiled and shook his head. "Well Zoey, we'll be awaiting your arrival!"

"Okay professor. I can't wait to come home! See you a little later then!"

"Bye!"

She looked at Eevee. "You've never been to my house huh? Well now you'll get your chance!"

"Vee!" The small Pokemon was excited. Zoey stood up and stretched. She unzipped her vest and saw the seven shining badges on the left side. "Just one more…and then finally, I'll be a step closer to becoming the Kanto League Champion."

Eevee smiled up at her master, wagging her tail.

* * *

Zoey looked out into the ocean, letting the breeze flow through her hair. She saw some Seel playing in the ocean and Krabby, a Kingler and Shellder on the rocks. She decided to go ahead and get their information, putting her bag down onto the sand.

"_Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon. Although it can't walk on land, it is a graceful swimmer. It especially loves frigid seas._"

"_Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle._"

"_Kingler, the Pincer Pokemon. Its pincers grow peculiarly large. If it lifts the pincers too fast, it loses its balance and staggers._"

"_Shellder, the Bivalve Pokemon. Grains of sand trapped in its shells mix with its body fluids to form beautiful pearls._"

She put the Pokedex away and watched the Pokemon in their natural habitat. It made her happy to see them content and unharmed.

"I hope Team Rocket is gone for good now." She took out Charizard's Pokeball and released her. The dragon stretched and yawned.

"Come on girl, it's time for us to go back home!"

"Roaw?"

"Well Viridian is the last Gym, and Pallet Town is on the way. So we should stop by!"

Charizard nodded happily. Zoey picked up her belongings and placed Eevee on Charizard's back, Zoey herself then climbing on top.

"Okay, to Pallet Town!" She pointed in the direction of the place and Charizard gave a chuckle, spreading her wings and lifting up into the air, flying back to Pallet Town.

Unknown to Zoey, there was something extra in her bag that was slipped in there when she wasn't looking.

* * *

A/N: SO I FINALLY UPDATED. Sorry this took so long. I actually would have gotten this chapter up earlier, but for some reason I got stuck with the battle for Arcanine. Yeah... Also excuse the lame title for this chapter...

Anyway, I decided to include the chapters for the Elite Four, so hopefully I'll have those up soon. *sigh* This means this story is not yet finished, but it shall be soon! And to answer some questions that you guys have asked in the reviews and private messages to me:

1. Although it has been shown in the anime that you can have Pokemon Contests in Kanto, Zoey won't do them until she reaches Hoenn, because that's where the contests first appeared. This fanfiction originally started off based on the game, not so much the anime, but here and there I had to incorporate things from the anime as well for this to make sense. :I

2. I didn't skip any Gyms. There are only eight Gyms in every region, so I don't know where that idea came from. O_o If you're talking about me skipping those random towns that Ash went to in the anime, it's because, again, this is more based on the game than the anime. Besides, it'll take too long and I don't know what I'll do with those extra towns. I have too many minor ocs in this story as it is. Lol

3. ASH _WILL_ APPEAR IN THIS FIC. TOWARD THE END. But as to _when_ exactly in the end...well...we shall see. :3

4. Yes, if you couldn't tell by point number one, I do in fact plan to have Zoey travel to all the regions, but I won't ever finish if Nintendo keeps making more Pokemon! Dang five generations already! (I'm excited for Black & White's North America debut next spring though!) So yes, after this one, I'll start the Jhoto one, which will probably be a bit more dramatic (and maybe slightly more romantic) than this first one.

5. I won't tell you who Zoey ends up with in the end. Why? Well for one, I originally didn't want romance in this story, but then...yeah. And two, she still has four more regions to go. Dx But I know some of you want it to be Gary/Zoey or Joey/Zoey, so we shall see. Oh ho, but then there's the Jhoto arc and we have two new male protagonists from HeartGold and SoulSilver, who are my favorites, commonly known as Gold (Ethan) and Silver (the Rival) so~well...I'll stop there. I think I whore out this OC too much huh? I need to stop that...

Hope you guys enjoyed my update! And sorry for the lag... I haven't lost interest in this story. I actually have fun writing this one ('cause I love Pokemon like woah) but it's just thinking of the battle scenes is a bit difficult, and when Zoey gets to the Pokemon League where she will have to battle all those random trainers...damn. I'm gonna have to come up with some more random Pokemon teams. I'm also going to attempt for her to collect data on every Kanto Pokemon, but I might miss a few. So if I do, I'm sorry. Oh yeah, because I was peeved that in the anime Pokemon have more than four moves at a time (but no more than six apparently), Pokemon in this story shall have more than four moves at a time as well.

Mm, I'm making a LiveJournal account for this story only (since there's so much information for this thing) that will have the Pokemon teams and the like on there, so once it's finished, I'll post the link on my profile, or I'll announce it on the next update. I'm doing this just to make it easier to understand the story and to not get lost with which Pokemon belong to whom, etc. Thanks for sticking with this story and for giving me reviews! They really do help me out a lot. =) I hope you guys also got that Mew in your HeartGold or SoulSilver from Nintendo's Wi-Fi event! Today is the last day to get that Mew, so make sure you do because it's a once in a lifetime opportunity! Since I finally have Mew, now I _really_ have completed my Kanto Pokedex. Yay! And I completed my Jhoto one too ~ I would have completed the Hoenn one but...I need a Milotic... orz

Have a Happy Halloween! :D


	33. Reunion

Reunion

Zoey couldn't believe that after months of traveling, she was finally on her way back home to Pallet Town. "It's been a long time since that first day, huh Charizard?"

"Rouw."

"You've really grown a lot. I can't believe how long it's been since I have visited home. So much has happened. I've captured so many wonderful Pokemon, made a lot of friends, and faced a lot of challenges."

Eevee was looking up at the sky off towards the side. "Eevee!"

Zoey turned in the direction and her eyes widened. "That…that is…a Legendary Bird!"

From a distance, Articuno was flying in the opposite direction, leaving a glittering trail as it flew, its long tail swaying gracefully with the wind. "It's such a beautiful Pokemon. Oh, I should get data on it!"

"_Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon. A legendary bird Pokemon, it can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air._"

"How elegant it looks while it flies! Oh this is so cool! I've seen Articuno and Zapdos earlier on in my journey. I wonder when I'll see Moltres?"

Pallet Town was on the horizon and Charizard started to fly lower.

The girl could see the few homes getting bigger and bigger as they descended toward the Pokemon Lab, Charizard landing softly in front of the doorway. Eevee jumped off and Zoey did the same, stretching. "We're finally here!" she said happily.

"Rouw!"

"Eevee!"

"I'm so excited! Let's go inside girls!"

Zoey pushed open the glass door and walked inside with Eevee and Charizard following. She missed the smell of the laboratory. It wasn't really describable, but it made her feel comfortable. She walked up to the table where the Pokeballs of the three starters used to reside. She smiled as she touched the surface, feeling nostalgic.

"Remember when we first met Charizard? You were just a tiny little Charmander."

The Pokemon nodded with a smile.

"You were so sweet and adorable, and now you're big and strong! We've really come a long way, don't you think?"

"Rouw!" she said with a grin.

Zoey giggled and adjusted the pink bow on Charizard's head. This was her best friend, who took care of her all throughout her journey, and gave Zoey the confidence she needed to move forward. She never regretted getting last pick of Pokemon. In all honesty, she would have been fine with either of the three, but if she could start all over, she would decline, because she made the right choice in picking Charmander.

"Zoey! You're here!"

She turned around to that familiar voice. Upon seeing Professor Gary, she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Professor!"

He laughed and pet her head. "Well that was a warm greeting!"

"Sorry, it's just I missed you!"

"Ha ha, same here." He glanced over at Charizard and walked over to her. "Wow, you've grown Charmander!"

Charizard bashfully played with her claws as she smiled.

"You definitely look a lot stronger. Been training and taking care of Zoey huh?"

The Pokemon nodded in agreement and gave a content cry. Eevee looked up at the professor and blinked. He noticed and knelt down to pet her. "You must be the Pokemon Zoey had saved from the Rockets huh?"

Eevee smiled as she was being petted, wagging her tail. "Are you going to evolve her?"

"Who, Eevee?"

"Yes. As of right now, she can evolve into seven different forms."

"That's a lot! But…I don't know if I want to evolve her. I sorta like the way she is right now."

"And that's perfectly fine too." He picked up the Eevee and carried her in his arms, remembering when he first obtained the same species.

"Well, let's go into the computer room. Your Pokemon are waiting for you!"

Zoey excitedly followed Professor Gary to the specified room and beamed when she saw all her companions.

"Look who came to visit everyone," said the man. The Pokemon turned and saw their Trainer. Omanyte was the first one to rush at her, using Rollout to gain speed. He jumped into her arms, crying. Zoey laughed and pet his shell.

"Oh did you really miss me that much Omanyte? It's okay. I'm here now so don't worry about a thing!"

The rest of her Pokemon ran up to her to give their Trainer affection, Zoey laughing happily, having missed her companions. She took out the Pokeballs from her belt and released the remaining species into the lab. Professor Gary immediately walked up to Aerodactyl.

"So this is your Aerodactyl, huh?"

"Well, not mine technically since it was from the Old Amber. I have to take her back to the Pewter Museum to show them what I found. But I would like to keep her…"

Aerodactyl slowly walked around the room, looking at all the things the professor had. He smiled to himself and asked, "I'm guessing she's a curious one?"

"Yeah, she's still adjusting to the future I guess!"

"Well, even though your Pokemon seem to be afraid of her, I'm sure they'll get used to the idea that she's on your team now. Oh that reminds me! Zoey come outside. I have something to show you."

The girl followed the man, her Pokemon trailing behind her like ducklings. He held open the back door for her, and when she stepped outside, she gasped. A large Pokemon was lounging on the grass, scratching his belly.

"Snorlax!" she shouted as she ran to him. The large creature recognized her voice and stood up, smiling. She crashed into his soft belly and hugged him, at least as far as her arms would go. He gently hugged her back, happy to see his master again.

"I missed you!" Zoey turned to Professor Gary. "How did he get here?"

"Well I called the Safari Zone and asked if they could transport him here. They allowed me to do this, so here he is! Oh, and I also picked up some other friends along the way."

Zoey felt something tug on her skirt. She looked to her right and saw Clefable opening her arms for a hug. "Clef!"

"Clefable!" she cried as she embraced her. "You picked her up too?"

"Yes, I retrieved all of your Pokemon for you!"

"But what about Hitmonchan? He's still in Saffron healing at the Pokemon Center."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I called the Cianwood City Pharmacy to see if they had any medicine that would help him."

"Cianwood City?"

"Yes, it's a beachside city in Johto."

"Oh wow. So were they able to find anything?"

"Yes, they were. I ordered some Secret Potion which is only available in the most severe of cases. I explained to them how badly damaged Hitmonchan was, so they allowed me to purchase it."

"Professor, you shouldn't have! I bet it was expensive!"

"Well not really. Because it's rarely used, it's not too pricey. Plus, because I'm a professor, I get discounts."

"Oh… Well, thank you anyway! Did it work? Is Hitmonchan better?"

"Ask him yourself." He took out a Pokeball from his pocket and released the Pokemon inside. The light cleared to show Hitmonchan, standing and looking as healthy as ever.

"H…Hitmonchan!" Zoey cried, tears forming in her eyes.

The Pokemon smiled and waved. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're better!" He gave her head a pat and smiled in return.

She stood back and looked at all her Pokemon. She definitely had a strong bunch, even if they weren't all evolved. _And to think, I'm one badge away. Soon I'll be able to go to the Indigo Plateau and fight to become the Kanto League Champion!_

"Zoey, have you visited home yet?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to come here first," she said as she pet Rapidash's snout. "But I'm gonna surprise mom. I think I'll go over to grandma's first and help her make a surprise dinner!"

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

"Yeah, it'll be great! Oh, you can come too! And Gary, if he even wants to have anything to do with me anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since the incident at Silph, he's been acting strange towards me. One moment he's nice and the next he's back to being…well, Gary!" She crossed her arms. "I have no idea what's up with him but his attitude is starting to get on my nerves."

The professor knew exactly what was going on. "Well, I'm positive he'll come around."

"I sure hope so."

She turned around when she heard shouting from the back room, getting closer and closer.

"Jessica, not now."

"You have to tell me!"

"Look, it's none of your business!"

"It's affecting you so of _course_ it's my business! Don't you understand how much I care about you?"

"I understand you like to spread rumors that I'm your boyfriend!"

"Look, I only did that because—"

Gary shook his head as he exited to the backyard. He gave a laugh. "Because you love me or something?"

"Yes!" she blurted out.

He looked at the blonde with surprise in his expression. "What?"

The professor cleared his throat, Zoey just as uncomfortable as he was. "Children."

His son and Jessica turned to face him. The boy practically went pale when he saw Zoey standing there, her Pokemon all around her. Fiddling with her fingers, she told the professor awkwardly, "You know what, I'm just gonna…gonna go and visit my family," she said, pointing back to the lab with her thumb. She returned her current party back into their capsules. "Uh, maybe I'll go see Joey too. I'm hoping he's home already."

She got on Charizard's back, opting to fly out instead of walking past the bickering couple. Eevee hopped on. "I'll come back later to tell you about the dinner." The large winged Pokemon shot up into the sky and took off. Gary watched her as she flew away.

"Darn it." He looked at his father. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I didn't want to disturb the talk you and Jessica were having," he replied nonchalantly. "Anyway I'll leave you two alone. Omanyte needs his shell to be polished."

The ancient Pokemon hopped onto his side and crawled up to his shoulder, shying away from the other two. The rest went back to being inconspicuous as the professor returned inside the lab.

Jessica continued where she left off. "I was being serious Gary. I honestly…truly…love you."

"Then if that's the case, why have you been mean to Zoey for so long, knowing she's my best friend?"

"Because…because I was always jealous of the relationship you two had! Excuse me for being human!"

"You're excused from feeling that way, but not from your actions. You almost caused her to die on the—"

"Stop bringing that up! I never meant for that to happen! I don't dislike Zoey that much that I would want to kill her!"

"But being jealous of our friendship still doesn't give you an excuse to pick on her so much!"

"Well I'm sorry okay? I just…" Her fists clenched at her sides. "I just wanted you to like me…as much as you like her…"

"Look, I don't like her that way—"

"YES YOU DO! STOP LYING TO ME!"

Gary was taken aback, even becoming a little nervous at her outburst. Jessica was on the verge of tears.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I'm oblivious? I can tell Gary. Ever since a few years ago I've been observant, and I know you like her. The incident at Silph proved it to me. You care a lot more about her than you let on."

"Then if that's what you believe, why do you insist on pursuing me?"

"Because she doesn't like you back! She likes Joey, not you! I see the way she looks at him, and the looks he gives her!"

"Ha! I highly doubt it. How is it possible she's known him for a few days and then becomes infatuated with him all of a sudden?"

"Sometimes that's just what happens to people!" She calmed her tone. "You can't be like him."

"My Pokemon are just as strong as his, maybe even stronger."

"It's not about the Pokemon. It's about the person. You're not Joey."

"And you're not Zoey."

She bit her lip. "So that's it then? You do like her?"

"I never said that. Stop assuming—"

"And I said stop lying to me! Just tell me already! What does she have that I don't, huh? I'm beautiful, I'm popular with people, I'm sociable, I have a strong team, I'm a good person despite everything! Why do you like her so much?"

He clenched his teeth and then shouted, "I don't like her!"

"Gary told you to STOP LYING TO—"

"I love her, okay?!"

Jessica stood silent.

"I don't know when it happened, how it happened, or why it happened. But it's the truth. Don't go spreading it around, otherwise I'll be very upset with you. It was never your business to get involved with my life, but you did, so there's nothing that can be done about that. I gave you the information you wanted, now will you stop bothering me about it?"

She scowled, her fists clenched at her sides. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'll stop bothering you about it, yes, but…but I'm not going to give up."

He sighed. "Jessica…look—"

"No, you look Gary. I'm…going to prove I can be just as good as her. You may not like me now…or within six months…or next year…but…I'm not going to give up. I care about you too much for me to do that…" She didn't say another word and left the lab.

"And to think being a Pokemon Trainer caused all of this…"

* * *

"I'm so glad your home!" Delia said. She was cooking a dinner with Zoey. "Your mother is going to be so surprised!"

"I know! I just hope she doesn't come to visit unexpectedly today."

"Your Pokemon are so cute. They seem pretty strong too!"

"Don't they? They've saved my butt a lot of times during my journey. Hey grandma, I invited the professor over. Is that okay?"

"Of course! Is Gary coming too?"

"I dunno. He's been weird lately. Oh grandma! I need to tell you about my new friend Joey!"

"Ah yes, I've seen him recently! He just returned about a day ago."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I invite him to the dinner?"

"But of course."

"Thanks!"

Within two hours or so, dinner was prepared. "Zoey, why don't you go and invite everyone. I'll finish the dessert."

"Are you sure?"

Delia nodded, and with that, Zoey ran out the door back to the lab. When she got there, she looked for the professor but didn't find him inside. She went out back. "Oh, professor!"

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready! Grandma and I made plenty of food so I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." He smiled. "Let me just get my jacket. I'll be right back." Zoey stood outside playing with her Pokemon. She really did miss them.

The professor walked upstairs to his room to get his jacket. He knocked on Gary's door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He found his son sitting by the window, looking down outside, his head resting on his fist while his arm supported him. The man walked up to him and took a look.

"She's gotten a lot stronger, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't battled her recently, but at Silph, she showed a lot of growth."

"She'll be a formidable opponent when the time comes to enter the League."

"Yeah."

"She's having a dinner tonight you know, in just a few minutes actually. She invited us. Would you like to come?"

"I dunno."

He sighed. "I know you like her." His son looked at him a bit surprised. "You can't hide that from me Gary. If this is about that Joey boy—"

"It's not okay? What, are you insinuating I feel threatened or something? Well I don't. Zoey can like whoever she wants."

"There's no need to get so angry over it."

"I can beat his ass any day…" he mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to be at Delia's house eating. If you'd like to join us, just stop by." He left the room. Gary watched as his father walked up to Zoey telling her he was ready. She said goodbye to her Pokemon for now and the two of them walked away.

"I need to train."

* * *

Joey and his mother showed up a little after the professor and Zoey did.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Zoey said. The boy smiled bashfully.

"Same here!"

"You ready to take on the last Gym?"

"Yeah, I've been training specifically for it! What about you?"

"Well I haven't done much training, but that's what I'm going to do starting tomorrow!"

"Great! Maybe…we can have a practice battle?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course!"

Delia rushed to them. "Your mom is coming! Zoey, hide!" The girl hid out back just as May walked inside with drinks.

"Oh, Delia, you didn't tell me you were having company over." She waved at everyone. "I would've brought more drinks."

"That's fine, I have some extra in the fridge."

"Is there a special occasion?" asked May as she looked at the table. "There's a lot of food here." Something caught her attention on the couch.

"Who's Eevee is that? Did you get one Delia?"

"Oh, no I'm fine with Mimey. But I can show you who it belongs to."

May felt somebody poke her shoulder. She turned around and found Zoey standing there. "Hi mom, I'm home."

"ZOEY!" she cried. She dropped everything she was holding and hugged her daughter. Luckily Joey and Professor Gary caught them before they hit the floor. "I'm so happy you're back!"

The girl laughed. "Me too! I missed you!"

"Oh sweetie I missed you too, more than you can imagine! How long are you here for?"

"Well I need the last badge, and then I'm going to train to defeat the Elite Four!"

"That's great! So this dinner…?"

"Is from me since I'm back and I missed grandma's cooking! I helped!"

May smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Well, better not let this food get cold!"

The room was filled with contentment as they ate. The adults asked Joey and Zoey to talk about their adventures, and that was all they spoke about throughout the whole dinner, until the moon was out and the stars were shining.

Joey's mom thanked Delia. "It was wonderful getting to know all of you! And the food was delicious!"

"Oh thank you," she smiled. "You can come and visit any time."

The woman began walking back home, reminding Joey not to be out too late.

May, Delia, and Professor Gary stood inside talking having dessert and coffee. Zoey was outside sitting with Charizard watching the stars.

"Is this seat taken?" Joey asked. The girl giggled. "No." He sat on her other side.

"It's hard to believe it's almost over."

"What is?"

"The journey."

"Here at least. I plan to go to the other regions!"

"I know, but here, our home. We'll be away even longer when we go to Johto."

"That's true… But, we've made it this far on our own. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yeah."

She fiddled with her skirt. "Joey?"

"Yes?"

"…did you…still want a relationship after this?"

His face flushed. "Uh…w-well…"

"I-I-I'm asking because I want to travel to the other regions and enter the leagues there too… That's a good few more years…"

"…I have similar feelings…" He looked at her, his cheeks still red. "But I can wait."

She smiled. "Me too."

"So…battle tomorrow?"

"You bet. I'm gonna kick your butt."

"We'll see Ketchum, we'll see."

Charizard smiled.

* * *

Zoey bid her friend farewell as she walked him halfway down the road to his house. The professor had left around the same time he did. Inside the lab, he found Gary going through his Pokedex.

"Zoey's outside if you want to talk with her."

"…"

"You can't stay upset forever Gary. You're going to have to speak with her someday. Joey isn't a bad kid you know. She's really fond of him and he seems like a really good Trainer."

"A frail-hearted one."

He sighed. "If that's what you want to believe, fine. But Zoey's on to something. You are being a jerk."

Gary looked a little saddened as his father walked away. He contemplated that last sentence. "…she thinks I'm a jerk?"

He got up from his seat and walked outside, catching her before she started back home.

"Hey, Zoey."

"Oh…Gary. Hi."

"…glad you're home."

"Yeah…I'm glad I'm home too."

The silence was very uncomfortable and awkward.

"Look…I wanted to apologize…for my behavior lately."

"…oh, well, apology accepted."

"I guess…" He huffed. "I guess I was just jealous of how good a friend Joey was to you…"

"Why?"

"Because you've been my best friend since we were like five."

"And you thought I'd replace you?"

"Yeah."

"Gary, I wouldn't do that to you. Though you have gotten more obnoxious and competitive, that doesn't mean I don't like you anymore. You're my rival and I'm determined to beat you, but you're also my closest friend, and I'd never replace you."

He smiled. "Thanks. You're my closest friend too." _Should I say it…?_

"Zoey?"

"Mm?"

"…uhm…" He scratched the back of his head. "There's something…that…that I wanted…" His face grew pink.

"That you wanted…what?"

She looked at him inquisitively with big blue eyes. She was so cute, he couldn't stand to look at her directly.

"…I wanted to ask if you were okay from the Silph incident." _Coward._

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for…being there with me. I didn't feel so alone."

"No problem. That's what friends do, right?"

"Right." More awkward silence. "So I'm gonna head home now. Tomorrow morning Joey and I are gonna have a practice battle to kickstart our training for the next Gym, and the Pokemon League. Do you…want to join?"

"No thanks. I have my own plans."

"Oh, okay. Well, good night Gary."

"Night Zoey."

He watched her walk away and sighed heavily.

"Still not the right time."

* * *

Zoey was in her bed, brushing her hair before heading off to sleep. Eevee was curled next to her.

"It feels great to be back home. But it also feels great to know I'm super close to entering the Kanto League at the Indigo Plateau. We've made it far Eevee."

"Vee."

She set her brush down on the nightstand and tucked herself in to her bed. Eevee flopped into her arms and cuddled against her.

"We're gonna be great Eevee. I can feel it. Kanto League Champions. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Vee!"

"Yeah." She scratched her between the ears. "Well, better get some shut eye. Night Eevee."

She turned off the lamp on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Woah, look who's still alive and kickin'. I haven't updated this story in two years. I deeply apologize for that, but I had a severe case of writer's block for anything anime-related. Instead I've been writing things for the webcomic Homestuck but that's beside the point. So I estimate this story will have...about five or so more chapters before it finally finishes. I have to look over this fic to see what Pokedex entries are done and edit some content in a few chapters. I hate my past writing...

Hopefully now that I've finally updated this story, I'll get crackin' on the others since they're so close to being completed. I spent the entire morning studying and then finishing this chapter up for you guys. It's noon and it's about lunch time. The library is getting crowded and my laptop has to charge... Plus, I'm hungry, so time for some food! I have a quiz for sociology, my next class, so I better review for that. Anyway, gotta go. Thanks for your patience, reading, and reviewing!


End file.
